Get Your Game On, Dattebayo!
by NinjaGogeta
Summary: Naruto, due to a 'genius' idea from Pegasus and Kaiba, decides to go to Duel Academy to improve his skills. Making friends with Misawa Daichi they compete for the top spot in Ra Yellow. From the supernatural, enemy schools and fan girls this will be an eventful 3 years for everyones favorite blonde. Probably first Yellow!Naruto fic. Working title.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Minna-san NinGo here. Please don't kill me for the new story I'll explain later**

**Now, it's been bothering me how there are so few Naruto-Yu-Gi-Oh crossovers about, and most of them have really corny and obvious cards, like Naruto as a card or something. Man, leave that egotistical shit to Kaiba!**

**So I decided to make my own, and spent over an hour coming up with some original cards for Naruto to use. And that was after I wasted ages trying to make a ninja deck, before I realised, they suck.]**

**There are only about, maybe 5-ish GX Xovers that are really good, and a few others barely have any chapters to really be worthy of mention. And one is by Kyuubi16**

**Now not to be hating on the guy but, it's Kyuubi16 you can pretty figure out what the plots gonna be like**

… **That is if you can actually figure out his main crazy ass plot….**

**Anyway …Please give it a go and hope u likey!**

**Chapter 1- Entrance exam**

'Why am I even here?' were the thoughts of one Uzumaki Naruto as he stood outside the testing building. Hundreds of teenagers were huddled together, waiting for the practical exam to begin. 'It's not like i already know how to play Duel Monsters or anything, I only have 5 years of experience' he thought sarcastically. Hundreds of teenagers stood, huddled together waiting for the practical exam to begin. A man with a jacket with the words 'Duel Academy' written on the breast stepped forward and spoke.

"Ok everyone" he started, smiling enthusiastically. "It's time to prove your duelling abilities and show you are worthy of entering Duel Academy." There was murmured excitement as the potential students entered a larger room with multiple duelling arenas with a person standing on each one. The man from outside came over to the crowd and stood next to a rather effeminate man, who made Naruto shudder disgust.

'What the fuck,' he thought, staring with a twitching brow 'That's creepier than both Gai and Pegasus combined'. He snapped out of his thoughts as the first man (jacket guy from now on) continued speaking

"Ok, ok settle down." He waited for silence before continuing "Alright, now all of you are going shall duel against our specially chosen test duellist to see if you have the skill to prove yourself worthy of attending Duel Academy." There was a general murmur before it silenced "The man standing next to me is Professor Chronos, an accomplished duellist and the head of the Obelisk Blue dorm, but you'll hear more about that later. He will be observing you to see if you have what it takes."

Naruto sweat dropped 'wow, he's really forcing this how 'prove your worth' stuff!' He blinked as he realised the weirdo had been talking and was just finishing. 'Damn, I've got to stop doing that.' Naruto thought. He looked at the ticket in his hand as the 'jacket-guy' started talking again.

"When your number is called please make your way to the designated arena and your test duel will begin." Everyone, except the first ten, moved towards the stands. Friends all gathered together to talk, while friends of the current duellists went to watch their matches. As Naruto walked up to the top of the stands, he had but one thought on his mind

"Why did Pegasus want me to come here?"

XXX~Flashback~XXX

Naruto was looking through his new deck on a sun lounger next to Pegasus's pool when the man himself approached him, wearing a dressing gown for some inexplicable reason. Naruto looked at him and grinned. "Pegasus ya lazy bastard, just woke up?"

Pegasus gave him an amused smile "on the contrary, Naruto-boy, I've been on the phone with Kaiba-boy, and I have a proposition for you. I believe it would be a positive experience for you."

Despite his annoyance at the nickname, he was also curious about what he said. "Oh yeah, what kind of experience would that be then." He suddenly got a glint in his eye and an excited grin appeared on his face. "Is it a duel, because that would be awesome, I would totally kick his ass."

Pegasus seemed to find this amusing judging by his shaking shoulders. "Ooh Naruto-boy, you're almost as amusing as Funny Bunny, but you're nowhere skilled enough to even interest Kaiba-boy"

Naruto pouted before scowling at Pegasus "That's what you think, don't underestimate me I'd destroy that Teme and his deck!" He declared, pointing at Pegasus, "Dattebayo!"

This sent Pegasus over the edge, as he started laughing loudly, bending over. Naruto glared at him as he straightened himself, wiping a tear of mirth from his lone eye before he spoke in a deeply amused voice "Now now Naruto-boy, don't make promises you can't keep, after all, you never go back on your word and it would be a shame if you were forced to." He said, smiling at the still scowling teen, the boy was ever so amusing when he got all fired up. As the teen calmed down the scowl vanished and he went back to being his usual calm self, looking at Pegasus curiously.

"So, what's this 'positive experience' then, and what's it got to do with Kaiba?" Naruto asked "I mean isn't he busy running a company and a sch-" his eyes widened in horror as he got an idea what the 'experience' could be "Oh _hell_ _no!_ I am not going to no school, I had enough of that in the other academy!" he shouted, shivering in reminiscence of his past academy days.

Pegasus frowned at this, and remembered what the blonde teen told him about his school days and his (first) childhood. He had honestly forgotten about that, excited as he was about his genius idea. Pegasus suddenly grinned a small grin, this was perfect, and it just reinforced his original motive. Coughing to get the whiskered blondes attention he continued speaking "Look at it this way Naruto-boy, you can't just stay here. As much as I enjoy you're company, you should be out there, making friends and having fun. Think of it as having a second chance at a normal life. Besides who knows, you may find yourself a worthy rival and maybe even pick up some new tricks." Pegasus's smile became suggestive "Not to mention there'll be lots of girls, in uniforms."

Naruto blinked before looking upwards in thought, and a perverted grin appeared on his face. Wiping of a small trickle of blood from his nose he spoke "Alright Pegasus I'll go. Who knows, I might just have some fun with this."

XXX~Flashback-End~XXX

Naruto was having the exact opposite of fun, sitting in the stands. He looked at his number and cursed. Why did it have to be so high! Grumbling to himself he glanced around the large room, taking in all the potential students, the duels and possible competition. Looking high up at the top layer of the stand opposite him, he caught something that made his eyes widen. He could only describe what he saw as a Goddess. Golden blond hair, stormy grey eyes, and that bust! He burst into a fit of perverted giggles at the thoughts in his head, people around him moving away from him uneasily. He inwardly thanked Pegasus for this wonderful idea, the man was a genius! So caught in his fantasies was he that he didn't notice his name being called. It was only after someone shook his shoulder did he snap out of his trance. He turned around angrily to smash the bastard who interrupted his thoughts. He saw a boy with neatly arranged hair with it spiking at the back. Noticing the danger he was in the boy chuckled nervously before speaking. "Haha, erm, shouldn't you be going down?" This snapped Naruto out of his daze and he looked at the rather posh sounded boy before him. The call for his number sounded again, sounding more than slightly annoyed. His eyes widened in panic before he rushed down to the stadium ground, throwing a quick thanks over his shoulder to the black haired teen.

* * *

Reaching the bottom of the stands he placed one hand on the barrier and vaulted over it. Landing he ran over to his designated duelling area, apology/excuse prepared. He face faulted, however when he saw his tester, a rather dull looking man, average in every way, with a bored expression on his face, obviously not caring. The man just switched on his duel disk and waited. Recovering, Naruto quickly turn on his, and the two of them called "Duel" one voice vastly more enthusiastic than the other. The rather plain man spoke first.

"We will start with my turn first." Naruto nodded and the two of them drew 5 cards, the tester drawing a sixth. The tester (let's call him Jim) scanned his hand before selecting a monster and summoning it to the field. "I summon Akakieisu in attack mode" A weird clown like monster appeared on his side of the field.

#Akakieisu- Spellcaster/Dark lvl: 3#

#Atk/Def: 1000/800#

The boring man ended his turn. Naruto looked slightly taken at his weak play. 'Is that it' he though bewildered. He sighed; he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. Drawing a card he looked at his hand, and smirked at his perfect hand 'looks like you'll be up soon, my old friends' he picked out a card and placed it into his duel disk. "I summon 'The Demon Brothers Meizu and Gozu' in attack mode. Two men appeared on the field, standing back to back. They both had long hair, camouflage, breathing masks and metal claws attached to each other by a spiked chain.

#The Demon Brothers Meizu and Gozu- Warrior/Water lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 1300/900#

Attack Akakieisu" he commanded pointed at said target. The Brothers moved faster than the eye could follow and appeared either side of the clown. They tugged their chain and the spellcaster was viciously torn apart.

#Naruto- 4000#

#Jim- 3700#

Jim's expression didn't change in the slightest, just looking bored as ever. Naruto twitched slightly before continuing his turn. "Next I play the spell card 'Hidden Mist Jutsu'" A thick mist covered Naruto's side of the field, hiding his monster from view. He smirked, now the man reacted "As long as I have a water monster in play, this card hides them from view, meaning they can't be attacked and my lifepoints are kept safe." Naruto smirk grew at his killer combo, but face faulted at the snore he heard from the other side of the mist. He jumped to his feet, eyes wide and pure white "WAKE UP ASSHOLE!" The man jerked awake and blinked at the mist. He raised a confused brow.

"Where did this mist come from?"

"GRAAAAAAAAGH!"

* * *

Up in the stands, one Tenjoin Asuka watched on in interest at the strange cards played by the even stranger blonde. She looked at her tall companion. "What do you think; I haven't seen anything like those cards he played before" Marufuji Ryou just watched on silently, a small smirk on his face.

'Let's see what you've got, Uzumaki'

* * *

Wiggling his finger in his ear after the rather loud rant from the irate blonde, Jim drew a card from his deck. "I guess it's my turn. I summon 'Arbitrator' in attack mode."

A man in purple robes sitting in a chair appeared on the field.

#Arbitrator- Spellcaster/Light lvl: 3#

#Atk/Def- 1300/800#

"Next I equip him with the spell card 'Book of Secret Arts-"

Smirking, Naruto cut him off "No you don't I activate the counter spell 'Explosive Tag'" Naruto's facedown flipped up, revealing a paper tag covered in writing with the kanji for explode in the centre. "When my opponent activates a spell or trap card, I can activate this face down card. It destroys the card you just played." A tag appeared in front of the card, before flying at the book that had only just materialised. When it slapped itself onto the book, it made a sizzling sound before exploding, the explosion enveloping Jim.

#Naruto- 4000#

#Jim- 3200#

Naruto smirked "Oh yeah, forgot to mention this but when 'Explosive Tag' destroys a card it inflicts 500 points of damage to your life points!" The smoke dispersed to reveal a slightly singed and coughing Jim. A small drop of sweat went down Jim's face, falling onto the floor. To shook up at the sudden move from the blonde the rather plain man ended his turn without doing anything further. Naruto drew a card and a fond smile grew on his face as a spectral figure appeared behind him before disappearing just as quickly. "I summon 'Fake Hunter- Haku' in attack mode."

#Fake Hunter- Haku- Warrior/Water lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 1600/1400#

What seemed to be a teenage boy appeared on the field. 'He' had black hair tied in a bun with 2 long bangs either side of 'his' masked face. The mask was white with strange red waves on the bottom halve and a symbol of four wavy lines on the forehead. 'He' wore a turtleneck under a battle kimono and ninja sandals. The 'boy' was only visible for a view seconds before disappearing in the mist. Naruto smirked (wow, he does that a lot eh?) before ordering Haku to attack. A barrage of senbon needles flew from within the mist, skewering Arbitrator and destroying it.

#Naruto- 4000#

#Jim- 2900#

"Now 'Demon Brothers' attack him directly!" The two bros appeared before Jim and slashed him with their claws causing the man to let out a cry from the simulated pain. He fell to one knee as he panted, trying to overcome the pain.

#Naruto- 4000#

#Jim- 1600#

"And with that I'll end my turn" Naruto said, trademark grin in place. Quite a few girls in the audience blushed at this (God knows why, seriously why does this guy have so many fans?) and some of the guys glared at him seeing the effect he had on the girls. Naruto looked around and was surprised to see nearly everyone was watching the duel; some had even paused in their own duels to watch. While this was happening Jim had drawn a card and hid a smirk at what he drew. Everyone's attention returned to Jim as he began his turn.

"I place one monster in face down defence mode and end my turn." Many people face faulted at this 'lame' turn while the other sweatdropped at his 'hidden' smirk, Naruto included. Jim was cackling in his mind. 'Hahahahahaahahaha when he attacks 'Eria the Water Tamer' I'll take over his monster then sacrifice both monsters to summon 'High Priestess of Prophecy', then ill discard 'Spellbook of Wisdom' to activate my monster's effect and get rid of that 'Hidden Mist Jutsu' and then ill slowly take his life points away!' Everyone's sweat drops grew as Jim started sniggering to himself. Raising a brow at the usually unresponsive man Naruto considered his last move.

'Hmm, that cards probably an effect monster, one that'll turn this duel around if that sniggering's anything to go by.' Drawing a card, Naruto grinned, this was just what he needed. Raising his voice and halting Jim's giggles he proceeded to start the beginning of the end of this duel. (?) "I equip the demon brothers with 'Kunai and Chain'" the clinking of chains was heard in the mist" Next I sacrifice 'Fake Hunter- Haku' to summon 'Demon of the Mist- Zabuza' in attack mode" A shattering sound came from the mist and a tall man with bandages around his mouth and neck with a huge sword on his back appeared before vanishing into the magic fog. Naruto smirked and begun his game breaker. "Now Zabuza's effect activates, If this card is tribute summoned by using 'Fake Hunter- Haku', I can add the equip spell card 'Mist Demons Rage from my deck to my hand." A card jutted out of Naruto's deck and he pulled it out "Now ill equip it to Zabuza" Zabuza's face wrapping came undone as a kunai materialised in his mouth, and the colossal man bowed over, arms hanging by his sides. Of course, that's what you would see if the mist wasn't in the way. Zabuza's attack points rose by a whopping **1000 points!** When Naruto voiced this little factoid, everyone's jaws dropped. "Now Zabuza, attack his face-down monster!"

Zabuza stormed out of the mist, an ominous cloud behind him in the shape of a snarling demon. When it reached the face-down Jim grinned and prepared to declare his victory…

But not before Zabuza just stabbed the face-down destroying it without anything happening.

Jim's expression slowly fell from one of victory to one of shock, then outrage. "WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto grinned foxily.

"When Zabuza is equipped with 'Mist Demons Rage' he can instantly destroy one face-down without flipping it." The kunai fell from Zabuza's mouth as he collapsed on his face "sadly when the attack is over Zabuza loses all his attack and defence points, becoming pretty much useless. But unfortunately for you, my battle phase isn't over just yet." Sweat started to pour down Jim's face as he heard the clinking of chains from within the mist. "Demon brothers, finish him with a direct attack!" The brothers appeared either side of Jim and slashed him from each side with the 'Kunai and Chain' they were equipped with. The added boost to their attack points made up for the would-be gap. Jim fell to his knees as his life points depleted for the last time.

#Naruto- 4000#

#Jim- 0000#

The room was silent for a few moments before everyone cheered at the climax of the epic duel. Jim stayed in the OTL position for a while before getting up to his feet and walking up to Naruto. He kept a stoic expression for a few seconds, before smiling widely. "Good duel, best I've had in a long time. I have no doubt you'll be a top duellist one day." 'You have no idea' Naruto thought to himself. Bowing to each other, Naruto walked back to stands as Jim waited for his next opponent. Naruto was clapped on the back and winked at by the boy's and girl's respectively (thank god and all that is mighty it was in that order) as he made his way to his original seat. He saw the same black haired boy from earlier and decided to apologise to/thank him.

"Hey, thanks for earlier, and sorry I almost hit you." He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. The slightly posh boy smiled back.

"Don't worry, no harm done. I must say though, that was an incredible duel. You're strategy was almost flawless (ABSOLUTLEY FLAWLESS)." Naruto grinned and was about to say something back but the tannoy cut him off.

"COULD NUMBER ~+_ PLEASE COME TO ARENA # _IMMEDIATELY_" the voice said, and Naruto couldn't help but think the lady was still pissed at him from earlier. Eye twitching he turned back to the black haired boy.

"Well, looks like it's my turn. I'll see you later "nodding his affirmation, Naruto sat down and watched his new acquaintance make his way down to the floor. Although his ego was stoked from his praise, he was also a bit ticked at his ending one. 'Almost flawless, please as if you could have a completely flawless strategy' he smirked, however at his next thought 'Well, if that isn't a challenge then I don't know what is. And Uzumaki Naruto never backs down from a challenge, Dattebayo!' Grimacing at his verbal tick of sorts, he sat back and watched the black haired boys duel.

* * *

Naruto whistled as he saw his new acquaintance effortlessly beat his opponent. Of course to the inexperienced eye it looked like he would lose the duel, but with a well-played counter he instantly turned it around in his favour. Looking towards the entrance he saw a brown haired boy, which was shaped like a kuriboh (Hey-Ho) burst in. After some talking the kuriboh head was standing on one of the rings facing off against the extremely effeminate Professor Chronos. "This should be interesting" A rather British voice sounded from behind him. Turning around he saw the black haired boy standing next to him. The boy looked at him and smiled "My name is Misawa Daichi, nice to meet you." Grinning Naruto introduced himself. In that instant as their eyes met, a rivalry and friendship was born.

* * *

**Chapter end**

**Wow that ending was cheesy**

**Now, if you are wondering about Ambitions Revived, don't worry I've just hit a bit of a block, I'm not abandoning it, that would be a douchey thing to do to you wonderful people**

**The block, I'm ashamed to say is on like the fourth paragraph and when I try to write further I just lose all energy, and I can't go on without stumbling over my words**

**Anywhoot, Ambitions Revived will take precedent over this one**

**Oh and if you're wondering the reason I haven't updated AR in so long is not just due to writers block, I would have got around it out ages ago if that was the case**

**No, my laptop got some malware and I had to wait a while before I could get it cleaned, not to mentioned I've been busy with last term of college, obsessed with Inazuma Eleven 2: Firestorm and re-obsessed with Skyrim**

**On a final note, if you would like me to write more of this, then sure, I will. But if you would prefer I completely dump this for another time and focus on AR, then sure I'll do that. After all, I'd be nowhere without the support from you guys**

**See ya later in Ambitions Revived!**

**P.S. Before you ask, in no way will this be a Yaoi. Now, I'm no homophobe, but neither am I Homosexual, I don't want to even read that stuff, let alone write it! Naruto and Misawa will be friends, close friends but just friends. Get your minds out of the gutter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey minna-san NinGo here. After an incredible response to the first chapter (Seven reviews woop woop!) I decided to write a second chapter. It was during this chapter that I noticed how difficult it is to have a fic where one of the stars is Misawa, he don't get all that much screen time, so I have to make stuff up. But then again this is FanFiction, so I can do that.**

**On another note, only fellow writers may get this, but the follower thing really creeped me out! Seriously, I just wake up, opened my email's and BANG it says I have a follower. And that really was quite freaky. I associate followers with like cults and stuff. Am I a cult now? I hope not! Anyway, only other writers will get what im saying. Probaly**

**Kidou: No, they won't**

**Kidou, you're back!**

**Kidou: Yes, no thanks to you!**

**Geez, sorry about that!**

**Kidou: Sorry doesn't make up for the fact that you opened up old mental wounds and made me have to be admitted to a psych ward!**

**Wow, really that happened?**

**Kidou: Yeah, in fact just as I was leaving I saw Kazemaru come in**

**Ah yes, tragic that was**

**Kidou: Not even gonna ask. Anyway, the reason I'm hear is because you forgot to do the disclaimer again**

**Damn I keep doing that on the first chapters don't i?**

**Kidou: Yes. NinjaGogeta does not own Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Inazuma Eleven. Right, I'm getting out of here before you mentally scar me again**

**Ok, see you later Kidou**

**Chapter 2- Arrival**

Naruto looked out the window of his private Jet at the approaching Duel Academy. Sipping on a glass of cola, he was glad that Pegasus let him borrow it. The flamboyant man insisted that seeing as he declined the offer of going into Obelisk Blue, he should at least arrive in style. With next to no persuasion required Naruto agreed to the offer.

"We will be landing at Duel Academy in five minutes Uzumaki-san" his pilot informed him. Giving his thanks he re-did his seatbelt (do they have them in jets?) and prepared for landing. Looking down at his uniform, he wondered why it had to be yellow. 'Why not just make it orange, say what you like about orange, but at least its better then yellow! Heck, you don't see more yellow cars then orange do you? So why do people knock the orange? Maybe I could 'accidently' dye it orange while washing it or something' the blonde teen thought to himself. A spiritual figure sitting in the seat next to him shook its head in exasperation, the boy was orange mad. Smiling to itself, the figure vanished as the Jet landed. Undoing his seatbelt, he stood up with a flair (because, come on this is the Yu-Gi-Oh universe, everything is overdramatic!) and made his way to the door.

'Look out Duel Academy, here I come!'

* * *

Later, Naruto found himself standing in a classroom that looked like the kind you find in Universities, looking up at a large T.V. screen. After a few seconds a bald man with a beard appeared on it. He had a friendly expression on his face and appeared to be wearing a red jacket.

"Welcome, Dueling Elites. You all used your duelling skills to open the narrow admission gates." As the old man was talking, Naruto looked to his left to see the Kuriboh-head boy who, in his opinion, got in by sheer luck, sleeping while standing upright. The old Naruto would have grinned and most likely have already been asleep also, but many things had changed Naruto (which will be revealed later, don't worry **jlink**!) and the Osiris Red's behaviour irked him somewhat. It was if he didn't care that he got in to such an establishment (conveniently forgetting he wasn't too fond of the idea himself at first), and Naruto believed he didn't even take Duelling all too seriously anyway. Turning away from the 'Kuribo-head, he listened to the rest of the speech.

As he was leaving, someone fell in line with him. Turning his head, he grinned at the sight of his new friend/rival Miawa Daichi. Misawa grinned back. "I see that we are both in Ra Yellow, do you mindif I walk to our dorm with you." His grin growing wider, Naruto shrugged and the two walked out of the main entrance. Seeing the for-some-reason-in-Red-Kuriboh-head Naruto rolled his eyes hearing him ask if they were also in Red. Before his frival (oh yeah, I invented a new word!) could answer Naruto cut in.

"Nope, if you can't tell from our uniforms, were in Ra Yellow." He said a bit curtly. If there was something Naruto hated, it was prodigies, something he could tell Jaden most likely was; after all it was obvious he put no effort into anything and was still extremely skilled. Whereas Chronos completely denied and ignored his skills, Naruto decided to ignore the boy in general. Facepalming at the slacker's response, he carried on walking letting Misawa fill the boy in on where his dorm is. As Misawa caught up, he looked at Naruto oddly for a few seconds before facing forward. Naruto got out his PDA thingy (seriously, what are those things they have?) and looked for his room number. As he later found out it just so happened to be the room next to his frival's. As they walked to the Ra Yellow dorm, Misawa decided to initiate conversation.

"So, Naruto, how did you get here, I didn't see you on the helicopter?" Blinking at the question (as anime characters do) he answered.

"Oh, I arrived by Jet." Not noticing his companions dropped jaw he continued. "It's not mine or anything, Pegasus let me borrow it, actually he insisted seeing as I turned down being in Obelisk Blue." If Naruto's first statement shocked Misawa, his second and third left him gobsmacked, and he stopped still for a few seconds trying to process it. After a few seconds he ran to catch up with Naruto. He grabbed Naruto's arm stopping him

"Wait wait wait, you know Pegasus J. Crawford, and you _denied _the chance to be in Obelisk Blue!" He nearly shouted. Naruto looked at him oddly before continuing onwards.

"Yeah. Geez, why you making such a big deal out of it?" Once again gaping at the blondes back, Misawa just shook his head and followed after him, he'll get the full story another time. (Mwuhahahahahahahahha not yet readers, NOT YET!)

* * *

After they found there dorms, Naruto and Misawa were standing opposite of each other in a plain that they happened to come across as they were exploring the surrounding area, and they decided to duel to test each other's abilities. After all, watching someone duel can only tell you so much about them, actually duelling each other helps you connect (In Naruto's own words, Misawa just wanted to see of he could beat his 'Hidden Mist' stratergy)

"I'll go first, Misawa" said boy nodded as they both drew 5 cards, Naruto drawing a sixth. Looking at his hand, he decided to see how the black haired boy would react to his previous strategy. "First I summon 'Fake Hunter- Haku' in attack mode."

#Fake Hunter- Haku- Warrior/Water lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 1600/1400#

The same 'boy' in the mask that was summoned in Naruto's last duel appeared on the field. "Next I play the spell card 'Hidden Mist Jutsu' protecting my monster from attacks." The familiar mist rolled onto Naruto's side, hiding his monster from sight. "I end my turn."

Misawa drew a card. Smirking he began his counter. Picking a card from his hand he inserted it into the spell card zone "I activate 'Cyclone', this card allows me to target one spell or trap card on the field and destroy it." A typhoon appeared in the mist sucking it away. The holographic card shattered, and Naruto put it in his graveyard, gritting his teeth as he did so. Misawa smirked "I told you it was 'almost flawless'. Next I summon 'Blood Vosre' in attack mode"

#Blood Vorse- Beast-Warrior/Dark#

#Atk/Def: 1900/1200 lvl: 4#

A monster in intimidating armour with an even more so axe appeared. It glared at Naruto threateningly, causing a bead of sweat to roll down his face. Misawa pointed his finger at Naruto "Blood Vorse', attack 'Fake Hunter- Haku'!" Rushing towards the senbon wielding ninja the beast-warrior swung its axe, bisecting the 'boy', who released a rather feminine scream. Taking his life point damage, he glared at his frival.

#Misawa- 4000#

#Naruto- 3800#

Misawa ended his turn. Taking a breath to calm himself, Naruto drew a card from his deck. Grinning at what he drew, he picked a card from his hand and summoned it.

"I summon 'Kabuto Yakushi' in attack mode." A young man in a purple outfit, with silver hair and glasses appeared on the field. Crossing his arm and resting his elbow on it, he adjusted his glasses with a smirk, his glasses glinting dangerously in the sunlight.

#Kabuto Yakushi- Warrior/Earth lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 1900/1500#

"Next I play the spell card 'Brainwashing- Brain Control' by paying 800 life points I can control one of your monsters until my end phase." A card with a brain and two hands over it appeared on the field.

#Misawa- 4000#

#Naruto- 3000#

'Blood Vorse' went over to Naruto's side of the field, and a bead of sweat went down Misawa's face. Grinning foxily at his frival, Naruto ordered the two monsters to attack, dealing a whopping total of 3800 points of damage. Misawa screamed in pain as the medic nin slashed him with blue glowing hands, and his own monster slashing him with its axe.

#Naruto- 3000#

#Misawa- 200#

Misawa fell to one knee panting from the simulated pain. Slowly, he picked himself up and stood on shaky legs before regaining his balance. Seeing his frival recover, he continued with his turn. "Now I play the spell card 'Edo Tensei'. By removing from play one monster on my side of the field I can special summon a monster from my graveyard, and I sacrifice 'Blood Vorse' to special summon 'Fake Hunter- Haku' in attack mode." 'Blood Vorse' started to 'flake' away and got sucked in a coffin that rose from the ground. When the 'flakes' went inside the coffin the door slammed shut, it shook a little, and the door crashed to the ground, revealing Haku to be standing within it. Stepping out of the coffin, Haku stood next to Kabuto. The coffin went back underground. "And with that ill end my turn." He finished with a grin.

Misawa looked at Naruto with a renewed sense of respect, and before he even drew his next card, he put his hand across his duel disk and said "I surrender, theres no chance of me winning, so I'll take my loss." Blinking in surprise, Naruto groaned and deactivated his duel disk.

"Come on Misawa, really! At least see it to the end!" Grinning at his frivals childishness, the black haired boy began to walk back to the dorm for the welcome dinner. Looking back over his shoulder, he called back to Naruto."

"Come on Fishcake, we have to get to the welcome dinner!" Growling at his frival, Naruto ran after him, eyes white with rage"

"IT MEANS MALESTROME!" he screamed. Misawa blinked, before sweating nervously and running off. The screams of rage and crys of terror could be heard all across the island.

"I'M SORRY!"

"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN COMICALLY BEAT YOU!"

* * *

**Chapter end**

**Ok, there's chapter 2. Now I'll answer some questions.**

_**Alchemists19 **_**asks "Any pairings in this story lol?"**

**Well, there might be. I for one have never actually been in a 'relationship' per say (love that phrase) so I wouldn't really know where to go with it.**

_**Mzr90 **_**says "hope u continue this and if you do a pairing that it's NarutoxAsuka"**

**Well, as pre stated, I'm not sure about the pairing, but if I do do one then it will most likely, probably be Asuka, even though it's done to death. It's just that there not much of a selection. And I think it's obvious and doesn't need to be said I'm continuing, cause, ya know….**

**My pre-mentioned-man **_**jlink **_**says "are you going to explain anytime soon how and why naruto is in yugioh world"**

**Yes, I will, as soon as I think of it!**

**Well, seeing as it's late and I have finally broken the 2k line, I'll see you guys later!**

**P.S. Oh and, before i go, would you guys like a list of the cards Naruto used each chapter at the bottom. And if so, how should i do it? All the cards so far? Just the ones used in the chapter? Should i repeat cards?  
**

**Message me or leave your answer in a review so _i _can increase _your _enjoyment!_  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey minna-san, NinGo here with a new chapter of GYGOD. If you are reading Ambitions Revived, you may already know it's on hiatus and I'll be focusing on this story for now. Between you guys and me, I prefer writing this one more, its fun! **

**Endou: Not as fun as FOOTBALL!**

**Oh, hey Endou**

**Endou: Hey! You ready to get outside and play some FOOTBALL!**

**It's ten to ten you maniac, of course not! And would you stop shouting!**

**Endou: Oh come on, FOOTBALL is way more fun than this! FOOTBALL lets you exercise. FOOTBALL lets you have fun with friends/ FOOTBALL-**

**SHUT UP! Falcooooooooon PAUNCH!**

**Endou: (ding)**

**Phew, thank god he's gone, anyway, here's chapter 3**

**Chapter 3- Midnight Encounter**

* * *

It was the first night of the school year, and the three dorms were having their welcoming parties. The Obelisk Blue dorm were having a posh gathering in the separate male and female dorms, drinking questionable drinks out of wine glasses. At the Ra Yellow dorm, they were enjoying a very expensive dinner along giant tables. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Naruto especially was having a blast as he was somehow simultaneously scarfing down plate after plate and discussing deck strategies with Misawa. The resident genius was staring at his friend in awe/disgust as he ate an entire lobster in a single bite, while telling him about one of his strategies.

"And then- munch munch- I put down a facedown and- om nom nom- wait for them to attack and- chew chew-" he said, polishing of a whole ham. The people on his table were also staring at him, appalled at his eating habits, but also impressed at his solid strategy. It irked them, however, that he didn't drop a single card name during his ramble. When he glared at them for eavesdropping they all quickly turned back to their meals, and Naruto nodded in satisfaction and went back to his food. The spectral being behind him face palmed itself at the boy's manners and vanished, shaking its head while doing so. Flicking a few grains of rice of his shoulder, Misawa asked the gluttonous blonde a question.

"So, Naruto, you mentioned earlier that you knew Pegasus J. Crawford?" at his question, everyone stopped eating, looking at Naruto in shocked awe. Looking up from his plate, Naruto slurped up his ramen noodles and answered.

"Er, yeah, what about it?" Everyone in the room fell of their chairs at the answer. Getting up, Misawa held back from face palming and reiterated the question.

"Yes, but _how_ do you know him?" Misawa asked, emphasising the how. Naruto blinked then turned back to his dinner.

"Oh, he's the one who taught me how to duel." After a few seconds of silence everyone jumped back in their chairs shouting "EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!"

Glaring at them for making such a racket, which made them all shut up, Naruto went back to his meal. Deciding they didn't want another death-glare-from-hell ™, the Ra Yellow students went back to their food and previous conversations. Misawa sighed, obviously he wasn't going to get a straight answer anytime soon, and went back to his meal in resignation.

* * *

Naruto was walking around the academy, rubbing his stomach in satisfaction. He was, to simply put it, lost. He had stayed behind longer then everyone else to eat more, and when he was finished realised that he was alone. Since it was dark, and Naruto had no sense of direction, he had somehow managed to wind up in the main building, instead of his dorm room like he originally intended. Looking at his watch he whistled, how did it get to midnight so quickly? Taking a left, he noticed a light was on. 'Ah hah! Someone must be there, and they can tell me where to go.' Happy with his plan, the whiskered duellist made his way to the light. When he got there, he noticed some Obelisk Blue students standing on the duel field. Before he could make his way other to them to ask for directions, he noticed the for-some-reason-in-Red-Kuriboh-head and his little blue sidekick enter from the other side. Quickly hiding in the stands, he watched the exchange before him.

"How good of you to come, Number 110." The boy with the incredibly spiky hair, whose name Naruto was pretty sure was Manlady Jim or something like that, said to the slacker. The Kuriboh-head chuckled. (A/N people will be referred to as nicknames or observations until Naruto actually hears their names)

"I'd have no reason _not _to come once I'm told about a duel." Making his way to the arena, ignoring his sidekick's protests, the boy prepared to duel.

The two of them stood opposite of each other staring the other down. The Arrogant Obelisk spoke up. "You're going to show me either the dumb luck or skill that beat Professor Chronos!" Naruto looked on with renewed interest, since he too wanted to see which of the two it was.

"Right! And I've wanted to know just how skilled the elites of the Duel Academy are." So the Obelisk Blue was some sort of elite? Naruto sweatdropped at this, how can someone be an elite if they just entered the school? Either the Obelisk was extremely arrogant or someone be trollin'. Blinking at the words 'Ante Rule' he leaned further over the rail he was standing behind to get a closer look. The two duellists started up their disk and declared "Duel!" The Arrogant Obelisk declared he was going first and dramatically drew a card. "I summon Reborn Zombie in defence mode!" A monster with long blue hair, gaunt face and skeletal arm and leg appeared in a kneeling position.

#Reborn Zombie- Zombie/Dark lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 1000/1600#

"I place a face down and end my turn." The Obelisk Blue smirked, and his thoughts unknowingly mirrored Naruto's. 'Duels contain the element of luck as long as there's drawing. However, what decides a match is a strategy based in careful calculations.' The Obelisk Blue spoke out loud now, "Obelisk Blue against Osiris Red… The difference in our intellect has already determines the outcome of this!" Naruto nodded in agreement, but stopped when he heard the Osiris's response.

"You can't play a duel in your head. My blazing heart will take you on!" he said with a determined look on his face. Naruto raised a brow at his declaration. Although what he said was partially true, there are some people, like his frival Misawa who can calculate how a duel will go from the first card played. And blazing heart, god how corny! Bringing his attention back to the duel, he saw the Kuriboh-head activate 'Fusion', a pretty stupid move seeing as the Obelisk had a facedown, and if Naruto guessed correctly, one that did not bode well for the Osiris Red. "I fuse together Elemental Hero Featherman and Burstlady to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in attack mode!"

#Elemental Hero Flame Wingman- Warrior/Wind lvl: 6#

#Atk/Def- 2100/1200#

The winged hero appeared in a burst of light with a roar. The Osiris grinned, somehow still holding its card. "All right! This is my favourite card!"

The Obelisk Blue jumped straight to action. "I've caught you already it seems." He said smirking. The Kuriboh head responded with a confused what. The Obelisk closed his eyes with a smirk on his face "I've already thoroughly analysed your entry exam duel. Duels are all about brains!" he finished loudly. Naruto sniggered; it was pretty ironic that he said that, seeing as he has a zombie and all. The arrogant blue activated his trap card, that just so happened to be 'Hell Polymer'.'Heh, just as I thought' Naruto smirked.

The blue haired midget repeated the name in confusion. A voice sounded from behind him. "It's basic knowledge to a duellist." Naruto nearly fell over the rail in surprise. It was the goddess he saw at the entrance exams! She walked up to the arena. "When your opponent summons a Fusion Monster, you can gain control of that monster-"

"By sacrificing one monster on your field" A voice said behind them. The two of them jumped in surprise, turning around to see Naruto leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. 'Oh yeah, badass entrance, check!' The inactive Osiris and Obelisk looked at him in surprised confusion, where did he come from! They quickly recognised him as the guy whose duel was epic in the entrance exams, only to be over shadowed by the Kuriboh heads. If one had already known Naruto's previous position, they would be looking from it to his current one in shock. Getting over his shock the sidekick asked him what that meant. Rolling his eyes at the midget's idiocy, Naruto just pointed back to the arena, where the current duellists hadn't even noticed the new arrivals (or arrival, seeing as Naruto was there the whole time).

"I sacrifice 'Reborn Zombie' to gain control of 'Flame Wingman'!" in a show of light and fire the Elemental Hero went over to 'Manlady Jim's' side of the field. The midget yelled in surprise.

"His monster got taken!" Naruto rolled his eyes, they just told him what was going to happen, why was he so surprised?

The Obelisk proceeded to explain his move for those of a less intelligent disposition. "I knew that a Fusion Monster finished Professor Chronos off in your battle with him, so I had that trap set. I can't believe that you'd step your way right into my trap, without even knowing that. You're a typical Osiris Red." He finished with a chuckle. Naruto smirked at his words, seems the Kuriboh-head got in by dumb luck after all.

The Osiris Red kept his cool, but couldn't hide the bead of sweat down the side of his face "A fusion-summons a special-summon, so I can still normal-summon this turn." The Osiris looked at his hand worriedly, and Naruto doubted the boy had any monsters that could overcome 'Flame Wingman', 'and no matter what he does, 'Flame Wingman's' effect will damage him even if it doesn't attack directly' he mused. Naruto turned to go, his leaving comment catching the attention of his two fellow observers.

"Well, I've seen all I need to see. I doubt such a slacker could beat that guy." Before he could leave the midget spoke up to defend his 'Aniki'.

"Shut up! Aniki can beat that guy, just you see!" not even acknowledging the words, the blonde went to leave, but stopped and turned around, a sheepish expression on his face. "Oh, could you guys tell me how to get to the Ra Yellow dorm from here?" The midget sweatdropped, but the Goddess smirked.

"Sure we'll tell you, as long as you stick around till the end." Raising a brow, Naruto shrugged and turned back to stand next to her. Not only would he get directions, but he can hang with a hot girl, what idiot would pass that up!

"Fine, but I stand by what I said earlier." The Goddess just smirked and they all turned back to the duel, where the Kuriboh-head had summoned a monster in defence mode.

#Elemental Hero Clayman Warrior/Earth lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def: 800/2000#

The arrogant Obelisk drew a card and summoned Hell Soldier in attack mode.

#Hell Soldier- Warrior/Dark lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 1200/1400#

A man in bluish-purple armour with a big curved sword and a spikyish shield appeared next to 'Flame Wingman' "Go, 'Flame Wingman'! Flame Shoot!" The Obelisk Blue ordered with a flourish. The controlled monster jumped in the air and did a fire covered dive towards the Kuriboh-head's 'Clayman'. The monster was destroyed and the Obelisk explained the monsters effect. "Due to 'Flame Wingman's' Monster effect, the Attack of the destroyed opposing monster is dealt as damage to the opposing player!" The kuriboh-head looked surprised at the explanation of his own monsters effect ('seriously how stupid is he' Naruto though) and 'Flame Wingman' appeared in front of him, its claw opening and shooting fire at the Osiris Red. He screamed in pain as his life points diminished from the blaze.

#Manlady Jim- 4000#

#Kuriboh-head- 3200#

"You don't have a single monster left to defend you! 'Hell Soldier', Hell Attack!" The warrior suddenly appeared in front of the Osiris Red, slashing at him with its sword. The boy fell to his knees, clutching his body as he groaned in pain.

#Manlady Jim- 4000#

#Kuriboh-head- 2000#

The black spiky haired elite held his fist up victoriously "By putting a stop to your Fusion Monster, you're already out of options, it seems! I don't know how you were in your small town, but you're not at the level you need to make it in the Duel Academy! Got that yet?" (A/N Damn Manjoume, you're awesome and all, but man are you're monologues annoying to type!) "I set a card on the field, ending my turn! Now it's your turn!" the Osiris Red's shoulders shook and made strange noises. 'Is he crying?' Naruto wondered. Apparently, Manlady thought so to and voiced it. "Shedding tears of regret, are we, Number 110?" But despite what the two thought, he was not crying, he was in fact laughing.

"Hahahahahaha. I'm touched!" ('Yeah, in the head. BUUURN!')

"What…?" the Obelisk blue said shocked at the Kuriboh-heads reaction.

"The duel Academy sure is fun! There's a bunch of guys like you around here, aren't there? This is going to be great!" the teen said, grinning happily.

"What was that?"

Naruto grinned, that was something they could both agree on, this duel was firing him up, and he couldn't wait to duel someone himself! (Misawa didn't count)

"My turn, draw! I summon 'Elemental Hero Sparkman!" A man in blue and yellow armour appeared in a flash of electricity and a battle cry.

#Elemental Hero Sparkman- Warrior/Light lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 1600/1400#

Dramatically punching forward, the Kuriboh-head ordered his hero to attack with Spark Flash. The warrior shot a beam of electricity at 'Hell Soldier' destroying it and dealing 400 points of damage to his opponent.

#Manlady Jim- 3600#

#Kuriboh-head- 2000#

However, out from the dust cloud flew 'Hell Soldier's' sword, which span a few times before flying out and hitting the Osiris Red directly.

#Manlady Jim- 3600#

#Kuriboh-head- 1600#

The Blue smirked "Its Monster effect activates! 'Hell Soldier' has an effect that deals the same damage its player took to the opposing player when it's destroyed!"

The boy grunted in pain, and his sidekick called at him worriedly.

The Goddess spoke to the boy "Your big brother is mighty spirited, but pretty careless."

Naruto snorted "Yeah, what idiot just disregards a Monster effect like that!"

Deciding to just ignore the blonde, the blue haired midget corrected the busty girl. "Judai-kun isn't my real brother…" Naruto raised an eyebrow 'Judai, that's his name? Huh, it's oddly fitting' "How could you put it… Well, he's my "spiritual brother." The beautiful girl just blinked and looked back at the duel. Naruto was lost in thought.

'Spiritual brothers, eh' he thought, remembering a certain stoic teen. Looking back up he noticed the Osiris had placed a facedown and ended his turn. 'He seems confident, must be a trap.'

The arrogant teen didn't seem to notice it. "I'm sure to win with my next attack! I draw my card! Go 'Flame Wingman'" Naruto's eyes widened at the arrogance of the 'elite', wasn't he even the least bit suspicious of that facedown?

"I activate the Trap card Different-Dimensional Tunnel-Mirror Gate!" (Try saying that 3 times fast!) The elite stared at it in horror.

"W-what is this!"

The blue-midget was, surprise surprise, ignorant of the trap cards effect. Naruto decided to enlighten him, despite his own shock.

"It's a card that can be activated when two monsters attack each other. It switches your opponents attacking monster with your targeted monster and makes them fight!" Despite the situation, the female blonde looked at him slightly impressed at his card knowledge. The Kuriboh-hea- Judai, Naruto corrected himself- ordered 'Flame Wingman' to destroy 'Sparkman' "Sparkling Breaker!" 'Sparkman' disappeared in a flash of light and the Obelisk Blue screamed in pain as his life points decreased.

#Manlady Jim- 3100#

#Judai- 1600#

"Next up, due to 'Flame Wingman's Monster effect, the attack of the opposing monster is dealt to my opponent!" 'Flame Wingman's extended hand glowed blue before blasting the 'elite' with a lightning burst, causing him to scream in agony once again.

#Judai- 1600#

#Manlady Jim- 1500#

The midget fist pumped "That's my Aniki for you!"

The only girls present watched on, making a weird noise "He's pretty good, huh?" she commented. Naruto snorted. That only worked due to the Obelisk Blue's arrogance, if it was him he'd of destroyed that trap and won the duel, it didn't mean anything, any idiot could do that!

"You're so cool Aniki" The sidekick shouted raising his fist. Judai gave a peace sign over his shoulder. The Busty blonde chuckled.

"What a cut-up."

The spiky haired elite growled at Judai, "Why you. Don't get too ahead of yourself there, you freaking Osiris Red dropout!" With yet another flourish he picked a spell card from his hand, showing it to everyone. "I activate the spell card, Hell Blast!" A windy swirl appeared before him "During the turn a monster under my control is destroyed it destroys one monster on the field, dealing damage equal to half that monster's attack!" A swirl also appeared under 'Flame Wingman' and the wind hit it, destroying it, dealing damage to Judai's life points.

"'Flame Wingman'….!" He muttered.

#Manlady Jim- 1500#

#Judai- 550#

"Next i activate the trap card, 'Call of the Living Dead'! This card selects a monster card from my graveyard and special-summons it in attack mode. And I'll summon 'Hell Soldier! Then, I sacrifice 'Hell Soldier' to summon 'Hell General Mephisto'!" In a cloud of darkness a giant man in black armour, long blonde hair and riding a black, armoured horse appeared.

#Hell General Mephisto- Fiend/Dark lvl: 5#

#Atk/Def- 1800/1700#

"One way or another, it appears I've clinched my win! And according to the Ante Rule, I'll take your best card!"

Naruto smirked, now _that _was a good move. (Even if it was a bitch to type!)

Judai smirked "We'll see about that."

"What? Hm, a duel is determined with 99% intelligence, with luck its part is a mere 1%" Naruto frowned. Actually, luck had a much bigger part then that, if you draw a bad first-hand the entire duel can go against you're favour. You can't pull the strategies without the right cards, after all. He looked at Judai and saw he was talking to a card. He raised an intrigued brow, could he see spirits too? He looked to his left and saw his own duel spirit besides him, nodding its head at the question it knew he was thinking. Naruto turned back to Judai, eyes narrowed in curiosity. 'How interesting.'

Judai looked up from his card "I'll risk it all on that 1%! My draw will call out a miracle! My turn. Draw!"

Naruto turned his head towards the entrance, hearing footsteps. The Blonde Goddess obviously heard them too because she called out to the duellists "The security guards are coming!" The two deactivated their disks, ending the duel "With the Ante Rule being forbidden by school regulation, and by using a facility after hours you could get expelled for breaking regulations!"

The midget and Judai gasped "Huh? There are regulations like that?" Naruto facepalmed and the girl pulled out her PDA thingy.

"Didn't you read your Student Personal Planner?" 'So that's what these things are called' Naruto thought, staring at his own.

One of the Obelisk's lackeys called out to him "Manjoume-san, this is bad!" 'Manjoume! Woot I was close!'

Manjoume turned "That's enough for tonight. I'll take care of _my _win."

Judai protested "The match isn't over yet!" he yelled.

"That's plenty. You've shown me how capable you are. Apparently, you're entry exam was just dumb luck." Manjoume said, walking away with his lackeys.

Judai mad an indignant motion "Quit messing around!"

The midget called out to him "Aniki they're going to catch us!" Judai turned around to look at his three observers, blinking in surprise at the unnoticed (to him) third. The blonde female and blue midget urged him to hurry up, but the idiot was too stubborn to move. Naruto and the midget grabbed him by the Jacket and dragged him out the room, the sole female following them.

They made it to the front of the academy, and the two boys let go of Judai. The Blonde girl was facing away from them, looking over her shoulder with her arms crossed. "For crying out loud, you're quite the hassle, aren't you?"

Naruto snorted "Che, more like quite the idiot!"

"Tch, I don't need your opinion" Judai said with his eyes closed" The blue midget, at least had some manners and thanked her.

She smiled "So how did that harsh ordeal from Obelisk Blue feel?"

Judai smiled "Okay, I guess. But I thought I could've gone on a little longer." Naruto just snorted and started to walk off.

"Why? So you could get your ass handed to you, and lose your best card. You should be thankful those guards showed up. I'm outta here." As he started to walk away Judai said something to him that made him stop.

"Nope, I had that duel won." Turning around, he decided to humour the deluded fool.

"Really, how so?" he asked, a bored look on his face. Judai just grinned and showed him a card. Naruto's and the girl's eyes widened as they saw 'Resurrection of the Dead'. They looked at him with wide eyes as he smirked and walked off, his loyal sidekick following him as always. The two looked as they walked away. Naruto grinned and turned to Asuka "Well, well he just might not be as useless as I originally thought." She turned to him and nodded her agreement. He grinned foxily "So, I never caught your name..." he trailed of. She smiled.

"Asuka. Tenjoin Asuka" Naruto's grin grew and extended a hand.

"Nice to meet you Asuka-san, names Uzumaki Naruto, Dattebayo!" his grin quickly morphed to a look of horror "Oh god, please forget you heard that!" he begged. Asuka giggled slightly.

"Don't worry, I'll try." She said, amused. Naruto grinned again.

"Well, as much as I'd like to stay with such a beauty on a night like this, I must be off" Turning around, he missed her barely there blush, so tiny even she didn't notice it. After a few steps, he turned around, once again, smiling "Oh yeah, you owe me some directions!" Laughing slightly she pointed. Following her finger he saw the dorm right away. Sweatdropping he thanked her, and briskly, trying to save some face. Asuka giggled again and watched him walk away "Uzumaki Naruto huh, he just might be interesting" she giggled again quietly 'And Dattebayo, how cute!' Smirking, she made her way back to her dorm, thinking over the night's events.

* * *

Naruto collapsed on his bed. The whole sneaking and running thing really took it out of him; he hasn't done that in years! Thinking about Judai, his eyes narrowed. Although he said otherwise to Asuka, his opinion of the Kuriboh-head hadn't changed at all. If it hadn't have been interrupted, the outcome of that duel would have once again been sheer dumb luck. Even though he didn't agree with Manjoume's 99% intelligence, 1% luck thing, he knew most of duelling was strategy, and Judai seemed to rely on 99% luck, and 1% strategy, if that! Shaking his head, he decided he wasn't worth thinking about further, and drifted off to questionable dreams about a certain blonde Obelisk Blue.

* * *

The Obelisk Blue Elite and his lackeys stopped in front of their dorm, the lackeys panting for breath. The blue haired one straightened up and spoke to Manjoume "Manjoume-san, that was an incredibly victory, that Red dropout was nothing compared to you!" He said, in his usual sucking up manner, his companion nodding madly. Manjoume smirked.

"Hm, of course he wasn't. Besides, I'm more interested in that Ra Yellow!" Blinking, the two lackeys looked at each other in confusion, before a look of realisation appeared and they turned back, the spiky haired one speaking.

"You mean Uzumaki Naruto? He was the guy who annihilated that test duellist like it was nothing!" he said, the blue haired one nodding. Manjoume smirked again, before walking into the dorm.

'Uzumaki, there's no way I'll let you take my number 1 spot away from me. When it comes to it...' he opened his eyes, grinning viciously 'I'll take you down!'

Chapter End

* * *

**Booyah! 4000 words of pure story, hope that's better **_**jlink**_**! Now it's question time!**

_**UnassignedName **_**says "I know you said it would be Naruto/Alexis but I at least want to at least try to convince you to add Blair"**

**Umm, I think you got me wrong. I never said there was defiantly going to be a paring; I just said if there **_**was one**_**, it **_**might **_**be with Alexis. Also, I'm not going to add Blair for one reason, she's too young. It's like when people pair Naruto with Hanabi, it's just wrong. Naruto's the same age as Judai, Misawa etc. which is like, what 15, and Blair/Rei is like 11, 8 in the English version! My Naruto ain't no paedo, I'll tell you right now! Plus the way you word it, 'add' it sounds like you want a Harem, and I don't like Harems. I only like them if a) they are done well with a good reason b) it isn't too large and c) its done in the Naruto world. While you do give a good, passionate argument, I can't do it because it doesn't feel right to me. Sorry.**

**Well that's all for now, and seeing as I punched Endou flying left I can't do an ending skit. Oh well, maybe next time!**

**See ya later!**

**P.S. Although I hate it when people beg like this, please review! It helps me know people care and gives me inspiration. Who knows, depending on how nice the reviews are it might inspire mw to write sooner!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, NinGo here with another chapter of GYGOD! After a wonderful reaction to yesterday's chapter, I couldn't stop myself from writing another. I'm glad so many of you like my Naruto, and how the stories going. If any of you are worried that this is just going to be the same as cannon but Naruto will take some of Judai's duels, don't worry it won't be. All though he will take some of Judai's duels, I have some OC's lined up, 3 in fact, all with their own deck and an idea for a plot. All I need is an OC Teacher and I'm all set. So, if you wanna, send in your OC's along with an OC deck. There's only 2 rules. One, he/she has to be somewhat of an antagonist, and two, his/her deck can't be either a Dragon, Spellcaster or Fairy deck. One last time. Send in an OC who is a teacher, somewhat of an antagonist, can't have any of the pre-mentioned decks. Oh, also, don't forget to include his/her duel spirit too!**

**Anyway, I'll do the disclaimer this time, seeing as all the Inazuma Eleven Characters are too scared to do it now. I do not own Naruto or Yugioh GX. You're shocked, I'm sure, but there's the truth.**

**Chapter 4- A shocking duel- the battle to save the peeping tom!**

* * *

After an eventful night, Naruto was enjoying a nice, long lie in to regain his energy….

Pfffft, yeah right! In reality, Naruto was hoping for a nice, long lie in to regain his energy, but he was rudely (in his opinion) awakened by his best friend, Misawa Daichi. After a scuffle with some swearing and a cartoony dust cloud, Naruto was walking to class with Misawa, the two of them rubbing bruises, the former grumbling under his breath and the latter smirking. Naruto sent a sideway glare at his frival "There are better way to wake a guy, you know. Normal people don't shake someone awake; they pour freezing cold water on them, obviously!" Misawa sweatdropped at his friend's statement, 'I think your definition of normal is a bit off' he thought. Deciding he didn't want to know what set that precedent for the blonde, he just walked on silently, while hoping he never slept in late. As they made their way to the classroom, Naruto decided to fill Misawa in on the previous night's events.

"-And then the security guards came and we had to leg it out of there. And when we got outside he revealed that he luckily drew 'Resurrection of the Dead'! I tell ya' Misawa that kid got in on sheer dumb luck!" he said, waving his arms to emphasize his point. Misawa raised a brow at the blonde's explanation, and grinned mischievously.

"So, Naruto" he started, causing his friend to turn to him with a raised brow "How was it spending time with _the _Tenjoin Asuka?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Naruto stared for a few moments before grinning widely. Throwing his arms behind his head, he closed his eyes, grin still in place he carried on walking.

"Heh, heh well my friend, it was pretty damn sweet! The best thing about is that while we were escaping, she was running in front of me! Kekekekekekekeke" he began to laugh creepily, causing the other students to move out of the Ra duo's way, and giving Misawa a small nosebleed at the mental image. Quickly wiping it away as he saw the door to the classroom, he nudged his neighbour to make him shut up. Opening his eyes, he groaned at seeing the classroom, he forgot that going to a school that teaches children how to play a children's trading card game would actually involve attending classes! At that though he realised how dumb an idea that actually was, but then again, it's the dumb ideas that work best after all! Entering the classroom they took their seats in the middle of the right row and waited for class to start. Looking around, Naruto came to the realisation that they were the only ones there! Eye twitching, he turned to Misawa who was smiling.

"As they say, the early bird catches the worm!" he said cheerfully. Growling Naruto put his head on the desk and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, well this bird is catching up on some sleep. _Don't_ wake me up when class starts, or I may not be able to stop myself from punching you!" chuckling nervously at the blonde, the genius gave an affirmative and the blonde drifted off to dreams about ramen. Sweet, sweet ramen!

* * *

Naruto was having the weirdest dream about a giant bowl of ramen that was doing the caramelldansen, before he was knocked out of his dreams by a physical knock to the head. Bolting up right he looked around for the dead asshole who did it, before looking at Professor Chronos who was glaring at him, holding a ruler.

"If you are quite ready, Signore Uzumaki, we'll start the class!" he said, gritting his teeth. Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin as the Obelisk Blues and some of the Ra Yellow's laughed at him. Turning around, he gave them his death-glare-from-hell™, which immediately made them all shut up and all the Ra Yellows shiver in fear. After he turned away, Asuka giggled silently at his antics, before she heard her name being called. "Signora Asuka, could you please list of the different card types please." Standing up she gave her answer.

"Among Duel Monsters cards, there are Normal Monster cards, Fusion Monster cards, Ritual Monster cards, Effect Monster cards, and Trap and Magic cards. Next, Trap cards can be split into Normal traps, Counter Traps, and Permanent Traps. And Magic cards into Normal Magic, Permanent Magic, Instant Magic, Ritual Magic and Field Magic." The eerily effeminate man clapped his hands in delight.

"_Bellissimo_! A superb job! It was a task far too simple for Obelisk Blue's Signora Asuka, was it not?" Rolling his eyes at the blatant show of ass-kissing the professor did to his students, Naruto closed his eyes and lent back. It was sickening, it reminded him of the academy teaches and how they fawned over Sasuke, except this was with an entire dorm, so it was much worse.

"It's just the basics" Asuka said, sitting back down. The professor looked around the classroom "Now then…" his gaze settled on Judai's little blue sidekick "Signore Marufuji" 'Marufuji huh, sounds familiar' Naruto mused 'I think I'll stick with Blue-Midget!' The Slifer Red stood up, letting out a nervous yes. The professor positioned himself in front of the nervous Red "Please explain to us what Field Magic does".

"Um… Fi-Field… Magic is… well…err…ummm…" he stuttered standing ramrod straight. An Obelisk Blue from the back row called out obnoxiously.

"Even a kindergartener knows something like that!" causing the vast majority of the Obelisk Blue's to burst out laughing. Naruto's eyes narrowed, no one should be laughed at like that. Taking pity on the boy he stood up and spoke in a clear voice.

"Field Magic cards have the advantage of being able to change the entire state of play for both you and your opponent's side of the field. Most cards centre on boosting attack or defence, or both, for cards with specific Attributes, or Types. They are Spell Speed 1. Most Field Magic cards have effects that focus on things other than just attack and defence boosts and some only apply to your cards or side of the field." Everyone looked at him in awe for quickly rattling off such detailed information. They were so shocked that they completely forgot about Marufuji's humiliation, something he quickly took advantage of and sat down quickly, sending the Ra Yellow a thankful glance. Naruto grinned at Chronos "Is that sufficient Professor, 'cus I can go on if not." Staring at the boy in shock, he just shook his head, which Naruto took as a cue to sit back down.

The Professor quickly gathered himself back together for another nasty comment to Marufuji. "Well, as one would expect from a Ra Yellow, the difference of intelligence between Red and the other dorms has been shown. To think you were unable to answer the very basics among basics! Well done, Slifer Red. You've shocked me…" The class burst into laughter once more and Naruto gritted his teeth, his epic save was just ruined! Suddenly Judai spoke up.

"But Professor, knowledge and actual combat are two unrelated matters, aren't they? I mean, I'm one of the Slifer Reds as well, but I beat you in a duel, Professor!" The man bit on his handkerchief in an effort to remain calm.

"Mamma Mia!" the class burst out laughing again, this time at the professor. Even Naruto couldn't help but grin at the Kuriboh-heads remark. For some reason looking at Asuka, he saw her smiling at the Slifer drop-out, her head on her hand, and the grin fell off instantly. The pencil that suddenly appeared in his hand broke dramatically as he sent a small glare at Judai, straight back to full on hating the boy. Misawa looked at him oddly, wondering just where the hell that pencil came from. Shrugging he looked at where he was glaring, then up at Asuka, and being the genius that he was put 2 and 2 together and got 4. Filing this away in 'trolling/blackmail' he turned his attention back to the professor who had regained his calm and carried on with his lecture.

Later, they were sitting in, wait for it, Alchemy class of all things! As the teacher spoke, Naruto's eye twitched at the idiocy of it all. 'Okay' he thought face-palming 'What the hell is Kaiba doing with this school? Does he even care, or did he let Jounoichi help out or something?' Deciding to ask the man himself next time he saw him, he sent his focus back to the teacher.

"-transform and shape ordinary substances into complete substances-_nya_. Originally starting in Ancient Egypt, passing through Arabia, and introduced to Europe..." he stopped, turning to Judai and his sidekick. "Marufuji-kun" he called, causing the boy to stand up nervously once again." Naruto rolled his eyes; he wasn't getting him out of this one!

"Y-yes, sensei?"

The teacher smiled "Could you fetch Pharaoh for me?"

"P-Pharaoh?"

"My cat-_nya_"

A meow sound could be heard, and the Blue-Midget looked down to see a fat, brown cat rubbing against his leg.

"Meow"

* * *

The next class was P.E. where the boys were standing in the middle of a room wearing track suits. Naruto looked down at himself, why the hell they were wearing such lame clothes? They reminded hi of a certain jumpsuit of the shade of orange, the memory causing him to shiver 'Seriously, Kaiba needs to sort this shit out' Naruto thought.

In the boys changing room, Chronos was crowling around (get it, get it?) opening different lockers.

"Where could that dropout boy's shoes be? Where could they…"

Leaving the questionably paedophilic man (at least, one would think that if they saw him right now) to do his thing, we go back to the sport hall, where the P.E. teacher entered the room. Naruto couldn't help but stare, was it a general rule that all females had to be hot in order to work/study here? (hah hah haaaah, Foreshadowing for a humorous future reaction, man I'm good!)

"Hello everyone, I am Ayukawa Emi, and as of today, I will be teaching you health and physical education. Pleased to meet you all." Naruto grinned 'You can teach me physically any day!' a small drop of blood fell from his nose 'I would totally duel her. And by duel I mean have sex!' he wiped his nose quickly before anyone noticed. Hearing a faint, surprised yell, he looked towards the changing rooms before shrugging, and deciding he didn't care, he'd already done his good deed for the day, thank you very much! Thinking about it, he still hadn't gotten a thank you or anything from that. Looks like he has to crack some skulls!

At the end of the lesson a loud obnoxious voice rang out behind him "Hey, Number 2's friend!" turning around, he saw none other than Judai approach him. 'Great, what does that girl stealing git want?' The Red stopped in front of him. "Thanks for trying to help Shou out earlier." Blinking for a few seconds, he realised that was Marufuji's first name, and closed his eyes.

"Tch, don't be so thankful, I didn't do it for him. I just hate it when others laugh at someone for their academic skills, that's all!" he said, turning away from Judai. Said boy blinked before grinning.

"Heh, sounds like you did it for him to me!" he exclaimed with his eyes closed. Naruto's opened as he looked at the ground. Phantoms of his past echoed through his mind.

"_Dobe!"_

"_As if he could become a Ninja!"_

"_Get out of here Dobe!"_

Gritting his teeth, he walked of "Tch, don't look so deep into it, their laughter was just getting on my nerves!" he muttered, walking away and leaving a confused Judai behind as he made his way to the bathhouse.

* * *

Looking around, Naruto found himself, once again, completely lost! "Goddammit, how the hell did this happen again!" he screamed angrily!

"Well maybe walking around blindly with a towel on your head isn't exactly the best idea" said a voice from his pocket. Pulling out a card, he glared at it.

"Tch, if I wanted your opinion I would have asked for it!" the card glowed, letting out a girlish giggle before dimming, going silent once more. Giving it one last glare, he pocketed it and examined the surrounding area. He raised a brow when he realised he was near the Obelisk Blue girls dorm. Sweating nervously, he looked around to make sure no one was around to see him. Letting out a sigh of relief, a perverted grin appeared on his face, which was quickly knocked off when he heard a noise.

"Ehem." Turning around he saw his duel spirit glaring at him, the look on her face murderous. "Uzumaki Naruto! Don't you even think of it!" He rolled his eyes.

"Geez why do you have to be such a downer, neh Haku?" he said looking at the spiritual girl before him. She was dressed, not in the clothes her card showed, but instead a pink kimono with her hair loose. (That's right; FemHaku is Naruto's duel spirit. If you don't like it, deal with it!)

She snorted "Well excuse me if I don't want you peaking on girls and if you get kicked out for being a perv you'll be expelled. Then you'll be all whiny about it and won't shut up for weeks while Pegasus and Kaiba laugh at you about it!" she said, finishing with a big intake in of breath. Naruto blinked for a while before grinning.

"Oh come on Haku, there's no way _I_ of all people will be caught! I used to be a ninja after all!" he said, turning around and making his way to the baths. Muttering something about 'killing that white haired buffoon' Haku vanished, giving up and deciding to let him face the consequences himself.

Naruto was sneaking along the giant lake that was at the Blue dorm, he looked to the centre of it when he heard a high pitched yell. To his surprise he saw Marufuji Shou rowing a boat towards the dorm. Eyes glinting viciously, he imagined a scenario in his head.

XXX-Naruto's Fantasy-XXX

A large group of beautiful girls in towels were sitting in a hot spring, talking and laughing. In a nearby bush, the Blue-Haired-Perv-Midget was spying on them, giggling perversely. Suddenly, a voice yelled out behind him.

"Aha! Got ya, you perverted little rat!" The girls all looked towards the bushes were a blindfold clad Naruto stepped out, with Shou tied up in ropes. Naruto smiled apologetically. "Sorry ladies, but I was taking a moonlight stroll when I noticed this little pervert coming over here. Putting on a blindfold to protect your modesty, I came over and grabbed the little shit. I'll be taking him away for his punishment now." The girls all looked at each other, before dropping their towels. One of them approached him, reaching out for his blindfold.

"Oh but Naruto-sama, won't you stay for a while? We need your assistance in getting over this horrific trauma!" grinning as his blindfold fell of, he threw the Slifer Red over his shoulder.

"Well, when you put it that way…"

XXX-Naruto's Fantasy-End-XXX

Breaking into a fit of perverted giggles, Naruto went onwards at an increased speed.

'Sorry Blue-Midget, but sacrifices must be made for _my _greater good!" he cackled, blood dripping down his nose. Haku facepalmed before following him, she had to make sure he didn't make a fool of himself, or worse, get expelled.

Finally getting there, he raised a brow at the already open gate, and the broken lock. Shrugging, he carried on, too excited over his 'plan' to take notice. Hiding in a bush, he noticed that Professor Chronos was also hiding in one. 'Oh my god… Chronos is a peado!' he thought in disgust, before he heard the man's plan.

"Ohoho, this is exactly behind the girl's dorm's bathhouse! I'll see that dropout boy as he blindly arrives here, unbeknownst to that! And if I get a quick snap… If I get him in a picture, then it'll be irrefutable proof of that pervert boy peeping into the ladies' bath to anyone's eye! And then, that dropout boy will be expelled, resulting in his farewell from this academy! _Adios! _That's Spanish… _Ciao!"_

Naruto looked on blankly, the man was an idiot! Not only judging by who he saw on the boat did the man trick the wrong person, but how would he explain the picture! The only way he could take it is if he was also there, and he would have to explain his plan, for if he didn't he would be arrested for being a paedophile (damn, I keep dropping the P-Bomb don't I?) and when he does explain it, he'll be fired for trying to frame one of his students!

Now, Naruto could go over there and point this out to him, but not only would _he _get in trouble, he also wanted to see if it would work. After all, he did hate the Slifer Red, and it would clear the field to get Asuka! A secret alliance was born between the two of them, to get Yuki Judai expelled! Haku once again shook her head at his thoughts; he was acting extremely out of character. 'Oh well', she thought, 'he'll snap out of it later, he always gets carried away like this.' Straining his ears, Naruto could just about hear the conversation in the bathhouse.

"Anyway, it looks like none of the boys who enrolled this year are any good. Especially that Yuki Judai! He's noisy, crass, and cocky!" Naruto smirked 'heh, got it in one, not that I consider him in _that _way at all' he thought, shivering slightly at the end. His ears perked up at the continued conversation.

"Right, Asuka-san?"

"I don't really care about him." Naruto's heart soared in glee. 'Hah! Protagonist-1, side character-zero!'

"Hey Asuka-san!"

"That Misawa from Ra Yellow is quite the man, isn't he?"

"And what about his friend, Uzumaki Naruto, he's cute!" Naruto twitched. Cute! He was not cute, he was manly!

He heard a noise of what sounded like, agreement from Asuka? Leaning in closer he carried on listening.

"Eeeeeh, what's that Asuka-san, you think so too?" The other two girls' squealed loudly, causing the two nearby men to cover their ears in pain, which had the unfortunate side effect of Naruto missing out on Asuka's response. A shuffling noise from the left caused the two hiding to look over. The two hid deeper in the bushes; Chronos grinning viciously and Naruto watching silently, if Shou got caught, he just knew that some circumstances would involve Judai coming along. By this point Naruto didn't even know where the plan was going now, he was just going with the flow.

"So, he's arrived. That dropout boy is flying right into the flame." When Shou walked in his line of sight, Chronos jumped out of the bush yelling, somehow not being seen or heard by the boy supposedly right in front of him. "What is this? Why is it Signore Marufuji?"

Even though the person right in front of him didn't hear him, someone inside did. Someone walked outside in her pyjamas. "Who's there?"

Chronos looked in horror. "Oh no!"

A group of girls in pyjamas appeared outside. "A peeping tom!"

"Pervert!"

"Pervert!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaah!"

Chronos covered his face in an attempt to hide his identity and Naruto moved some branches in front of him to hide himself better. "Y-You can't be serious! If this keeps up, I'll be the one who's expelled!" Chronos exclaimed, running off his hands still covering his face, only to slip and fall in the lake, and Naruto facepalmed at the man's stupidity. As it turns out, Chronos was somehow not the one spotted, but the Blue-Midget. He was quickly overwhelmed and looked up from his kneeling position to see Asuka's two friends in towels glaring at him

"There's no place left to run, you pervert!" The brown haired one said. The girls picked him up and took him inside the dorm. Naruto snuck in after them, taking refuge behind a pillar that miraculously hid him from view. The only ones left were Asuka and her two friends, and the Blue-Midget was kneeling in front of them. The soon-to-be-dead-or-possible-viciously-maimed-Slifer-Red quickly gave an explanation to why he was there.

"Wait, a love letter from Asuka, you say?" Naruto raised a brow; Chronos' bait was actually pretty damn smart! What typical, hormonal teenage boy would decline such an invitation from Asuka of all people!

"Yep" the Slifer said, eye smiling. The Brunette frowned.

"What a dope. There's no way that Asuka, the Queen of Obelisk Blue, would write a love letter to an Osiris Red like you!" Naruto nodded in agreement, Asuka had much more class than that, she'd write one to a dashing Ra Yellow like himself!

The bluenette disagreed "I'm not lying! It was in my locker and said 'I'll wait for you behind the girls' dorm.' See-ahh" he said, the letter being grabbed of him by the brunette, who showed it to Asuka who frowned. She glared at the boy.

"I wouldn't write such vulgar words." The black haired girl spoke for the first time.

"It seems the men of Osiris Red don't even known _that_." She said, eyes closed.

"Huh? Then who in the world…" the boy wondered.

The brunette looked at the letter again "What's this? This is addressed to Yuki Judai." Naruto facepalmed again, the kid was a complete moron! Rubbing his face, he noted that unless he stopped reacting like this to every single stupid thing he saw or heard lately, his face was going to get very sore.

Shou gasped "Wha? N-No way!"

The brunette turned the paper around "Yes way..."

"I can't believe you were lured by some fake love letter and came here without any concern" Naruto could, he'd already seen the midgets stupidity first hand. "And to top it off, it was all a mistake. This is depressing. You reap what you sow."

"Isn't that the truth."

"Let's have this reported to the academy."

"Peeping into the bathhouse is as shameless as you possible get."

"I said I didn't peep!" Naruto shook his head, this was pitiful. Suddenly the Health and Physical Education teacher approached the bannister.

"Everyone's out here together, so what's the commotion?" If this wasn't such a serious situation, Naruto would have been admiring her dressing gown. The girls gasped. Asuka turned to the two of her friends.

"Momoe… Junko…" Suddenly the 3 girls pushed Shou's head down and… SAT ON IT! Naruto gaped in shock and jealousy, that lucky little bastard! The girls laughed nervously.

"Did something happen?" The teacher asked. Asuka raised her hands.

"No, nothing at all. Sorry for making such noise." She apologised. The teacher leaned over the bannister.

"I see. Well then, you should all return to your rooms and get some sleep." She then left. Naruto wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead; she had been directly in front of him! The girls got off Shou's head.

"Asuka-san…"

"I have a plan in mid." She crossed her arms under her chest, and Naruto wished he could see the result of that action, but alas, she was turned away from him. "Someone had intended on calling out Yuki Judai under my name and set him up as a pervert." She took out her SPP and recorded a message.

"We have Marufuji Shou. If you want him back, come to the girls' dorm." "Okay, change voice and… send! This should lure him over here." Asuka said smirking, and they dragged the tiny Slifer outside. Naruto manoeuvred himself around the pillar as they went to the door so they wouldn't see him. After they left, Naruto turned to his now visible Duel Spirit.

"What'd you reckon, wanna stick around and see what happens?" the spectral girl nodded.

"Yes why not. After all, this might be a chance for you to witness another of the top students duelling style!" Nodding in agreement, Naruto stealthily made his way outside.

After waiting for about ten minutes, Naruto spotted a boat coming across the lake. 'Looks like it's show time…'

Judai stepped of the boat. "Aniki…" the midget whined annoyingly.

"Shou, what's going on here?"

"Well…if I told you, it'd either be a very long story or a very short one…" Shou said timidly. Asuka's brunette friend cut in.

"He was peeping into the girl's bathhouse!" she said frowning.

Judai was naturally shocked "What'd you say?"

"I said I didn't peep!" Shou protested, growling. The black haired girl, Momoe if Naruto wasn't mistaken spoke next.

"If the academy finds out about it, he'll definitely get expelled."

Asuka turned her head to Judai, smirking. "Hey, you. Want to duel with me? If you defeat me, I'll look past the whole 'peeping in the bathhouse' incident." 'Man, she's all about conditions that girl' Naruto thought sweatdropping.

"But I'm telling you, I didn't peep!"

Judai punched his palm in excitement. "I don't know what's quite going on, but whatever. I accept your duel!" After he said that, they for some reason decided to duel in the boats in the middle of the lake! Naruto grabbed his hand before it could palm his face, what kind of stupid idea was that! Pulling out his always at hand extending telescope with audio receiver, he prepared to watch the oncoming duel. While the two were staring each other down, Naruto panned the telescope along the water, spotting Chronos floating there watching. Activating audio input, he placed an earpiece in his ear and listened to what the man was saying.

"This has turned into a somewhat interesting event." Noticing Asuka was starting, he moved his line of sight to her, showing great restraint when he refrained from ogling her.

"Here I go!"

"Sure! Bring it!"

"Duel!"

Asuka placed her hand on her deck. "It's my turn! Draw! I summon 'Etoile Cyber!" (Sigh, so it begins. Time to open Yugioh-wiki!)

#Etoile Cyber- Warrior/Earth lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 1200/1600#

An elegant looking monster with long brownish hair and ribbons around its arm appeared with a spin. "Then, I'll set one card to end my turn."

"Next up's my turn! Draw! I summon 'Elemental Hero Sparkman'!" (From now on with pre-introduced cards I'll just show their current positions points along with initials, e.g. EHS)

#EHS- 1600#

'Sparkman' appeared in a flash of lightning "With 'Sparkman' I'll attack 'Etoile Cyber'!" 'Sparkman attacked with a beam of lightning. Naruto shook his head 'And once again the idiot completely ignores a facedown, why am I not surprised?' Naruto thought shaking his head. He could tell from the frown on Asuka's face she was thinking along the same lines. Gritting her teeth, she began her counter.

She raised her arm upwards "Reverse card, open! I activate 'Doble Passe'!" The lightning went around 'Etoile Cyber' and hit Asuka directly. Naruto raised an impressed brow at such a gutsy move. 'She must be planning on either sacrificing or fusing 'Etoile Cyber' She grunted as she took the pain. Judai frowned in confusion.

"What?"

"'Doble Passe' changes an opponent's attack to a direct attack on the player."

#Judai- 4000#

#Asuka- 2400#

"And then, the monster targeted by the attack can attack the opponent directly!" the elegant monster glided across the water. "'Etoile Cyber's special effect, when it attacks directly, its attack goes up by 600!"

#EC- 1800#

Asuka's monster spun like a ballerina and kicked Judai in the arm causing him to grab it in pain.

"Aniki!"

#Asuka- 2400#

#Judai- 2200#

Naruto smirked at the amazing counter. 'Now _that _was a move! I wonder if the idiot twins can learn something from this.'

Judai muttered under his breath "What a women. To think she set up this trap, yet not even care about taking damage herself."

"What's the matter? Are you done already?" Asuka taunted the Slifer Red.

Judai stood up with a grunt "Yeah, my turns finished."

"I won't have to hesitate then. My turn! Draw! I summon 'Blade Skater'!" Asuka exclaimed, slapping the card onto her disk.

#Blade Skater- Warrior/Earth lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 1400/1500#

A woman with no hair, one eye covered and blades on her arms and feet appeared, skating on the water. Asuka then showed Judai the magic card Fusion. Naruto shook his head. Although her move just now was very flashy, it was very inconvenient. If she had another monster, she could have summoned a backup as well as her fusion.

"I fuse 'Etoile Cyber 'and 'Blade Skater' together to summon 'Cyber Blader'!" her two monster skated towards each other, the two of them creating a whirlwind. Out of the whirlwind appeared a woman with long, blue hair, shoulder spikes and ice skates on her feet.

#Cyber Blader- Warrior/Fusion/Earth lvl: 7#

#Atk/Def- 2100/800#

"Here I go! With 'Cyber Blader', I attack 'Sparkman'!" the monster did a pirouette towards 'Sparkman' and hit it with a spinning kick to the face, destroying it instantly.

#Asuka- 2400#

#Judai- 1700#

"Shit… she got me!" Judai cursed. Naruto drowned out the three cheerleaders and focused on Asuka, impressed with her duelling skills. 'That's it Asuka-san, show this idiot that it takes more than luck and a "blazing heart" to be a good duellist!' he thought viciously. Hearing Chronos' unique laugh (it's a very powerful audio system!) he turned his attention to the man, ignoring the chattering the 'cheerleaders' were doing. 'Hmm, he looks very pleased with himself, as he should be' Naruto grinned 'After all, he's the one who enabled me to scope out Asuka's duelling skills, and now that idiot will be kicked out of here!'

"I'm not done yet." Judai said. Naruto turned back to the duel. "My turn! Draw! I activate the Field Magic, 'Fusion Gate'! This can summon a Fusion Monster without a 'Fusion' card! I'll fuse 'Featherman' and 'Burstlady' together to summon 'Flame Wingman!" he declared with an incredibly overdramatic showing of his cards. The winged hero appeared on the field.

#EHFW- 2100#

"Impressive." Asuka smiled "To see me summon a Fusion Monster, and fight back with a Fusion Monster like that without a moments delay." Naruto sighed, people around here gave praise way too easily. "But still…" Naruto perked up "They both have the same attack. They'll kill each other like this, won't they?"

Judai chuckled "Not really! Next I activate the Permanent Magic, 'Chivalrous Spirit'! Now my monster won't be destroyed by a monster with an equal attack!" Naruto blinked; for once the idiot actually did a smart move! "But that's not all. Once 'Flame Wingman' destroys…" (yeah, I think you guys got it by now!) Asuka gasped. "Go, 'Flame Wingman! Attack her 'Cyber Blader'!"

Asuka smirked. As 'Flame Wingman' attacked 'Cyber Blader' it held out its hand and negated the attack! Judai's eyes widened "What? Why isn't it destroyed?"

The female Obelisk closed her eyes "_Pas de Deux_ (dance for two), 'Cyber Blader's' special effect. If my opponent only has one monster, it can't be destroyed in battle."

Judai was visibly shocked/pissed "What was that? Then, for this turn…"

"That's right. It means that neither of us takes damage." The busty Obelisk said gleefully. Naruto whistled 'Colour me impressed!'

Judai grunted "My turn's finished!"

"Honestly, you just have such a weak endgame. It's my turn. Draw. Hm. Playtime is over." She revealed her drawn card "The Equip Magic, 'Fusion Weapon'! And I equip it to 'Cyber Blader'!"

#CB- 3600#

Shou gasped while Jaden responded excitedly "Amazing! its attack suddenly jumped to 3600!" Naruto's eyes were wide 'I've gotta get me one of those!'

Asuka's expression turned fierce "Brace yourself! With 'Cyber Blader', I attack 'Flame Wingman'!" her monster shot a laser blast at 'Flame Wingman' destroying it.

#Asuka- 2400#

#Judai- 0200#

Momoe laughed "You got ahead of yourself just because you beat Professor Chronos. The very thought of a couple of Osiris Reds trying to beat us Obelisk Blues is, after all, extremely arrogant." Naruto sweatdropped, she was the arrogant one here! She and her friend, Junko the brunette, most likely only got into Blue since it was the only dorm with female facilities. "Sorry to break it to you, but you're good as expelled!" That, they could agree on, Naruto thought, unless sheer dumb luck struck again. Naruto turned his 'scope to Shou when he heard him talking.

"I don't care what happens to me since I haven't done anything wrong, but… I won't let you get away with treating my Aniki, who came to save me, like a fool! Don't lose Aniki!"

Judai turned to Shou "Yeah, of course. Don't worry about it, Shou." Smiling at the show of friendship and camaraderie, Naruto stood up from his lying position.

"OIE! KURIBOH-HEAD!" he shouted. Everyone jumped slightly in shock and turned to see the blonde in the bushes. "SHOW ME THAT DUMB LUCK THAT WON YOU YOUR OTHER MATCHES!"

Shou, Momoe and Junko gasped. "Naruto-san!" Shou shouted.

Asuka raised a brow 'What's he doing here?'

Judai blinked before grinning widely "You got it! My turn! Draw! Here it is!" he said gleefully. Asuka made a 'huh' sound. "Here goes! I summon 'Elemental Hero Clayman'!" The clay warrior appeared in attack mode.

#EHC- 800#

Then, I activate the Magic card, 'Resurrection of the Dead'! From my graveyard, I special-summon 'Sparkman'!" the blue and yellow warrior appeared next to its clay comrade.

#EHS- 1600#

"Just what do you plan on doing? No matter how many of those weak-attack monsters you play, they won't beat my 'Cyber Blader'." Asuka said confidently, bordering arrogant.

"Next, with the effect of my Field Magic, 'Fusion Gate', I'll fuse both my 'Sparkman' and 'Clayman' together to summon 'Elemental Hero Thunder Giant'!" the two hero's went back to back, spinning and a bolt of lightning hit the sky. When the light died down their stood 'Thunder Giant' (want the description, look it up I'm tired!)

Shou started speaking "Field Magic cards…. Magic cards that have the advantage of being able to change the entire state of play for both you and your opponent's side of the field!" he said, repeating Naruto's earlier words from class. The water stirred up, causing the boats to rock as Thunder Giant stood up, a bolt of lightning in the sky behind him.

#Elemental Hero Thunder Giant- Warrior/Fusion/Light lvl: 6#

#Atk/Def- 2400/1500#

"So what?" Asuka asked "My 'Cyber Blader' has an attack of 3600. Don't you know that?"

"Yeah, of course I know." Judai said confidently "'Thunder Giant' is able to destroy a monster with an original attack lower than its own." He said calmly.

"Original attack" Asuka repeated.

"And before it was powered up by your Equip Magic, your 'Cyber Blader's' attack was..".

"2-2100 points…" Asuka stammered "It's lower than 'Thunder Giant's…" Naruto smirked at the move 'Not bad for an idiot'

"That's right." Judai smirked "Let's finish this in one attack! I activate 'Thunder Giants' special effect! I destroy 'Cyber Blader'!" 'Thunder Giant' towered over 'Cyber Blader' intimidatingly before raising it's open hand over it, lighting emerging from the orb in its hand destroying Asuka's fusion. "And then, a direct attack on the opposing player! **Voltic Thunder!**" the lightning hit the shocked (no pun intended) Asuka causing her to scream in pain, the electricity traveling along the water and also shocking Chronos. (GAAAAAAHHH GARBLE BLARGH)

#Judai- 0200#

#Asuka- 0000#

"Asuka-san!"

"Will you be all right?" her friends asked worriedly.

Judai pointed at Asuka "Gotcha! That sure was a fun duel!"

Naruto watched as the two boats met in the middle of the lake. Judai smile "Shou will be coming with me, just like we agreed." Asuka put her hands on her hips.

"Go right ahead. I'll keep our little agreement. And I'll keep quiet about what happened today."

Junko humphed "You shouldn't get too ahead of yourself, since you won by a fluke!"

"Stop it, Junko" Asuka scolded her friend.

"Asuka-san" she said confused.

"A loss is a loss, so don't be such a poor sport about it."

Judai crossed his arms "No, maybe she's right. You're strong." Asuka gasped silently.

"Of course she's right!" a voice said to the left of them. Turning they saw Naruto lying down in another boat that was floating towards them. Opening his eyes he sat up, leaning back on one hand, looking at the group "If you hadn't of attacked instantly with complete disregard to her face down, you could have won that duel a lot sooner and easier." The blonde lectured with a bored look on his face "If it wasn't for 'Resurrection of the Dead' you'd have lost, no doubt about it!" Junko and Momoe nodded in agreement with his words, while Judai just blinked and grinned.

"Oh, thanks for the advice man!" shocked, Naruto's boat nearly capsized as he fell back, hitting his head on the boat. Everyone present sweatdropped as he sat up a WTF look on his face.

"What are you talking about, I'm practically insulting you!" the whiskered blonde said astounded. Judai grinned.

"Yeah, but you cheered me on and you just gave me advice on how I could've won easier!" He said, eyes closed happily. Naruto stared dumbly at the Slifer Red, before regaining his cool and retaking his previous position.

"Yeah, well,… I wasn't trying to help or anything. I just got caught up in the moment, that's all!" He said, nose held upwards. The boys grinned while the girls giggled. Shou turned to Naruto.

"Uhmmm, Naruto-san." He said timidly. Naruto opened an eye, raising a brow at the boy "Th-Thanks for earlier in class, trying to help me." Naruto just closed his eye and snorted.

"Don't be too thankful, those idiots were just getting on my nerves, that's all." He said lying back down. The others just smiled as Judai and Shou made their way back to shore. Naruto watched them go with one eye before closing it. "Che, idiots." He said, no real malice in his voice. Asuka smile before she remembered something. Putting a hand on her hips, she asked him a question that made him open both eyes.

"So, what exactly are you doing here?" She asked, resisting the urge to smile. Naruto gulped before sitting up.

"Erm, well, I was making my way back to the Ra Yellow dorm, when I realised I got lost again. In saw this duel and decided to watch to see you beat that idiot. But alas, he won due to dumb luck once again." He said, faking a sigh. Asuka's eyes narrowed slightly, but couldn't deny what he said. "So, could you tell me how to get back to the dorm?" he asked sheepishly. Finally letting out a small smile, Asuka pointed. Nodding his thanks, he rowed of, leaving with one last comment.

"You know, we've got to stop meeting in the dead of night like this, someone might get the wrong idea." Blushing at what he implied, Asuka watched shocked as he rowed away. Her two friends instantly squealed and demanded the details on how they met before. Naruto chuckled as he rowed away.

'Heh, heh, still got it!'

Chronos watched Judai and Shou's boat as it reached the shore. "Yuki Judai! Next time, I will bring you down a peg or two, without fail! But, I'm tired today" he said, sinking below the surface.

Chapter end

* * *

**Omake**

Naruto was watching Pegasus giant plasma screen T.V., boredly flicking through the channels. He stopped however when he saw an advert.

"Brand new from Kaiba Corp, the all seeing all hearing Kaiba Scope!" Naruto sat up and watched with interest. "The Kaiba Scope is perfect for watching those long distance duels! Whether you're standing on a building, a helicopter or even across a lake, the Kaiba Scopes optical zoom makes you feel like you're right there! And to increase the right-there experience, the Kaiba Scope comes with an audio receiver, so you can hear those standard duellist monologues! And what's the best thing about the Kaiba Scope? You can fold it up and put it in your pocket, so you're Kaiba Scope can be on hand ready in case of a surprise long distance duel! Only 29.99! Order now while stocks last!" Staring at the T.V., Naruto quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello, is this the Kaiba Corp sales line….."

**Omake end**

* * *

**And there's Chapter 4- With an Omake to boot!**

**Phew, this is my longest chapter by far, it took me pretty much all day, my back and legs are killing me. Good job I have no social Life. Oh, and I forgot to mention (I think) but Thursday was my birthday! I've gone from being a socially awkward 16 year person old to an old enough to drive, socially awkward person! Hip hip hooray!**

**Now it's Question time! **

_**Maltrex **_**asks- "I have nothing against using Japanese names, but could you use English names for class level, because 'Osiris' and 'Obelisk' are too close and I get mixed up easily."**

**Well as you can see, I have done that. After reading that, it made me realise even I got confused sometimes, and besides, I prefer Slifer anyway! So if you guys were wondering about the sudden change, there you go!**

_**Jlink **_** appears once again asking "…. I wonder if naruto will have spent much time with Kaiba that he started to sound like Kaiba because Naruto think of Judai almost the same as kaiba with joey/jounouchi…."**

**To be honest, I almost forgot about Kaiba! So thanks for reminding me about him. Yes, Naruto did spend a lot of time with Kaiba, he sees him as his nephew, and that's why he was offered a place in Obelisk. And yes, Naruto did pick up a bit of Kaiba's personality, like his dismissal of being friends with Yugi/Judai.**

**Another old face, **_**Mzr90 **_** says "I know she said she wouldn't but it would be great if she (Asuka) held Naruto's tic over him not in a bad way but a teasing fun way"**

**Heh heh, you hit it on the mark, that's exactly what she intends to do. Of course, in private seeing as she promised to 'forget'.**

**Well that's all for today's question time, and this chapter.**

**I'll see you guys later.**

**P.S. Don't forget to send in your OC's, I'll consider all OC's until next Friday, when I will make the final choice.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey minna-san, NinGo with another chapter of GYGOD! I was originally going to take a break today after I worked all day yesterday, but I couldn't stop myself from writing this chapter. Plus, I was getting pissed at Ocarina of Time and 5d's Decade Duels.**

**Anyway, I don't own Naruto or Yugioh GX, but I do own a WACOM Bamboo graphics tablet! On the subject, check out the picture of Naruto I drew in Photoshop! I'll put the link up on my profile. It's not the best, but I'm still getting used to drawing with a tablet.**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 5- The Monthly Test- The Red Dawn Peeks Over the Horizon!**

* * *

It was early morning on the last day of the first month at Duel Academy. Misawa was standing outside of Naruto's room, wearing a hard hat and holding a pool cue and shielding himself with a large tray he found in the kitchen. Once again, it was up to him to wake up his blonde friend so that they wouldn't be late for lesson. Learning from the previous week, when he had been thrown out of the window by a kick to the face, he had protection. Pushing the door open slightly, he held the tray up to shield his face, and made his way to the bed, which he had memorised during his many trips to rouse the sleeping blonde. Reaching out blindly with the pool cue, he tried to gently poke the blonde awake. However, the cue met air. Daring a look over the edge of the tray, he was shocked to see the bed empty and made. Dropping his equipment he looked around the room, under furniture and in the closet, trying to find his missing frival. Scratching his head in confusion he turned to leave when he saw the very person he was looking for leaning against the doorframe, looking at him amusedly.

"Looking for something, Misawa?" he asked, smirking. Misawa laughed sheepishly before walking past him. Naruto grinned before following him, locking his door. As they made their way to the main building, they discussed the monthly test duel that was coming up later that day.

"I don't think we have to worry neh, Misawa." Naruto said grinning confidently "After all, we are two of the top duellists in the academy; this should be a bre-GAAH!" All of a sudden, a small figure ran into Naruto, knocking the two of them over. Naruto hit his head hard on the ground. "OW! Who's the dead son of a bitch who did that!" he said, opening on eye, the other closed in pain. He blinked when he saw a swirly eyed Shou lying on top of him. Growling, he threw the midget of him with his legs, causing him to comically fly into one of the stone things along the path, (If anyone knows what those things are, please tell me!)Naruto stood up, dusting of his sleeve and glared at the poor Slifer Red who was lying nearly unconscious. He marched over and stood over him, his arms folded "Look where you're going dumbass! What, are you're glasses to thick or something?" giving the bluenette a small kick to wake him up, he made his way inside, Misawa following, giving the groaning midget a look of sympathy (he knew from experience how painful those kicks were!). Naruto was grumbling under his breath.

"I swear, if that idiot Slifer gave me a concussion, I'm going to totally sue his ass! I can get a hold of the best lawyers around, and he'll be swimming in law suits so fast he wouldn't be able to tell his trap cards from his magic cards! Mwuhahahahahahahahs!" he cackled. Misawa sweatdropped and slowed down so he was a few steps behind. 'I don't know him. I don't know him. I don't know him.' Was the mantra in his head. Arriving at the classroom, they went and got there seat number from Daitokuji-sensei at the front. After all but one student had arrived (Shou pitifully dragging himself in) the test was started. Naruto found it hard to concentrate, as he could hear Shou muttering in his sleep a few rows up.

"Aniki… I'm sorry… Aniki." Shuddering, Naruto decided he didn't want to know what the midget was dreaming about. Suddenly, a familiar obnoxious voice sounded from behind him.

"Unforgivable, Absolutely Unforgivable" Naruto looked out the corner of his eye to see the current 'bane-of-his-existence' (Haku shook her head at his overdramticness) Yuki Judai. Shou gasped "There's no point in studying to the bone just to find you dozing off, you jerk!"

"You're being a pest, Slifer Red! Shut your trap!" the 3 of them looked upwards to see Manjoume glaring at the 'Slifer-dumbass-duo' (as Naruto liked to call them), standing from his seat with his hands on the desk. "If you don't plan on taking the test, then beat it!" Naruto sniggered.

Judai threw his arms down "Quit joking around! I came all this way! You think I'm just gonna go back?"

Finally having enough, Naruto turned and glared at the idiot. "If you don't shut up Kuriboh-head, I'm gonna punt ya' all the way back to your run down-excuse for a dorm!" Before Judai could respond, the teacher called out to him.

"Yuki Judai-kun, come down here and get a testing sheet-_nya_. There's not much time left-_nya_."

"Yes sir!" Naruto growled. Another Slifer glared at the idiot.

"Is he mocking us?"

Asuka was frowning at her test paper. 'Being thirty minutes late means he has no consideration for the written test.'

Misawa was looking down at the boy as he received his paper. 'How could you be so negligent and yet have such considerable skills, Yuki Judai?'

Other people were glaring at Judai and whispering to themselves.

"How did a guy like him beat Professor Chronos?"

Naruto gripped his pencil as he wrote the last answer. 'Grrr, I spent years training to be a good duellist, I won't be shown up by someone who can't even turn up on time!'

Naruto once again glared as the Slifer-dumbass-duo were leaning against each other, asleep. Blinking, he turned to the back of the room when he heard Chronos' distinct chuckle. "He finished himself off on the written test, just as I suspected! Hee hee hee" Naruto raised a brow, what was the man up to now?

* * *

Meanwhile, what could only be described as a small armada was arriving on the island. One man stood on the beach dramatically, holding a briefcase.

* * *

"The written test has now ended! In addition, the practical skills test will take place in the gymnasium at 2:00 PM!" Everyone started rushing out of the room in a frenzy. Misawa went over to the doofsome twosome to try and wake them up.

"Hey, you two! Wake up! The test is already over!" Naruto walked slowly up the stairs rolling his eyes.

"Just leave them Misawa, let them sleep, I've heard that idiots need twice as much sleep as normal people to try and multiply their brain cells!" he said, leaving the room with his eyes closed. After he left the doorway he heard Shou shout out.

"H-Huh! A large shipment of cards!" Naruto snorted and made his way back to the dorm to prepare his deck. He didn't need some so-called rare cards; his deck is fine as it is. He knew that Misawa felt the same way, and he could guess that the midg-idiot would need as many cards as he could get his little hands on. Now, Judai, Naruto opened his eyes, it wouldn't matter what cards he bought, he would still crush him when the time came. Besides, he was close friends with Pegasus J. Crawford, he could get rare cards anytime! Looking around, he noticed he was lost, again! Facepalming painlessly (he called it the Facepalm V2) he dragged his hand down his face, grumbling. He was about to walk down some stairs when he heard a familiar voice down them.

"We weren't able to buy a single thing… What'll we do about this afternoon's test!" looking over the side of the stairs, he saw Manjoume and his lackeys. Manjoume halted, his minions doing the same.

"Just keep calm. You don't need to stock up on any new cards for some dumb monthly test. There's nobody in Obelisk Blue who can beat _me _anyway." Naruto smirked; maybe the two of them weren't so different!' A voice came from the bottom of the stairs.

"But what if your opponent was Yuki Judai?" Naruto blinked, when did he get there, and was that Chronos under that cloak?

Manjoume turned around "What?"

The cloaked man continued "Can you beat Judai with your deck as it is?" The blue haired minion gasped in recognition.

"You're the one… who bought up all the cards!" Naruto raised a brow, 'that was kind of a dick move there!'

"Those cards are all… right here!" he said, opening his cloak like a flasher to reveal he had somehow attached all the rare cards to the inside of it.

The spiky lackey shouted at him "Who are you?"

"What's the point in buying up all those cards?" the blue one followed up.

The man laughed familiarly, causing the Obelisk Blues to gasp "Still clueless, Signore Manjoume? As to…" the man threw of his cloak, revealing himself to be non-other than… Chronos "...Who I really am?"

The blue one spoke "It's the guy who lost to Yuki Judai, Professor Chronos!" Chronos fell over only to recover just as quickly.

"A dropout bot like Yuki Judai must be crushed by elites just as yourselves before it's too late. That's why I'm instructing you to do it! Fight against Judai!" he said pointing at Manjoume.

Manjoume pointed out the flaw in his plan "But the practical test is conducted between members of the same dorm!"

"Leave everything to me! And we'll make that Dropout Boy remember that we elites are the rare ones around here! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chronos said, bursting out into evil laughter. Sweatdropping, Naruto decided to just get the hell out of there before he caught some stupid off the man.

* * *

Later at 2:00 PM it was the start of the test duels. Naruto looked around, wondering who his opponent would be. He was talking to Misawa when his name was called. "Well, I'll catch you later Misawa." Nodding, the genius wished hi friend luck as he made his way to the floor. Getting one of the corner fields he looked across and grinned at his opponent.

"Well, if it isn't Ishitty!" the boy growled and glared at the Blonde.

"It's Ishiki!" he shouted, eyebrow twitching. Naruto shrugged and turned on his duel disk. His brown haired opponent did the same, glaring the whole time.

"DUEL!"

Ishiki started, drawing a card. " I summon 'Hannibal Necromancer' in attack mode." A weird blue creature covered in yellow spikes with red eyes appeared on the field.

#Hannibal Necromancer- Spellcaster/Dark lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 1400/1800#

"When 'Hannibal Necromancer' is normal summoned to the field, it gets one spell counter added to it." A strange triangle shape appeared on the creature's forehead. Naruto frowned at the monster.

'Hmm Hannibal Necromancer, a monster that can destroy a trap card by removing a spell counter placed on it.' Naruto drew a card silently 'That thing could be dangerous.' Naruto looked at the card he drew and smirked 'This should be enough'

"Heh, you really think that Digimon reject can do any harm, please, you're delusional!" taking great pleasure from the look of rage on his opponents face, he summoned a monster. "I summon the monster 'Akatsuki- Deidara' in attack mode!" In a puff of smoke a blonde man appeared on the field wearing a large, black cloak with red clouds. He had long blonde hair arranged in a high ponytail and a long bang covering his left eye, also going over a headband with a steel plate, decorated by a strange symbol with a line going through it. He extended his hands outwards, revealing mouths on the palms that opened with lounges lolling out, causing many cries of disgust from the girls watching.

#Akatsuki- Deidara- Warrior/Earth lvl:4#

#Atk/Def- 1600/1000#

Asuka raised an intrigued brow at the new monster the blonde played, while Misawa smirked at the familiar card. That particular one had beat his previous test deck easily. Suddenly the mouths in the monsters palms began to chew, spitting out two clay birds that made their way over and perched on his fellow Ra Yellows shoulders. Ishiki let out a cry "What the hell are these?" he said worriedly.

Naruto smirked. "Those are 'Clay Tokens' and, despite their current perch they take up two of you summoning spaces! You can, however get rid of them by either destroying 'Deidara' or using them as a sacrifice!" Asuka frowned, why would Naruto give his opponent a chance to summon a powerful monster? 'There must be a catch.'

"Now 'Deidara', attack with **C1 Explosion**!" 'Deidara's' palms opened again and two different birds appeared, these ones more streamlined. The clay creations flew towards 'Hannibal Necromancer' at full speed, causing it to disappear in an explosion. Ishiki moved his arm to protect his eyes from the smoke.

#Naruto- 4000#

#Ishiki- 3800#

Naruto smirked "Then I place two face down's and end my turn." Two holographic cards appeared on Naruto's side of the field. Ishiki glared at Naruto and drew a card.

"My turn! Draw!" Looking at his hand he smirked and picked out a card "I summon 'Silent Magician LV4' in attack mode!"

#Silent Magician LV4- Spellcaster/Light lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 1000/1000#

Ishiki smirked "Next, I activate the spell card 'Hand Obliteration' this card forces both of us to discard our hands and draw 5 cards." Frowning Naruto discarded his hand and drew a new one, Ishiki doing the same. Suddenly, Spell Counters started to float around SMLV4, one for each card Naruto drew. Ishiki smirked and decided to explain his plan. "For every card you draw, my 'Silent Magician' gets a spell counter placed on it. When it gets 5, during my next standby phase I can summon a 'Silent Magician LV8' from my deck or hand!" Naruto's eyes widened, he had to stop that thing quickly! Ishiki still wasn't finished "Next I play the spell card, 'Nightmares Steelcage'!" a dome shaped cage with spike covered the field. "This card stays around for two of your turns. No monster can attack, which unfortunately includes mine as well, but it's a small price to pay for the successful summon of 'Silent Magician LV8'!" he said smirking.

Naruto closed his eyes, and Asuka looked at him worriedly 'Naruto… how will you get out of this one?'

Misawa stared at friend intently 'Come on Fishcake, this isn't enough to stop you. Show everyone Judai isn't the only skilled duellist around here!'

Speaking of Judai, he was watching the match, his eyes sparkling "WOW! This is intense! Right Shou?" he shouted turning to his sidekick who nodded in agreement.

Naruto's eyes opened 'Not bad Ishiki, but not good enough to stop me.' Drawing a card, Naruto smirked at it and showed it to Ishiki. "I activate the trap card, 'C0'!" he said smirking "As long as I meet two certain conditions I can activate this card." Deidara started to turn pale, black lines running across his skin "Number 1- I must have 'Akatsuki-Deidara' on my side of the field." Deidara started to turn slightly opaque "Number 2- I must have five or more cards in my hand, which as it just so happens, I do!" Deidara was now completely see-through, the black lines all that made up his body. "When these certain conditions are met, I can destroy all cards on the field!" Everyone's eyes widened as they gasped at the information, Ishiki's especially (Imagine the 'Reaction Shots' you see in GX all the time).

"Wha- what!" the burly Ra Yellow stammered. Naruto smirked as Deidara's lines retreated into a black ball with a jagged smile. Light shone out of it's closed mouth.

Naruto threw his arms out dramatically "Art, IS A BLAST!" the mouth opened before an ear ringing explosion covered the field, taking a shape that vaguely looked like Deidara (Watch the finale of the Sasuke-Deidara fight if you don't know it). Everyone either closed their eyes or covered their ears as the explosion went on for nearly a minute. When it died down, the field was completely empty, except the two duellists and the 'Clay Tokens'. Coughing and rubbing his eyes Ishiki staggered then steadied himself. Suddenly, the tokens glowed and two smaller explosions happened, on Ishiki's shoulders!

"GAAAAAAH" the brown haired boy cried out, clutching his shoulders in pain.

#Naruto- 4000#

#Ishiki- 2800#

Naruto smirked. "Oh yeah, when those tokens are destroyed, they each individually deal 500 points of damage each!" Gritting his teeth in pain, and anger as his strategy was defeated; Ishiki stood on unsteady feet and glared at Naruto. Suddenly, the brown haired boy started laughing.

"Hahahahahaahha!" calming down, panting heavily Ishiki grinned at Naruto "So you stopped 'Silent Magician LV4', so what! I still have a full hand whereas yours is empty. Next turn, your toast!" The near-crazed boy blinked in shock, however, when Naruto started laughing too. Asuka frowned, what did he have to laugh about?

After a minute Naruto stopped "Oh Ishitty, Ishitty, do you really think I would pull of such a risky move without a backup plan?" Ishiki blinked, then sneered at the whiskered duellist

"Che, you're bluffing!" Naruto smirked.

"Oh yeah, watch this then" he threw his arm to the side "I activate the special effect of a monster in my graveyard! By removing from play one monster from my graveyard, I can special-summon this card to the field!" Ishiki's eyes widened again. Misawa smirked 'Ahh, he's using that card!'

"I special summon from the graveyard, 'Akatsuki-Kakuzu'!" A mass of black tentacles flew out of Naruto's graveyard slot. They conformed together to create a tall man in the same black cloak, with a mask covering his face and a bandanna with a steel plate on it with a weird symbol with a line through it. His eyes were the only visible part of his face. Looking at his arms, you could see lots of stitches covering them.

#Akatsuki-Kakuzu- Warrior/Earth lvl: 5#

#Atk/Def- 2000/2000#

Naruto pointed at Ishiki dramatically "Kakuzu attack him directly, **Earth Spear**!" 'Kakuzu's' arm turned black and he ran over to Ishiki, punching him in the face. Ishiki's head flew backwards and he let out a cry of pain.

#Naruto- 4000#

#Ishiki- 0800#

'Kakuzu' jumped back over to Naruto. Ishiki held his face in pain. Naruto smirked "And with a facedown I'll end my turn."

Everyone in the crowd watched in awe at Naruto's combos. Suddenly, a random voice called out from the crowd "Yeah, way to go Uzumaki!" after that, most of the crowd started cheering, excited by the duel. Naruto grinned and waved at everyone cheering for him. Asuka giggled at his antics, something that didn't escape her friends, Junko and Momoe's attention. Looking at each other they grinned. They were so teasing her about this later!

Growling at the cheering Ishiki stood up straight and viciously drew a card. Sweating he placed a facedown defence monster and ended his turn. Naruto drew a card and ordered 'Kakuzu' to attack. The card was revealed to be the 'The Unhappy Maiden' which was destroyed.

#The Unhappy Maiden- Spellcaster/Light lvl: 1#

#Atk/Def- 0/100#

Naruto sighed; Ishiki was just delaying the inevitable. Putting down two magic cards, he knew they would decide the duel.

Ishiki was desperately trying to stall so he could draw another 'Silent Magician'. Drawing a card, he smiled and played it. "I play the spell card 'Swords of Revealing Light' which-"

Naruto cut him off "Sorry Ishitty but I activate not one, but _**two **_'Explosive Tag' spell cards." The two face downs flipped up, and two pieces of paper flew at the holographic 'Swords of Revealing Light' card. The card exploded and dealt damage to Ishiki's life points, ending the duel.

#Naruto- 4000#

#Ishiki- 0000#

Ishiki fell to his knees in defeat and the crowd cheered for Naruto. Naruto walked up to the downed brunette, and offered a hand. Staring at it with teary eyes, he looked up to see a smiling Naruto staring at him. The blonde spoke "That was a good game, Ishiki" the boys eyes widened at Naruto's use of his real name "You nearly had me there! You just need to rely less on summoning one monster." Staring at him for a few moments, Ishiki smiled and grabbed Naruto's hand, allowing himself to be dragged up. The brunette grinned.

"Thanks that was a good game, you're really tough! Watch out though, I'm going to improve my deck and come back and beat you!" he said, grinning. Asuka smiled at the blonde's sportsmanship, blushing slightly, something that Junko and Momoe jumped on.

"What you smiling at Asuka-san?"

"Could it be Ra Yellow's resident cutie" Junko asked smirking. Asuka's face turned pink, denying her friends words, which didn't convince them in the slightest.

"N-No way! I don't think of Naruto like that!" she protested. The two girls grinned mischievously.

"Who said anything about him!" blushing in mortification, Asuka turned away from her now madly giggling friends.

Judai grinned at the awesome match he just saw; he couldn't wait to have a duel with him! Speaking of which, it was now his turn. He quickly made his way to the floor.

Misawa grinned at his friend as he made his way back to the stands. "Well, looks like you've passed!" Naruto grinned right back, fist bumping Misawa.

"Heh, and judging from your duel earlier, you too." The two heard a loud exclamation. Turning to the field, Misawa was shocked at what he saw. Naruto however was smirking. 'Let's see how "elite" you are spiky.'

"Why am I duelling Manjoume!"

Chapter end

* * *

Omake

Chronos was sitting in his office, sewing machine out on the desk. His black cloak was in the machine, and he was busy sewing the rare cards he bought in the inside of the black material.

"Heeheehee When I open my cloak and they see all the rare cards they missed out on, they'll be super shocked _no ne_!" the strange man cackled. In his distraction his finger went too close to the needle.

"OW my finger, Mamma Mia!"

Omake end.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 5. Sorry if it's shorter than the other two, but they were mostly written with reference to the anime and most of this one is original! Anyway, I already have one OC submitted, and it looks pretty damn good! Hurry up and submit yours or else I'll just pick that one!**

**See you next time!**

**P.S. I Hope no one finds the Akatsuki cards corny or overpowered, but if you do tell me. And I may or may not care!**

**P.S..S do you guys wan't me to do Judai and Manjoume's duel, or would you prefer i skip it like Judai's entry exam? Message me or tell me in a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey mina-san, NinGo here with another chapter of GYGOD! Seeing as I'm tired and I'm for some reason writing this bit last….. I'll just do the disclaimer now.**

**I do not own Naruto or Yugioh Gx.**

**Chapter 6- Slap's, glass and rants! Not exactly Naruto's best day.**

* * *

It was yet another day for Uzumaki Naruto at the Duel Academy, another day of classes, duels and unbearable stupidity from a certain red clad duo. Naruto grit his teeth as he lay on the Ra Yellow dormitory balcony, glaring at the sky as he recalled the other day's events.

XXXFlashbackXXX

"…and I attack the player directly!" 'Elemental Hero Featherman' flew at the screaming Manjoume, hitting him directly and causing him to fall to his hands and knees. After a few seconds to take in what just happened the crowd roared, twice as loud as they did at Naruto's duel. Said Ra Yellow was currently gaping in utter shock.

'That idiot actually won!' he thought astounded. What shocked him even more was that it wasn't just dumb luck that helped him win; he actually lured Manjoume into a trap! Again! You'd think the Obelisk, as arrogant as he was, would've learned from the last time. "You did it, Big Bro!" shouted the Blue-midget who was standing with Naruto and Misawa. He watched as Judai absorbed the attention. 'Cocky jackass!' he thought angrily, conveniently forgetting he did the same not ten minutes prior. Judai pointed to the defeated (mentally and literally) Obelisk.

"Gotcha! That was a fun duel!" he said. Naruto saw Manjoume glare at the idiot. Naruto blinked as he saw the midget and Misawa run up to the moron to congratulate him. He glared at the 'betrayal' his friend showed then looked up as the chairman spoke.

"You have shown me, Yuki Judai! Your trust in your deck, your passionate friendship with your monsters… and most importantly, a duelling soul that never gives up in a fight…" despite his current anger/shock Naruto pouted 'I have those too!' he whined childishly in his head. Haku facepalmed, was the boy bipolar or something? "These are things I'm sure everyone here as acknowledged. Naruto snorted internally, the day he acknowledged the boys 'luck' as a skill was the day he saw a flying pig do the Heimlich manoeuvre on a tuna sandwich because it swallowed the plot down the wrong pipe! "So, as the winner, Yuki-kun, you are… being promoted to Ra Yellow!" Naruto's eyes widened. 'No way!' he thought 'Oh god, I'm going to have to put up with his idiocy even more!' turning with a "Tch" he stormed of as his best friend welcomed his most hated person to the dorm. Thinking of Manjoume, he scoffed.

'If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself!'

XXXFlashback-endXXX

It had been a few days since then and to Naruto's relief the idiot turned down the offer, claiming to prefer red. 'What's wrong with yellow' he thought, once again forgetting he didn't like it at first either. 'Yellow is the blaze of the golden sun! Yellow is the burning heat of a certain hotdog condiment! And most of all…' he jumped to his feet pointing dramatically "IT'S THE COLOUR OF MY HAIR!" he yelled looking off into the distance.

"What is?" blinking, Naruto looked to the ground to see none other than Tenjoin Asuka looking at him oddly. Sweat poured down his face as he looked at her, before throwing himself to the floor. Asuka blinked at the strange action, before the eccentric-blonde popped back up, casually leaning against the side.

"Hey Asuka-san, sup." He said coolly, Asuka sweatdropped at the boy.

"Erm, not much?" she said almost asking. Naruto nodded before jumping of the balcony, causing the girl to let out a slight shriek as he before her in a crouch. Straightening, he grinned with his arms crossed behind his back.

"So, what can I do ya for?" he asked her. Recovering from her shock, she walked off, motioning for him to follow. Shrugging he did so, walking beside her. She was silent for a few minutes before looking up almost nervously.

"I was wondering if, if you'd like to talk for a bit." She requested, blushing invisibly. Blinking, Naruto pretended to mull it over.

"Hmmm let's see. Continue to stare at the sky all day or talk with a good friend." He tapped his chin playfully "Sure, why not!" he finished grinning. Her blush grew slightly, enough so that she noticed it. Thankful his eyes were closed from smiling, she quickly shook it off. 'What's wrong with me? He's just a friend. Besides, I need to focus on my Duelling.'

After a few minutes of chatting about nothing, the two of them sat next to the giant lake, and Asuka watched as Naruto skipped stones along the water. The water reminded her of her duel with Judai, which caused her to remember Naruto's behaviour towards the Slifer. Speaking up, she decided to question him on it.

"So, why do you dislike Judai so much?" his hand stopped mid-through, a dark look covering his face, unseen by the girl behind him. She frowned at his frozen position, before he followed through and threw the stone, causing it to plop loudly halfway across the lake. He turned to her, clueless expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying to play it off as nothing. Asuka wasn't convinced, however and pushed on.

"You know what I mean! You take any opportunity to insult him, and your nearly always glaring at him in class." She said, growing annoyed at her friends avoidance over the matter. Naruto took her growing annoyance the wrong way, however and snapped at the girl.

"YA WANNA KNOW WHY! BECAUSE HE'S AN IDIOT, AN INSUFFERABLE MORON! ALL HIS DUELS ARE WON DUE TO SHEER DUMB LUCK INSTEAD OF ACTUALL SKILL! AND HE PLAYS IT OFF LIKE IT'S NOTHING!" weeks of anger and annoyance were spewing out of him, unable to contain it anymore. Asuka stared at him, wide-eyed in shock and a little fear. "NOT ONLY IS HE ANNOYING AS FUCK, BUT HIS STUPID LITTLE BLUE CHEERLEADER IS ALMOST AS ANNOYING, IF NOT MORE SO! BUT AT LEAST HE ACCEPTS THE FACT THAT HE'S A NO GOOD, TALENTLESS, BUFF-"he was cut off as he felt a sharp slap to the face. He stared dumbly at Asuka, who had her arm outstretched, glaring at him. She turned away from him and began to walk off. Stopping, she turned her head.

"You know, I thought you were a nice person. But now I know your no better than Manjoume or any of the other Obelisk Blues!" turning again she walked of brisk pace. Naruto stared for a few moments, before recovering.

"Wait, Asuka!" he called out, to no avail. Staring at her retreating figure, he fell onto his backside, hands covering his face. He groaned, 'Forget Judai, I'm the biggest idiot on this island!'

* * *

Naruto was wondering around the Academy, dejected from earlier. Naruto looked at himself in his reflection in a window 'What's wrong with me lately? Also, _why do I hate him so much?_' he pondered, turning to look full on at the window. He blinked as his reflection blurred to show him, but in a different outfit. This outfit was an orange and black jacket, orange pants and a black headband. The image of him had its hands behind its head, grinning. The image shimmered as it was overlapped with one of Judai, in the exact same pose with the same grin. Feeling a rush of anger he suddenly punched the window, causing it to shatter into thousands of tiny pieces. Panting, he glared at where the window used to be, before a twinge in his hand made him look down. He stared at his hand, not really taking in the sight of shards of glass stuck in it, or the blood running down his arm. Not-so-carefully pulling the shards out, he dropped them on the ground and made his way back to his dorm room, holding his hand against his jacket.

'Is it because… he reminds me… of how I used to be…?'

Naruto was about to enter his dorm room when he heard a voice behind him. "Hey, Naruto" behind him was Misawa making his way over. "I just built a new deck and I want to tes- what happened to your hand!" he gasped. Naruto looked at it, the blood had dried and the wound closed. He looked up and grinned.

"Oh hey Misawa, what's up?" Misawa grabbed his hand.

"What happened to your hand" he repeated frantic. Naruto laughed and pulled it out of his grasp.

"Oh, this? I accidently spilt some paint on myself while I was, err, walking." He finished lamely. Misawa raised a brow. Naruto spoke again before he could say anything else. "So what was it you wanted, a duel?" Misawa looked him in the eye for a few seconds, and smiled.

"Yes, I need to test my new test deck." Nodding Naruto went inside to grab his deck and Ra Yellow custom disk, complete with a change of Jacket.

"Right, let's go!" nodding his head, Misawa followed his friend to one of the indoor duel arenas.

Twenty minutes later they were de-powering their disks. Naruto wiped some sweat from his brow.

"Damn Misawa that water deck is tough! You gonna keep it? He inquired. Misawa smirked at his friend as he pulled his deck out.

"Yes, after I've ironed out some of its flaws." The two of them made to leave but not before a voice called out to them.]"Oi, Uzumaki!" turning, they saw a green, spiky haired Obelisk in the standard Obelisk Blue jacket. "I want to duel you!" he declared, pointing at Naruto. Exchanging a glance with Misawa, he just shrugged and walked back onto the duelling field. The Obelisk smirked and stood opposite him.

Naruto grinned "So, what's your name. Ya know, so I can add it to my 'People I made cry' list!" The Obelisk growled and activated his disk.

"Yamashima Yuu, remember it well, for it'll be in your nightmares!" he growled. Naruto smirked.

"Is that what you say to girls as well, man you must be quite the charmer!" he said tauntingly. Yamashima's eyes narrowed.

"This coming from the biggest pervert in Duel Academy!" he snarled. Naruto frowned, offended. Yamashima smirked. "What's wrong, don't like it when it's flipped onto you, do you!" he sneered. Naruto smirked right back.

"Heh, I don't mind being flipped at all. The views much nicer!" he said, giggling slightly. Yamashima growled again. "Well, that's enough talking, neh?" Yamashima sneered at him.

"For once we agree."

"Duel!"

Naruto drew first. "I summon the monster card 'Akatsuki- Zetsu' in attack mode." A very tall, well, man probably wouldn't be the right term. Like the other 'Akatsuki' cards, the figure had a black cloak with red clouds. However, the cloak was wider to accommodate the giant plant jaws poking out of it! The mouth opened to reveal a man with green hair, his skin half black, half white, with yellow eyes, and all that was on the black side was a yellow pupil.

#Akatsuki- Zetsu- Plant/Earth lvl: 3#

#Atk/Def- 1000/1000#

"And I'll leave it at that." He finished. Misawa frowned; he hadn't seen that card yet. He smirked, seems like his frival was hiding some things from him. (Oooh you have no idea buddy!)

Yamashima frowned 'is he taunting me' "My turn! Draw!" looking over his hand he decided to start of strong. "I summon 'Gladiator Beast Darius' in attack mode!" A humanoid horse in red armour and a whip appeared on Yamashima's side of the field.

#Gladiator Beast Darius- Beast-warrior/Earth lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 1700/300#

Naruto raised a brow 'Huh, a 'Gladiator Beast' deck huh' he smirked 'looks like I couldn't have started with a better card!'

Yamashima pointed at 'Zetsu' "'Darius', attack his 'Akatsuki-Zetsu'!" The anthromorph neighed and charged at the Plant-man, swinging its whip. Naruto smirked.

"Not so fast, 'Zetsu's' special effect activates!" the plant-man shrugged of its cloak, revealing it to be genderless. It split in two just before the horse hit, causing the whip to miss. Yamashima's eyes widened.

"Wha-What the hell!" he shouted, incredibly weirded out by what he just saw. Where 'Zetsu' once was, was two 'men', one black and the other white. Naruto smirked.

"'Zetsu's' special effect, It activates when Zetsu is targeted by a monster for attack. By removing 'Zetsu' from play I can summon one 'Zetsu- black' and one 'Zetsu- white' token to take its place, negating your attack!" he finished with a smirk.

#Zetsu- Black/White Token- Earth#

#Atk/Def- 500/500#

Yamashima growled at the effect, it rendered his 'Gladiator Beast' deck's strategy useless! Putting down a facedown he ended his turn. Suddenly, the two 'Zetsu' tokens merged back together into their original form and Naruto grinned.

"Oh yeah, during the end phase of the turn the effect was activated, by removing the tokens, I can special summon 'Zetsu' back from out of play." He said as he drew a card and Yamashima frowned at the annoying effect. 'How am I supposed to beat that thing?' Misawa was staring at it intently, and being the genius that he was he had already figured out its weakness. Naruto summoned the card he drew. "I summon 'Akatsuki- Hidan' in attack mode!" A man with the typical Akatsuki robe appeared on the field, only this one was torn so half his torso was showing. He had a headband around his neck, and below that was some sort of pendent. In one hand he had a large, tri-bladed red scythe, and the other something that looked like a cylinder. His hair was silver and slicked back.

#Akatsuki- Hidan- Warrior/Dark lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 1800/0000#

Taking note of Yamashima's facedown, he decided to use 'Hidan's' effect. "I activate 'Akatsuki- Hidan's' special effect! By sacrificing 500 life points I can destroy one of your monsters!" Yamashima's eyes widened again at the effect used. 'Hidan's' skin turned black with a white skeletal decoration (best way I could describe it) and the cylinder extended into a spear. Burying the scythe into the ground, he held the spear with two hands and shoved it through his chest. 'Gladiator Beast Darius' shattered with a loud horsey scream. Naruto pointed at Yamashima, deciding to take a risk with his weaker monster, "Now 'Zetsu' attack him directly!" The Plant-man melted into the ground, and while Yamashima was frantically looking around for him, he emerged from behind him, slashing the duellist with a root like sword where his arm was. Yamashima cried out in pain and 'Zetsu' merged with the ground and reappeared next to 'Hidan', arm back to normal. Naruto smirked, 'Huh, looks like it's either not a counter trap, or he needs to have a monster on the field.'

#Naruto- 3500#

#Yamashima- 3000#

"Now I place a facedown and end my turn." Naruto finished with a taunting smirk. Yamashima glared at him, before drawing a card.

"I play the spell card, 'Gladiator Proving Ground' this card allows me to add 1 level 4 or lower 'Gladiator Beast' monster from my deck to my hand." Taking out his deck, he spread it out in his hand and picked a card, before shuffling his deck and putting it back in his disk. "Now, I summon 'Gladiator Beast Equeste' in attack mode." An armoured centaur with wings appeared on the field.

#Gladiator Beast Equeste- Winged Beast/Wind lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 1600/1200#

"Now I activate the spell card 'Shrink'! This card halves the attack of one monster on the field, and I choose 'Akatsuki-Hidan'!" Hidan turned into a chibi (now, take a few moments to imagine chibi Hidan!)

#AH- 900#

Yamashima smirked. "Now, 'GBE' (too lazy…) attack Hidan!" the centaur charged at the chibi monster, which caused several girls who came out of nowhere to boo. Misawa gaped at the sudden number of females, where did they come from! Naruto had a worried look on his face, before he smirked, catching Yamashima of guard.

"I activate the spell card, 'Kawarimi no Jutsu'! This card allows me to change your monsters target to another monster I control, and I choose 'Zetsu'!" In twin poofs of smoke, 'Zetsu' stood where 'Hidan' was, and vice versa. Before 'Equeste's' attack could connect, the plant-man once again split in half and avoided the attack. Yamashima growled in frustration, 'He's too damn slippery, almost like a ninja!' he though internally and angrily. He ended his turn.

Naruto smirked, drawing a card, this was way too easy. He looked at the facedown. 'Hmm, let's see if my theory was right.' "'Akatsuki-Hidan', attack his monster!" the now normal sized man (which had many of the girls drooling) charged at the centaur, waving his scythe with a crazed grin. Yamashima smirked, before he realised a fatal flaw 'Wait, 'Horn of the Phantom Beast' only works with a Beast-Warrior monster! SHIT' he watched helplessly as his monster was destroyed by the silver-haired-psycho.

#Naruto- 3500#

#Yamashima- 2800#

Naruto frowned 'eh? Is that really a trap card? Or maybe it's a spell card' he shrugged 'oh well, if it didn't activate then, then it won't activate now' "'Zetsu' attack directly." It did so.

#Naruto- 3500#

#Yamashima- 1800#

Yamashima held his body in pain. Drawing a card, he realised he had to make this turn count, otherwise it would all be over next turn. Looking at the card he smiled, this would buy him some time. "I summon 'Gladiator Beast Hoplomus' in defence mode." A giant rhino humanoid with large, armoured arms appeared in a crouching position with its arms crossed protectively.

#Gladiator Beast Hoplomus- Rock/Earth lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 700/2100#

"Next I equip it with the spell card (deep intake of breath recommended) 'Gladiator Beast's Battle Archfiend Shield'." A giant demonic looking shield appeared over the rock rhino's arms, hiding it completely from Naruto's view. Naruto frowned, not only did that monster have a high defence, but unless he was mistaken, that spell card would take a hit for the monster, so that meant Hidan's effect was out, unless he waited another turn then he could destroy it after. But that then gave his opponent an opportunity to sacrifice it to summon a strong monster. But, if he didn't use Hidan's effect, then Yamashima could order the rhino to attack Hidan. And it wouldn't be destroyed because of that shield. And also, because when a Gladiator Beast was attacked or attacks, it gets 'tagged' out with another one from his deck, and that monster would get a special effect from being special summoned that way. And that definitely be bad for him. Naruto's frown deepened when he finished analysing his difficult situation. Looking at his hand, he noticed that he had the trap card 'C0' (quick A/N, I made a mistake last chapter; traps can only be activated the turn after they're set. You guys think I should change it to a spell card, or keep it as a trap). If he was lucky enough, he could draw 'Akatsuki- Deidara' and plant the trap, activating it when Yamashima special summoned a 'Gladiator Beast' and destroying all the cards on the field.

Yamashima was enjoying the expression on his face. "Hey, Uzumaki!" Naruto looked up from his deck, which he had been staring at intently. "Are you ready to be defeated? I'm sure you've already figured out that this duel is mine next turn! Naruto looked at his hand, then blinked and resisted the urge to Facepalm V2. He forgot about 'Hidan's' other special ability. Shaking his head, he was glad Kaiba wasn't there to see this; he'd never live it down! 'The rush of adrenaline from this match is keeping me from thinking straight!' he realised. Deciding to use this chance to calm down, he asked Yamashima a question.

"Hey, Crappyshima!" he bristled at the nickname "Why did you randomly decide to duel me?" Yamashima closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them, glaring at Naruto.

"You wanna know why? I'm sick of you!" raising a brow from the obscure answer, he asked him the obvious question.

"Why? Have I done something to offend you? Did I make out with your sister? Did I throw away one of your fan letters? Did I steal your pencil?" Yamashima was burning red with anger. Bursting, he snapped at the blonde.

"NO! I'm sick of the way you act so casual around the 'Queen of Obelisk Blue, Tenjoin Asuka-kun!" Naruto's eyes widened. He had forgotten about her, what with the punching a window, hanging with Misawa and duelling Yamashima and all. His mood immediately dropped when he remember how they parted earlier. Yamashima didn't notice his expression and carried on "You speak and flirt with her so casually, as if you think your friends! There's no way such a beauty, from Obelisk Blue no less, would actually be friends with a guy like you! You're unbearable! You swagger around the Academy like you own the place, while hating on Yuki Judai. Well you want to know something, you're not much better than he is!" The considerable crowd that had built up during the duel was staring at the scene in complete shock. Misawa was glaring furiously at the way he spoke to his best friend, and incidentally, his friend from Slifer Red. Naruto's head was bowed, fingernails breaking the skin on his palms; he was clutching them so tight. He could no longer hear Yamashima's rant. Instead he heard memories he had tried desperately to forget.

"_Look, it's the demon boy!"_

"_Ugh! Where does he get off, walking around the village as if he belongs here?_

"_He's unbearable!"_

Naruto grunted, grabbing his head at the painful memories, He was shaking and everyone looked at him worriedly, except Yamashima who was still ranting. Naruto started to growl, fingers gripping his hair tightly, bending over slightly, hand dropping to the floor, cards scattering. His head hurt so much, he couldn't take it anymore, he couldn-

A soft, familiar hand pressed on his shoulder. He looked to the left slightly, to see a softly smiling Haku next to him, emitting a calming aura. 'Don't listen to him, Naruto-kun. You're ok, you're safe. You're at Duel Academy, Kaiba's school.' Hearing both her voice and the familiar name, he calmed down slightly, grip on his hair loosening. Taking several deep breaths, he let his hands fall to the side. Standing upright, he sent a small, albeit shaky smile to Haku.

'Thanks' he mouthed to her. She just smiled, a tear going down her face. Seeing him like that reminded her of the nights she spent comforting him as he cried himself to sleep, and she hated seeing her first friend like that. Bending down, Naruto picked up his hand and drew a card from his deck. Smirking, he looked over at Yamashima who was still ranting. He shouted at him.

"HEY! Rantyshima!" the green-haired Obelisk stopped mid rant and looked at Naruto curiously. Naruto grinned "Get ready for your defeat!" The crowd watched as the Ra Yellow had regained his cool. Misawa smiled 'All right, he's calmed down!'

Yamashima sneered at the blonde. "Hah! What are you talking about? Unless you can't tell, I've got this duel in the palm of my hand!" Naruto's confident grin threw him off balance, however. Naruto smirked.

"First of all, I activate 'Hidan's special effect!" the silver haired man stabbed himself, decreasing Naruto's life points and destroying the equip spell. "Next, I sacrifice 'Akatsuki-Zetsu' to summon one of my most powerful cards! Come on out, 'Akatsuki- Uchiha Itachi'!" 'Zetsu shattered and a flock of crows appeared where he stood. They combined together to form a man in his early twenty's, with black hair in a ponytail, two lines running down his stoic face. He wore the typical Akatsuki robe with scratched out headband, this one with a symbol that vaguely resembled a leaf.

#Akatsuki- Uchiha Itachi- Warrior/Fire lvl: 6#

#Atk/Def- 2500/2200#

Yamashima's eyes widened at the powerful monster, before smirking. "So what? Even if you attack and destroy 'Hoplomus', I can special summon another 'Gladiator Beast' with a special effect, one that'll destroy your monster, so it's useless!" Yamashima cackled, after he beat the blonde-bastard, Tenjoin-kun will realise how awesome he is and leave that lowly Ra Yellow for him! If one could read his mind, they would call him deluded, but if they read Naruto's, they would call him screwed.

"Heh" Naruto chuckled "Normally you would be right, but" he picked a card from his hand "This card will bring about your defeat! I activate the spell card, 'Amaterasu'" The card in his hand showed a generic ninja, face set in a pained shriek as he was covered in black flames. "As long as I have a monster on my side of the field with 'Uchiha in its name, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field!" Yamashima gasped "That's right; I target 'Gladiator Beast Hoplomus'!" Itachi's eyes turned red, with a black pinwheel replacing the pupil. He closed his left eye as black flames flew out of his right one, covering 'Hoplomus' and destroying it. "Unfortunately, when a monster uses 'Amaterasu', it loses 500 attack and defence points."

#AUI- 2000/1700#

Naruto smirked "Unfortunately for _you_ however, 'Itachi still has enough attack points to finish you off! 'Itachi', finish him, **Grand Fireball Jutsu**!" Yamashima's expression was one of utter fear/shock as a giant fireball flew at him. He screeched in agony as he felt the virtual flames lick his skin.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" when the fire died down, he fell to his knees…

#Naruto- 3000#

#Yamashima- 0000#

…defeated.

Naruto walked of the field among cheers from the crowd. Stopping, he spoke to the near comatose boy over his shoulder. "Never doubt any of my friendships ever again, you fucking little shit!" Yamashima was on his knees, hands limp by his side, body and head bent slightly back, and his mouth wide open and his eyes pure white, smoke coming of his body. Naruto made his way out of the room, Misawa right behind him. Looking both ways, the genius spotted his friend leaning against the wall next to the doorway. He looked at him for a few moments, before asking him-

"Are you alright, Naruto?" he asked carefully. Naruto opened his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Daichi." Misawa blinked at the use of his first name, 'he's definitely not alright.' "I… I'm just gonna go for a walk." Nodding in understanding, the black haired boy watched his friend walk of slowly. Misawa looked at him, determined expression on his face.

'I'm going to find out what that was all about sooner or later, and when I do' he smiled 'well, I'm sure talking about it will help.' He walked back to the dorm, thinking about his friend, wondering what made him act the way he did. Suddenly he chuckled.

"I wonder when he'll realize that he won due to 'dumb luck'!" the genius's laughter rang throughout the corridor.

* * *

Naruto was walking through the forest that surrounded the Academy, finding the familiar setting relaxing, just what he needed after that stressful duel. Thinking about Yamashima's motivation made him think about Asuka, and what happened between them. He sighed 'I really need to apologise to her, I don't want to lose her as a friend. Or maybe miss out on a chance for more.' Going further into the forest, he froze completely when he heard a girly scream. One of fear, and he recognised the voice all too well. Turning sharply, he called out into the night.

"ASUKA!"

**Chapter end**

**Wow, this chapter got pretty intense, didn't really expect that when I started typing. Once again my brain has taken over and put my body on autopilot! I was actually going to take a break today, but then I wrote a little bit, and then I wrote a lot, and here we go!**

**If you can't guess, this takes place during the daytime of episode 5, when Judai and co. explore the abandoned dorm.**

**Alright, question time!**

_**Guest**_** (what a name) says "I don't know who is who, except Naruto. Use the English names of the characters, and I'll probably continue reading."**

**Wow, forget asks, more like demands! Simple answer, no. You've managed to get to chapter 4, so you obviously aren't doing too badly! Why should I change my writing style just because one person demands me too? It just ain't happening! I may have been happy to do some other things, like change it from Osiris to Slifer (actually, that's pretty much the only thing I did for someone) but to actually change the Japanese names to English, in chapter 6, just to keep a single reader? I don't think so, if you don't like how I write, then you can ship off! I may be generally kind, and humble, but when you make such a demand, and not even say "please" it really pisses me off! And excuse me if I sound all high and mighty, but I think 'Guest', if that is indeed you're real name, is being very rude and it annoys me. However, I may have read it the wrong way, and 'Guest' could be a very nice person, so ill include a list of names, comparing the Japanese Names to the English names.**

**Judai Yuki- Jaden Yuki**

**Shou Marufuji- Cyrus Truesdale**

**Hayato Maeda- Chumley Huffington**

**Misawa Daichi- Bastion Misawa**

**Asuka Tenjoin- Alexis Rhodes**

**Manjoume Jun- Chazz Princeton**

**Daitokuji- Lyman Banner**

**Ryou Marufuji- Zane Truesdale (one of the few decent dub names, in my opinion)**

**Professor Chronos- Professor Crowler**

**Momoe- Mindy**

**Junko- Jasmine**

**Jim- Jim**

**Did I miss anyone? No, good! Sheesh, who says I don't aim to please? If after all that, you still don't want to carry on reading, you can just go and fuck off!**

_**Uzunau999**_**'s is too long to type, so I'll give the basics**

**He/she has given me his/her idea for a Kisame card. And I must say, it's quite close to my original idea. I do, however already have an idea for Kisame, so I'll stick with mine. My reasoning is, my Kisame card has a secondary ability, and using your idea as well as that would make him a bit overpowered. Honestly though, thanks for the input and please, anyone who wants to contribute, send them to me. After all, your ideas may be better than my own. Once again, thanks, Uzunaru, and don't hesitate to send me any ideas for other cards, you're pretty good at this! Speaking of contributions, only two days left to submit your OC's, so hurry up before time runs out, any OC submitted after my update on Friday will be ignored. You've been warned!**

**Ok, quick little thank you to all the guys who have done repeat reviews- **_**jlink**_**, **_**Mzr90**_**, **_**irnzenmonk**_**, **_**Nemo2002**_** and **_**ryanshadow19**_**!**

**Alrighty then, I'll see you guys Friday. Or should I say, you'll see me!**

**P.S. please tell me if you think I should change 'C0' to a magic or keep it as a trap. Or if I should just leave it, after all the show never exactly followed the rules, did it *cough*magical mallet*cough***


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey minna-san, NinGo here with a new chapter of GYGOD. Before I start, I'd like to apologise if I offended anyone with my rant last chapter. It was uncalled for and unnecessary for me to rave on like that, over something so simple. However, I would like to say, if you don't like the Japanese names, then that's fine. It's a personal preference, and I happen to prefer the Japanese names (for the most part.). If you don't like the Japanese names, the simple solution is that you don't read this fic. If they don't bother you, then please keep reading. **

**Anyway, now that's out of the way, I would like to thank **_**Uzunaru999 **_**for the wonderful idea for Sasori's effect, which was much better than my original one. So I have decided to use it. I'd also like to thank **_**MesoJoe**_** for the wonderful ideas. I won't be using the first one, but I will use most of the aspects from the second. And finally, thank you to the 3 people who submitted their OC's, and it's time to announce the winner.**

**Congratulations to ….. **_**Keeper of Harmony**_**! Thank you also **_**RoyalTwinFangs **_**and **_**Renjiyamato **_**for your submissions. The OC will be revealed when the time comes, so hang onto your seats till he's introduced!**

**Ok, I don't own Naruto or Yugioh Gx**

**Right, on with the chapter.**

**(P.S. as you may have noticed this has updated again. This is due to someone pointing out some mathematical errors that i just had to fix. I tried (though admittedly not by much) to try and improve the flow near the end, not sure how that worked out but there you go. I also made a small change to a description, so metaphorical cookies if you can spot it.)**

**Chapter 7- The Shadow Games- Fact or Fiction?**

* * *

Naruto ran through the forest at top speeds, which by the way, was pretty damn fast. 'That scream, it was definitely Asuka! But what's she doing out here?' he broke through some bushes and momentarily stopped, looking at a large building. 'Okay, pretty sure this is where it came from. Wonder what this place is?' quickly shaking his head he made his way to the door when he spotted something on the ground beneath him. Looking down, he recognised it instantly. 'That- That's Asuka's 'Cyber Blader'! She's definitely here!' quickly picking it up, he ran towards the door of the large building, bursting through it. Looking around the dusty old room, he heard a shout from up above.

"Naruto-san!" sending his gaze upwards, he was shocked to see the Slifer-dumbass-duo and there large friend, Maeda Hayato. "What are you doing here?" Shou asked.

"I heard a scream, it was-"

"Asuka." Judai finished for him. Shining his flashlight on the floor, the Slifer Red noticed something and ran down the stairs. Going over to what he saw, he picked up a card. "This is Asuka's 'Etoile Cyber!" gasping, Naruto took out 'Cyber Blader' and looked at it. Hayato looked up from the floor and pointed towards a corridor.

"There's marks of something being dragged away going that way." Before the 'fluffy' boy had even finished his sentence, Naruto was running down the corridor at Olympian speeds. 'Don't worry, Asuka, I'm coming!' behind him he could hear his Slifer companions calling out behind him.

"Asuka!"

"Asuka-san!"

After a few minutes of running, Naruto came out at a rocky area, and he instantly noticed his objective. "Asuka!" said girl was lying in an upright coffin that looked like it belonged in a Goth's basement. Around the coffin was ominous smoke billowing about. Behind him the Slifer trio came out of the corridor.

"Asuka!" Judai shouted. Suddenly a dark chuckle rang out from nowhere.

"This one's soul has already sunk into a thick darkness!" Judai asked the obvious question.

"Who's there?" a figure rose from the smoke causing Hayato and Shou to gasp in fear/wonderment.

What seemed to be a man in a black custom duel-disk-trench coat that was like Chronos', but much more intimidating. He wore a black hat and a mask covering most of his face. "Welcome, Yuki Judai." Judai glared at the man.

"Who the hell are you?" the man looked up.

"My name is Titan, the Dark Duellist." Naruto's eyes widened in recognition. 'Titan, the self-proclaimed Dark Duellist, he's infamous in the underground duelling world! The duelling mercenary who can apparently call upon the power of the Shadow Duels to aid him !' Naruto frowned at the man 'Kaiba and Pegasus dismissed those rumours, as a Millennium item is required to do so, and they are unobtainable where they are. But you can't dismiss the fact that all of his opponents were hospitalised after their duels.' He was pulled out of his musings by Shou.

"Aniki!"

Judai glared "Who the hell are you? What did you do to Asuka?" blinking in shock, Naruto realised he forgot about Asuka. He too glared at the man.

"I am a Dark Duellist, a controller of the Shadow Duels." Hayato repeated the words in confusion. Judai took a step forward.

"Stop messing with me! There's no such thing as the Shadow Duels!" normally, Naruto would have taken any opportunity to show Judai up and prove him wrong, but now wasn't the time for such petite things. The so-called Dark Duellist chuckled.

"Once you get a taste of it, you'll understand, kid. This is a forbidden domain wherein none is allowed to step foot. I will deal punishment on those who break that vow."

Judai took another step. "So it's your fault that the people here have gone missing! You're going to give us back Asuka!"

"If you can beat me in a Shadow Duel, that is, Yuki Judai…" Judai growled, but blinked when he saw Naruto walk forward.

"I'll be your opponent, Titan." Naruto said calmly as he stood between Judai and the intimidating man. He smirked.

"No, you will not. My business is with Yuki Judai." Naruto smirked.

"What you just said confirms to me that you are indeed _the _Titan I've heard of, the duelling mercenary who claims to control darkness itself!" The Slifers blinked and looked at him in confusion. "You deal with money, correct? I'll pay you to duel me instead of Judai." He said confidently. Titan chuckled.

"I do not believe you can afford my services." He said calmly. Naruto said nothing, instead pulling out his smart phone. He spoke as he pressed some buttons.

"Money is no obstacle for me; I have close connections with both Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corp. I can get any amount you want with a couple of phone calls." He finished with the phone and threw it at Titan, who caught it. Looking at it, he was shocked to see a slightly younger Naruto standing next to both Seto Kaiba and Pegasus J. Crawford, the latter with a hand on the blondes shoulder. Titan smirked and threw the phone back.

"Very well, you have obtained my services." He activated his custom duel disk. "Now, allow me to serve you." Judai made a sound of protest, and Naruto looked back at him. The brunette was shocked to see the blonde's serious expression and the anger in his cerulean eyes. Nodding, he took a couple of steps back. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto turned back around and activated his disk. Titan smirked.

"You better not regret this, kid." Naruto looked at Asuka's unconscious face, and growled.

"Oh I won't. It'll be you who's going to be regretful!"

"Duel!"

"I'll make the first move," Titan drawled "Draw. I summon 'Inferno-Queen Demon' in attack mode!" a robed, winged and vaguely female monster appeared on the field with a roar.

#Inferno-Queen Demon- Fiend/Fire lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 900/1500#

Naruto frowned 'A demon deck, huh?' Titan continued "When this card is on the field, it increases the attack of all 'Demon' monsters by a thousand points!" Hayato gasped.

"Which means …" Shou said.

#I-QD- 1900#

Judai spoke up from behind Naruto. "A demon deck is indeed a powerful deck. But it comes with a high price of constantly paying out of your lifepoints during each of your standby phases to keep your monsters out." Naruto looked over in surprise, the idiot knows that! Titan's evil chuckle brought his attention back.

"A price, you say? That won't be necessary. Not in the presence of this card… Field Magic, activate." Light shone from his duel disk, causing the four students to cover their eyes. Opening them, they gasped as they looked around at the changed field. Naruto frowned. 'A field spell…'

"Where are we?" Judai asked.

"Let's just say it's the Edge of Hell for now. I've activated the Field Magic, 'Pandemonium-The Den of Demons'. This card will prevent the cost to maintain my Demon deck from happening and give monsters with 'Demon' in their names the ability to be reborn when destroyed outside of battle. Now, it's your turn." Naruto looked at Asuka in worry, was it healthy to be unconscious this long? "Whoa, now. If you're so concerned about the girl, then allow me to put her out of your sight." The coffin closed and finger like things closed around it, dragging it underground. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Asuka!" Hayato and Shou weren't happy with this development.

"That's low!"

"You coward!" Naruto glared at him fiercely, the bastard was going to pay! Titan chuckled.

"Say what you will. This is a Shadow Game. If you prefer, I'll make you disappear, as well!" he said, finally raising his voice above a drawling monologue. Naruto glared at him.

"Draw!" Naruto looked at his opponent's field. 'Right, all I need is a monster stronger than 1900 that's 4 stars or less.' Looking down at his hand, he was happy to see 'Kabuto Yakushi' in his hand. 'Ok, if I attack with 'Kabuto' they'll both be destroyed, and then I can activate the effect of 'Explosive Tag to destroy his field spell, while dealing damage at the same time.' He smirked when he saw a certain trap card 'Heh and this will protect me from whatever attack he does next turn.' "First of all I summon 'Kabuto Yakushi' in attack mode." The silver haired, bespectacled man appeared on the field.

#KY- 1900#

"Now, 'Kabuto' attack 'Inferno-Queen Demon'!" the silver head smirked, and charged the monster with a glowing hand. As he struck, the Demon struck at the same time, destroying them both simultaneously. Titan gritted his teeth as his strategy was instantly shattered before his eyes. The Slifer trio cheered as Naruto eyed Titan with a serious stare. If this was any other situation, he would have messed around a bit, give the opponent a chance. But, he glanced at where Asuka had been and gritted his teeth; this was no time to hold back! He picked a card from his hand and played it. "I activate the spell card, 'Explosive Tag' this will destroy your 'Pandemonium' field spell, and deal 500 points of damage to your lifepoints!" a tag flew out and landed on Titan's duel disk, and exploded. The demonic lair around them shattered and they were back in the rocky area.

#Naruto- 4000#

#Titan- 3500#

"Next I place a facedown and end my turn." Titan glared and the trio cheered.

"Wow, Naruto-san is really strong!" Shou said in awe, Hayato nodding in agreement. Judai was smiling at the blondes back, excitement coursing through him at the thought of duelling him. He was, however confused at the earlier hostility in the guy's eyes, directed at him. Titan frowned.

'What is this kid? _He _never said anything about him!' Drawing a card, he smirked. "I summon 'Death Rook Demon' in attack mode." A monster, vaguely in the shape of a chess rook with claws and evil face appeared, complete with glowing red eyes.

#Death Rook Demon- Fiend/Light lvl: 3#

#Atk/Def- 1100/1800#

"Now, 'Death Rook Demon', attack him directly."

"Not so fast, I activate the trap card, 'Paper Person of God!" the trap flipped upwards, to reveal a picture of the sea splitting, and the sides of the split were covered in paper. "When a monster attacks me or my monsters, this card activates and negates the attack, destroying that monster in the process!"

Shou and Hayato once again cheered at the move, something that was starting to get on Naruto's nerves. Titan chuckled "I knew you left yourself open to ambush me with a trap card as soon as you placed it." Naruto's eyes widened 'what could he mean by that?' "Your petty tricks won't work on my Demon deck. To chain your 'Paper Person of God', I'll activate 'Death Rook Demon's' special ability. When it is targeted by an effect from one of your cards, I can roll a die. If the result is 3, the effect is negated and the card destroyed." Naruto gritted his teeth, he forgot about that effect! Six balls of different colours, with numbers on them, appeared in a circular pattern above Titan's hand. (Am I the only one who thought that looked like the Tweenie clock?) "For this duel, I'll be using this roulette instead of a die. Now, my Roulette of Hell, carry his destiny and begin to turn!" The roulette lit on fire before it moved to the '1' ball and then moved onto the '2' ball, and so on. Hayato decided to state the obvious.

"If it lands on a 3, his trap will be destroyed." Shou decided to join in.

"The odds are 1-in-6" Naruto sweated slightly, even thought it was a very small chance, there was still the possibility of it happening. And lo-and-behold, the roulette landed on 3.

"The roulette landed on a 3. Therefore, 'Death Rook Demon's' special ability activates! 'Paper Person of God' is destroyed!" The large rift that had appeared in the middle of the field closed, allowing the Demon monster to finish its attack. Naruto grunted in pain when it connected.

"Ugh"

#Titan- 3500#

#Naruto- 2900#

Naruto glared at Titan "You call that an attack, that was nothing!" Titan chuckled.

"You do not appear phased by my attack. Let us change that, shall we." He held up a pyramid shaped object with an eye on it. A light shone from the item "Begin to vanish. Your body will gradually disappear in accordance to your lifepoints." The trio gasped and called out to him.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto-san"

"Naruto!"

Looking down he gasped at the sight of pieces of hid body not being there. "What the hell?" Titan chuckled (for the love of god, someone make him stop!).

"Kid, didn't I tell you? That this Shadow Duel has already begun?" Naruto frowned, 'is this really a Shadow Duel? I've been told they're generally more painful than this.' "The enshrouding black fog…. The heavy, black fog is engulfing you all. Hard to breathe now, isn't it?" Shou and Hayato started choking. "It's the pressure of the Shadow Duel. Your legs will no longer move, so no one will be able to run away from this game."

"He's right! I can't budge my legs!" Shou informed. Naruto's brow twitched, if either of them said ONE more thing he was gonna- 'Wait!' Naruto looked down and saw his foot twitch slightly. 'I can move!' he realised. 'Then that means… that this isn't really a Shadow Game!' He looked up at Titan. 'I must admit though, he is very convincing with his illusions.' With that realization came back all of his motor functions.

"You know. You almost had me there, Titan!" said giant looked at him confused. "Che, you're a real hypocrite, saying _my _petty tricks won't work, and look at you!" he declared pointing at him.

Shou looked confused "Huh, what do you mean, Naruto-san?" Naruto looked back and smirked.

"Which of my hands are missing?" he asked. Shou and Hayato looked confused but answered anyway.

"Left."

"Right."

Blinking in shock, they looked at each other in confusion and Naruto smirked again. "That's right, all this, the fog, my body disappearing, your bodies not moving, choking, their all elaborate illusions caused by that man!" Titan frowned, but quickly laughed.

"Heheheheheheh, deny it all you want to, kid, but this is indeed a Shadow Due-"

"OBJECTION!" Naruto yelled, nearly giving everyone a heart attack "In order to initiate a Shadow Duel, a millennium item is required, and they were buried deep underground years ago!" he said, confident in his information, having been told it by his mentor and 'Uncle'. Titan laughed again and held the pyramid up again.

"Behold. This is the legendary item, the Millennium Puz-"he was cut off again, when suddenly, a rock flew out and hit the puzzle, destroying it. "Wha-What the!" he shouted in shock, along with the exposition-twins (take a guess). Naruto smirked again, tossing another rock up and down in his hand, his body returning to normal. Shou was about to do what he does best before Naruto turned and gave him the death-glare-from-hell™, causing him to shut up quickly.

"Hm, just as I expected, this Shadow Duel is indeed fake! It's obvious he used the light shining from the fake puzzle to hypnotise us to make us unable to move and vanish. The human mind is a powerful thing, but it is extremely prone to the power of suggestion. His hypnosis fooled our bodies into paralysis, and our eyes into seeing our bodies disappear. And seeing as our minds are all different, we all saw it slightly different! Also, he's most likely hacked his duel disk to make his monsters abilities always side with him; it isn't unheard of after all. Kaiba was always complaining about people hacking his creations, but looking at his it's obviously a custom made one, so he could have done anything to it." The three Slifers looked at Naruto in awe, Judai especially. 'He figured all that out already, amazing! He really deserves to be in Yellow!' they were also surprised by the fact he knew _the _Seto Kaiba, something that was only just sinking in. And judging by what he said earlier, it was likely he knew Pegasus J. Crawford as well!

Titan hastily spoke up "What utter nonsense! I really play Shadow Duels!" Naruto sweatdropped, he was acting like a kid who got accused of lying about knowing someone famous. Naruto smirked.

"Then, you'll be able to answer this little trivia quiz of mine, how many of those Millennium Items you have there are there?" Titan looked down.

"You mean the number of Millennium Items?" Naruto's smirk grew.

"Come on Titan, clocks ticking!" he started to hum the countdown theme.

"It's… s-seven." Naruto gasped. Titan chuckled "Seven."

Hayato stated the obvious once again "He's right!"

Titan chuckled darkly/smugly "Well? Do you get it now? I am a genuine player of the Shadow Duels. I am one of the holders of the seven Millennium Puzzles existing in the world!" he declared victoriously. The exposition-twins gasped and Judai and Naruto smirked.

"Oooh sorry Titan, close but no cigar. I'm afraid you have failed the bonus round, you have, however been a great contestant!" Titan made a confused sound. "You're right about there being seven Millennium Items, but that doesn't mean there's seven Millennium Puzzles!" Titan made a strange 'Ngfth' sound. "You've fell short of the prize, and your lifelines are all used up! You've dug your own grave! You've just proved that you're a cheating scumbag!"

"Grrr, since my trick won't work, it'd be pointless to keep duelling you!" he set of a smoke bomb. Naruto growled 'Oh no, he did not just pull a ninja escape on me!'

"Not so fast!" he ran to chase after him, but as he did the snake heads surrounding the area lit up, and beams of light met in the middle of the room, causing a large eye to appear on the field. "What the fuck?" Titan paused in his escape and turned to see what happened.

"Uuuuugh!"

Smoke began to swirl around Naruto and Titan, causing the former to gasp and the other to shout in fear. The smoke cloud turned into a ball of darkness with lightning shooting of it.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto-san!"

* * *

Naruto looked around in shock at the purple/black dome surrounding him. Titan it seemed was just as shocked as he was. "W-What is this?" Naruto looked at him sharply. 'Wait, if this isn't his doing, then…' he stopped in his musings when a wave of little black creatures surged onto Titan. "S-S-S-Stay back! Help me!" the creatures went in his mouth. Naruto watched, extremely freaked out but not exactly jumping to help the man. He looked down and saw the creatures approach him, "Naruto-kun!" looking at his duel disk he saw Haku pull herself out of it, in her battle garb. Despite the situation he just had to ask.

"How the hell did you pull yourself out of there?" he asked dumbfounded. Haku facepalmed, or should I say, maskpalmed. Shaking her head, she threw senbons at the monsters, causing them to scatter, and personally Naruto couldn't blame them, he had been on the receiving end of those things many a time before, and they bloody hurt! Hearing some choking sounds, he looked up at the man he had honestly forgotten about. "What the-" Titan looked up with red glowing eyes.

"Well, Uzumaki Naruto… why don't we carry on with the duel? With a real Shadow Game…" Naruto frowned. 'Ok, not entirely sure about this, but I don't think his eyes were red and glowy earlier, and I'm pretty damn sure that isn't 100% normal' he thought, quickly realizing something was different. After, only a complete idiot wouldn't notice that (Cough cough)!

"Well, seeing as you're not running away now…" he said, deciding to see where this would go.

"As soon as a Shadow Duel is activated, there's no escaping from here until the duel has an outcome." Titan's 'Death Rook Demon' reappeared on the field.

"Fine by me, and seeing as you attacked last time, it's my turn now! I summon the monster card 'Akatsuki-Deidara' in attack mode!" the mad bomber of the Akatsuki appeared in a puff of smoke.

#A-D- 1600#

"And because of his effect two 'Clay Tokens' are summoned on your side of the field!" two birds flew out of 'Deidara's' palms and landed on Titan's shoulders. "Now I activate the spell card, 'Edo Tensei'. By removing from play one monster on my side of the field I can special summon one monster from my graveyard. I sacrifice 'Akatsuki-Deidara' to summon 'Kabuto Yakushi' in attack mode!" Deidara flaked away and went into a coffin. The coffin shook, before opening up and 'Kabuto' stepped out, sclera black.

#KY- 1900#

"And since 'Deidara' has left the field, the two 'Clay Tokens' are destroyed, dealing a total of 1000 damage to your lifepoints!" the birds exploded, engulfing Titan in smoke, but oddly enough the man showed no reaction, except black smoke billowing from his mouth.

#Naruto- 2900#

#Titan- 2500#

"Now, 'Kabuto' destroy 'Death Rook Demon'!" the bespectacled man struck, shattering the warped chess piece. Titan was un-phased.

#Naruto- 2900#

#Titan- 1600#

"My turn. Draw. I play the spell card 'Monster Reincarnation' by discarding one cards from my hand I can special summon one monster from my graveyard, and I choose 'Inferno-Queen Demon'." Titan's first monster appeared on the field

#I-QD- 900#

"And thanks to its special effect it gains 1000 attack points."

#I-QD- 1900#

"Now I summon 'Genocide King Demon' in attack mode." A scary looking winged monster with a demonic sword appeared on the field.

#Genocide King Demon- Fiend/Dark lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 2000/1500#

"This monster can only be summoned if I have another 'Demon' monster on my side of the field. Also, thanks to 'Inferno-Queen Demon's' special effect, it gains additional points."

#GKD- 3000#

"Now, 'Genocide King Demon', destroy his monster!" The demon king roared and slashed 'Kabuto' with its sword, destroying the medic.

#Naruto- 1800#

#Titan- 1600#

"Now, 'Inferno-Queen Demon', finish him off." The evil queen flew at Naruto, but he wasn't defeated just yet.

"I activate the effect of a monster in my hand. When I am attacked directly and I have no other monsters on my side of the field, I can special summon this card in defence mode. Come on out. 'Akatsuki- Tobi'!" A swirl appeared in the air in front of Naruto, and a man in the usual black cloak with a swirly orange mask and spiky black hair appeared, standing defensively in front of Naruto.

#Akatsuki- Tobi- Warrior/Earth lvl: 2#

#Atk/Def- 800/500#

The monster struck 'Tobi' but nothing happened, the attack just going through. The possessed Titan finally showed emotion, shock.

"What!" Naruto smirked at him.

"Tobi's secondary ability is that he can't be destroyed by battle, however he also can't be used as a tribute, so there's some good news for ya'!" Titan frowned.

"I end my turn with a facedown." Naruto drew a card, and looked at his hand of 4 cards. He let out a nervous breath. 'Alright, I can do this…'

"I activate the field spell card, 'Gedo Mazo!" A giant torso with multiple closed eyes and two upturned hands appeared behind the blonde. "This field spell increases the attack and defence of all 'Akatsuki' monsters on my side of the field by 300."

#A-T- 1100/800#

Now I summon 'Akatsuki- Sasori' in attack mode." A medium sized young man appeared, with red hair, peaceful expression and usual black cloak appeared on the field.

#Akatsuki- Sasori- Warrior/Wind lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 1800/2000#

"And now, due to 'Gedo Mazo' he gains 300 atk/def points."

#A-S- 2100/2300#

Now 'Akatsuki- Sasori' destroy 'Infernal-Queen Demon'." Sasori swiped his hand and the Demon queen was slashed to pieces, shattering into nothing.

#Naruto- 1800#

#Titan- 1300#

"Now, 'Sasori's' second effect activates. When he destroys a monster by battle, he gets that monster as an equip card, and he gains attack points equal to that monster level times 3!" Blue strings shot out of Sasori's fingers and into Titan's graveyard slot. With a yank of his hand 'Inferno-Queen Demon' flew out and landed next to Sasori. On a closer inspection 'Inferno-Queen Demon looked slightly different. It had two lines going down on either side of its mouth, and its previous clothing was replaced with a grey cloak.

#A-S- 3300#

Also, since 'Inferno-Queen Demon was destroyed, 'Genocide King Demons' attack went back to normal.

#GKD- 2000#

"Next I place a facedown and end my turn."

Titan smirked. "Before my draw phase I activate my facedown card, 'Blood Marks'. And now it's my turn." A card flew from his deck and into his hand "At this moment, due to the effect of the permanent trap, 'Blood Marks… the 800 point cost to keep 'Genocide King Demon' out is pulled from both of our lifepoints."

#Naruto- 1000#

#Titan- 500#

Naruto smirked and picked out a card and activated it "I activate the effect of a spell in my hand, 'Explosive Tag'!"

"'Genocide King Demon's' special effect activates. If the roulette lands on either a 2 or a 5 your card will be negated and destroyed." The roulette appeared and started to spin, _this _time the odds were 1-in-3. Naruto smirked, however and pulled a device out of his pocket. 'Heh, glad Kaiba gave me this!'

XXX~Flashback~XXX

It was Naruto's 15th birthday and he was happy to have both his mentor and uncle figure there with him, even if one hated the other. He had received a new deck from Pegasus, one that he had based of some of the things he asked Naruto a few weeks beforehand. Naruto was shocked to see the old faces; he'd wondered why Pegasus had asked so many questions before. Opening Kaiba's gift, he was confused to see a cylindrical, metal object (think along the lines of the sonic screwdriver, but obviously not it cus that would be lame). He looked over at Kaiba in confusion. Kaiba smirked.

"As you may know, there are a lot of fools out there who modify their duel disks in order to cheat." At seeing Naruto's nod he continued "If you come across one of these fools, just point that at their duel disk and press the button, and it will de activate any hardware that isn't 'Kaiba Corps'!" he finished with a smug smirk. Naruto's eyes widened and he thanked him for the amazing gift.

XXX~Flashback-End~XXX

Naruto pointed the device and clicked. Smirking, he sat back and watched the roulette spin. Knowing his incredible luck….

Naruto was shocked to see the roulette land on a 3! "Damn" he said as his spell was destroyed. 'Well, that was pointless…'

Titan sighed. "I switch 'Genocide King Demon' to defence mode and end my turn.

#GKD- 1500#

Sweat was pouring down Titan's face as he realised he was done for anyway. "I-I end my turn." He said. Naruto grinned.

"'Sasori', destroy 'Genocide King Demon'!" 'Sasori's' fingers twitched and the Demon puppet attacked its fellow, destroying it. "Now, 'Akatsuki- Tobi', finish him off, **Whack-a-Mole**!" Tobi disappeared below ground and pooped up behind Titan and… hit him with a stick. Even though he was defeated, he couldn't help but sweatdrop at the random move.

#Naruto- 1000#

#Titan- 0000#

Titan roared and all the little black creatures leaped at him, engulfing him. "W-What are you doing?" he popped his head up from the mass of monsters engulfing hi "Impossible! Are you telling me Shadow Duels really exist?" Naruto scoffed, something that grabbed his attention.

"Of course they're real, and I think you've bit off more than you can chew." He said, staring at him apathetically. Titan reached out to him, in an attempt to get help.

"He-Help me!" Naruto just narrowed his eyed.

"Who hired you?" he asked coolly, not moving to help. Titan started screaming hysterically.

"It was that man, the man with blonde hair and lipstick!" Naruto eyes narrowed even further. 'Chronos, eh? Looks like I need to have a few words with him. "HELP ME!" Naruto looked at him for a few seconds, before turning away "NOOOOOOOOO" was the last thing Titan said, before he was pulled into the shadows. Haku looked like she was about to speak, but seeing the look in his eyes, decided against. Instead, she decided to point out the exit.

"Look Naruto-kun, over there." She said, pointing to a white rip. Looking at the black mass approaching him, he decided it would be in his best interests to go through it.

"Right, let's go!" Running though the rip, they fell onto the floor. Well, Naruto did, Haku being a spirit she floated to the floor.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto-san!"

Turning he saw the Slifer trio run over to him. Haku giggled at their excitement and Hayato and Judai stopped, confused looks on their face.

"That voice just now.. " they muttered before a rumble was heard. "Hit the ground!" Hayato shouted, and they all did so, Naruto grabbing the now revealed Asuka and holding her protectively. The now empty coffin flew into the shrinking black orb behind them before it dispersed into ashes. Judai gasped and clapped.

"Oooh! I don't even know how he did this trick!" Naruto did a Facepalm V2, amazed at the boy's stupidity. Shou turned to Naruto.

"Naruto-san, where did that guy go?" Standing up with Asuka in his arms he answered.

"Oh, err when he lost he legged it out of there." He said. Accepting the explanation the three of them left the building.

* * *

The four boys (and one unconscious girl) made it outside. Naruto placed Asuka up against a tree stump and glared at Judai. Taken back, Judai blinked.

"Whoa, dude what's up?" he asked, clueless. Naruto glared at the idiot.

"You don't even realise do you?" Judai just looked confused and Naruto glared at the idiot. "Titan was after you, it's your fault Asuka was put in danger like that!" Judai gasped and stared at the blonde, astounded. Naruto let out a 'Tch' and walked of, but not before throwing a card at Judai, who just managed to catch it. "Here, give that to Asuka when she wakes up, I'm outta here." The Slifer trio watched him walk off, and Judai pondered over what the blonde said.

'Is he right, is all this… my fault?' Seeing that Asuka was waking up, he bent down next to her. "Oh, so you've come to?"

"What are you guys doing here" looking around she saw the three Slifer boys sitting around her.

"We're sorry that you were given such a hard time, but don't worry about it! Asuka, the guy who assaulted you already ran away.

She gasped "Then you guys…" Judai grinned.

"Nope, it was that Naruto guy, he duelled the other guy to save you!" Asuka gasped again at this information. "He left before you woke up though" she looked sad at this news. Judai seeing this spoke hastily. "But here." He handed her 2 cards. "We found the 'Etoile Cyber', and Naruto found 'Cyber Blader'. Also, I found this." He handed her a picture.

"Nii-san!" she gasped breathlessly "It's unmistakable! This is my brother's signature!" Naruto smiled from his perch on a nearby tree branch, he was happy she found something on her brother she had told him about. Silently climbing down, he walked away. Hearing a bird call, and a loud exclamation, he turned and saw the three Slifers running at him. Eyes widening, he was crushed comically flat beneath the three as they rushed back to their dorm.

"Oooooouch." He moaned, sitting up and holding his head. He blinked as he saw a feminine hand in his sight. Following it up the arm, he blinked at the sight of a smiling Asuka staring down at him. Staring at her for a few seconds, he smile back and accepted her help, pulling himself up. They stared at each other for a while, before Asuka they spoke at the same time.

"Sorry-!"

They blinked, and then burst out laughing. When they calmed down, they smiled, but when they noticed they were still holding hands they blushed, and quickly let go, stuttering. After a few awkward moments Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and spoke.

"Uuum, I guess we should head back." Asuka nodded hastily.

"Y-Yes you're right." Smiling again, they made their way back to the Academy, friendship renewed.

Chapter end

* * *

Omake- how it could have been

Naruto was relaxing in his room with Misawa, discussing everything from strategies, to girls. Suddenly, Naruto perked up and turned his head left and right.

"My hot-girl-in-danger senses are tingling!" getting up, he ran to the window and jumped through it. "AWAY!" Misawa blinked as his frival broke his own window. Shaking his head, he left, grateful they weren't in his room

Omake end

* * *

**Ok, there's the new chapter. I've been told my writing is messy and hard to read. The reason is, all my updates were late at night, and I was too tired to check them. Hopefully this chapter was better. If not, Pm me and tell me where I went wrong. Also, sorry if it was hard to follow near the end. I gotta say though, I confused myself at the end. …That's not a good sign.**

**Also, today is the opening of the Olympics! This is a great day for my country, we never thought we'd get them! Ignore what i said about opening ceremony before, apparently it was brilliant. Good job my parents have recorded it for me!**

**Anywhoo, I'll see you guys sometime in the next few days.**

**Or should I say, you'll see me!**

**P.S. I made a Tumblr account especially to post up cards i made on Yugioh card creator. They are based on the cards in this fic, and if yuo wanna check them out, the link to my Tumblr blog is on my profile page.**

**Just replace full stops. Also, quick word of advice, don't search 'Naruto' on Tumblr and look to far in. It isn't worth the mental trauma!**

**P.S.S. did you notice the little inside joke, eh eh?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey minna-san, NinGo here with a new chapter of GYGOD. Before I start, I just want to have a little gripe about the English dub (surprise, surprise). At the beginning of episode 7 Asuka and Ryou are watching the waves together. In the Japanese version it goes like this-**

**Ryou- "Dawn still seems so far, huh?"**

**Asuka- "Yes, but I still believe there's no night without dawn," **

**That's nice and poetic, and I like it. However, the English dub starts with-**

**Alexis- "What are you doing out here?"**

**Zane- "Nothing. I just felt like being alone."**

**Alexis- "You know, I thought once your brother enrolled here, you'd feel like that less, not more"**

**Zane- "Maybe that's because my brother shouldn't be here."**

… **Wow 4Kids, subtle. And great job at making Ryou seem even more emo than he looks! **

**Anyway now that that's out of the way, let's get on with it. I don't own either Naruto or Yugioh Gx.**

**Chapter 8- Duel on the docks- kinda misleading title!**

* * *

All was going pretty well with Uzumaki Naruto these days. Not only had he made up with Asuka, but he finally had a legitimate reason to hate Judai! He was still sore about the other night, seeing as Judai got Asuka kidnapped and all that (even if it was unintentionally). Currently, he was sitting in class, wondering where Chronos was seeing as they had a supply. He still had a massive bone to pick with the Obelisk Blue boys dorm leader. He looked up as Asuka walked in, uncharacteristically late. He blinked as she made her way over, and sat down next to him. On the outside he was calm at this, but inwardly he was jumping up, down and sideways in glee. She shot him a friendly smile which he quickly returned.

"So, you ok?" he said, leaning back nonchalantly. Her smile dropped and he sat up and looked at her worriedly "Woah, what's up?"

"Well, Shou and Judai got in trouble with the disciplinary action squad for going into the abandoned dorm." Naruto's brows rose in shock, however he was internally laughing.

'Ha! Yes, looks like that idiot is out of here!' he quickly spoke up "Woah, seriously, umm they gonna be alright?" he asked, trying to show he cared. Asuka nodded.

"Well, they will be if they complete Chronos' conditions." Naruto stopped himself from growling at the name and asked what the conditions were "They have to win a tag duel against opponents of his choosing." Naruto looked at her with a deadpanned expression, before replacing it with a faux look of relief.

"Well, that's good I guess." He said, cursing Chronos. 'That idiot! He gave him a chance to get away with it, what was he thinking? Knowing that idiots dumb luck he'll win that duel!' The lesson ended and the two of them left. Asuka turned her head to look at Naruto.

"Do you want to come and see them with me?" she asked, before blinking at the frown he was trying to hide, 'oh yeah, he doesn't like Judai, does he?' Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, I promised Misawa I'd help him build a new test deck." She nodded, excepting the excuse, seeing as she didn't want to push him and start another argument. They reached a corridor and went their separate ways. Naruto's eyes were narrowed as he walked down the hallway. 'There has to be some way I can use this situation to my advantage, but how…'

* * *

It was late evening the next day, and Naruto was taking a walk, still trying to come up with an idea. 'Maybe I can steal their alarm clock, or maybe…' Naruto's eyes widened 'Hang on one Ra-damned minute! If I want to be assured of Judai's expulsion, instead of petty tricks then…' He grinned at his genius plan 'Ha, perfect, Chronos can't say no, especially considering the dirt I have on the bastard' Looking up, he groaned in annoyance to find out he was once again lost! 'I need to get myself a fucking satnav or something!' Examining the area, he noticed he was on the coast, with a very nice view of the sunset. 'Wow, what a view. Maybe I can take Asuka here an-' a panicked yell pulled him from his thoughts.

"H-Help me! I can't swim!" he ran over to where he heard the shout, and blinked at the sight of Shou trying to hold onto Judai in the sea, resulting in the Blue-Midget dragging the both of them underwater. He watched as the koala-boy Hayato jumped into the ocean to rescue them, and the blonde facepalmed when he saw that the water was shallow, only up to their knees.

'How the hell did they make it look like they were so deep?' he thought incredulously with a twitching brow. He watched as the Slifer-dumbass-duo argued over the tag duel. He looked up in shock when he heard a very familiar voice ring out.

"How pathetic, Shou." Standing side-by-side with Asuka was The Kaiser himself, Marufuji Shou.

"Onii-san!" Shou said, and Naruto's eyes widened

'Of course, _that's _why the midgets name sounded familiar, he's Ryou's brother!' he grinned excitedly 'I had no idea he was here; this just keeps getting better and better!'

"Trying to run away" The Kaiser said to his younger brother "That's fine by me… "Shou looked down dejectedly and went back to his ruined raft. Judai looked like he was about to say something when a voice rang out from nearby.

"Heh. That's typical Ryu-teme material right there!" looking over the others were surprised to see Naruto sitting on a higher rock level than the rest of them. Ryou smirked.

"Looks like we finally meet again, Uzumaki." He said calmly. Naturally everyone was shocked about how they seemingly knew each other.

"Wait, you know The Kaiser!" Judai shouted, pointing at the blonde. Said teen grinned and closed his eyes.

"Yep, we, met during a tournament, we duelled each other in the semi-finals!" he said, hands behind his head. Everyone's eyes widened once again. Asuka asked the obvious question.

"So, who won?" she asked curiously. Naruto's grin faltered slightly.

"Well…"

XXX~Flashback~XXX

"Ok ladies and gentleman, the semi-finals match of Uzumaki Naruto and Marufuji Ryou shall begin in a few minutes!"

Naruto was standing to the side of the arena, getting some last minute coaching from Pegasus. "Now listen, Naruto-boy. Your opponent isn't someone who should be taken lightly, he has the potential to become the next King of Games!" the flamboyant man said seriously. The then 12 year old nodded with an easy grin on his face.

"Yeah yeah Pegasus, I know, but I'm not exactly a slouch! I'll be fine." He said confidently/arrogantly. Pegasus shook his head at the boy, if he wasn't careful he was going to get a serious lesson in humility. Hearing the announcer call the start of the match Naruto grinned "Well, wish me luck, not that I'll need it!"

Naruto stood across from the then 14 year old Ryou stared at the grinning blonde with the smallest of smirks on his face. The announcer came over and stood between the two "The winner of this duel will enter the finals for a chance to duel Seto Kaiba himself!" the crowd cheered and Naruto smirked, he was definitely going to get that duel! "Now, if the duellists are ready…" he looked at both of them, and at their nods ran out of the area "DUEL!"

Naruto smirked "I'll start, draw!" looking at his hand he smirked "I summon 'Legendary Six Samurai- Kageki' in attack mode!" a samurai with four arms, each holding a sword appeared on the field in a flash of lightning.

#Legendary Six Samurai- Kageki- Warrior/Wind lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 200/2000#

"And when he's normal summoned to the field I can special summon one level four or lower 'Six Samurai' monster from my hand!" he picked out a card and slapped onto his duel disk "And I choose 'The Six Samurai- Nisashi' in attack mode." A samurai in green armour holding what looked like two lightsabers appeared on the field.

#The Six Samurai– Nisashi- Warrior/Wind lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 1400/ 700#

"Also, when there's another 'Six Samurai' monster on my side of the field, 'Kageki' gains an extra 1500 attack points." The samurai grew bigger.

#LSS-K- 1700#

"Next I special summon the 'Grandmaster of the Six Samurai' in attack mode!" an old man with long grey hair and a beard appeared on the field. He wore silvery-grey armour and an eye patch. "As long as I control a face up 'Six Samurai' monster, I can special summon this guy from my hand!"

#Grandmaster of the Six Samurai- Warrior/Earth lvl: 5#

Atk/Def- 2100/800#

"And with that I'll end my turn" declared a smirking Naruto. The crowd, along with the commentator, was astounded, before cheering.

"Wow folks, did you see that! Contestant Uzumaki just summoned 3 monsters on his first turn! This is an incredible start to what will most likely be an incredible duel!" Ryou just smirked, somewhat impressed with the move.

"Hm, not bad. Draw." He picked out a card from his hand and placed it in his disk. "I activate the spell card 'Different Dimension Capsule'. I can discard one card form my deck and remove it from play, until my second standby phase after I activate this card, when it will be added to my hand." He put one card in his pocket, and a sarcophagus appeared on the field before disappearing in a portal. "Now, as long as my opponent controls a monster and I do not, I can special summon 'Cyber Dragon' from my hand." A large, robot dragon appeared on the field with a roar.

#Cyber Dragon- Machine/Light lvl: 5#

#Atk/Def- 2100/1600#

"Now,' Cyber Dragon', destroy his 'The Six Samurai- Nisashi'." The mechanical monster roared and blasted fire at the samurai. Naruto smirked.

"I activate the effect of 'Nisashi', when he is chosen as a target for an attack; I can defend him with one of his comrades!" 'Kageki' jumped in front of the fire and took the hit for 'Nisashi', destroying it without doing any damage to Naruto's lifepoints. Ryou blinked, and then smirked.

"Not bad. I'll put down one facedown and end my turn." Naruto smirked and drew a card. Looking at it, he smirked and began his turn by picking a card from his hand and activating it.

"I activate the spell card 'The Warrior Returning Alive', which allows me to add 1 warrior monster from my graveyard to my hand." He took the card out of the graveyard, only to place it straight on the disk. "Now, I re-summon to the field, 'Legendary Six Samurai- Kageki'!"

#LSS-K- 1700#

"Next I place a facedown then activate the spell card 'Six Strike- Triple Impact'. When I control three or more 'Six Samurai' monsters I can activate one of three effects. I'll choose the first one, destroy all face up monsters that you control-" Ryou spoke up calmly.

"I activate the instant spell card 'Cyclone' this destroys-"

"Not so fast! I activate the counter trap 'Musakani Magatama'! When you activate a card effect that destroys a card, while I control one face up 'Six Samurai' monster, this card negates it and destroys it!" Ryou's spell was destroyed, along with his monster as Naruto's spell activated. Now Ryou's field was completely open, and Naruto capitalised on that opportunity. "Now, 'Grandmaster of the Six Samurai', attack him directly!" This time it was Ryou's turn for a trap.

"I activate the trap card 'Draining Shield'. When your monster declares an attack, it is negated and I gain life points equal to its attack points." A shield appeared before Ryou and stopped the attack.

#Ryou- 6100#

#Naruto- 4000#

Naruto frowned "Oh well, 'Nisashi' your turn!" 'Nisashi' ran at Ryou and slashed him with its sword, and Ryou let out a grunt of pain.

#Ryou- 4700#

"And thanks to his other effect, as long as I control another 'Six Samurai' monster, he can attack twice!" Ryou's eyes widened and he let out another grunt as 'Nisashi' slashed him again.

"Ngh!"

#Ryou- 3300#

"And finally, 'Kageki' attack him directly!" The four armed warrior ran with a battle cry and struck Ryou, causing the dark-blue-haired boy to finally cry out and fall to one knee in pain.

"GAAAAH!"

#Ryou- 1600#

#Naruto- 4000#

"And with that I'll end my turn!" he finally finished with a smirk. The crowd cheered once again and Pegasus smiled at the boy.

'Well done Naruto-boy, but don't get too complacent. A cornered dragon is a dangerous one after all.' He thought with a slight frown. Meanwhile, Naruto was taunting Ryou.

"Man, I heard you were good, but I ain't really seeing it! Is this the best you can do?" he said. Ryou chuckled slightly and stood up, albeit a little shakily.

"Heh, you are a powerful duellist. However, this match has only just begun!" he said loudly, causing the crowd to cheer. Ryou drew a card and smirked at it. "I activate the spell card 'Pot of Greed' to draw two cards from my deck." He drew two cards and picked out one of them. "I special summon a second 'Cyber Dragon from my hand." Another of the mecha-dragons appeared. "Next I play the spell card 'Resurrection of the dead' to special summon 'Cyber Dragon' from my graveyard." A second dragon appeared on the field. "Next I play the spell card 'Fusion' to fuse my two 'Cyber Dragon's' to summon 'Cyber Twin Dragon' in attack mode." The two monsters swirled in on themselves to summon a machine dragon with two heads and a long tail to appear.

#Cyber Twin Dragon- Machine/Fusion/Light lvl: 8#

#Atk/Def- 2800/2100#

Naruto's eyes widened at the mechanical monster. Ryou continued with his turn "'Cyber Twin Dragon' can also attack twice in on turn!" Naruto's eyes widened further "'Cyber Twin Dragon' destroy his 'Grandmaster of the Six Samurai' and 'Legendary Six Samurai- Kegaki'!" The monsters two heads opened their mouths and two laser blasts shot out and destroyed Naruto's two monsters at the same time.

#Naruto- 2200#

#Ryou- 1600#

Ryou smirked "But I'm not done yet! I activate the instant spell card, 'De-fusion!" Naruto's eyes widened to impossible proportions and he staggered back as two 'Cyber Dragon's appeared on the field.

"Wha-What!" he stammered. Ryou's smirk grew.

"And since it's still the middle of the battle phase, I can carry on with my attack. 'Cyber Dragon' 1, destroy 'Nisashi'!" the dragon blasted the warrior with a stream of fire. Naruto grunted.

#Ryou- 1600#

#Naruto- 700#

"And now, 'Cyber Dragon' 2, finish him with **Evolution Burst**!" he ordered with a flourish. Naruto stared at the dragon as it towered over him.

"Shit... GAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" he screamed as the monster toasted him. Naruto fell to his knees as his life points disappeared.

#Ryou- 1600#

#Naruto- 0000#

The crowd roared at the victory. "This is simply amazing folks! The semi-final match has ended in just four turns! Marufuji Ryou goes through to the finals!" the crowd's volume increased to an almost deafening level. Ryou walked over to the defeated Naruto, who was still in shock over his loss.

"You are a very skilled duellist for your age; in fact you're much better than people twice as old as you are." Naruto looked up to see Ryou smiling very slightly, so much so that you had to squint to see it. After a few seconds, the blonde grinned and got to his feet.

"Well, I have to say you're not bad yourself, Ryu-teme!" he smirked. Ryou returned it with his own, amused at the nickname. The blue-haired teen shook the blonde pre-teens hand, which caused the crowd to go even louder. Looking into each other's eyes, they silently promised each other a rematch. As they walked away from each other, Naruto couldn't help but wonder 'what was in that sarcophagus?'

XXX~Flashback-end~XXX

Naruto shook his head to bring himself back to the present. "Well, let's just say I come off well from that duel." Everyone sweatdropped at the blonde for his comment, and Asuka smiled fondly at the blonde, something that Ryou picked up on.

'That's just like Naruto, too stubborn to actually say he lost.' Judai stared in amazement for a while before he remembered the current situation.

"Hang on! Your little brother just said he's leaving!" Ryou closed his eyes.

"No helping it, I guess." He said uncaringly causing Asuka to gasp. Jaden glared up at the third-year.

"If that's the case, why don't you at least give him a farewell present? With a duel between you, the Kaiser, and me!" Shou turned and looked at the boy with shock.

"A-Aniki!" Naruto was trying to contain his laughter at the idea, as if the Kuriboh-head could actually stand a chance against someone who beat him!

'But to be fair' the blonde thought seriously 'He beat me with my weak deck, 3 years ago, which might be just below Judai's current deck. He may not give Ryou a challenge as he is, but it may give me a chance to see some of the idiot's cards, and a good laugh.' He pondered with a smirk. If he could get away from this with some information and possibly amusement, it could be a good thing. Ryou stared down at the Slifer Red.

"Duel with you?" he closed his eyes and smirked "Fine. Come on up, Yuki Judai."

"Now we're talking!" Judai shouted.

Later they were all standing on the docks, with Naruto sitting on one of the bollards next to Asuka. Judai and Ryou were standing opposite each other.

"Duel!" And so the match begun.

* * *

After a duel that was eerily similar and embarrassingly longer than Naruto's duel with Ryou, Naruto was satisfied, if not a little bothered. Even though the Kuriboh-head lasted slightly longer than the blonde of three years ago, he was still happy, seeing as he got to see not only new monsters from the brunette but also a new trap to be weary of. And not to mention that one card from Ryou.

'Power Bond! I should have known he would have that in a deck like his! Heh, that card will be easy to negate with my new deck…' Also, it seemed that Shou learned a lesson, one that Naruto wasn't exactly sure of, but most likely an important one. And despite how the blonde may complain about the midget, he was always pleased to see someone grow as a duellist, and as a person. He did also get a kick out of seeing the Kuriboh-head get crushed, even if he didn't really care. He physically had to stop himself laughing when they spoke of riding the turn out.

So no, it wasn't how much longer the Slifer lasted that bothered him, nor was it the boys uncaringness over his loss. No, it was Ryou's parting comment that had him thinking.

"_Naruto, there is a lesson here today that you could learn from. If you do, it'll make you that much a better duellist."_

'Like I know what that means' the blonde thought sourly 'and besides, I'm not like that idiotic midget, I already know all there is to know about duelling!' he was also bothered by the knowing looks he was given by everyone, even Asuka and Judai! Asuka's bothered him for obvious reasons, but what was up with the Slifer, what does he possibly know that the blonde didn't. 'As if that idiot can judge me! If I can't figure it out, then it obviously isn't that important.' So, watching the two Obelisk's walk away, he sat up from his perch and walked back to his dorm, putting the unnerving thoughts from his mind. After all, he had a lot of plotting to do!

* * *

Omake

Naruto glared at Kaiba, putting his deck away as the man beat him. Said man was smirking at him superiorly "Hm, you'll never stand a chance against my 'Blue Eyes White Dragon'."

Naruto glared "Yeah, but take away you're 'Blue Eyes', and what are you?" he asked.

Kaiba smirked "Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. And all-round boss!" he said, walking away as he said it. Naruto frowned at his back.

'I should never have asked him to take me to see The Avengers!'

Omake-end

* * *

**And that's a wrap, chapter end, finite! Yes, todays duel was a flashback! See it as my way to make it more like the Naruto anime! Also, s****orry it's so short, but I've been putting this chapter of. Not that my laziness and focus on other things (Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Crystal Bearers and Pokemon Pearl) wasn't a part of it, but also Dailymotion has been a dick lately, and it took me ages to find an alternative sub source. There are only two places I can find with subs, and I don't think my laptop likes the new one. So, until the other site starts working again, I won't be using the anime as source material. This may delay the update, and it may not. Also, the next chapter is finally the tag duel, so that will take a long time, especially seeing as it won't be the Paradox Brothers duelling the two Slifer's, and an original tag strategy will be hard for the two I have in mind. This chapter may have given you a clue to half the team, but your just gonna have to wait and see who the other half is.**

**Also, for those who don't know, I made a few changes to the last chapter. For some reason an email wasn't sent about it, so most of you wouldn't have known. All there is some mathematical corrections and a description change, with just a couple other words added in. Not to mention, of course the inside joke I put in, that maybe only a few of you will get.**

**On another note, I really wasn't expecting that in the opening ceremony. The Queen and James Bond! Unbelievable! I think I was lied to about what to expect.**

**And now question time!**

**To _AnonymsFicReader_ I just want to say something. It's probably too late to mention this, but 'Explosive Tag' is an instant spell card, meaning it can be played from either the hand or field. Naruto had one facedown and another in his hand, so it is completely possible for two to be activated. If anyone else is confused over my lack of description, go to my profile. There is a link to my Tumblr where you can see I think all the cards introduced till now. I made them on Yugioh Card Maker. Oh, also, anyone with artistic talent, could you possibly draw me a picture for Amaterasu! I noticed while Googling that my description can't be found, so I would appreciate it. If you want the description, it can be found in chapter 6.**

**To _MesoJoe_, please continue with the card ideas. I like some of them, especially the Orochimaru one, so keep it up. Besides, it gives me more reviews, so your ideas are a gift that keeps on giving! Plus thanks for the idea for 'C0', it does make the conditions a bit more justifiable, and if I can be arsed, I'll make the changes to the card. Oh, and also thanks for pointing out the Sasori miscalculation, from now on I'm using a calculator.**

**And to everyone who asked, yes you can expect an evil, more powerful version of Tobi.**

**Also, I've noticed that I appear to be bashing Judai and Shou a bit. This wasn't really my intention, though maybe some of my true feelings are leaking out. I do personally find Judai's duel annoying, but with a mix of, well, awesome is a strong word, but you know. I do find it a little cool that he can pull a last minute victory, but it also annoys me. It also annoys me how they all treat his luck as 'skill'. I don't really mind Judai too much; it's just that the Naruto I have created here, that is how someone with his personality would feel about the boy. We all have that one person we just hate, but can't really give a good reason for it, and that's how Naruto feels. Of course, it's easier for him now, what with the whole Titan situation and all. The reason I'm saying this is, I don't hate Judai. I do find Shou a little annoying, and I couldn't really give a rat's ear about him, but I don't really hate him either. I generally hate bashing in general, because usually the bashed character is incredible OOC, and unfaithful to Kishimoto-sensei's, and any other mangaka's, work. I don't mind a few jabs when they're deserved, like mine against Judai, but not when they completely re-write the characters personality to do so. This also brings me up on another subject. Nowadays, Naruto isn't so much a character as he is a baseline, one which writers can build up their own character with Naruto's name and appearance. Now, I don't really mind that (hell, my Naruto is basically like that) but I don't like it when they take away some of his personality traits. Such as his love of both orange and ramen. These things make Naruto who he is, and keeps me grounded in the fact that even though he acts differently, it's still Naruto. Also, I really dislike 'the formula' that is in most Naru fics nowadays. For more on that, look on my profile.**

**Wow, I really went on a little there, sorry about that!**

**Anyway, see you guys soon.**


	9. Chapter 9 ReDo

**(Some of you know that this chapter has been released once. I'll tell you why I have released it again. A review from **_**MesoJoell **_**pointed out a mistake I made with a card effect. Double checking, I realised he was correct. So I went to fix it up, but then I realised some things I said might not make sense. So I went and changed those to, which is when I realised, that those changes would change how I wanted the duel to pan out, so I would have to improvise. I then thought that I might as well add the end of the duel on. So, think of this as an edited version of chapter 9. I apologise for making you guys re-read this chapter, but it needs to be done.) **

**Before I start, please bear with Naruto for the moment. I'm well aware he's a complete arsehole at the moment, but his character is still developing. In fact, the development will only really begin to take place around about just before the Seven Stars arc. By that time, he will be a lot less hostile towards Judai, and realise what a complete tool he's being. They won't be best buds, but he'll tolerate his presence. He'll basically act a bit like Manjoume, just a tad friendlier.**

**Also, blame the late update on my best friend. He came round for two days and distracted me with Xbox 360, so don't look to me!**

**Also, I don't own Naruto **_**or **_**Yugioh Gx as it so happens. If I did, Sasuke would've been killed by Itachi and Misawa wouldn't have disappeared for almost an entire season!**

**Chapter 9- The Tag Team Tussle Triggers Terrible Tension!**

* * *

It was late evening, just after dinner, and a figure was slinking through the halls of Duel Academy. Its shape was obviously male, and around 6 foot. He stopped in front of a door with a plaque that said 'Professor Chronos de Medici- Obelisk Blue Leader' on it. Opening the door slightly, the figure peaked in and took notice of the office's inhabitant, sitting at his desk marking some papers. Sliding in and silently closing the door behind him, the figure snuck behind the man quietly, where he proceeded to wrap an arm round the man's neck. Chronos naturally struggled, but was stilled when he felt something push into his back. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you.' The figure said his voice unrecognisable. Chronos gulped nervously.

"W-What do you want you hooligan?" he asked nervously, sweat pouring down hues face and neck. The figure smirked.

"Hmmm, good question. I'm here to speak with you about the Tag Duel taking place tomorrow afternoon." He said into the man's ear. Chronos blinked in confusion, despite the situation, and asked the obvious question.

""You mean to tell me you snuck into my office to talk about that?" he asked incuriously, but choked slightly when the figure tightened his grip "_Gorgonzola cheese!" _Noticing his grip was too tight, the figure calmed down.

'Damn it, calm down! I may be pissed with the bastard, but I don't want to kill him' taking a silent breath the figure carried on. "Yes, I want to know what you have planned for the Slifer's opponents tomorrow. Gasping for air slightly, the effeminate man answered quickly.

"I-I am hiring the duelling mercenaries 'The Paradox Brothers' to duel them-_no ne_!" The figure frowned, before smirking.

"Ah yes, you're quite used to dealing with those types, neh?" Chronos' eyes widened.

"I-I have n-no idea what you are in-insinuating!" he stuttered. The figure's grip tightened, but just enough to increase the man's discomfort.

"Oh, so you're saying that Titan lied about his employer's appearance, neh?" panic entered Chronos' eyes at the familiar name. In a quick moment of brilliance, Chronos faked a choke, causing the figure's grip to hastily loosen. Capitalising on this, the effeminate man jabbed his elbow backwards, hitting his assailant in the stomach. The figure backed away and Chronos quickly jumped out his chair and went around the desk to see who grabbed him. The answer was quite shocking.

"Signore Uzumaki! What is the meaning of this-_no ne_!" he spat angrily. "Why are you attacking me, in my own office no less! Wait till the chancellor hears of this!" he flinched when he saw the look in Naruto's eyes. The blonde teen smirked.

"Oh, go ahead. In fact, why don't I go with you! I'm sure he would love to hear about Titan! Or even your little framing plan that failed!" the man's eyes widened again "I wonder, who will the Chancellor believe, the man who's attempts at Yuki Judai's expulsion are well known, or the honour student who's good friends with Seto Kaiba?" he made his way to the door when the professor stood in front of him, clasping his hands before him

"W-Wait, Signore Uzumaki, d-don't be so hasty!" the man said nervously "I-I'm sure this is all just a little misunderstanding-_no ne_! How about we forget all about it! I'll even recommend you for Obelisk Blue!" the man said, not even attempting to disguise his bribery. Naruto scoffed.

"Please, if I wanted to be in Blue, all I'd need to do is dial a number and ask. Kaiba would be delighted." Taking pleasure in the man's terrified gaze, he waited a few seconds before continuing "There is, however, something you could do for me. Or rather, something I could do for you…" Chronos' grabbed Naruto's hands and held them up, a grin on his face.

"Of course, of course! Anything for one of my favourite students-_no ne_." Closing his eyes, Naruto smirked at the man.

"Well, about tomorrow….."

* * *

It was the next morning, and Chronos was walking down the hallway, silently fuming. 'Why that little brat! If he hadn't of had evidence of my plans I would have had him kicked out of here faster than you can say _ciao_!' he walked past some laughing Slifer Red students. 'And also, why must Duel Academy accept these Slifer Red layabouts-_no ne_! Especially that Yuki Judai! However…' he grinned 'with that brats plan, he'll be out of here by dinner time! If only I had thought of it instead of being coerced into it!' he shouted in pure, wordless rage, causing the Slifer's to quickly rush into the classroom. Panting, he turned when he heard a voice behind him.

"Professor Chronos." Said man blinked.

'Well I'll be, the brat was right…' "What is it you want, Signore Manjoume?" the Obelisk Blue elite stood determined before him.

"Please allow me to fight in Judai and his friend's Tag Duel." Chronos was inwardly admiring, albeit grudgingly, the blonde Ra Yellow's insight.

"Allow?" he asked, deciding to drag it out a bit. The longer he could go not following the blonde's orders, the better!

"This time, I will lay waste to him with my own hands!"

"Very well, Signore Manjoume. Please, follow me." The tall man turned on his heel towards his office. Smirking, Manjoume followed the professor, already planning his victory.

He was going to get a bit of a shock, however, when he discovered his role in Judai's 'demise'.

That afternoon, the whole school was gathering to watch the Tag Duel that would decide Judai and Shou's fate. Misawa was sitting high up in the stands with a serious face and his arms crossed. "So, it starts at last…" he muttered to himself. A voice came from the right of him.

"A Tag Duel… Judai may have said he had never been in one before…" Asuka sat a few seats away from the Ra Yellow. Misawa turned to speak to her.

"You're Tenjoin Asuka from Obelisk Blue." The girl turned to him.

"It seems you have somewhat of a connection to Judai, as well."

"Right." Misawa said. "Speaking of connections, you are apparently quite close with Naruto, are you not?" he asked, biting back a grin. He was finally talking with the girl who his frival had a huge thing for, even if said blonde didn't realise it yet. The girl blushed invisibly at the name and smiled.

"Yes, we are good friends. I take it you are the 'Misawa Daichi' he spoke of." The black haired teen nodded with a light smirk.

"Indeed. You know, he speaks of you quite often, almost every day in fact." His smirk grew slightly as he saw the slight blush that appeared on Asuka's face.

"Really?" she blinked "That's funny…" Misawa raised a brow "He barely speaks of you at all. If he does, it's only in passing." Misawa's brow twitched at this information.

"I see." He said calmly, however he was internally raging. 'That blonde bastard! See if I ever wake him up again! But then again, he'd probably enjoy that….' He grinned evilly 'Guess I need to wake him up earlier then!' he sniggered silently to himself, Asuka watching with a sweatdrop. The girl turned back to the centre of the room, saying something that caught his attention.

"It's my fault this is happening…And he should really have been partnered with me. But even so, I have a feeling he'll manage to pull through…" Misawa nodded in agreement.

"Yes, as Naruto would say 'That Kuriboh-heads dumb luck will probably pull him through!'" he said grinning. Asuka giggled at the impression.

"Yes, that does sound like him." Looking around the area she noticed something, or rather lack of something. "Speaking of Naruto, where is he? I'd have thought he would come here with you." Misawa frowned at her question.

"Actually, he wasn't in his room this morning." Her wide eyes snapped to him "Also, he has been acting quite strange lately, like something's been bothering him." Asuka blinked and remembered back to the other night.

'Maybe he's been thinking about what Ryou said' she pondered 'as much as I like Naruto' she blushed at the implications of that statement if someone else were listening (Although what are the chance of that? It's not like this is a story or something where no one's thoughts are safe or anything!) 'He needs to be more respectful to his opponents, especially Judai.' Suddenly getting a bad feeling, she looked down to the floor. 'I have a bad feeling about this, but I can't explain it'. (Dum de dum de dum…. Why are you guy's looking at me like that?)

The two currently most talked about Slifer's walked into the room and made their way into the centre. Chronos walked in and made his way towards them. Standing on the middle of the duel arena, he threw his hand upwards. "Well then, we will now begin this tag duel!" the crowd cheered and the Chancellor called out to the man.

"So, will they be facing a teacher or an Obelisk Blue student? Or could you be the one dealing with things again?" Chronos turned to his boss.

"Well you see Chancellor; their opponents will be the two top students of their respective dorms and year." The Chancellor looked excited.

"Well, who have you chosen?" he said, complete with puppy dog eyes and sparkles. Chronos span and pointed at Judai.

"In order to give you a pounding… Parmesan Cheese… I have selected your two biggest haters!"

Everyone wondered looked at each other, wondering what he meant. Asuka looked on with an uneasy expression. 'No, he couldn't have….' A chuckle sounded from the doorway.

"Heh, nice introduction, Chronos."

"Hm"

Everyone in the room was shocked to see both Manjoume Jun and Uzumaki Naruto walk onto the field, both with smirks on their faces. The room was completely silent. Asuka looked at Naruto disbelievingly. 'I knew you didn't like Judai… but to actually attempt to get him expelled!' a sad look appeared on her face.' Naruto….'

Misawa was also shocked, he couldn't belief his friend would stoop to work with Manjoume and Chronos of all people. He was also a bit hurt that the blonde didn't even talk to him about it, weren't friends meant to help each other? He wouldn't have necessarily of done it, but he could have had a chance to talk the blonde out of it.

Ryou looked at Naruto with a smirk 'Well, this should be interesting.'

The two Slifer's looked at their opponents. "Eeeh, we have to duel both Manjoume-san and Naruto-san!" Shou exclaimed, looking extremely worried. After all, these were two of the best Duellists in the school, and one of them was someone who gave his big brother a hard time! Judai, of course was excited.

"Awesome, I finally get a chance to duel Naruto! And not to mention he'll be with Manjoume, this is gonna be a blast!" he exclaimed, grinning widely. The Blue and Yellow narrowed their eyes at the boy. While Manjoume glared at the boy, Naruto couldn't help but smirk.

"Heh, don't get too excited, 'Kuriboh-head', you won't even deal a single point of damage to us!" he said confidently. Looking up, he saw the expression on Asuka's face and frowned. 'That, might be a problem later…. Maybe this wasn't the best idea….' He flashed back to the night at the Abandoned Dorm, and seeing Asuka's unconscious face. 'No Naruto, don't start doubting yourself' he turned and glared at Judai 'Because of him, Asuka was put in danger and almost taken by darkness!' ignoring the jealous feeling he got from Asuka's expression (taking it as worry for Judai), he walked over to his position, Manjoume following.

With Manjoume, the dark haired Obelisk was also glaring at Naruto from the corner of his eye. 'That damned Ra Yellow; he thinks he can command me….'

XXX~Flashback~XXX

Manjoume followed Chronos back to his office. Going inside he was surprised to see Uzumaki Naruto sitting in Chronos' chair. Biting back a growl, Chronos turned to Manjoume. "Signore Uzumaki shall be your partner for this duel, Signore Manjoume." The blonde grinned and flashed a peace sign at the Obelisk Blue.

"Sup" Manjoume frowned at the blonde.

"Che, in don't need him, I can beat that slacker by myself." Turning to leave, he was stopped by Chronos' voice.

"If you want to duel Judai, you have no choice, Signore Manjoume." Pulling a deck from his pocket, he handed it to Manjoume "Here, you will be using this deck for the duel-_no ne_." shifting through it, Manjoume looked up and glared at the man.

"What is this?! I refuse to use a deck like this!" he raged, a vein throbbing on his head. Naruto walked past him, grinning.

"Well, Manjoume, you don't have a choice. Besides, if you help me win this duel, I can make sure you're place in Obelisk Blue is forever safe! However, if you refuse, with one phone call I can demote you to Slifer before your ass knows where it went." 'Man, I feel like a dick! However, I need to do this….' Manjoume glared at Naruto.

"Fine, I'll do it."

XXX~Flashback-end~XXX

Manjoume glared at the blonde 'Bastard!'

The Chancellor approached Chronos. "Is this wise Professor?" Chronos grinned at the balding man.

"Why of course Chancellor! Not only does this give Signore Manjoume a chance to save some face, but it'll set a precedent so that no other students break the rules. The memory of this crushing defeat will forever prevent deviancy!" The man said quickly "Also, Signore Kaiba himself has given the go-ahead for this duel! After all, you know how fond of Signore Uzumaki he is!" he finished with a whisper. Frowning, but realising he had no choice the Chancellor allowed the match. He smiled however when he saw Judai's excited face.

"Well, it seems he's fond of the idea!" Chronos frowned at the Slifer.

"Yes, quite." He said with a slight deadpan. Walking to the centre, he threw his hand up again. "Now, both sides get into position!" Getting over their shock, the crowd cheered in excitement. After all, it wasn't every day you saw two of the best students in the Academy team up for a duel. "You cannot give advice to your tag partner-_na no ne_. Also, you can treat your partner's field as your own field. Understand-_no ne_? Each tag team will share 8000 life points! So, then…"

"DUEL!"

#Naruto + Manjoume- 8000#

#Judai + Shou- 8000#

Shou began the duel "It's my turn. Draw! I summon 'Gyroid in attack mode!" a cartoony helicopter appeared on the Slifer's field.

#Gyroid- Machine/Wind lvl: 3#

#Atk/Def- 1000/1000#

Naruto picked a card from his deck. "I summon 'Akatsuki- Hidan' in attack mode." The silver haired psychopath of the Akatsuki series appeared on the field.

#A-H- Atk-1800#

Judai drew a card "My turn. Draw! I summon 'Elemental Hero Burstlady' in defence mode!" a woman with long hair and a gold head piece appeared with a cry and landed in a crouching position.

#Elemental Hero Burstlady- Warrior/Fire#

#Atk/Def- 1200/800#

"My turn, draw!" Manjoume said "I summon 'Command Knight' in attack mode." A woman in red, black and white armour appeared on the field.

#Command Knight- Warrior/Fire lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 1200/900#

"When 'Command Knight' is on the field, all Warrior type monsters we control gain 400 attack points!"

#A-H- Atk-2200#

#CK- Atk-1600#

The Slifer's eyes widened while Naruto grinned 'Although none of us can attack this turn…' he glanced at Manjoume, who glared back at him and picked a card form his hand.

"Next I play the spell card 'Arduous Decision'. This card makes me draw two cards from my deck and my opponent selects one of them at random. If it's a monster card I can special summon it from my hand. If not, both cards are sent to the graveyard." Manjoume drew two from his deck and held them "Go on, Judai, take your pick!" he said, smirking. Judai pointed at the left card, and frowned when he saw Manjoume's enlarged smirk. "Nice choice dropout! I special summon from my hand a second 'Command Knight'!" the two Slifer's gasped as a second female warrior appeared on the field "And also, its effect increases our monsters attacks even more!"

#A-H- Atk-2600#

#CK- Atk-2000# (x2)

"Also, due to 'Command Knight's' other special effect, when one monster is on my side of the field, it cannot be chosen for an attack. And seeing as I have two 'Command Knights', this prevents any attack to either of them!" he finished with a wide smirk. (I hope I have captured the essence of Manjoume, what with his long ass turns/explanations an' all!)

Naruto grinned at the Slifer's expressions "What's the matter, scared? Worried that we'll beat you and you'll be expelled?"

Manjoume smirked "With our strategy, I will get my revenge, Judai!" 'Hm, perhaps this idea wasn't so bad after all.'

Shou looked worried "Unbelievable. To think they powered up their monsters so much and protected some of them right off the bat… Aniki?" Judai grinned.

"These guys are the two strongest of our year-well, except me- and their really showing it. But we won't lose, huh?"

Shou grinned nervously "R-Right! No, we won't!" looking at his brother (real one) Shou gained a sudden boost in confidence. "It's my turn! Draw! I summon 'Steamroid' in attack mode!" a cartoony train appeared on the field.

#Steamroid- Machine/Earth lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 1800/1800#

"Next, from my hand, I activate the spell card 'Fusion'! I fuse 'Gyroid' and 'Steamroid'… to summon 'Steam Gyroid'!" what looked like a rejected transformer emerged from the fusion swirl.

#Steam Gyroid- Machine/Earth lvl: 6#

#Atk/Def- 2200/1600#

Naruto raised an incredulous brow "Ok… and the point of that was….?" Shou blinked when he realised that he couldn't beat Hidan, which was the only available target. He blushed in embarrassment as he realised he made a mistake. Manjoume smirked.

"Hm, typical Slifer-Dropout!" he sneered tauntingly. Chronos laughed to himself.

"Always count on dropout boys to do things without thinking!" Judai turned to Shou.

"Don't worry about it Shou, at least this way our lifepoints won't take as big a hit!" he said, staying positive.

"Aniki." (Is it just me, or is Shou very predictable? I mean, about 80% of his dialogue is Aniki…)

"The duels just begun, let's go wild on them."

"Right. I end my turn."

Misawa looked at Asuka. "It seems they have built Manjoume a support type deck especially for this tag duel." The blond nodded.

"Yes it would seem so. However, I wonder how they got Manjoume to agree to use it…"

Naruto blinked at the brunettes previous phrase, then growled silently as it reminded him of something. "My turn, draw. 'Akatsuki-Hidan' destroy 'Steam Gyroid'!" 'Hidan' ran at the vehicroid and hacked into it with his scythe, destroying it.

#N+M (lol) - 8000#

#J+S- 76000#

"Heh, this is the result of careful strategy, tremble before our might!" Naruto said loudly. Shou gulped.

"To think 'Steam Gyroid' got killed off so quickly…" Naruto smirked.

'Hm, the true essence of a tag duel is focusing all attacks on the weaker half. And that just so happens to be Shou.' He closed his eyes 'Sorry Ryou, but it looks like he's out of here too.' Shou looked down in depression before turning to look at Judai. The brunette, well…..

He was excited (ooh what a diverse character!) "Awesome, I've never seen a strategy like this before. All right, my turn! Draw! I summon 'Elemental Hero Clayman' in attack mode!"

#EHC- Atk-800#

Next, I activate a spell card, 'Fusion'! I'll fuse together 'Clayman' and 'Sparkman' to summon, 'Elemental Hero Thunder Giant'!" Naruto's eyes widened at the move.

'Shit, not that!'

#EHTG- Atk-2400#

"Now I activate 'Thunder Giant's special effect! I can destroy one monster one the field with an original attack strength lower than 'Thunder Giant's'! And I choose one of Manjoume's 'Command Knight's'!" A blast of lightning shot outwards to hit one of the knights.

Manjoume however was prepared for such a move.

"I activate the instant spell card 'My Body as a Shield'! By paying 1500 lifepoints, I can negate an effect that would destroy a monster on my side of the field and then destroy that card!" The lightning from 'Thunder Giant' was redirected at the last second, striking Manjoume, who took the damage with a grunt. 'Thunder Giant' then blew up into pixels.

#J+S- 7600#

#N+M- 6500#

The crowd was shocked at the move (Ok, seriously no pun intended!), but not as much as Manjoume (that was intended!). Judai frowned at the counter. "I end my turn."

Manjoume's eye was closed in pain. 'Che that damned Slifer Red' "Draw! I activate the spell card, 'Ante'! Each player must reveal one card from their hand. Whoever has the lowest level monster will take 1000 lifepoints damage." Cyrus stopped him.

"I won't let that happen! Reverse spell, 'Cyc-"Naruto smirked.

"Not so fast! I activate the instant spell 'Explosive Tag' from my hand! Your card is destroyed and life points damaged!"

#J+S- 7100#

#N+M- 6500#

"Now, Manjoume's effect continues!" Naruto smirked. Shou looked dejected as all four of them picked out a card from their hand.

Judai revealed his card "'Elemental Hero Featherman', 3 stars!"

Shou's card was 'Cycroid', 4 stars.

Naruto revealed his to be 'Akatsuki- Kakuzu', 5 stars.

"My card is 'Anchor Knight', 4 stars. And that means that you'll be taking the damage, Judai!" Manjoume declared with a smirk.

#N+M- 6500#

#J+S- 6100#

"Next, I summon 'Anchor Knight' in attack mode!" a large, round bodied warrior with blades on its hands and an anchor on its back appeared on the field.

#Anchor Knight- Warrior/Fire lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 1500/600#

"And now its attack is increased by my two 'Command Knight's'!"

#AK- 2300#

"Now I activate 'Anchor Knights' special ability. Up to three times per turn, I can discard one card from my hand to deal 600 points of damage to your life points. Therefore, by discarding my last two cards, I deal 1200 damage to your life!" Manjoume said smirking. The Slifer's eyes widened as the blades on the Knights arms flew at them on chains. They cried out as they struck them.

#N+M- 6500#

#J+S- 4900#

Asuka and Misawa watched, uncertain who to root for. Misawa however, couldn't help but admire the leaders in points. "Incredible, Manjoume's deck really compliments Naruto's, and Naruto's provides protection for Manjoume's support cards. Not to mention their cards deal damage without actually attacking." Asuka nodded.

"Yes, they clearly know a lot about Tag Duelling, which is rather surprising knowing their personalities (and a tad OOC, but whatevs!). Yet, in comparison…"

Manjoume decided to mess with them a bit "'Command Knight' 1, destroy 'Burstlady'!" the fiery woman was destroyed. "I end my turn." The Obelisk Blue finished with a haughty grin, pleased to show that _he _was in control of this duel, and he was going to savour _his_ victory. Naruto was also grinning, but in excitement.

'Heh, this is actually pretty fun! Then again, why do something if you're not gonna enjoy it, neh?' he looked at Manjoume 'however, there extending ones enjoyment, and then there's being cocky!'

"My turn, draw." Shou said very nervously. "I summon 'Cycroid in defence mode! I end my turn." Shou looked down in depression. Naruto grinned.

"My turn! Draw! I summon 'Fake Hunter- Haku' in attack mode!" the masked warrior appeared in a swirl of icy mist. The effect of the two 'Command Knight's' increased 'his' attacks.

#FH-H- Atk-2400#

"Akatsuki- Hidan', destroy 'Cycroid'!" the psychopath slashed the bike into pixels. "Now 'Haku', attack Shou directly!" 'Haku' threw a barrage of senbon at unseen speeds and that pierced Shou. (Yes, I took out the equip card, it wasn't really necessary and un-needed in this chapter)

#N+M- 6500#

#J+S- 2500#

Everyone gasped as Shou fell to one knee in pain. Naruto smirked

"Against our strategies, you've no defence."

"We'll crush you to the ground!" Manjoume followed.

Judai stood next to him with his head lowered, face covered by the shadow of his hair. Naruto smirked gleefully.

'Yes, at this rate, that Kuriboh-head will be gone!' Everyone was silent as they stared at the two Slifer's who were close to defeat. Up in the stands, Misawa spoke up "So, it was futile from the beginning. For their first sudden tag duel, they're way outmatched. Asuka nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Not only is each duellist's power important for a tag duel, but so are their combinations with their partner. However, an impromptu team does have its limits. It's amazing that Naruto and Manjoume have made one so perfectly…" Misawa nodded.

"The properties of Judai and Shou's decks are far too different. It doesn't seem like they've tuned them for tag duels, either. While in comparison, Manjoume's deck is full of support cards that can complement Naruto's deck, not to mention it also has some formidable monsters too. Is this the end?" Asuka looked down at the field, emotions conflicted.

'Judai… Naruto…..'

Manjoume was staring at the Slifer's with a near-crazed expression on his face. 'Facing off against elites like us has made you completely helpless, hasn't it, Yuki Judai? Suffer an unsightly death!' Naruto glanced at the Obelisk with a raised brow, causing the black-haired-teen to control his expression. 'Tch, I didn't think that bastards plan would work so well, but it has. My pride has been wounded, but when I duel him with a new deck' he smirked 'I'll already have intimate knowledge of his strategies and trample every single one!'

Naruto looked at his partners smirk, and frowned slightly. 'I know what you're thinking Manjoume, and it won't work!' he smirked too 'As if I would truly show all my strategies already. A good ninja has an ace up each sleeve, and I'm wearing several jackets!' he blinked at the strange analogy 'Wait….. What?' Shaking his head, he glanced up at the stands, where he saw Asuka's expression, and was once again troubled. 'Dammit, the only flaw in my plan….. '.

Chronos chuckled. "This is good. This is oh-so-good. I would've expected no less from the protégée of Pegasus J. Crawford. This will be _fin__é, _the end, for those impudent dropout boys!" he finished with joyous laughter.

"You never know the outcome of a duel until the end, Chronos-_kun_." The Chancellor said, stopping Chronos' laughter. He turned to his employer with an 'are-you-serious' kind of face.

"Yes, I know, Mr Chancellor. But wouldn't it be in their best interests to expel them instead of prolonging their suffering any longer?" The Chancellor pointed to Judai, as he looked up in determination. Naruto frowned and drowned out the idiotic spluttering's of the feminine professor.

'I know that look, the look of someone who's not going to just accept defeat. I once had the same look.' He closed his eyes in frustration. 'Damn it Naruto don't do that to yourself.' he looked at his hand, specifically a certain card and considered using it 'Well, Pegasus did always say not to get to ahead of myself, anything can happen…..and this is Yuki Judai, famous for his lucky draws, I've seen many a time when the situation seems impossible and he gets lucky, who says now is any different.' He decided to go for it 'You can never be too careful. Just in case, with this card I can save some face …..' "I place down one facedown and end my turn." Manjoume decided to speak up.

"I suggest you give up now, Slifer dropout. You don't stand a chance, and you're little sidekick seems to have accepted that as fact!" Judai gasped and looked at Shou's defeated expression.

"Shou!" Judai said, catching the boy's attention. He turned to see a smiling Judai "We can still go on, can't we?" the midget said his catchphrase (which it basically is….) "Besides, you have a card that can beat that can win this duel!" the midget gasped and Naruto's eyes widened.

'No, don't tell me, he also has 'Power Bond'?' Judai drew a card.

"I activate the spell card 'Warrior Returning Alive to add 'Elemental Hero Sparkman' to my hand, who I summon in attack mode. Next I equip him with 'Spark Gun'. This lets me change monster's battle positions 3 times. I change 'Akatsuki- Hidan' to defence mode!" Naruto's eyes widened in panic.

'Shit!' When the blast hit, instead of changing him to defence mode, 'Hidan' was destroyed. Everyone blinked in shock and turned to Naruto for an explanation. He scratched his head sheepishly.

"Erm, when 'Hidan's' targeted by any spell, trap or monster effect, he's instantly destroyed. Heh heh….." everyone deadpanned with a sweatdrop at this news. Judai blinked then grinned.

"Well, that works for me! I then use the 'Spark Gun' to switch 'Sparkman' and 'Fake Hunter- Haku' to defence mode. Then I place a facedown and end my turn." the gun shattered after its two final uses Manjoume snorted and drew a card.

"So what if Blondie's an idiot, I'm going to win this duel without his help!" Ignoring Naruto's indignant remark he began his turn. "'Command Knights', destroy 'Sparkman'! And then attack Judai!" Judai grinned and threw out his hand dramatically.

"I activate the trap card 'Negate Attack'! When a monster declares an attack, this card negates the attack and ends the battle phase!" the 'Command Knight's' were halted in their tracks, and they jumped back to Manjoume's side. The Obelisk's eye twitched.

"Tch, I discard one card from my hand to activate 'Anchor Knight's' effect and I end my turn." The blades on the Knight's arms shot out and hit Judai.

#N+M- 6500#

#J+S- 1900#

After Manjoume's turn, Shou turned to Judai. "Aniki…. Why did you choose me as your partner, Aniki? I'm just dragging you down. And if Asuka san was your partner, none of this would have happened…" Judai spoke up.

"You like to duel, right?" Shou looked up at his best friend, "You enjoy yourself when you duel, and you treat all your cards with care. It's that quality that makes me think you and I are alike. I managed to make it into this Duel Academy. And I want to duel some more and have some more fun. And I want to duel you again, too!" Naruto watched with a frown as he mulled over the Slifer's words.

'Fun huh… isn't that what I came here for, to make friends and have fun.' He looked up to Misawa and Asuka, his two closest- well, only friends- in the academy, and saw the looks on their faces. 'Damn it, why do they have to be close to that idiot, what is it about him?' he sighed internally 'What will I get out of this? Sure that idiot will be gone, but so will my friends, probably.' He looked at the facedown he placed on his last turn. 'Should I….? Whatever I do with it, either way one problem will be solved. And one is definitely the preferable option….' he looked up as Judai finished his pep talk and Shou had started his turn.

"It's my turn! Draw! Aniki!" Judai grinned widely at the boy.

"Yeah! Go get 'em Shou! Go for it with all you've got!" Shou nodded determinedly.

"I summon 'Drillroid' in attack mode!" a robot with a massive drill on its face burst from below ground.

#Drillroid Machine/Earth lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 1600/1600#

"When this card attacks a monster in defence mode, it destroys that monster!" Naruto gasped.

"All right!"

"Go, 'Drillroid'!" The machine hit 'Haku' straight on in the chest, causing 'him' to release a pained screech, and 'he' shattered into pieces. Manjoume smirked.

"Hm, so what if you destroyed his only monster, I still have three and nothing you can do can stop me next turn from crushing you!" Shou just smirked and ended his turn. He turned to Judai.

"Aniki, I…"

"Just leave it to me, Shou." Said boy nodded. Naruto frowned at the two, but then smirked.

"Heh, you think just because you cleared my field, that I'm done?" The two Slifer's looked at him wearily. "I activate the spell card 'Foolish Burial' to send one monster from my deck to the graveyard." He picked a card from his deck, put it in the graveyard and shuffled his deck "Next I summon 'Demon Brothers- Meizu and Gouzu' in attack mode." The twin chuunins appeared on the field.

#DB-MAG- Atk-1300#

"But they won't be sticking around for long, because I activate the spell card 'Edo Tensei' to summon the previously discarded monster from the graveyard!" the 'Demon Brothers' were absorbed into a coffin, that re-opened to reveal a tall figure hidden in the shadows of the coffin. "I special summon from the graveyard, 'Akatsuki- Kisame' in attack mode!" the figure stepped into the light to reveal a blue-skinned man, with beady eyes and what appeared to be gills. He had the usual cloak and headband, the symbol being the same as the brother's and 'Haku's'. He was holding what seemed to be a big, bandaged sword.

#Akatsuki- Kisame Warrior/Water lvl: 6#

#Atk/Def- 2350/1600#

"And thanks to Manjoume's 'Command Knight's'… well you get the idea by now."

#A-K Atk-3150#

Everyone gasped as the sword grew larger. Misawa spoke up shakily "An attack of 3150!" Asuka watched, unable to speak from shock. Ryou watched from his position, expression unchanging.

"No way." Shou said.

"Go, 'Akatsuki- Kisame', **Samehada Slash**!" the bandages around the sword unravelled, to show what looked like a mass of shark scales (or as my best friend puts it, a giant spiky dildo). 'Kisame' rushed towards the robot, bloodthirsty grin on his face.

Misawa stood up in panic "This is no good! If this connects, Manjoume can finish them with 'Anchor Knight's' effect on his next turn!"

"Judai!" Asuka said worriedly. Naruto frowned as his sharp hearing picked this up. 'Kisame's sword connected with 'Drillroid', causing it to explode, dealing damage to the Slifer's lifepoints.

#N+M- 6500#

#J+S- 350#

'Kisame's' sword grew bigger after the impact.

#A-K Atk-3350#

Naruto smirked "Whenever Kisame destroys a monster by battle he gains 200 extra attack points!" Misawa gaped.

"Think of the possibilities of such an effect…" Asuka nodded.

Shou fell to his knees. "I'm sorry Aniki, It's over now, and it's all my fault!" The Chancellor looked on, calm as ever.

"This is quite the situation." He said to himself. Shou was on the verge of tears before Judai spoke up.

"Shou. Stand up, Shou." He looked up at brunette.

"Aniki…"

"We're gonna win. No matter what happens." Shou closed his eyes briefly before struggling back to his feet. Naruto smirked.

"Heh, you're still gonna fight, even though your situation is helpless, neh? Even if you were to draw, I don't know, 'Power Bond' it still wouldn't help you!" Shou looked surprised when he heard the name "Oh don't look so surprised, it's not too much of a stretch to believe Ryu-teme's little brother has 'Power Bond' as well, especially seeing what you're deck is. Oh well, my turn's done now, and so are you on Manjoume's turn." Judai started his turn.

"My turn. Draw." He held out a spell card for the two to see. "I activate the spell card, 'Pot of Greed'! I'll draw two cards, and then I activate another (no reviews complaining about this please, they will be ignored) to draw two more cards. Then I activate the Field Spell, 'Fusion Gate!" he placed the card into the field slot. "As long as this card is on the field, you can fusion-summon without using 'Fusion'. I'll fuse the 'Elemental Heroes Featherman' and 'Bubbleman' that are in my hand with the 'Sparkman' on the field…" the three heroes jumped into the air, each glowing the colour related to their element and swirled in on each other. "Come out, 'Elemental Hero Tempester'!" A man with 'Featherman's' wings, a visor, shoulder plates and 'Sparkman' like armour appeared in a swirl of wind. He had green hair, two metal claws on his left hand, and 'Bubbleman's' bubble gun on his right.

#Elemental Hero Tempester Warrior/Fusion/Wind lvl: 8#

#Atk/Def- 2800/2800#

Misawa was reeling in shock at the Slifer's tenacity "He's reached this point, but Judai's still not giving in!"

"But even so, he can't beat 'Akatsuki- Kisame'." Asuka pointed out.

Judai pointed at Manjoume's side "'Tempester' destroy 'Anchor Knight'!, **Chaos Tempest**!" 'Tempester' dive-bombed 'Anchor Knight', destroying it.

##N+M- 6000#

#J+S- 350#

Naruto raised a brow "So what if you beat 'Anchor Knight', Manjoume's 'Command Knight's' will finish you next turn!" Judai smirked.

"Really? I place one facedown and end my turn." Manjoume drew a card.

"It's over dropout! 'Command Knight's' destroy 'Drillroid' and then target Shou!" The two Knights repeated their earlier unsuccessful attack, only for it to be stopped once again.

"I open the reverse card, 'Draining Shield'! This card negates an attack and adds the attacking monsters attack points onto our lifepoints!" Judai declared with a smirk.

To explain quickly, 'Command Knight' 1's attack was negated, bringing J+S's lifepoints up to 2350. 'Command Knight' 2's attack hit 'Drillroid' which destroyed it and dealt 400 points of damage to J+S. Therefore the result is…..

##N+M- 6000#

#J+S- 1950#

Manjoume growled in frustration "Che, I end my turn!" Judai grinned at Shou.

"I'm counting on you, Shou." Shou mulled the situation over for a bit, before his eyes widened and he nodded. The entire room was silent as they stared at Shou in anticipation. Shou looked up at his brother, his eyes clouding over from a flashback. With a determined expression (Ok, is this kid bi-polar or something?) he began his turn.

"It's my turn! Draw! I activate the spell card 'Resurrection of the Dead' to bring back 'Drillroid' from the graveyard." The drill-bot reappeared on the field. "Then I offer it as a sacrifice to summon 'UFOroid'!" 'Drillroid' was surrounded by a blue light and a small, cartoony (and stupid looking) UFO-like machine appeared in the air.

#UFOroid Machine/Light lvl: 6#

#Atk/Def- 1200/1200#

"And the, from my hand, I activate a spell card! 'Power Bond'!" Judai nodded approvingly while Naruto frowned in confusion. "This card is a fusion magic for Machine-types! Aniki! Here we go!"

"Yeah, go with all you've got!"

Shou threw his arm skywards "It'll fuse together 'UFOroid' and 'Tempester'! Come forth! UFOroid Fighter'!" 'Tempester' suddenly looked like he was standing on a futuristic Segway. "Its attack is the total attack of its two Fusion-Material monsters!"

#UFOroid Fighter Machine/Fusion/Light lvl: 10#

#Atk/Def- 4000/4000#

Manjoume frowned "So what? Its attack may be higher than Blondie's monster, and even if you destroy it we still have a large amount of lifepoints…" Shou smirked.

"That I know! Next, 'Power Bond's' effect activates! It doubles the attack of the special-summoned Fusion Monster!"

#UF- Atk-8000#

Manjoume smirked and prepared to point out it was still futile, but Shou wasn't finished just yet.

"Next I activate the spell card 'Limiter Release'! This card doubles the attack of all Machine-types monsters I control until the end phase it was activated!" Naruto and Manjoume's eyes widened as they stuttered in fear.

"Th-Then that means…!" Shou smirked as 'UFOroid Fighter' doubled in size!

"That's right!"

#UF- Atk-**16,000**#

"_**16,000!**_" They shouted simultaneously. Shou smirked.

"Yes, and that's definitely enough to wipe you out! **Fortune Tempest**!" 'UFOroid Fighter' took aim and fired a giant blue blast from its gun! Naruto took one last look at his facedown, before deciding against it. The Kamehameha-like blast struck 'Kisame' dead on, and it went through him and hit Naruto and Manjoume, lowering their lifepoints to zero.

#J+S- 1950#

#N+M- 0000# (-10,000 if you're interested…..)

Naruto opened his eyes as Manjoume collapsed to his knees. Hayato shouted from the top of the stands in joy. (Oh yeah, he's here too….)

Misawa and Asuka looked relived "Thank goodness. Now those two can remain at the academy." Misawa said. Asuka turned to him.

"Even though he may turn into a tough rival, you're still happy?" She asked him. He turned to her.

"What about you?" she turned away, slightly embarrassed.

"I would just feel guilty if they got expelled because of me. But I'm glad now." She frowned 'However, I need to have a talk with Naruto after this!'

Manjoume hit the ground in anger and Naruto looked at his defeated form. 'It's probably a good idea to leave him alone from now on…..'

Chronos was speechless "This can't be! For those two to lose with such a perfect strategy…." He fell on his arse from the shock of it all. Daitokuji approached him (oh yeah, he's also there…..)

"Well, my students are quite impressive, aren't they?" he said with a pleasant smile "They were amazing-_nya_." Pharaoh meowed in the man's arms and licked Chronos on the cheek, causing the effeminate man to cry out in alarm.

"It's a cat! On cats I'm not too keen, no! _Cappuccino_!" Ignoring the rambles of the odd man, Judai turned to Shou.

"Well, we did it, Shou! All thanks to you!" Naruto watched the two with a frown, before turning to leave. He stopped by the entrance when he heard a shout from behind him.

"OIE! NARUTO!" turning, he saw the taller Slifer waving at him. "THAT WAS A FUN DUEL! WE SHOULD DO IT AGAIN SOMETIME!" closing his eyes, Naruto smirked.

"Hm, next time I won't give your dumb luck the chance to jump in, Yuki." Walking out of the room, he noticed Asuka stand up from her seat. Sighing, he stood next to the doorway, preparing himself. 'Let's just hope my last minute plan works out for the best…' opening his eyes, he saw his only female friend standing before him, hand resting on a cocked hip. Her brow was raised.

"So, care to explain why you did that, Naruto." She said in THAT tone. All guys will know of this tone, whether from their female friends, girlfriends or even their mothers, as the tone that brings an unnatural fear to the male gender and always gets results. "Do you realise the potential consequences of your actions!" Naruto closed his eyes.

"Yes, yes I do." He held up a card so that the back was facing her "This, is what I had facedown on the field." Asuka blinked as she remembered the action

"_I place down one facedown and end my turn."_

Taking it, she flipped it over, and was shocked when she saw the card description.

_Curse of Jashin [Trap}_

_The turn this card is activated, any damage taken is also inflicted to your opponent's lifepoints._

She looked at him in shock "Why didn't you…." He took the card from her and smiled.

"I realised halfway through the duel, how close you are too Judai, and you would've felt guilty if he were to have been kicked out. As much as I dislike the idiot, I care too much about my friends to hurt or upset them in any way, no matter how small. So no matter how much it hurt my pride, I let the 'Kuriboh-head' win." She stared at him with a slight blush. "So… forgive me? Pleeeeeeaaaaassssssssse!" he said, elongating the last word childishly, large eyes and pout included. Taking one look at his face, she burst into laughter. Recovering after a few deep breaths, she smiled at him.

"Yes, I do." She gave him a mock glare "But only because I owe you one, next time you won't be so lucky!" Grinning, Naruto laughed, which caused Asuka to break her glare and laugh with him. After a while, the two looked at each other.

"So, wanna go grab a couple of those random sandwich things?" Naruto asked his friend. Smiling, Asuka agreed. As the two walked down the corridor, Naruto was thinking.

'Phew, my plan worked, she isn't pissed!' he looked at her face, admiring her beauty 'Taking a hit to my pride is a small price to pay, compared to being her friend.' He smirked slightly. 'Also, I won't deny that duel was pretty fun.' He frowned internally 'doesn't mean I don't feel any different about Judai though. I guess I'll just have to hope one of Chronos' other schemes work out….'

* * *

**Chapter End!**

**Well as you already know and can see, the cliff-hanger has been taken out. I hope this ending is better than the cliff-hanger, and if you don't like it….. Well this was pretty damn hard to do, so just get over it! It's a bit rushed at the end, but when you don't think things through to well, this kind of problem occurs. I was too focused on getting Naruto into this position, I dint think about how he would resolve it with Asuka. I hope it doesn't seem to rushed or forced (even though it kinda was)**

* * *

Omake- How it could have been

"Against our monsters, you've no defence."

"This duel is turning out to be quite, er, good!"

"Damn it Manjoume! We practised this ten times already!"

"Shut up! Why would I want to rhyme anyway! That's just stupid! Only an idiotic dubbing team would find that appropriate!"

"You know what screw you, I'm done!"

"Fine! Besides, I've already got this won!"

"Hey that was pretty good you've improved your timing!"

"Fucking screw you, I'm done with rhyming!"

Omake end

* * *

**There we go.**

**Right, quick question time!**

_**Lightningblade49**_**- are we on the same wavelength or something?**

_**G3neSyS**_**- Thank you for your kind words good sir!**

_**NarutoCardMan**_**- Ah, thanks for pointing that out. Let's just attribute it to typical Anime bullshit, neh?**

_**Puric**__**Knight**_**- I'm glad to have helped inspire you! I hope your deck idea becomes something great!**

_**Jaki**__**Stratos**_**- Yes, he does. But as I've already stated, his character is still developing.**

_**Imperial Rhomania**_**- thanks for the reviews, and I'm once again ecstatic that I inspired someone!**

**Ok, that's all I have time for. See you later with the actual tenth chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey minna-san, NinGo here with another chapter of GYGOD!**

**Sorry about the MASSIVE delay, but I was hit with writers block, and I couldn't decide what to do with the episode it takes place in. After taking ages to decide what to do with this chapter, I decided to introduce an OC, who was an entry for the contest by RoyalTwinFangs. **

**Anywhoo, I don't own Naruto or Yugioh Gx**

**Chapter 10- English People With English Names Actually Exist?! :O**

* * *

Naruto was bored. He had absolutely nothing to do, nada, zilch. He was currently bunking of PE, and he had been hanging out with Misawa before his frival realised they were late. Naruto had assured Misawa that he would turn up later, which he of course had no intention of doing, so he was sitting on the balcony bored. Trying to alleviate his boredom he decided to give Kaiba a call, it's not like he had anything better to do. Dialling his uncle-figures number on his 'kai-Phone' he waited while the tone rang. Almost immediately the call was answered and before he could say anything there was a loud exclamation from the other end.

"NO I DON'T WANT A GODDAMNED BLACKBERRY! FUCK OFF!" holding the phone far away from his ear he could hear mad panting from the other end. Carefully placing the phone back to his ear, he spoke slowly back.

"Umm, ok, that's, um, good to know?" he said hesitantly. There was a short pause before Kaiba answered.

"Oh, Naruto, what do you want." Naruto again spoke hesitantly.

"Uh, yeah…. I- you know what, never mind…." He hung up quickly, wondering just what the hell was wrong with the man. Shrugging he went back inside. He needed somewhere to hide, so the Academy security or anyone else found him. After all, he needed his sleep after Misawa woke him up at half four for some reason…..

"Hmmm, where should I go? Preferably somewhere where nobody will find me…." He slowly broke into a grin. "Of course, that's perfect! No one would think to look there!" he quickly slinked off to his chosen hiding place.

Naruto was shaken from his sleep violently. Opening his eyes he saw Misawa glaring at him. "May I ask why you are sleeping in my bed?" he asked, brow raised, and twitching.

Naruto shrugged "Cause….. It was just right?" after getting a decent attempt at the death-glare-from-hell™ the blonde was infamous for in Ra Yellow, he shrugged again "Well, I was bunking off PE when I realised I needed somewhere to hide, and I realised your room would be the last place anyone would look for me." The resident genius just sighed at his frival's 'logic'. Peering over Misawa's shoulder, he saw Judai and Shou staring at the scene in confusion. Getting a sudden bad feeling he turned to his frival. "Misawa." He said, placing his hands on said teens shoulders "I'm going to ask you a question, and I need you to be 100% straight with me!" blinking at the blonde's serious tone and expression, he nodded.

"Ok." He said. Naruto stared him dead in the eyes, deep into his very soul, and took a deep breath to prepare himself.

"Did you bring those guys here for a threesome?" he said, no hint in his eyes or tone that he was joking. Misawa just stared at him slack-jawed, before a large vein throbbed on his forehead.

"OF COURSE NOT YOU IDIOT!" the genius raged and, in a sudden show of strength, picked the blonde up and threw him out of the still open door, where he crashed into the opposite wall. Hearing a loud SLAM, he looked up to see the door had closed. Sitting up grumbling, he rubbed his head.

"Jackass, it was a legitimate question." Getting up to his feet, he shuddered slightly when he heard the words 'Big Bang'. 'That's it, I'm getting out of here!' he walked out of the dorm and started to wonder around. 'Well, seeing as I just saw Misawa I'm gonna assume that class is over. Come to think of it, does this place actually have a consistent timetable?' stopping to consider that for a while he didn't notice the figure approaching.

"Hey, Naruto!" said teen turned around to see his only female friend, Asuka. Grinning widely he walked over to meet her halfway.

"Hey Asuka, sup?" he asked. The girl smiled at her friend.

"Not much, well, except Misawa's duel later, but you know…. You don't, do you?" she asked seeing his confused face.

"Wha-, what duel? I ain't heard anything about a duel?" Asuka rolled her eyes.

"Didn't he tell you?" she asked, not believing his best friend wouldn't have told him. Poor Naruto just got even more confused.

"Tell me what?" he whined, slight pout on his face, causing the girl to sweatdrop.

"Misawa's duelling Manjoume later for a chance to be in Obelisk Blue." She said with a slight deadpan "have you even seen Misawa today?" thinking back to a few minutes ago Naruto nodded.

"Err, yeah. I was hiding in his room when he came in with Judai and Shou." At Asuka's raised brow he shrugged "Hey I don't know why either." She shook her head slightly.

"No, I mean why were you… actually never mind, it's not important. " She finished with a shake of the head and slight smile. Looking back at him she asked the blonde teenager a question. "So, want to have a duel? We haven't actually had one yet….." she trailed off. Naruto grinned.

"Hey sure, why not, I want to experience your… skills first hand." He said with a slight waggle of his eyebrows. Blushing, the girl socked him hard in the arm causing him to let out a yelp. "Hey what was that for!" Asuka turned away and walked off with a huff.

"Pervert." She muttered, still blushing. Naruto followed her while rubbing his arm.

"Hey I never said anything, _you _took it the wrong way, so who's the real perv 'round here?" he asked mischievously. There was silence, until…

"OW!"

* * *

Asuka and Naruto walked into the duel area, one rubbing his stomach and the other still with a blush, albeit a small one. The blonde spoke up.

"You know, you didn't have to hit me that hard!" Naruto said with a small look of pain on his face. Asuka despite her blush smirked.

"That's what you get for acting like a pervert." She said. Naruto's brow twitched.

"You took it out of context…." He trailed off, grumbling under his breath. Just as they were about to go up to the duel field a voice called out from behind them.

"Excuse me, Uzumaki-san?" turning, the two friends saw a rather good looking boy (if you were a girl that is….) in a Ra Yellow jacket. He had black hair, blue eyes and was just an inch shorter than Naruto. Naruto blinked.

"Hey I know you, your, ummmmm" seeing the boy open his mouth to speak Naruto held his hand up. "No wait, don't tell me. Ummmm…" he started to click his fingers to help him remember. "Ummmm, Arekkesu summit…" with a twitch in his brow the boy spoke up.

"It's Alexander, _actually_! Alexander Bellmont" he said through grit teeth. Naruto blinked while Asuka asked the obvious question.

"Oh, are you English then?" she said curiously. Suddenly Alexander blushed a deep red and began to stutter.

"Ye-ye-ye-yes th-th-th-that's r-right! I c-c-come from E-England!" he stammered turning around quickly. The two looked at his back funny before he turned around, face coolly collected once more. "Well then, back to why I called out to you, I wish to challenge you to a duel, Uzumaki-san." Naruto blinked before grinning.

"Sure, er, if Asuka doesn't mind that is…" he said, turning to his friend nervously. She smiled back at him.

"Don't worry, we can have our duel another time, it would be rude to turn him down," she told the blonde. Grinning at her, the whiskered duellist turned to the English guy.

"Well, let's duel, neh?" nodding with a slight smile, Alexander walked over to the duel field with him. Standing opposite each other, they activated there Duel Disks and said that one, special word.

"DUEL!"

"I'll start!" Alexander said. Drawing a card he summoned a monster. "I summon 'Inverz Caller' in attack mode." A strange humanoid, almost mechanical, creature with insect-like wings appeared on the field.

#Inverz Caller- Fiend/Dark lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 1700/0#

Naruto whistled at the decently powerful monster. "Not a bad way to start off!" he said.

Alexander smirked slightly "Thank you, I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Naruto grinned "Draw, I summon 'Akatsuki- Konan' in attack mode." In a flurry of paper a beautiful, blue haired woman with the Akatsuki robes and an origami flower on her head, appeared on the field.

#Akatsuki- Konan- Warrior/Wind lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 2000/1800#

All the boys in the area stared in awe; with some drool leaking from their lips (cause Konan's HOT!) Alexander blushed heavily and took a step backwards. Naruto grinned. "'Konan' destroy 'Inverz Caller'!" Paper flew from her sleeves and covered the bug demon, where it promptly exploded. Alexander covered his face from the explosion.

#Naruto- 4000#

#Alexander- 3700#

"Then I'll place down a facedown and end my turn." Alexander looked at Naruto with slightly narrowed eyes.

'He seems confident in his ability, but it isn't completely arrogance, more like he's certain he'll win.' Drawing a card he began his turn.

"I activate my trap card 'Invasion Ripple'. This card allows me to special summon one 'Inverz' monster from my graveyard, at the cost of 500 lifepoints."

#Naruto- 4000#

#Alexander- 3200#

Lightning crackled in front of Alexander, and 'Inverz Caller' emerged from the floor, as if coming out of a lake. Once it was fully out it stretched out its limbs and wings with a screech.

#IC- Atk-1700#

"Next I summon 'Verz Castor' in attack mode." A large figure in heavy white armour appeared on the field, with a ragged red cape and a sword.

#Verz Castor- Warrior/Dark lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 1750/550#

"During the turn 'Verz Castor' is normal summoned, I can normal summon a 'Verz' or 'Inverz' monster in addition to my normal summon, and I tribute 'Inverz Caller' to summon 'Inverz Gilafer' in attack mode." A large, humanoid figure in black spiky armour and a tail that had a red mouth on the end of it appeared on the field.

#Inverz Gilafer- Fiend/Dark lvl: 7#

#Atk/Def- 2600/0#

Naruto raised a brow "Hang on a second, that's a seven star monster, it should require two tributes!" he said, but he already had a theory behind the 'illegal' move.

Alexander smirked "Yes, but because of its effect, I can tribute it with a single 'Inverz' monster. And that's not its only effect, when he is summoned by this effect, I can destroy one card on your side of the field, and I choose 'Akatsuki- Konan'!" the demon flew at 'Konan' and latched its tail to her face, and sucked her into the tail. (Seeing as I never saw it in any anime, I'll assume it does this like Cell from DBZ) After 'Konan' was absorbed Alexander's lifepoints increased.

#Alexander- 4200#

#Naruto- 4000#

Alexander grinned "Oh yeah, when that effect activates I gain 1000 lifepoints!" Naruto grit his teeth after the boy finished, but he wasn't quite yet "Also, if an 'Inverz' monster is tribute summoned with 'Inverse Caller' I can special summon one 'Inverz' monster from my deck, as long as it is level four or lower." Naruto's eyes widened as Asuka gasped.

"Naruto" she said worriedly. Alexander picked a card from his deck.

"I summon 'Gatekeeper of the Inverz' in attack mode." A black, demonic turtle like creature appeared on the field. It had what appeared to be Samurai-like armour on its forearms, spikes on its armoured back and the 'Inverz' symbol on its head.

#Gatekeeper of the Inverz- Fiend/Dark lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 1500/1900#

Alexander smirked, he had this won "'Gatekeeper' attack him directly." The turtle charged Naruto and hit him in the stomach, causing him to bend over.

"Ugh!"

#Alexander- 4200#

#Naruto- 2500#

With a flourish the Englishman ordered the next attack "'Verz Castor', your turn!" The demonic knight charged and slashed Naruto with its sword, causing him to go on one knee.

"Grkh!"

#Alexander- 4200#

#Naruto- 750#

"Now 'Inverz Gilafer', finish him!" the fiend monster flew at Naruto as Asuka watched stupefied.

'No way, Naruto was defeated so easily…..' just as the fiend reached half the distance, Naruto smirked.

"I activate my trap card, 'Paper Person of God!" the reversed card turned upwards, revealing the trap card. "I can activate this card when one of your monsters declares an attack. This trap stops your attack and destroys the attacking monster!" Alexander's eyes widened as Asuka perked up.

'Naruto!' she thought happily. The duel field split apart to reveal a deep crevice, the wall covered in pieces of paper. Seeing as it appeared where 'Inverz Gilafer' was running, it fell into the crevice. Suddenly a single piece of paper fizzled, which set of all of the surrounding tags. Simultaneously, all of the tags exploded, creating a deafening noise. Everyone in the area covered their ears. Finally when the noise died down and everyone got their hearing back they saw the field had returned to normal, and 'Inverz Gilafer' was nowhere in sight. Alexander blinked for a while, before smiling.

"I must say Uzumaki-san that was well played. You waited till I used 'Inverz Gilafer' to attack you before you activated your trap, effectively destroying the strongest monster on the field. Kudos to you." He said no sarcasm or spite in his words. Naruto grinned back.

"Heh, you're not too shabby yourself! Getting such a powerful monster so quickly, and using so many effects from the beginning, if it wasn't for my trap I'd have been toast!" grin turning into a smirk he drew a card "However, all you've truly succeeded in doing is forcing me to go all out; although that's quite an achievement in its own right. So you better brace yourself. Cause now I'm gonna crush you!" looking at his hand he smirked "I play the spell card 'Mystic Palm'! This restores life points equal to the total of the stars of the monsters on the field times 100!"

#Alexander- 4200#

#Naruto- 1550#

"Next I play the spell card 'Brainwashing- Brain Control'. By giving 800 of my lifepoints I can take control of one of your monsters, and I choose 'Verz Castor'."

#Alexander- 4200#

#Naruto- 750#

'Verz Castor' went over to Naruto's side of the field. "Now, I tribute it, something you seem to be fond of, to summon a monster card from my hand. I summon to the field in attack mode, 'Snake Sannin- Orochimaru'!" 'Verz Castor' shattered into pieces and another figure took its place. This figure was a very pale man, with long black hair, and snake-like eyes decorated with purple fang-like marks. He wore a cream top with black trousers and a purple rope tied around his waist.

#Snake Sannin- Orochimaru- Warrior/Earth lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 2400/2000#

The girls in the area either swooned or shuddered in disgust at the creepy man, and Asuka was in the latter category. Naruto stared at the monster for a while before continuing his turn. "One of 'Orochimaru's' effects activate, when he is normal summoned I can add one 'Edo Tensei' spell card to my hand from my deck." A card jutted out from his deck, and he picked it out and placed it into his hand. "Now another of Orochimaru's' effects activate, once per turn he can absorb one monster on the field and gain attack and defence equal to the number of stars of the absorbed monster by 300." 'Gatekeeper of the Inverz' shattered and the pieces flew into 'Orochimaru', who grew slightly bigger.

#SS-O Atk/Def-3600/3200#

Alexander's eyes widened at the large amount of attack points, before he calmed down, he'd be able to defeat that monster next turn, no matter how powerful it became. Looking into the blondes eyes, the English boy knew he had something up his sleeve.

And boy was he right.

"I activate another spell card from my hand, 'Snake Summoning Tattoo'. When I have 'Snake Sannin- Orochimaru' on the field I can special summon the monster 'Snake Summon LV4' in attack mode." A poof of smoke appeared and from it emerged a giant snake, with brown camouflage-like markings along its body.

#Snake Summon LV4- Reptile/Earth lvl: 3#

#Atk/Def- 800/500#

Alexander looked up at the giant snake, intimidated despite its low attack points. Quickly recovering, he pointed one thing out.

"Though that was impressive, there is still the matter that you don't have the total attack points required to finish me this turn, and you don't even know if I have anything planned. Despite your efforts, your downfall shall be next turn!" He said. Naruto grinned.

"Heh, but you're forgetting something, what was recently added to my hand?" Asuka's eyes widened as she remembered a few minutes ago.

_One of 'Orochimaru's' effects activate, when he is normal summoned I can add one 'Edo Tensei' spell card to my hand from my deck."_

Alexander frowned in confusion. "What? What are you talking about?" he questioned, confused. Naruto smirked and picked out a card from his hand.

"I activate the card I received from my deck earlier, 'Edo Tensei'! By sacrificing 'Snake Summon LV4' I revive from my graveyard 'Akatsuki- Konan'!" The coffin rose from the ground, where the flakes from the dissolved snake flew into it. After a couple of shakes the beautiful bluenette stepped out

#A-K Atk-2000#

Alexander started to sweat as he did the math. (3600 + 2000= 5600, 4200 – 5600= -1400)

Naruto grinned "'Konan' attack him directly, then 'Orochimaru', finish him off!" 'Konan' shot a tornado of paper at the boy (if you've played 'Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2' you know what I mean) causing him to cry out in pain, which turned into a scream as 'Orochimaru' plunged his fangs into the teens neck.

#Naruto- 750#

#Alexander- 0000#

Alexander sighed as he took in his defeat, before he walked up to Naruto. The two of them looked at each other for a while before shaking hands. The two turned when they heard some light clapping. Blinking they saw Asuka approach with a smile on her face.

"You two were incredibly, that was an intense duel!" Naruto grinned, whereas Alexander once again became a stuttering mess.

"Ah! Th-Thank you, T-Tenjoin-san!" he stammered, large blush on his face with his eyes looking down shyly. Sweatdropping Narutp turned the two around, so they couldn't see Asuka. Immediately after she was out of sight Alexander had regained his calm. Sweatdrop growing Naruto whispered to the teen.

"Dude, what's up with you?" Alexander had a somber look on his face.

"I, I can't interact with girls very well, I get nervous and make an idiot of myself, and people assume I'm an idiot and leave me alone. I don't really have many friends because of that" He said sadly. Naruto felt some sympathy for the boy, before he wrapped an arm round his shoulder and spoke with a large grin.

"Well, we'll just have to cure you, won't we?! Stick with me pal and you'll be able to look a girl in the eye, while keeping her chest in your peripheral vision! You'll be the Casanova of duelling, right after me, of course." After he finished speaking the two felt a malicious aura behind them. Turning fearfully, the two boys were terrified to see a _pissed off _Asuka standing behind them. Naruto chuckled nervously "Erm, hey A-Asuka, wh-what's up?" he asked, scared shitless of the aura around his friend, not even S class rouge ninjas had scared him this much!

Asuka growled "Keep a girls chest in your peripheral you say? Casanova you say?" she grounded out. Sweat poured down Naruto's face as he stared at this very vision of feminine fury. Quickly judging the situation at hand, Alexander broke free of Naruto's grip and stepped a few feet away from him, causing Naruto's jaw to drop.

"Dude, what about the bro code?!" he asked, aghast at such a 'betrayal-from-his-fellow-man'. Alexander shrugged.

"I don't feel like dying today." He stated matter-of-factly, before he entered the 'Bellmont' state, as it would from then on be called, when Asuka patted him on the head.

"Good boy." She said, before turning on Naruto. Letting out a frightened squeak, Naruto started to back away with his hands raised in the air in a vain attempt at defence.

"N-Now now, Asuka, be rational. Y-You know i-I would never dare do that to you!"

Asuka's eyes narrowed further "Then you do it to other girls?" she asked dangerously, and Naruto knew he was, to put it eloquently, fucked. Turning to run he didn't get far before she grabbed him by the colour and stopped him in his tracks. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Umm,-" he never got the chance to beg before she proceeded to beat him to a pulp, saying how he'd 'been perverted today enough for one whole week'. Alexander watched worriedly as his opponent of five minutes ago was viciously beaten, wincing at a particularly low blow, before he smiled. Although quite the odd ball, it seemed he could become good friends with the blonde. He winced at another kick to the crotch.

"NOT NARU-JUNIOR!"

Chapter End

* * *

Omake- How it could have been

Naruto walked back to his dorm room after separating from Asuka. The two had been about to go and have a duel, but she was asked by a teacher to go over an assignment she handed in. Sighing, Naruto went to go in his room before he heard some yelling Misawa's room. Quickly opening the dorm he froze when he saw the state the three were in. They were all covered in a white substance of some sorts (paint, but he doesn't need to know that). Naruto stared wide eyed, before slowly closing the door. "I'll leave you guys alone…."

Omake end

* * *

**Well guys, what do you think of Alexander, pretty cool huh? I honestly must say I enjoyed writing him, he's fun! Plus the deck I chose for him is pretty damn interesting too. Tell me what you guys think of him. Oh, and despite the little jokes, I don't dislike homosexuals, nor was I implying anything. It's just that, seeing Misawa's smirk in episode 12, it looked kinda disturbing. Plus when they were throwing the paint at each other, it was hard to stop laughing after I thought of the previous joke.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think of Alexander, the new cards and if you have any problems, feel free to Pm me.**

**Q&A time!**

_**5-digit- **_**yeah, I forgot about that. I thought of it months ago, but when I started typing and making the card, I kinda forgot about needing that in the card effect….**

**Dragonskyt- thanks for the reviews, but I'm gonna put my foot down on a certain subject. THERE WILL BE NO BIJUU CARDS! It's a concept that's been done too many times, especially a Kurama card. Although, it may fit the theme to have Kurama as a card (ya know, cus Tobi controlled him and all) but it's been done to death. But don't worry; there may still be the odd giant monster or two….**

**Well that's all, see you later in whatever I decide to update next. Maybe it'll be this, maybe AR, or maybe even the one-shot I'm working on, who knows~~~~~~~~**

**The answer is me, of course. GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY….. or good morning…... GOOD WHATEVER TO YOU ALL!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow ok this is late! I've been trying, but lately I feel like my energy has just been **_**sapped**_**, ya know what I mean? Must be the weather. Anywhoot, here's chapter 11. I'm glad you seem to like Alexander. Oh and sorry **_**RoyalTwinFangs **_**for misspelling his surname.**

**Also, have you guys seen the newest Naruto chapter yet? I was really pissed (warning major spoilers(even though most of us guessed it anyway) ) when I found out Obito was Tobi. I literally threw my iPod across the room shouting "I'm done!" and I proceeded to rant to my best friend for half an hour. I was disappointed in Kishi, but then I started thinking, and if I'm correct, this is actually gonna be pretty awesome. Check my Deviant Art page for more details, is right there, in a journal entry. Just go and search 'NinjaGogeta, you can't miss me!**

**I don't own Naruto or Yugioh GX. If I did… well, erm,… I dunno, I'd be rich?**

**Chapter 11- Looks like I should have packed my duellist water wings!**

* * *

Alexander Belmont looked at his new friend with slight concern, he hadn't moved for a while. He was just about to check his pulse when he heard an almost inaudible moan of pain. He swallowed nervously as he looked at the very satisfied girl who was dusting her hands of. 'Remind me to never piss her off!' he thinks to himself, sweatdropping. Smiling, the girl turned to Alexander.

"When the idiot wakes up, tell him I'll see him later." With an atomic blush Alexander just nodded, not even bothering to attempt speech. Watching the female Obelisk walk away, he regained his composure and walked over to the blonde lump. Poking him in what probably used to be his side with his toe; Alexander tried to rouse the boy.

"Hey, Uzumaki-san, you alright?" the pile of flesh groaned, and Alexander just shrugged, at least he was alive. Placing his hand on the duel field, the battered blonde pulled himself up, where he just flopped down. After a few minutes he pushed himself to his feet Naruto rubbed a particularly large bruise on his face.

"Dayum! Asuka has one mean right hook!" Wincing, he put his hand on his crotch "And kicks too!" He looked over at Alexander. "Soooooo…mind helping me to the infirmary?" Alexander raised a brow.

"Why, you look perfectly-" The blonde fell flat on his face "-fine….sure why not." He sighed. Naruto raised a weak hand to give a thumb's up. Putting the blondes arm round his shoulder; Alexander dragged his fellow Ra Yellow to the infirmary. Alexander spoke up on the way. "So, does this happen a lot, or…?" he said, trailing of at the end. Naruto shook his head slightly, wincing at the pain the action invoked.

"No actually, this is a first. Well, except that time she slapped me…but that wasn't so bad." Alexander sweatdropped.

'And he calls himself 'Casanova of duelling'.' The English teen thought shaking his head in slight exasperation. Alexander eventually managed to drag Naruto to the infirmary, where they met a surprised Ayukawa-sensei.

"Oh my, what happened to you?" she asked, helping Alexander place him on a bed. Naruto shrugged with a sheepish grin.

"Err, Asuka kinda, went bonkers on me, over….something. "

Alexander rolled his eyes "'Kinda' is a understatement, Uzumaki-san." He said in a deadpan tone. Naruto mocj glared at him, before blinking.

"Oi Oi none of that 'Uzumaki-san' bull, we're friends now, so just call me Naruto!" he said, grinning widely. Alexander blinked before smiling slightly.

"Very well, Naruto-san, then you can just call me Alex." He said. Naruto looked confused.

"Eh? I was going to do that anyway." He said, causing Alexander to face-plant. Standing, he rubbed his face.

"On second thought, you don't get to call me that." He grumbled. Ayukawa-sensei just watched amused as Naruto deflated and Alexander smirked. After a quick examination, the doctor was surprised to see Naruto's wounds almost healed. Quickly composing herself, she decided to file it away for later. Standing straight, she turned to Naruto.

"Well Uzumaki-kun, you seem to be alright, so there's no real reason for you to stay here any longer." She informed him. Naruto grinned to himself, he could think of many reasons to stay longer, but the mere thought of saying anything brought back the image of an enraged Asuka, causing him to keep his mouth shut. She smiled; amused at what she could tell he was thinking. Maybe if he was a bit older. Remembering something, she looked at the clock and spoke up "Oh, would you look at the time, isn't your friends duel in a few minutes?" Naruto followed her gaze and looked at the clock, and began to panic

"Oh crap!" he ran to the door "Thanks sensei, bye sensei!" he shouted, disappearing out the door. Alexander just looked at it blankly, before he turned to Ayukawa-sensei, and instantly blushed.

"Er, well- ah- byesensei!" he stammered, rushing out of the door. Ayukawa chuckled in amusement.

"Boys, always so silly."

* * *

Naruto ran down the corridor at full speed, before stopping completely. "Hang on a minute, no one told me what time the duel was! So why am I acting like I knew?!" facepalm-V2-ing, he was about to walk at a sedate pace before he was balled into by Alexander. The two of them comically rolled down the rest of the corridor, somehow making a sharp turn and going into the duel area, where they crashed into the duel field. Groaning, Naruto got off his back and rubbed the back of his head in pain. Looking down, he saw Alexander unconscious, eyes swirling. Glaring at him, he kicked the dazed English boy. "God dammit, what is it with people in this place and knocking me over, and how the hell did _that _happen?!" he grumbled, referring to the roll and turn. Looking around, he noticed Manjoume and Chronos staring at him blankly. He returned it just as blankly. "What?" Any response was cut off when Judai, Shou and Misawa burst into the room. Chronos looked at them distastefully.

"You're late-_no ne_, Signore Misawa." Manjoume sneered.

"I thought you already ran away with your tail between your legs." The three latecomers came up to the centre. Judai spoke up.

"T-Then, the guy Misawa's facing to change his dorm…I get it! You're the one who threw away Misawa's cards, aren't you?" Naruto's eyes widened, gasping lightly.

'What!' he narrowed his eyes at the Obelisk Blue 'to think you'd go that far, Manjoume.' He mused, ignoring Chronos' shocked exclamation. Manjoume spoke calmly.

"What are you falsely accusing me of, Judai? Why would I-"

"I wonder if it's truly a false accusation." A familiar voice rang out, one which caused Naruto to blanch. Everyone turned to see Asuka and Ryou standing behind them. Asuka, being the speaker, continued. "I happened to see it. I saw you, Manjoume-_kun_, tossing his cards into the shore." Judai, Shou and Chronos let out shocked sounds, while Manjoume just growled. "And since I was curious, I came here to find out why." Judai turned back around furiously.

"That's a dirty move, Manjoume! So, you really did do it!" Naruto also glared at the Blue, angered at his actions. Manjoume spoke up to defend himself.

"Shut it. I threw away some of my own cards. Or was there a name or something written on those cards?" Naruto smirked.

'Heh, the bastards just dug his own grave' Judai shouted angrily.

"Manjoume!"

"You're going to take responsibility for accusing me of being a thief." He turned to Chronos "What would you say to the loser of this duel getting expelled?" Judai immediately protested.

"That's totally unreasonable! Now that Misawa's deck lost some of its key cards, it's-"

"No, I'll accept the duel. I have a deck, and I will accept those conditions!" the man of the hour declared. Shou and Judai turned to him, shocked.

"Misawa!" Misawa turned his head to look at them.

"Sorry I made you worry, Judai. The deck that was tossed away was a mish-mash deck for tweaking." He said, unzipping his jacket slightly. "My real deck-" he dramatically opened his jacket "-is right here!" on his chest was some sort of flak-jacket-thing with six pouches strapped to it. "Behold the six decks packed with my blood and soul!" he shouted.

"_Kaze-_ As swift as the wind!

"_Mizu-_ As quiet as the water!

"_Hi-_ As aggressive as the fire!

"_Chi- _As sedentary as the earth!

"_Yami- _through the evil darkness, _hikari _will shine!" Naruto sweatdropped.

'So that's what he was shouting about the other night, I thought he was rehearsing for a play?!'

Manjoume stuttered slightly. "S-Six decks, is it? Allow me to take those gaudy bluffs of yours and char them into cinders with these flames of malice of mine!" Naruto's sweatdrop grew.

'These guys need to get _laid!' _Misawa chuckled.

"Heh, that settles it. The deck that will defeat you…is this one!" he yelled, pulling one out with a flair and sticking it in his duel disk. "Set up! You'll soon learn whether this deck is for show or not, Manjoume!"

"Bring it, Misawa!"

"DUEL!" Naruto smirked.

'Heh, if he's using the deck I think he is….then Manjoume's toast! Especially if what he said relates to his deck type…'

Manjoume started. "I'll go first! I draw a card! I summon 'Hell Soldier' in attack mode!" the armoured warrior from his duel with Judai appeared on the field.

#HS- Atk-1200#

"I place one card face-down to end my turn!"

"My turn, draw!"

"Which attribute did Misawa choose?" Judai asked. Asuka began to list the possible decks.

"Kaze? Mizu?"

"I summon 'Hydrogeddon' in attack mode!" In a burst of muddy water, a dinosaur-shaped water monster appeared with a roar.

#Hydrogeddon- Dinosaur/Water lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 1600/1000#

"Mizu!" Judai confirmed.

"I use 'Hydrogeddon' to attack 'Hell Soldier'! **Hydro Breath**! Eliminate his 'Hell Soldier'!" the dinosaur reared its head back and shot a blast od brown water at Manjoume's monster, destroying it.

#Misawa- 4000#

#Manjoume-3600#

Manjoume recovered in the blink of an eye "Still, at this moment, 'Hell Soldier's special effect is activated! It will deal battle damage received by the player straight to the opponent as well!"

#Misawa- 3600#

#Manjoume- 3600#

Everyone (except Naruto) gasped. "Then when he attacks it…" Judai said.

"He'll take the same amount of damage." Said a bored voice from next to Ryou, which made everyone jump in shock, and they turned to see Naruto standing there with a bored expression on his face "Seriously guys, it's not like this is new or anything."

"Naruto, when did you get here?" Judai asked. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Geez, I was here before any of you guys, I wasn't gonna be late for my best friends duel." He said, expression unchanging. A voice from next to Judai made them all jump and turn again.

"That's funny, didn't you forget all about it?" said a polite voice. Standing there was Alexander Belmont, which made Judai shout in surprise.

"Woah! Who are you, and when did you get there?!" Ignoring Judai, Naruto turned to the English boy.

"Shut up Belmont! You're ruining my image!" he shouted, eyes pure white and finger pointing. The other four sweatdropped at the two and Asuka sighed.

'It seems he's still in high spirits, even after earlier.' The duel continued with the combatants unaware of the goings on around them.

"I'll activate a special effect, as well! When 'Hydrogeddon' destroys am opponent's monster by battle, I can special summon another 'Hydrogeddon' from my deck! Come out, 'Hydrogeddon'!" a second water-dino appeared in the same manner as the first.

#H- Atk-1600#

"My battle phase hasn't concluded yet. I'll use this 'Hydrogeddon to attack you directly, Manjoume! Go, 'Hydrogeddon'! **Hydro Breath**!" Manjoume cried out in pain as a pressurised water blast hit him dead on, sending him flying. Naruto gaped in disbelief.

'How the fuck did that happen?!' a quick glance showed that none else was shocked by this. 'Ok, seriously' he thought, brow twitching 'Am I the only one who notices this shit?!'

#Misawa- 3600#

#Manjoume- 2000#

Manjoume stood up angrily "My turn." He growled. "Now, I activate the trap card, 'Call of the Living Dead'." Naruto blanked out the explanation, already having heard it three times. "Be reborn, 'Hell Soldier'!"

#HS- Atk-1200#

"Next, I activate the magic card, 'Hell Reckless Summoning' which special summons monsters identical to a monster on our fields from our decks, hands, and graveyards, all in attack mode!" two more 'Hell Soldier's' appeared next to the first one. Also, a third 'Hydrogeddon' appeared in between the other two. Asuka analysed the situation.

"No matter how may 'Hell Soldiers' he gets together, their attack is still 1200. They don't come close to 'Hydrogeddon'."

"He must have some sort of plan in store." Ryou said. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

'Hmm, I wonder…'

"Precisely, Kaiser. And it is I who will succeed you in Obelisk Blue!" (I think chapter 9s still effecting Manjoume!) "I activate the equip spell, 'Hell Alliance'!" Naruto closed his eyes.

'I thought so.'

"This increases the attack of the equipped monster by 800 points for each monster with the same name as it. The attack of the equipped 'Hell Solider' is… 3600! Go, 'Hell Soldier'!" the powered-up monster destroyed a 'Hydrogeddon' faster than the human eye could follow.

#Manjoume- 2000#

#Misawa- 1600#

"Misawa!"

"T-This isn't good! Now, Misawa-_kun_'s life is down to 1600. Things have flipped around now!" said Shou.

Misawa was un-phased "That was nothing! It's my turn! Come forth, 'Oxygeddon!" a pterodactyl made of water appeared in a burst of clear water.

#Oxygeddon- Dinosaur/Wind lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 1800/800#

"Attack one of his 1200-attack 'Hell Soldiers'! **Oxy Stream**!" a sound wave came from its mouth, destroying a 'Hell Soldier'.

#Misawa- 1600#

#Manjoume- 1400#

Naruto smirked 'Heh, although 'Hell Alliance' is undoubtedly an amazing card, it has one massive weakness…'

'Hell Soldiers' effect then activated, also dealing damage to Misawa's lifepoints.

#Manjoume- 1400#

#Misawa- 1000#

Misawa just continued, unaffected by the decrease in his lifepoints. "Next, I use 'Hydrogeddon' to attack another 'Hell Soldier'!" A 'Hell Soldier' was once again destroyed, and once again both sides took damage.

#Manjoume- 1000#

#Misawa-600#

"He can try all he wants, but it's his _own _lifepoints that are getting reduced!" Shou said, and Naruto pushed down the urge the throttle the little idiot. Before Naruto snapped and became violent, Judai unwittingly came to the blue-midget's rescue.

"No, he's fine."

"Huh?" Ryou decided to fill his little brother in.

"Judai's right. The attack of the 'Hell Soldier' with the equip magic is 3600. It can't be defeated unless you summon a considerably powerful monster. But look." There were two shattering sounds.

#HS- Atk-1200#

"I get it now! With less 'Hell Soldiers', its attack has gone down!" Naruto scoffed.

"Well done, you've pointed out the obvious once again, have a gold star." He muttered, so quietly no one else heard him.

"Yeah, Misawa made his chance to turn the match around by reducing some of his own life." Naruto grinned.

"Heh that guys a genius, he can calculate loads of strategies seconds after a card is played! Hell, that decks given _me _some trouble, and that was in the development stages!"

"I place one card facedown and finish my turn!"

"My turn." Manjoume said "Misawa, your petty tricks won't work on me! I sacrifice my 'Hell Soldier' and my entire hand to summon 'Blazing Demon- Hell Burner'!" 'Hell Soldier' disappeared in a tornado of fore, which turned into a sphere.

"What!"

"'B-Blazing Demon'?!" Misawa stuttered. Naruto frowned.

'Shit, that's not good. You better have something damn good in store, Misawa!' Manjoume laughed manically as the sphere exploded, revealing a giant six-legged salamander like creature, which had a 'Hell Soldier' mounted on it.

#Blazing Demon- Hell Burner- Fiend/Fire lvl: 6#

#Atk/Def- 2800/1800#

"What now, Misawa? My 'Hell Burner' is a high-level monster. And what's more, for every one of my opponent's monsters, its attack goes up by 200 points! There are three monsters on your field, and so, 'Hell Burner's attack goes up by 600 point!"

#BD-HB Atk-3400!#

Judai spoke in awe "A-An attack of 3400! No matter what monster he shields himself with; Misawa's lifepoints will go down to zero!" Naruto wetted his dry lips.

'Come on Misawa, hang in there!'

"Be burned by my flamed of malice, and be gone from this academy, Misawa!" a large stream of fire burst from the demons mouth. Everyone watched worriedly as the attack got closer.

"Misawa!"

However, Misawa was not out just yet. "Trap, activate!" crystal cylinders shot from the ground, protecting his field from the fire. "'Amorphous Barrier'! When there are three or more monsters on my field, this will negate my opponent's attack and end the battle!" the fire stream stopped "That's too bad, Manjoume!"

Manjoume just smirked "You're a persistent one. However, your end will no doubt come on my next turn." (oh come on Manjoume, surely by now you know saying that is just _asking _to be defeated next turn!)

"If you _have _a next turn, that is!"

"What!" (cue epic music)

"My turn. I activate the spell card, 'Bonding- H20'! And I'll offer my two 'Hydrogeddon's' and my one 'Oxygeddon' as sacrifices! Come forth, 'Water Dragon'!" a massive twister of water appered before Misawa, revealing a gaint chuinese dragon made of water.

#Water Dragon- Sea Serpent/Water lvl: 8#

#Atk/Def- 2800/2600#

"And with less monsters on my field, 'Hell Burner's' attack goes down!"

#BD-HD Atk-3000#

Manjoume smirked haughtily. "Even so, it's still my monster that has the highest attack."

"Heh, we'll see about that." Misawa cut in. "My equation to defeat you is already complete!"

"W-What was that?!" Chronos shouted.

"is he saying that the battles so far have been going as he calculated?!" Judai said. Naruto smirked.

"Of course. Like I told you…he's a genius!" Manjoume screamed (seriously, dude, stop it, there just holograms. YOU DO THIS EVERY DUEL!) as a massive tidal wave loomed over him. 'Hell Burner's' attack went down.

#HB-BD Atk-0#

"What's this?" Manjoume asked.

"I've activated 'Water Dragon's' special effect. As long as this monster is on the field, the attack of fire attribute and fire-type monsters becomes 0!" Misawa raised his arms "'Water Dragon'! **Aqua Punisher**!" a super-powered water blast shot from the dragon's mouth, causing Manjoume to scream once again (and allowing the animator to use the same shot again). The attack destroyed 'Hell Burner' and washed Manjoume away, and at the same time flooding the room. Manjoume burst out the water, gasping for breath.

#Misawa- 600#

#Manjoume- 0000#

"Manjoume, as a duellist, you…"

"Shut up! It was because you just so happened to pick a water-attribute deck that i-"

"No" Misawa interrupted "It wasn't. It wasn't by chance. You told me before the duel had started."

_Allow me to take those gaudy bluffs of yours and char them into cinders with these flames of malice of mine! _(Something that annoys me here, for the 'flashback, the fucking wording is different to what it originally was, and it was in the same episode! Seriously?!)

"In other words, the outcome was clear before the duel began! Also, Manjoume…The cards that were thrown into the ocean were without a doubt, mine."

"How are you sure?" Manjoume demanded.

"Because I unintentionally made a memo on this." He held out 'Blood Vorse' for Manjoume to see. "It's a formula. Here is your proof. After all, there's only one card in the world that's scribbled on like this." He lowered his hand "Manjoume, those who can't treasure their cards lack what it takes to be a duellist!" Manjoume fell to his hands.

"I've lost yet again!"

"Signore Misawa. I approve your transfer over to Obelisk Blue-_no ne_."

"No. I must turn down your invitation." Chronos looked shocked.

"Oh? Why is that- _na no ne_?"

"I decided back at the entrance exams that when I get into Obelisk Blue it'll be when I'm the number one of this academy." He turned around. "Judai, Naruto, I'll have to beat you two in order to get into Obelisk Blue."

"All right! If that's the case, let's have a duel right away! I've been dying to duke it out with you too!" Naruto smirked.

"Hm, go ahead and fight him first Misawa, everyone knows you save the best till last!" Misawa spoke up.

"I hate to say this, but I can't right now."

"Why not?"

"The decks here aren't yet completed. These six decks are mere prototype decks for the study of your Elemental Hero and Rouge Ninja decks."

Manjoume couldn't believe his ears "P-Prototype deck? I lost to _that_?"

"perhaps I can finish them before the re-coated walls of my room are filled up with formulas. They'l be my seventh and eight decks, and the ones that'll beat your Hero's and Ninja's!"

"A deck that'll get the better of me, huh?" Judai said "Sounds fun! _That'_ll be when we rumble! So bring it, Number Two!"

"Right, Number 1.5!" (that's his nickname for Judai now, seeing as he sees Naruto as the biggest obstacle.)

Naruto grinned. 'Heh, looks like I'm gonna have to hold my cards a lot closer to my chest now, huh.' He smirked 'bring it on, Misawa!'

* * *

Omake- How it could have been

Misawa unzipped his jacket slightly, and then opened it, revealing six red brick shaped objects. Naruto, mistaking them for something else, runs at Misawa and rugby tackles him.

"Don't do it Misawa! It's not worth it; you've got so much to live for!" he shouted, holding his frival down. "Well, until season three that is." Everyone sweatdropped, wondering if the blonde really was that stupid.

Omake end.

* * *

**Dadah! Me do good? I hope so, took me ages to get the motivation (i.e. getting of my lazy arse)**

**Anywazzle, hope you enjoyed, and not too pissead about the weight.**

**Enjoy ya day, night, or whatever.**

**Oh, and should I do the 'Monkey Episode', the 'Jinzo episode', the 'tennis episode', the 'duel giant episode', the 'eggwich episode', and the' fake yugi episode'? Or should I just skim them? Because I have some funny (in my opinion) lines for the 'Tennis' and 'Eggwich' episodes, so I want do them. The 'Tennis' one for what I think are obvious reasons, and the 'eggwich' one for, less obvious but still obvious to me reasons.**

**I know, just Pm or Review, and tell me if I should skip or skim some, and which ones? If I skim, should it be a medley of all of them in one chapter? I need feedback folks!**

**Answering time!**

_**KiraWani**_**- daaaah! Stop! You're too good to me!**

_**Zr90**_**- hmm, maybe, but I dunno. Maybe, umm, the Sho and Nidaime's. Cus, ya know, Edo Tensei and stuff. But I'm not sure. **

_**Bloodshark**_**- thanks for the idea. I wasn't gonna include him at first, but I like some of ya'll ideas! So, he might make an appearance. **

_**Dragonskyt**_**- thanks! I'm glad you like that; I do enjoy doing those bits!**

_**Red dragon**_**- Maybe, if there are, then it'll be in another deck. Like, when Judai gets the Neos deck, they might be in Naruto's version.**

**See ya all in whatever I update next. Or will you see me? But then again that is physically impossible….**

**I better stop her, or ill never get to sleep!**

**(p.s. sorry its short!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey minna-san NinGo here with another chapter of GYGOD! Just thought I should let you know that I'm back at college now so the update rate may drop (again).**

**Anyway I don't own Naruto or Yugioh GX.**

**Chapter 12- We're too busy duelling, to put anybody down!**

* * *

Naruto was once again awoken at an ungodly hour, but this time it wasn't by his frival Misawa. No, this time it was a phone call, and It was the specific ringtone that told him who it was from.

'IT'S ALL ABOUT THE MONEY. ITS ALL ABOUT THE DUM DUM DUH DE-' he picked up the phone before it could wake anyone else up with its obnoxiously cheerful tune.

"Why the hell did I choose that song?" he grumbled, feeling particularly cranky so early in the morning. He heard a dry voice from the other end.

"Because you thought it was humorous." Kaiba said with a deadpan. Naruto blinked while looking up in though.

'Oh yeah, I did.' He thought. He had come across the song after a quick YouTube search, and thought it fitted Kaiba perfectly, even if said man didn't exactly agree. Shaking his head he glared at the space in front of him "Why the hell'd you wake me up so early in the morning, eh?" he demanded, sounding more than slightly annoyed. Kaiba was silent for a few seconds before speaking.

"A few hours ago a high budget, top-secret experiment escaped from the research centre on Duel Academy." Naruto blinked, before sitting upright.

"Woah woah woah, an experiment? What is it, and how 'top-secret' is it exactly?" he asked, instantly concerned. There came a snort from the other end.

"Apparently so much so that _I_ didn't know of it." The man sounded annoyed that something could be done under his nose so simply. "It seems that the head researcher decided to spend his budget on developing something for a rival company. I am unsure of the details, but it seems he was researching an advanced, duelling machine that could best the top duellists in the world." Now Naruto could practically hear the sneer in the man's tone "I have no doubt that someone wants to defeat me in a duel, most likely to win the rights to KaibaCorp and put me out of business. They would never be able to find a mercenary with the skill or ability to defeat me." Naruto rolled his eyes at the man's arrogance, but he knew it to be true. "So they built a weapon that could do so. At least that's what Mokuba and I gathered from the data logs." Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that certainly sounds like a _reasonable-_" 'and I use that term lightly' "-theory. So, what you want me to do about it?" Kaiba was silent again.

"What makes you think I want you to do anything?" Naruto smirked.

"Kaiba, please, I know you. You wouldn't have bothered telling me about this unless you wanted me to do something. That's how you work." Kaiba chuckled slightly.

"Alright. I want you to search the island for this experiment, and report to me on anything you find out about it." Naruto nodded.

"Sure, but you do realise this is going to cut into my class time?" he asked, and he heard a snort from the other end.

"Like you actually care." He said before hanging up. Naruto blinked before grinning.

"He knows me so well." Standing up with a a large yawn and stretch he walked over to his wardrobe. Putting on his jacket he thought about how he was going to go about doing this. Stopping before he opened his door, he got an evil grin.

'Well, at least I know the perfect helper…'

* * *

"OW!"

Naruto looked behind him at the shout and rolled his eyes "Oh come Misawa, it was just a branch!" his frival glared at him while holding his nose.

"One that hit me in the face!" he said indignantly. He pulled his hand away and swore at some red on his palm. "Shit! Now I'm bleeding!" Naruto smirked slightly, he was always so proud whenever he 'corrupted' someone- the old Misawa wouldn't have sworn so easily! "You still haven't told me why we're out here yet. It's been four hours!" Naruto turned to face him fully.

"Weeeeeeeell, Kaiba asked me a…favour." Seeing his friends raised brow he continued "There's a research centre on this island, and an illegal, unauthorised experiment has escaped." Misawa, being the genius he was caught on quick, and his eyes widened.

"Wait and we're looking for it?!" seeing the blonde nod his eyes widened even further "What the hell Naruto!" taking a deep breath to calm himself the genius asked "Do you have any idea how dangerous this 'experiment' is?" he asked rather nervously. The blonde shrugged.

"Well. It's probably just a duelling robot or something to beat Kaiba." Misawa's jaw dropped.

"Hang on a minute, you don't exactly sound sure. You do know what it is…right?" seeing the blonde avert his eyes Misawa facepalmed "Great, this is how I die isn't it? In the middle of a forest by an unknown creation." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Stop being such a drama queen, it's not like we're confronting it or anything, just scouting it out." Misawa moved his hand and looked at the blonde questionably.

"Why exactly is he asking _you _to do this? Doesn't he have, I don't know, security personal or something?" Naruto shook his head.

"Not at the moment. I already told you the experiment was unauthorised, that means the research centre went rouge. At the moment Kaiba's most likely investigating the rest of his staff, and although he'd never admit it out loud _I'm_ the only person he can trust right now. It also helps that I'm currently living on the island it escaped from, and he knows I can take care of myself." Misawa thought it over for a while before sighing.

"Well, whatever." He glared at the blonde "However, you owe me for this!" Naruto nodded with a grin.

"Sure. Thanks Misawa." The genius smiled slightly before frowning.

"But come to think about it, why did you get me to help you." Naruto whistled 'innocently' and he glared again. "Oh I get it, this is for all the times I woke you up early, isn't it!" Naruto turned around before his friend could see his grin.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" grumbling about 'conniving blonde bastards' Misawa followed his friend further into the forest. Catching up to him, Misawa walked alongside the blonde.

"So, where do we start? I mean, it's not like it's just going to burst out those bushes and-" a loud scream came from the right of them. Turning around they were shocked to see a monkey, with a duel disk carry a screaming Junko, jumping from tree to tree, while three men in suits, one with a tranquiliser rifle (that was for some reason yellow) chased after it. After that Shou, Judai, Asuka and Momoe appeared and chased after them, none of them noticing the two shocked Ra Yellows. After they left the two boys turned to each other with blank expressions and Misawa spoke the thought on both of their minds. "That…was the strangest thing I've ever seen" Misawa said. Nodding slowly, Naruto turned and went the way the others did, Misawa not far behind.

Eventually they came to a stop, where the two saw the group they were following. Junko and the monkey were on a tree that bent over a cliff, the men in suits were in the middle, with the gunman aiming his rifle, and the Slifer/Obelisk group were near the trees. Standing behind a tree the two watched the exchange between the MIB and the DA students, just catching the beginning of it.

"That is no mere monkey!" the short man in a brown suit shouted, he was obviously the one in charge there. "This is the duelling monkey that we've been putting a lot of effort into training!" the teens were shocked at this information.

"A duelling monkey?"

"Right, and its name stands for 'Super Animal Learning.' Or SAL for short."

"Looks weak" Momoe said.

The man without the rifle turned to the small man. "Doctor!"

The man was seemingly unapologetic at the information he let out "Seems it was a slip of the tongue." The two turned around, but turned back when Judai called out to them. He walked forward a few steps with his usual confidence/arrogance.

"Leave it to me!"

The Doctor seemed amused, though with his voice it was hard to tell. "To you? And what, pray tell, are you saying you can do?" Judai smirked.

"I'll decide things with a duel, of course." Ignoring the rest of the chatter Naruto started thinking over the new info he had discovered.

'Hmm, this looks like it could be the experiment that escaped, but really, a monkey? Like an animal- no matter how well trained- could defeat Kaiba. There must be more to this than there appears.' Looking up he saw that the duel had begun. After a few minutes he turned Misawa.

"Well, we've seen all we have to. I doubt that even Judai could be beaten by a monkey, even if he has the intelligence of one." Before he could leave he heard the words 'Animal Experiments'. Turning around he narrowed his eyes at the short man who was speaking. He had no doubts now that this was the unauthorised experiment was. As much as a bastard Kaiba could be sometimes, he knew he wouldn't use animals for experiments, no matter what it was for. At least, he hoped not. Frowning he spoke once more. "Come on, let's go." Nodding, Misawa followed his friend, glad to be done with the whole ordeal.

* * *

It was later that evening at the docks and Naruto was calling Kaiba on his phone to give his report.

"I see, so that's what they were doing." Kaiba said thoughtfully, before scoffing "As if a monkey could defeat me." Naruto sighed in relief.

"So, you didn't know about the monkey?"

"Of course, I told you, an experiment I had not authorised had occurred, and the subject escaped. Are you suspecting me of lying to you." The man asked, annoyed. Naruto shook his head.

"NO! Of course not! It's just…"

"Just what?" Kaiba asked, more confused now than annoyed. Naruto frowned.

"Just…I have a feeling that's not the whole story. I mean, they had to know that a monkey could not defeat you. Also, they were talking about duel spirits, not a weapon. Why would they conduct secret experiments on a monkey, for data on duel spirits of all things? It just doesn't make sense, not to mention it contradicts what you and Mokuba found in their research notes." Naruto was staring off into the ocean "it all just seems odd to me."

Kaiba frowned on the other end, now that he thought about it, it didn't make sense. Before he could say anything his secretary burst into the room.

"Mister Kaiba sir, you should take a look at this…" she trailed off, handing him a folder. Raising a brow he took it from her and opened it. The contents made his eyes widen and his grip on the phone slackened. Naruto was worried about the noise made by the phone falling on the desk.

"Hey, Kaiba, what's up?" rang the blonde's voice. Picking the phone back up, Kaiba spoke to his 'nephew'.

"Looking at these statistics and finances, the cost of the equipment used on SAL doesn't come anywhere near the amount that the facility overspent on their budget!" Naruto blinked.

"So, what does that mean exactly?" Kaiba frowned.

"It means that you were right, there's more going on here than we originally believed.

Naruto frowned 'Damn it, why does my gut always have to be right?' taking a deep breath he asked the obvious question.

"So what do we do no-" the blondes question was cut off by a loud splash coming from the ocean. He looked up just in time to see a large figure fly over him. Hearing a loud crash behind him he span and was shocked at what he found. Kneeling on the peer (which miraculously had not completely shattered) was a large figure in a black cloak. When it stood up, the cloak that had been caught in some broken wood tore of completely, and if he was shocked before it was nothing compared to how he felt now.

Standing before him was a robot! It was, as already mentioned quite large, a few inches taller than Titan had been. It had a duel disk on its arm, and despite its silver colour and obvious mechanical parts, it could have been mistaken to be human. It had two red eyes and a facemask that was pure black that covered its face below the eyes. Its eyes turned to him, and small black shapes flitted across them.

"**Target locked. Registering facial construction." **Its eyes glowed for a minute before dimming.** "Registration complete. Cross referencing from database. Match found. Identity, Uzumaki Naruto. Mission objection located." **Its duel disk activated** "Engaging target in duel." **

Naruto put the phone back against his ear "Kaiba? Yeah, I'm gonna have to call you back."

"Wait Naru-" turning the phone off he put it in his pocket. Eyeing the machine warily he raised his arm. He was glad he listened to his gut and brought his duel disk and deck with him.

"So, what exactly are you?" he asked. The machines eyes glowed again

"**Question registered. Checking database…Answer is within my programming to give. I am 'Synthetically Advanced Duelling Intelligence' or SADI as my creator calls me as an abbreviation. I have been sent to duel you and quote- 'crush and humiliate before a painful death'- unquote.**" Naruto just stare at the android blandly.

"Well, as _lovely_ as that sounds-" he turned on his duel disk, thus starting the duel "-I'm gonna have to wup yo mechanical ass!"

"DU**EL**!"

"**Initiating draw phase. Draw phase complete. Initiating main phase. I summon 'Genex Searcher' in the offensive position." **A mechanical monster that looked like it had pulled itself out of a scrap heap appeared on the field.

#Genex Searcher- Machine/Earth lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 1600/400#

"**I lay a facedown card.** **I terminate my turn**." Naruto's eye twitched.

'That's going to get annoying fast!' drawing a card he summoned a monster "I summon 'Akatsuki- Konan' in attack mode." The beautiful kunoichi of the Akatsuki appeared in a flurry of paper.

#A-K- Atk-2000#

"'Konan' destroy 'Genex Searcher'!" a storm of razor sharp paper shredded the machine to pieces. SADI showed no reaction to the loss of its life points.

#Naruto- 4000#

#SADI- 3600#

"'**Genex Searcher's' effect is initiated. Upon its destruction I can special summon a 'Genex' monster of 1500 attack points or less from my deck**." SADI picked out its deck and chose the card it wanted before shuffling the deck and putting back in its disk. "**I summon 'Genex Turbine' in the offensive position**." A monster shaped like, well a turbine with a green glowy light emitting from it appeared on the field.

#Genex Turbine- Machine/Earth lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 1400/1300#

"'**Genex Turbine's' effect is initiated. All 'Genex' monsters receive a boost of 400 points to their attack points.**"

#GT- Atk-1800#

Naruto frowned at the monster before pulling a card from his hand. "I place a facedown and end my turn." Looking at the robot he decided to push it a bit. "Say, SADI, was it? You wouldn't happen to know anything about the over spent budget of the research facility, do you?" the androids eyes glowed.

"**Question registered. Checking database…Answer is within my programming to give. I was created by the scientists whom worked at the research institution on this island. I am informed that the majority of the budget was spent on my creation.**" Naruto frowned.

"Ok, another question. Where does SAL fit into all of this." Once again the robots eyes glowed.

"**Question registered. Checking database…Answer is within my programming to give. The data gathered from the experimentation on the primate named SAL and field tests such as the incident this afternoon were used in my creation. I am a highly advanced duelling machine, created for the sole purpose of your destruction, Uzumaki Naruto**." Naruto's eyes widened before composing himself. He could see Haku standing next to him, her body language tense and on guard, despite the fact she could do nothing in her state. Swallowing he asked one more question.

"Who created you?! Who could possibly want me dead?" SADI's eyes glowed again.

"**Question registered. Checking database…Answer is not within my programming to give. I shall commence with my turn. Initiating draw phase. Draw phase complete. Initiating main phase. I summon 'R-Genex Accelerator' in the offensive position." **(Honestly, I don't know how to describe this one, look it up.)

#R-Genex Accelerator- Machine/Wind lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 1500/1900#

"**In consequence to 'Genex Turbine's' effect it receives a boost of 400 points to its attack points**."

#R-GA Atk-1900#

"**I activate the quick play spell card 'Hand Destruction'. In consequence to this cards activation, each player must discard two cards from their hands to the graveyard, and then draw two cards from their decks**." Naruto growled in frustration.

'I swear to Ra that is really fucking annoying!' looking at his hand he smirked, already devising a way to use the last card played to his advantage. Putting two cards in the graveyard he drew two more, SADI doing the same. If the android could, Naruto had the feeling it would be smirking right now.

"**In consequence to the effect of 'R-Genex Accelerator', since I have added a 'Genex' monster to my hand from the deck, I can special summon that monster, for the price of revealing that monster. I special summon in the offensive position from within my hand, 'Genex Solar'**." A plane-like android appeared before SADI.

#Genex Solar- Machine/Light lvl: 7#

#Atk/Def- 2500/1500#

"**In consequence to 'Genex Turbine's' effect it receives a boost of 400 points to its attack points**."

#GS Atk-2900#

Naruto's eyes widened, he couldn't let that attack! SADI continued its turn.

"'**Genex Solar' engage his 'Akatsuki-Konan'**." 'Genex Solar flew at 'Konan' to deliver a punch. Naruto flourished his arm outwards.

"Not so fast! I activate my facedown trap card 'Paper Person of God'! This card destroys an opponent's attacking monster, and negates the attack!" SADI's eyes glowed.

"**You have made a tactical error Uzumaki Naruto. I activate my face down trap card 'Trap Stu-**"

Naruto smirked "Oh no you don't! I activate the quick play card 'Explosive Tag' from my hand. This negates and destroys your trap card, and if that isn't enough say good bye to 500 life points!" The trap card was destroyed, causing 500 points of damage to SADI's life points, and enabling Naruto's trap card to destroy 'Genex Solar'.

#Naruto- 4000#

#SADI- 3100#

SADI continued its move "**I lay a face down card. I terminate my turn**." Naruto drew a card and smirked at it.

"I summon 'Akatsuki- Deidara' in attack mode." The blonde Akatsuki member appeared in a puff of smoke, and immediately two clay birds flew out and landed on SADI's shoulders. "Next, I activate the spell card 'Edo Tensei'. By removing 'Deidara' from the field I can special summon a monster from the graveyard." SADI's spoke up.

"**Tactical error Uzumaki Naruto. You currently have zero monster cards in your graveyard**." Naruto smirked.

"Tactical fuck up SADI! Remember 'Hand Destruction'? I put _two _monsters in the graveyard then." If it had the physical ability for its eyes to widen, then he was sure SADI's would have. "By removing 'Akatsuki- Deidara' from play I special summon 'Akatsuki- Hidan' in attack mode!" the psycho-zealot of the Akatsuki appeared out of a coffin. "And since 'Deidara' has been removed from the field, the clay tokens on your shoulders detonate!" as he said they would, the birds exploded, actually causing SADI to stumble slightly.

#Naruto- 4000#

#SADI- 2100#

"Next, I activate the effect of 'Akatsuki- Hidan'. By sacrificing 500 life points I can destroy 1 monster on your side of the field, and I choose 'Genex Turbine'!" 'Hidan's' skin turned black with skeletal decorations. Laughing madly, the silver-haired-nin stabbed himself, causing 'Genex Turbine' to shatter. This also had the effect of reducing 'R-Genex Accelerator's' attack back to normal.

#Naruto- 3500#

#SADI- 2100#

#R-GA- Atk-1500#

"Now 'Konan' destroy 'R- Genex Accelerator', **Shikigami Dance!**" the 'Genex' monster was buffeted in a storm of paper, shredding it and causing it to explode, right in SADI's face.

#Naruto- 3500#

#SADI- 1600#

"And with that I'll end my turn."

SADI was silent for a few seconds before continuing. "**I initiate my draw phase. Draw phase complete. I summon to the field 'Genex Controller' in the defensive position**." A small robot on tracks that looked like a lunar rover appeared on the field.

#Genex Controller- Machine/Dark lvl: 3#

#Atk/Def- 1400/1200#

"**I activate the spell card 'Double Summon'. In consequence to this cards activation, I may normal summon an additional monster this turn. The effect of a card in my hand is activated. When there is a 'Genex Controller' present on the battle field, I can normal summon 'Genex Furnace' in the offensive position, without the requirement of a tribute**." A furnace with small arms and legs appeared, the front of it opening and letting out a roar of flame.

#Genex Furnace- Pyro/Fire lvl: 5#

#Atk/Def- 2000/1300#

SADI wasn't done yet. "**I activate the continuous spell card 'Machine Assembly Line'. All face up Machine type monsters gain a boost of 200 points to their attack points**."

#GC Atk-1600#

"'**Genex Furnace' engage 'Akatsuki- Hidan'**." The front hatch opened again, blasting 'Hidan' with an intense burst of flames. Naruto smirked, even though his life points decreased.

#Naruto- 3200#

#SADI- 1600#

When the fire had died down it was revealed that 'Hidan' was still there. SADI's head twitched slightly.

"**Technical error! 'Akatsuki- Hidan' is still present on the field!**" Naruto's smirk grew.

"Heh, sorry SUCKI but that's 'Hidan's' other effect, he can't be destroyed by battle." The android twitched again.

"**My identity is SADI!**" Naruto grinned.

"That's what I said, SUCKI! 'Stupid Useless Crappy Knock-off of Intelligence'!" The robot twitched again.

"**Incorrect. My identity** **is SADI, and it stands for 'Synthetically Advanced Duelling Intelligence**." It said firmly, sounding a tiny bit annoyed- even though it was a robot.

Naruto made a sound of realisation. "Oh, so it's SADI?" seeing the affirming nod he grinned. "Right, let's see if I've got this, SADI, 'Super Annoying Dancing Idiot'?" the machines eyes darkened slightly.

"'**Synthetically Advanced Duelling Intelligence**'!"

"Sandwich Applying Dinner Inquisitor?"

"'**Synthetically Advanced Duelling Intelligence**'!"

"Stale Apple Defeats Iguanas?"

"'**Synthetically Advanced Duelling Intelligence**'!"

"Skinny Anorexic Dieting Inuit?"

"'**SYNTHETICALLY ADVANCED DUELLING INTELLIGENCE**!"

"Super Cala Fragilistic Expialidocious?"

SADI's left eye exploded "**THOSE DON'T EVEN HAVE THE SAME BEGINNING LETTERS! ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR!" **The androids head started spinning.** "ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERRoooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrr." **The head stopped spinning, and the machines remaining eye dulled, turning blank. With a mighty creak the robot fell over and landed on the ground with a loud crash. Naruto blinked and stared in confusion.

"Oooooooookaaaaaaaaay, that's never happened before." Shrugging he walked over to the fallen machine and pokes it with his foot. "Hellooooo, anyone in there? Do I have to call the Windows helpline?" after a few seconds he shrugged again and depowered his duel disk, ending the match. "Well, not the usual way to win a duel, but against a emotionless android that had been ordered to 'quote- 'crush and humiliate before a painful death'- unquote' me, I'll take what I can get!" taking his phone out of his pocket he redialled the last number he called.

"Yeah, Kaiba! You might want to send a pickup team to the docks ASAP."

* * *

(**Meanwhile in a unknown location)**

A figure cloaked in shadows stared at a computer screen that was flashing the words 'Lost Connection'. The figures eye twitched in annoyance, the damn brat broke his robot! Slowly and dangerous he turned his angry gaze to a heavily sweating man in a white lab coat. Opening his mouth he spoke in a slow and angry voice.

"You told me that SADI would be able to crush that little urchin effortlessly. Yet, what I just witnessed was your 'prized creation' get run round in circles and then completely and utterly annoyed to destruction! That was hardly the 'state of the art' artificial intelligence you so loudly bragged about. In fact, I've seen more intelligence in a BACK FLIPPING DOG TOY!" he finished with a shout, standing up, emphasising his last words with a mighty slam on his desk. The man let out a small shriek of fear as he brought his hands up protectively. He quickly began to make excuses.

"P-P-P-P-Please s-s-sir! G-G-G-Give me an-another Ch-Chance!" he begged, falling to his knees. The shadowed man glared at him furiously.

"You insolent worm! Don't ask me for forgiveness, ask the lord! You better hope he hears your prayers and stops this bullet from hitting your skull!" whipping out a gun incredibly fast, the man fired a single shot, that hit the scientist square in the head, causing him to fall with a thud. Sneering the man put the gun away, turning back to the computer screen. "Insufferable heretic! May he rot in hell!" the glow from the screen illuminated the sneer as well as a dog collar round his neck. Glaring at the computer screen he spat on it as a picture of the blonde Ra Yellow appeared on it. "Enjoy this victory, Uzumaki Naruto, for soon, God's vengeance shall before thee, and thou shall be smite-ed!" With a mad grin, the man burst into a fit of evil laughter, causing the guards dragging the scientists body away to become very uncomfortable.

Chapter End

* * *

**Ok, first of all, no offence to any religions out there! If you have a problem with that last bit, tell me. Also, about that man at the end, he is the OC that won the contest. I decided that instead of ignoring this incredibly-filler episode, I'd put my own twist on it. That eventually wounded up with me introducing **_**Keeper of Harmony's **_**OC. Tell me what you think, epically you KoH!**

**Also was the end of that duel anticlimactic? Is it fine how it is, or should I finish the duel and put that end bit in as an omake? The reason I did that was because I couldn't be bothered to write SADI anymore, plus I was running out of 'Genex' cards. Also the duel was too easily won, and I wanted to bring Naruto's annoying personality out full force. Tell me what you think, seeing as I'm nit 100% sure about this chapter.**

**Anyway, see you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heya Minna-san another chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 13- Batter Up! Goal! Pass Go and Score a Rounder! 40-Love in the Hoop!**

* * *

"For today's PE class, we'll be playing tennis!"

"RIGHT!" Naruto smirked at Misawa from the other side of the net.

"Heh, you're going down pal, imma gonna wup you so hard Andy Murry's gonna be like 'WOAH'!" Misawa looked at his frival with a sweatdrop.

"What-What does that even mean?" he asked the hyperactive blonde. Naruto tilted his head with a confused expression.

"Ummm, I dunno, he's the only tennis player I know of." He turned to Alexander Belmont, fellow Ra Yellow and his current tennis partner. "Hey, Belmont, who else plays tennis?" Alexander raised a brow.

"What makes you think I know any tennis players names?" he asked, exasperated, confused and bemused (Naruto has that effect on a lot of people doesn't he). Naruto shrugged.

"I dunno, you're English? Don't you guys love tennis? I mean you have Wempleeton." Alexander's eye twitched.

"Ok, one its _Wimbledon!_ Two, that's somewhat racist, and three, I'm only half English." Naruto blinked.

"Dude, I only asked about famous tennis players, not for your whole life story!" Alexander twitched and turned to Ishiki.

"You wanna switch? I really want to smash a brutaliser in this guy's face right now." Ishiki swallowed nervously.

"Umm, thanks but no thanks. Not that I doubt you or anything, but I really don't want to risk being hit in the face."

"Yeah Ishitty, you face is bad enough as it is!" Twitching at the comment Ishiki turned to his partner, Misawa.

"Mind switching with Belmont?" Misawa chuckled nervously and turned to his frival.

"Erm, maybe we should go play solo." Naruto blinked.

"Why?" following his friends finger he looked at Alexander and Ishiki, both of whom were glaring at the blonde. He chuckled nervously.

"Er, yeah, s-sure." The two angry Ra Yellows watched as their respective partners went off to the other side of the court. Turning to each other they started to viciously smash the ball at each other, both imagining it to be a tiny blonde head. As Naruto and Misawa made their way to the free court, Naruto overheard Judai mutter.

"C'mon…what's tennis got to do with duelling?" Naruto blinked and stopped walking.

'Come to think about it, what does tennis have to do with duelling?!' staring at his racket he sweatdropped 'What the hell! This is usually the kind if think I'd pick up on! And worst of all, it was Judai who made me realise it!' shuddering violently he decided to forget about the horrific event, one that could bring unearthly ruin to the world if it were to be examined further. It would rip the very fabric of space itself. Once again, Haku rolled her eyes at her friend's overdramticness; it was just plain silly now!

Suddenly, Naruto's 'hot-girl-in-danger-senses' tingled. Turning around, he looked on in horror as he saw a tennis ball go flying at Asuka! Quickly, he ran over to intercept the ball. However, he was not quick enough, as a silhouetted figure jumped in front of the ball and whacked it flying, which had the "unfortunate" effect of hitting Chronos in the face. Ignoring this, Naruto stared wide eyed as a boy, about two years older than himself landed in a crouch before Asuka.

Asuka looked at him "U-Um…" Junko and Momoe ran up to her.

"Asuka-san! You're not hurt, are you?" before he could go over and ask her the same thing, the older teen stood up and turned to Asuka. He had brown hair that was short on top and went down to his neck from the back

"You all right? You weren't hurt, were you?" he asked with a charming smile. A sudden surge of rage filled Naruto as he stared at the 'smug-older-tall-long-haired-stupid-doo-doo-head'. Haku sweatdropped at her friends oh so _extensive_ vocabulary, before giggling.

'Looks like someone's jealous.' She thought with a smirk. Junko and Momoe stared at the teen with hearts in their eyes. Asuka just smiled at the boy.

"No, I'm fine." She bowed slightly. "Thanks a lot for saving me so politely." Naruto 'tched'.

"Pfft, puh-_lease_, I could have done that with my bare hands, and it would have hit Judai too!" he muttered, crossing his arms and looking away childishly. Misawa smirked at his frival.

"What's wrong Naruto? Jealous?" Naruto turned to him with the 'death-glare-from-hell™'.

"WHAT! Me? Jealous? Of him?" he laughed a slightly crazy laugh "Why would I be jealous of him? Just because he's tall, good-looking, charming, got long hair, athletic and is older than me? That doesn't mean anything! I'd sooner be jealous of Judai than I would him? And what would make me jealous? That he saved Asuka's life and she'll fall in love with him and marry him and then I'll be stuck looking like a lemon while all I have is my hatred of Judai and my rich stuck up bastard an 'Uncle' and my questionably gay mentor no of course not why would I be jealous do you think I'm jealous do I look jealous you think anyone is looking or just heard that TELL ME MISAWA!" he said the last three words while frantically shaking his frival by the shoulders. Looking around he noticed people staring. Realizing he was acting crazy, he let go of Misawa and turned around with his eyes closed "Besides, we're just friends. I'd be happy for her." Opening his eyes he saw the older teen holding Asuka's hand. Although he quickly let go, Naruto glared at him viciously, eyes following him as he left awkwardly. Growling he closed his eyes again.

'Looks like I'm gonna have to find someplace to hide a body'. Calming down he walked over to Asuka, fake smile on his face. "Hey Asuka, you alright?" looking at her friend she smiled.

"Yes I'm fine Naruto." His smile becoming less forced he turned around.

"Good. That's good to know." Hearing the bell ring he proceeded to walk off "Well, I'll catch you later Asuka, _I've got a bitch to bury_."

"What was that last bit?" she asked his retreating form. Waving his hand over his shoulder, he answered casually.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

Misawa stood up, dusting if his jacket before following his friend, swaying as he went. 'Ugh, note to self, keep mouth shut!' he stumbled past the knocked out Chronos, who lay on the ground twitching, eye bruised once again.

In the girls changing rooms, Asuka was putting away her things when

* * *

she heard someone calling her name. Turning around she saw Momoe and Junko approach her.

"We figured out who that gentleman was!"

"Don't raise your voice like that! It's embarrassing!" Asuka scolded, annoyed with their antics. "It almost looks like I told you to investigate, doesn't it?"

"Still." Junko said.

"We were really interested!" Momoe finished.

"Let's see…his name's… Ayanokouji Mitsuru. An Obelisk Blue third-year who's not just in charge of the Tennis Clib, but also the heir to Ayanokouji Motors!"

Asuka stood with her arms crossed and eyes closed. "Come on…" she said exasperatedly.

"On top of that, he's apparently pretty skilled at duelling! His skills rival those of that great Marufuji Ryou, too!"

Asuka closed her eyes again "That's why I'm not interested, guys." Suddenly, Shou ran in front of them, in a panic (What else is new?).

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" the three of them staed at them as he ran on the spot.

"What are you so fussy about?" Momoe asked.

"So noisy…" said Junko.

The Slifer finally realised that they were there. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you know where that tennis club is?"

"The tennis club was playing at class today." Asuka told him.

"Oh, those courts, huh? Thanks, Asuka-san!"

"What was up with him?"

"Did he just ignore us?" Shou ran back over.

"Oh, by the way… Aniki took the brunt of Professor Chronos' anger, and he's having a orivate practice with the Tennis Club's captain! Well, there you have it!" he ran of down the corridor, panicking once again.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!"

Momoe turned to her brunette friend. "Isn't that Ayanokouji-san?"

"I don't really get much of it, but let's go, Momoe!"

"Right!" The two girls ran off after Shou. Asuka made to follow them, but a voice stopped her.

"Asuka-san!" said girl turned to see Duel Academy's resident cat owner.

"Daitokuji-sensei!" (A/N All teachers besides Chronos will be called sensei, while the man himself will be referred to as Professor. It seems like he'd be the kind of guy who'd demand to be called Professor.)

"I have something to tell you-nya."

* * *

Later on Naruto was walking around, looking for the perfect spot.

"I need to find somewhere that no one will stumble across. Oh, and I'll have to make sure the ground doesn't look like it's been dug up and refilled…." Hearing a loud smacking noise he looked up and saw he was in the tennis court area, somehow. Looking around he sweatdropped. 'Man, I need to stop doing this. It almost seems like a lacklustre excuse to get me where I need to be for the plot to proceed, but that's ridiculous.' Going to where he heard the noise he raised a brow at the sight of Judai attempting to hit tennis balls that flew at him. He snorted as he saw the boy trip, but turned his gaze when he heard a voice.

Stand up! Stand up, (Tachiagariyo!) Yuki Judai-kun! You can't be crushed by this much! What'll you do if you don't do your best now? The day we call 'today' won't last for just today!" Naruto glared at the teen from before, the guy who just so happened to be in his thoughts all morning. Sizing him up, he began to calculate how long and deep the hole would have to be. "And the day we call 'tomorrow' is written as a bright day." Naruto now looked at the guy nervously, he was starting to remind him of someone. "Now, hit 50 more balls for tomorrow's sake!" he said, arm raised dramatically, gazing into the distance.

"Eh! 50 more balls!"

"Well? Get in the spirit! Do your best with me! Your sweat and tears will lead to food for tomorrow! Hurrah for such lovely youth!" Naruto's world froze, everything going grey as he heard that last word.

_Youth, youth, youth, youth, youth, youth, youth._

"_Yes! This is what youth Is all about!"_

"_The springtime of YOUTH!"_

Naruto felt bile rise from his throat, before swallowing it. 'Oh god, not anther idiot obsessed with youth! It's official, that guy needs to die!' after one last shudder he turned to see Shou, Junko and Momoe. 'Eh? What're they doing here?' come to think of it, what are any of them doing here? Hell, what am _I_ doing here?!' Naruto watched Judai as he hit 50 more balls, wondering- a) why was he hitting tennis balls with Guy-clone-the-2nd and b) why was he watching him hit tennis balls with Guy-clone-the-2nd ? He noticed the last ball roll at Asuka's feet, who had just arrived. Everyone noticed her when she picked it up.

"It's Asuka!" Guy-clone-the-2nd turned around at the name.

"Asuka-kun?" Naruto felt the urge to throw up.

'Oh god! He even has the twinkle!' As Guy-clone-the-2nd ran over to greet her, she completely ignored him and walked over to Judai.

"Hey, I've got something to tell you. I heard it from Daitokuji-sensei a bit earlier, but it sounds like someone said they saw Manjoume-kun." Naruto blinked.

'Neh, Manjoume's missing, since when?' turning slightly, he saw Guy-clone-the-2nd glaring at Judai, flames covering him. Naruto covered his mouth. 'UGH! He even has…the flames..urk!' he heard the teen talk to himself.

"To think Yuki Judai-kun is talking so casually to Tenjoin Asuka-kun! I'm filled with the burning rage of jealousy right now! GET AWAY FROM HIM, ASUKA-KUN!" the two turned to the raging teen. "I don't really want to tell you this, but…Asuka-kun, an Obelisk Blue fairy like you is way out of a Slifer Red like Judai-kuns league." Naruto blinked as he imagined an Obelisk fairy, and was almost sick again.

'Good god, this guy makes me so nauseous!'

Guy-clone-the-2nd was glaring at the Slifer Red, eyes almost red with rage. "Asuka-kun! A man like me is most suitable for you!" Naruto glared at him.

'Like hell you are!'

"Now, please, don't blame me and get away from Judai-kun!"

Judai stuttered "H-Hold up! Aren't you getting the wrong idea? Me and her aren't really…" suddenly, somehow the elder teen appeared right in front of Judai, causing him to freak the fuck out!

"I don't need your unsightly excuses, Judai-kun!"

"N-No, I'm telling you…" Ayanokouji grinned evilly.

"You're calling Asuka-kun a 'her' are you?" Naruto blinked.

Err, well, looking at her chest I'd say she a 'her'….'

"To think you've got such a close relationship…" Naruto watched on with a deadpan.

'Seriously, what's wrong with this guy?' Ayanokouji gripped his racket tightly.

"Judai-kun! Duel with me!"

"Listen to what someone's telling you!"

Ayanokouji walked past the Slifer "If you're a duellist, too, then how about we use this duel to settle things man-to-man?"

"Oh come on." Judai said exasperated "Just what are we settling?"

"To sum it up, the winner will become Asuka-kun's fiancée!" Naruto's eyes bugged out his head.

'Wha-What!'

"W-Wait a second! What are you-" Asuka protested.

Naruto shook, 'The nerve of this guy!'

"Heh, I don't really get what you mean, but I'm a guy who'll take on any challenged duel! All right, I'll accept your duel!" Asuka gasped.

"Eh?"

"You're accepting?" Asked Junko.

"T-Things turned into such trouble….." said Shou. As the two went to get into position, a loud smack was heard, and Judai only had time to blink before a tennis ball hit him smack bang in the face!

"Aniki!" Shou shouted, rushing to his fallen friend. The others gasped and ran over to him too. They found him lyi9ng on the ground, unconscious with a tennis ball stuck in his face. Hearing a 'sheepish' chuckle, they turned around to see Naruto rubbing the back if his head.

"Hah hah, er, sorry, about…that. I was, er, practicing my…backhand when it went…of course, slightly." Everyone sweatdropped at the blonde as he rubbed his head. "So, what was this about a duel? I guess if Judai can't do it- what with being unconscious and all- than I'll gladly take his place!" Asuka walked forward slightly.

"Erm, Naruto, do you know…what's going on?" he blinked and tilted his head.

"What? It's just a duel, right?" he asked, oh so innocently. Asuka went to say something, before stopping.

"Um, yeah, j-just a duel." She said, turning around to hide her blush. Ayanokouji glared at Naruto.

"Grrr, to think Uzumaki Naruto-kun of Ra Yellow is also talking so casually with Asuka-kun!" he marched over to the blonde. "Naruto-kun! Since Judai-kun is unconscious, you are the only obstacle between me and Asuka-kun! Let us duel, to resolve this!" Naruto blinked.

"Er, yeah, sure…"

The two got into position. Naruto hid a smirk. 'Heh heh heh, I fooled them all so easily! Now to humiliate this chump!'

"Let's do this, Naruto-kun!"

"Heh, sure, hope you're ready to lose!"

"DUEL!"

At the side-lines, Momoe looked at Asuka "My, Asuka, to think those two gentleman are duelling for you! It's too cool!"

Junko turned to Asuka with a sly grin. "And, now it's Naruto-kun instead of Judai! You must be happy right now, Asuka-san." Said girl blushed at her friends words.

"D-Don't be absurd!" saying no more, she turned to the duel-to-be, ignoring her two grinning friends.

"That's what you're saying, but you're still paying attention!" Asuka glared slightly at Junko.

"That Tennis Club captain, Ayanokouji Mitsuru, I just want to see the duelling skills that are said to rival Marufuji Ryou's for myself!"

Naruto smirked. "Heh, you're meant to be as strong as Ryou-teme? Pfft, please, don't make me laugh! I could have beaten you when I was 12, so forget about beating me now!"

Ayanokouji just smirked, with a glint, and Naruto managed to supress his shudder. "It's my turn. Draw! The first to strike is the first to victory! The spell card, 'Service Ace'!" Naruto frowned at his hand.

'Damn it! For once I don't have 'Explosive Tag'….'

"This cards a gamble card that makes you guess the type of card I choose." He picked out a card and held it up, the back facing Naruto. "Is it a Spell? A Trap? Or even a Monster? If you get it right nicely, you'll be okay. But of you're wrong, Naruto-kun, you'll end up taking 1500 pints if damage." Naruto grit his teeth.

'Shit! Of all the times to be missing _that _card!'

"Umm, Trap card!" he said, making a split decision.

"Hmm, are you sure? You can change your mind if you wish."

"No, I'm sure." He said, stubbornly. Asuka sweatdropped.

'He's so stubborn,'

Ayanokouji smirked a goofy smirk. "A Monster card. Sorry, but you missed your chance to save on some points!"

"Shit." Naruto cursed.

"Then, I'll remove this card form the game. And with 'Service Ace's' effect I deal 1500 damage to the opposing player!" a blast of light shot at Naruto, engulfing him in smoke

#Ayanokouji- 4000#

#Naruto- 2500#

"Fifteen love! Next, I'll set one reversed card, ending my turn!"

Naruto placed his hand on his deck. "Tch, don't think you've got me on the ropes yet!" Drawing a card he smirked at it. 'Alright, I haven't used this strategy in a while…' "I summon 'Fake Hunter- Haku' in attack mode!" In a swirl of icy mist, the genderly confusing Haku appeared in the field.

#FY-H Atk-1800#

"Next, I activate the spell card 'Hidden Mist Jutsu'! This covers my field and protects my monster!" the unnatural fog covered Naruto's field, hiding Haku from view. "Now 'Haku' attack with **1000 Water Needles**!" Hundreds of watery senbon needles appeared before the mist, and all of them shot out at Ayanokouji. Instead of looking worried, he just smirked.

"I activate the Trap card 'Receive Ace'! It negates a direct attack and deals 1500 damage to the opposing player!" Naruto's eyes widened.

'SHIT! What an amateur mistake!'

A heavy wind blew, redirecting the liquid weapons back at the blonde.

"Gah!"

'Naruto-kun!' shouted a worried Haku. Naruto could be seen due to a bit of the mist that had been parted from the wind, before It quickly rolled back over. The people in the sideline gasped.

"Naruto-san!"

'Naruto!' though Asuka.

#Ayanokouji- 4000#

#Naruto- 1000#

"Thirty Love! As its cost, I send three cards from my deck to the graveyard."

"I set a face down and end my turn."

Junko spoke up. "Naruto-kun doesn't seem to be doing so well. Are you okay with this, Asuka-san?" Asuka just watched Naruto.

'Naruto, do you really not know what this duel is about? Because if so, win. If it was you…I'd be okay with that.' She suddenly blushed deeply in embarrassment at her own thoughts. 'W-Wait, did I just think that?! Really?!'

"Hey, Naruto-san, snap out of it! If you don't, then that flirting captain's going to be Asuka-san's fiancée!" Shou shouted.

Momoe clasped her hands together. "I'm so jealous!" Asuka closed her eyes, fighting her blush down.

"It's my turn! Draw! Let's get down to it…with this! The Spell card, 'Smash Ace'! I flip over one card from the top of my deck, and if that card's a Monster… It'll deal you 1000 points if damage, Naruto-kun!" Naruto glared.

"What's up? Too weak to actually fight me head on! You have to use cheap tricks to win!?"

"Sorry, but that's how I duel." Ayanokouji said, not sounding apologetic at all. "And the first card… is a Monster card!" Naruto cursed.

"Damn, this guy's luckier than I am!"

"Heh, the luck of the draw is just one of my skills. No, try my 'Smash Ace' in for size!" A swirl vortex appeared in the sky, before a blast of light flew at Naruto.

"Not so fast! I activate the Trap card 'Water Encampment Wall Jutsu'! As long as I have a water attribute monster on the field this negates a magic or trap card!"

"What!" a large amount of water hit the ground, before pushing upwards to form a protective shield. The blast of light hit the water wall, causing a small explosion of hot steam.

"What!" Ayanokouji repeated. Naruto smirked.

"You're not the only on with ace's Ayanokouji; I've just got a lot more up my sleeve than you do!"

"Tch!" The teen smirked. "Not bad, Naruto-kun! That makes you my rival! You're indeed a worthy rival! Hahahahahah!" Naruto went green at his words.

"_Yosh, my eternal rival!"_

Naruto couldn't hide this shiver this time. Ayanokouji stopped laughing.

"Well, although you may be my rival, that doesn't mean you have a chance of beating me!" Naruto glared at him hatefully. "Oh don't give me that look Naruto-kun, you and I know both know that Asuka-kun Is out of your league, this duel proves it." Naruto growled, before smirking.

"Che, you can't afford to be so cocky, neh? After all, your field is wide open, and you're completely defenceless against my monster attacks! My turn, draw!" looking at his draw he grinned widely.

"Alright, you're going down! First of all I sacrifice 'Fake Hunter- Haku' to summon the 'Demon of the Mist- Zabuza!" Haku shattered into shards of ice, and they smashed together before melting into a puddle, a puddle that 'Zabuza' rose from.

#DOTM-Z Atk-2000#

"Due to 'Zabuza's' effect, when he is summoned by sacrificing 'Fake Hunter- Haku' I can add one 'Mist Demon's Rage' equip spell card from my deck to my hand!" a card jutted from Naruto's deck, and he plucked it out. "Next, I equip it to 'Zabuza', increasing his attack by 1000 points!" 'Zabuza's' face wrapping's fell off, revealing his sharp teeth, in-between which a kunai materialised. He bent over, and a dark purple mist rose up behind him, un the shape of a snarling demon.

#DOTM-Z Atk-3000#

"Now, 'Zabuza', attack Ayanokouji directly!" 'Zabuza' charged at the tennis player with a feral growl, making the teen step back in fear. Before he knew it, 'Zabuza' had gutted him with the kunai, causing him to let out a cry of pain.

#Ayanokouji- 1000#

#Naruto- 1000#

"Now, 'Zabuza' loses all of his attack and defence points."

#DOTM-Z Atk/Def-0/0#

"However he won't be sticking around long enough for that to be a problem, because I activate the spell card 'Edo Tensei' to special summon 'Fake Hunter- Haku' from the graveyard!" Haku rose from the grave, mist flowing out of the open coffin.

#FH-H Atk-1800#

"And that's that, my turns up!"

"All right, go Naruto-san!" Shou said, raising his fist. The noise awoke Judai, he sat up groaning.

"Ow, geez, what happened?"

"Aniki, you're awake!" Shou shouted, hugging the brunette.

"What the- Gah! Shou, get off of me!"

Naruto smirked "Heh, how'd ya like that… I can't actually think of something to call you… Ah hah! I got it." He coughed. "Let me try again." Everyone sweatdropped. "HAH! Take that, _Randy _Murray! Mwuahahahahahahaha!" Asuka sighed.

"Geez…he really gets carried away too easily…"

"Well, looks like we're back to where we started; only this time our scores even. In fact, you could even say we're at a deuce!" Naruto said.

"Hm, it's funny you should say that… It's my turn. Draw. I've been waiting for this chance, Naruto-kun. I activate the Permanent Magic, Deuce!"

Naruto sighed. "Another spell?"

"This is a permanent spell card that I can activate when the opposing player's and my own lifepoints are at an equal 1000 points."

Naruto sweatdropped. "That's a pretty circumstantial card, isn't it? I mean, you can't actually get to use that often."

Ayanokouji twitched, before continuing. Both players are only allowed to attack with one monster during their battle phase. And lifepoints are insignificant." As he was talking Ayanokouji pulled out a comb and started combing his hair. Naruto sweatdropped. "Victory goes to the player who inflicts damage twice in a row. Naruto raised a brow.

"Soooo, you changed the rules on how to win?"

"It's just like the rules of tennis." Asuka mused.

"I'll end this duel right here and now. I summon 'Legendary Big Server'!" a large man in tennis clothes and a bandanna appeared on the field. He had robot legs and arms, with a tennis racket in the place of one if the hands.

#Legendary Big Server- Warrior/Earth lvl: 3#

#Atk/Def- 300/300#

"My 'Legendary Big Server' is able to bypass my opponents monsters and wage a direct attack." He smirked a shiny smirk. "Now, go, 'Legendary Big Server'! **Big Serve**!" with a roar the colossal man hit a spiked iron ball at Naruto, causing an explosion.

The older teen smirked "Advantage: Ayanokouji! And due to the effect of the permanent spell, 'Deuce', if I can deal you damage again in a row, I'll win this duel! Next, since I dealt damage to you, 'Legendary Big Server's' monster effect activates! From my deck, I add the spell card, 'Service Ace', to my hand! And the opposing player draws one card. Well, Naruto-kun, go on and draw." Naruto did so. Looking at the card he drew, he smirked internally.

'Yes!'

"All right? Here goes! I activate the spell card, Service Ace-"

"Oh no you don't! I activate the instant spell card, 'Explosive Tag'! This card negates the activation of a spell card and, oh you're gonna just _love _this next bit, and it deals 500 points of damage!" Ayanokouji gasped as his spell was destroyed and lifepoints damaged.

#Naruto- 1000#

#Ayanokouji- 500#

Ayanokouji cursed at the move. Shou cheered.

"Go Naruto-san!"

Asuka smiled 'That was a close call, Naruto.' (Gets me, in the anime, how Asuka's like "Show me you're the real deal!" Seriously anyone can fucking win a 1-in-3 guess, just look at rock-paper-scissors! Fucking children win at that game! Its moment like these were everyone but Judai is an idiot.)

"Finally, I activate the equip spell, 'Giant Racket'! I'll equip it to my 'Legendary Big Server'!" In a flash of light the giant tennis player had a giant racket attached to his back. My turn's ended." Naruto smirked.

"Heh, looks like this is my advantage! Even though your 'Deuce' says otherwise, another 'Explosive Tag' or something similar, and you're toast. Draw. Tch, you got lucky! Oh well, ill evn the score this turn!"

"Hm, do you think I don't have a strategy? The monster equipped with 'Giant Racket' can reduce its battle damage to zero once!"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh no really!" he smirked "That's what you want me to say, right?" Ayanokouji blinked in confusion. "Hm, do _you_ think I don't have a strategy? I summon 'Akatsuki- Hidan' in attack mode!" the Jashinist of the Akatsuki appeared on the field.

#A-H Atk-1800#

"I activate his special effect! By sacrificing 500 lifepoints I can destroy one monster on the field, and you know what that means!" Ayanokouji gasped.

"'Le-Legendary Big Server' will be…" Naruto smirked.

"That's right! Even with that equip, it won't save him from the god Jashin!" Hidan stabbed himself, destroying 'Legendary Big Server'.

#Naruto- 500#

#Ayanokouji- 500#

"Now, Haku, attack!" Haku flung senbons out of the mist, hitting Ayanokouji straight on. "Deuce!" Naruto said with a cheeky grin. Ayanokouji sweated.

"Damn it, my defence!"

"You're turn, Randy Murray!"

"Wow, Naruto-kun really turned this duel around!" Junko said, Momoe nodding in agreement. Judai grinned.

"_Sugoi_! He's as strong as ever!" (I love sugoi, who doesn't?)

Asuka smiled.

"M-My turn, draw." Looking at his hand he swallowed, he had nothing! "I-I end my turn."

Naruto broke out into a large grin "'Hidan', finish him off! **Scythe Throw**!" Hidan threw his scythe, hitting Ayanokouji and ending the match

"Gah!"

#Naruto- 500#

#Ayanokouji- 0#

(I don't care if it would have taken another turn, do you really want me to waste more time on that bit, making it awkward. No? Good)

"All right! Naruto-san won!" Shou cheered. Stopping, he turned to Asuka "Hey, uh… where you cheering for?"

"Uh…"

"Before you know it…"

Asuka laughed slightly.

Ayanokouji fell to his knees in defeat. "I lost…" Naruto smirked.

"Naturally." The older, _older_ teen stood up, bawling his eyes out.

"H-How could I lose this?! WAAAAAAH" he ran off, letting out a scream of anguish. Naruto watched with a blank expression. He turned around as he heard a shout.

"Naruto-san, you were great!" Naruto smirked slightly.

"Of course I was, who do you think I am?"

"But is this okay?" Junko asked "Now Asuka-san's…"

"Huh?! Her fiancée…"

"No way!"

Naruto grinned and walked over. "Heh, well I won, as to be expected.." Asuka blushed slightly.

'No way, is he…'

He stopped. "What's a fiancée? Is it some kind of taxes, because they suck."

Asuka blinked, blush receding, before she got annoyed. Glaring she hit him on the head.

"OUCH! What was that for!" turning her nose up, she walked off.

"Idiot." She muttered.

"Asuka-san, wait up!" Naruto lay there as she walked off, smiling. Haku appeared next to him.

"So, why'd you lie like that? I know you're not stupid." Closing his eyes he replied mentally.

'If I were to get Asuka to be my, you know, I'd want it to be on my own terms, with her permission, not on the whim of some crazy tennis freak. I thought that I could borrow off of my old mask, as much as I hate to do so.' Haku blinked before smiling.

"I see." She smirked slyly. "My my, Naruto-kun, have you really put so much thought into this? I had no idea!" His eyes flying open, he began to stutter.

"N-No-No, I-" he stopped at the sound of her giggling. "Tch, I just got played, didn't I?"

"Yep, like a spell card!" groaning, he stood up, glad to see he had been alone when he had his outburst. Mock glaring at his duel spirit, he walked off to his dorm.

Later, after hearing what seemed to be a shout of anger/sadness, Naruto received a call.

"HERE COMES THE MONEEEEEY! Here we go, Money talks! HERE COMES THE MONEY MONEY-"

"Talk to me."

"….."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"So, Kaiba, whats up?"

"We've finished those scans."

"Oh….and…?"

"…"

"Kaiba I don't like that silence. Silence is never good!"

"*Sigh* We got nothing."

"EH! What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said! We got absolutely nothing from the scans from SADI!"

"But, how! Did it wipe itself?"

"No, it had already fried before it would've had the chance."

"…Okay, so that means….?"

"Either SADI had absolutely nothing stored in it except for speech, but that's simply ridiculous, impossible."

"Then that leaves us with?"

"That someone, most likely the creator, or someone else, fried it. Now, that means I either have a breach of staff, or…"

"Someone was watching the duel!"

"Exactly."

"Shit."

"Couldn't have put it better myself. I have to go now, but keep an eye out."

"Yeah, you don't need to tell me twice. Night Kaiba."

"Goodnight."

Chapter end

* * *

Omake

A young Ayanokouji Mitsuru sat in his room, crying. He was always bullied at school. No matter what he did, he got picked on. Slowly, the young boy cried himself to sleep.

~In his dream, oooooooohhhhhhhh~~~~

'Why does everyone pick on me?'

"Don't worry!" a figure appeared out of nowhere.

'Wh-Who are you?'

"Yosh, I am the spirit of YOOUUTH!"

'Youth?'

"YOSH! And I am here to teach you in the way of youth!" the figures teeth gleamed.

'WOW! Will I be able to do that?'

"YOSH! With enough training anyone can learn the ways of youth! But be warned, people will try to decrease your youth with mean remarks and general un-youthfulness. Don't let them get you down, just smile, and the gleam will do the rest!"

'Ok mister. What's your name?'

"Just call me…. THE BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST…..OF YOUTH!"

Omake end

* * *

**Ok, theres chapter 13, tell me what you guys think!**

**Gonna end this quick, cause it's now morning and I just downloaded Team Fortress 2.**

**I know it's late, but damn it, I downloaded it 11 hours ago, its finished just now and I'm gonna play it!**

**P.S. Please follow me on Tumblr! Not only will you see new cards, but also the wondrous comedy gold that comes from my mind. (Warning- This is entirely my own egotistical bullshit. We at here don't guarantee comedy gold, comedy mahogany at best)**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys. I know this is late, but, eh. I've been busy with college, and its hard find motivation to write after six hours of learning a day. So yeah, I decided to go for something different this time, but I don't think I'll try it again.

Enjoy, hopefully you will anyway.

I don't own them. But I do own a copy of Inazuma Eleven Strikers on the Wii.

Chapter 14- Return of the Master

* * *

Some days, one has the motivation to do many a great thing, such as run a triathlon. Other days, one can have the imagination and creativity to make great art, along the likes of Van 'Gough and Leonardo Da Vinci. Sometimes, one has so many things to do that they don't know where to start. And some days, some dreary, miserable days, one can be really bored.

And Uzumaki Naruto was bored as fuck!

"Misawaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Misawaaaaaaaaaa!" Misawa Daichi twitched in annoyance at the blondes whining. "Misawaaaaaaaaaaaa! Misawa, Misawa, Misawa, Misawa, Misawa, Misawa. Daichi, Daichi, Daichi, Daichi, Daichi, Daichi." The genius gritted his teeth as he tried to concentrate on his new deck. "Dude, dude, dude, dude, dude, dude, dude, dude, dude. Buddy, buddy, buddy, buddy, buddy, buddy, buddy. Misawa, Misawa, Misawa, Misawa, Misawa, Misawa, Mi-" Finally having enough he span around angrily.

"WHAT!"He yelled at the irritating blonde. "What could you possible want that you feel the need to pester me so infuriatingly?!"

"I'm booooooooooooooooored!" Naruto whined. He was lying on Misawa's bed, or more accurately over the side of the bed with his head on the floor. Misawa twitched again and turned back to his desk, where he was writing an equation on his tea cup.

"Well go do something then!" he said. Naruto whined again.

"But there's nothing _to _do!" he whined. "I mean seriously, there's nothing to do on this island! It sucks!" Deciding he would get no peace at the moment Misawa dropped his pen and turned back round on his swivel chair.

"What do you mean there's nothing to do?!" Misawa asked incredulously. "Go duel an un-important side character or something!" (Oh great, now they're breaking the fourth wall, someone go call Shadi!)

Naruto whined again, and slipped of the bed into a pathetic pile on the floor. "But I don't wannaaaa! I've already duelled in the last two chapters, and people don't want to see too much of the same thing, it'll go stale quickly!" (Seriously guys, stop it!)

Misawa twitched again. "Why don't you go and hang out with Asuka then or something?" Naruto blushed.

"Erm, because of…reasons?" he said weakly. Misawa was starting to get a permanent twitch.

"How about Alexander then, you two seem to get on well enough." Naruto, surprise surprise, whined again.

"But he's no fun! Whenever I try to go flirt with girls, he becomes all shy and ends up ruining it all!" Misawa blinked.

"Wait, why was he with you during that? And since when did you flirt with girls?" Naruto shrugged.

"Ever since I watched 'How I Met Your Mother', that Barney guy has some cool techniques that I wanted to try." Naruto said. "And Belmont was supposed to be my wingman, but like I said he kept screwing it up. It's kind of hard to explain how I now own Italy when my Vice Prime Minister is too busy being unconscious!" Misawa sweatdropped.

"Does….Does anyone actually…fall for that?" Sitting up against the bed Naruto shrugged again.

"Not really, they usually roll their eyes and move on, though I did pick up a girl by wearing a scuba-diver suit once." Misawa stared at the blonde in sheer confusion.

"Wait, what, how?" Naruto smirked and tapped his nose.

"That's for me to know, and you to desperately try to figure out how I did it."

"Ok, ummm, what about Ishiki?" Naruto blinked.

"Who?" Misawa facepalmed. "You know I can teach you a way to make that painless." The twitch came back.

"He- you know what never mind. Just- never mind." Thinking for a few moments he tried something else. He had to think of a way to get him out of here. After all, it's not easy to build a deck to beat someone when they are sitting right behind you! "Do you have any old hobbies that you could take up again?" Naruto thought for a few minutes before a light bulb appeared above his head.

"I know!" Jumping to his feet he rushed towards the door. "Thanks Misawa!" Sighing in relief the genius turned to his desk again. As he picked up his teacup he had a sudden bad feeling.

"Why do I feel like I've just unleashed an unspeakable evil upon the world?"

* * *

"Asuka-san!" said girl turned around to see her friends Momoe and Junko approached her. She sighed.

"What do you two want?" stopping before her the two girls looked at each other and back to Asuka.

"When is it?" Seeing the girls raised eyebrow Momoe elaborated.

"The wedding Asuka! When is it?" blushing madly the girl shouted at her friends.

"W-What are you talking about?!" the two blinked in confusion. "There is no date, because there is no wedding!" the two girls gasped

"But why Asuka-san!" Junko asked, scandalised. Asuka growled.

"One, because that idiot had no idea what _that _word meant. And two, we're just friends, so we wouldn't get married anyway!" the two girls blinked, and then grinned.

"You sound quite upset, Asuka. Is it because you want to-" before Momoe could finish, Asuka was up in her face, the most evil and terrifying of glares upon her own.

"Now listen here, because I'm only going to say this once." She ground out "Me. And. Naruto. Are. Not. Getting. Married. And. Neither. Do. We. Want. To." Momoe and Junko held each other in terror. "Understand." They nodded rapidly.

"A-A-A-A-A-Absolutely!"

"C-C-C-Crystal!"

Asuka nodded in satisfaction before walking away. The two girls turned to each other, pale as sheets.

"She totally does."

"Yep."

* * *

Naruto was walking around Duel Academy, with a shit eating grin on his face. He rubbed his hands together. "Ushishishishishishi!" he laughed to himself "I haven't done anything like this in a long time, but I should be able to do something awesome…." Haku appeared next to him.

"I thought you weren't going to act like you used to? And this defiantly falls under what you used to!" Naruto shrugged.

"Eh, boredom makes one do strange things." Haku facepalmed.

"You really don't make sense sometimes!" She said loudly "You say how you don't want to act like an idiot, but you still do! Do you even notice, is it even intentional? I mean really! You contradict yourself every other day! You hate perverts but you act like one! You hate how Judai wins through luck but when it happens to you, you're ok with that! You know what you are? You're a hypocrite! And not to mention-" Naruto just nodded, pretending to listen while she continued to go on. She did this sometimes, when it was all too much for her to take she just let it out. He learned early on to block it out and not take anything she says to heart. "-and then the Bill Cosby lookalike hit the policeman on the head with a turkey drummer!" blinking he turned and looked at the girl in confusion. She was now panting loudly from the strain on her lungs. Naruto stared at her for a few seconds, before turning round.

"Riiiiiiight." He walked off. As he walked, he put a hand under his chin "Hmm, I should probably start with something small, ya' know, to get me started." He rubbed his chin for a few minutes, before a light bulb appeared above his head "aha! Perfect! Nice, simple and effective!" he slapped his hands together and rubbed them deviously. "This is gonna be gooooooooood!" Haku stared at her friend with her head tilted, a cute, confused look on her face.

"Eh?"

* * *

Chronos was walking towards his office, congratulating himself on his latest plan. "Mwuhahahaha! That Slifer dropout boy is so easy to fool! It was so simple to send him after that 'Duel Giant'-_no ne_! Best case scenario, he loses and his best card will be taken! Worst case scenario, the 'Duel Giant' is apprehended and I will be praised for it!" (He's quite delusional ain't he?) Reaching the door to his office he opened it and went inside. As he sat on his desk he noticed a small present on it. "Oh, what is this, a gift?" he picked up the little box that had Ancient Gear Golem wrapping paper. Opening it he was surprised to see a lipstick tube. "Oh my! This is brand new, and very expensive!" pulling out a mirror he prepared to put some on "I must have quite the admirer-_na no ne_!" plucking his lips he applied the lipstick. "_Bellissimo_!" he blinked and licked his lips "Huh, what an unusual taste." After a few seconds his lips began to burn, burn like tissue paper dropped on a bonfire.

"_MAMMA MIA!_" he jumped out of his seat, madly fanning his lips. "Oh no! Oh no! This product is defective, _difettoso!_" he ran into the hall way and charged down the corridor. Coming across the men's room he yanked the door open and ran to the sink. Turning the cold tap on full blast he stuck his mouth under it. However, this just made the burning even worse. Pulling away from the tap like it was gonna explode, he ran and tried to open the door to leave. However, when he tried he slipped on a banana peel and fell right into a cubicle. He landed on something warm and slightly soft. Blinking, pain temporarily forgotten he looked up and saw a fuming Ayakawa glaring down at him. Looking down again he noticed his head was on her exposed legs, and she was on the toilet. Swallowing nervously he looked up again. "U-Um, mercy-_no-n_-" he was cut off by an enraged shriek, before he was beaten viciously with a toilet seat. The force of Ayukawa's scream had knocked of the 'men's' sign on the bathroom door, to reveal it had been concealing a 'Women's' sign.

"_MISERICORDIA_!"

Naruto stood outside the bathroom, laughing his arse off. "Oh god! Oh Kami! Oh Ra! Oh everything else there is too praise, that was brilliant!" Haku stood next to him, giggling like mad.

"That _was_ brilliant Naruto-kun, nothing that he didn't deserve!" Naruto drew in large breaths to refill his lungs.

"I'm glad you think so Haku." He looked wishful for a few seconds "Ah, but picture the sight he would have seen before his untimely demise…" Haku's brow twitched and she threw a senbon in his neck, causing the boy to drop on the floor. Carefully, with much pain and effort, he pulled it back out and stood up. "Ow." He rubbed his neck "Anywhoo, you ain't seen nothing yet, Haku. There are still so many people to get." He suddenly struck a pose, left arm pointing upwards and right arm pointing down "The Prank Master has returned!" Haku sweatdropped.

* * *

Yamashima was relaxing in his room, listening to some music (Justin Bieber) when suddenly his favorite song stopped. Looking over he noticed his kai-Pod docking station had turned off. Frowning in confusion, he went to check it out. When he pressed the button to turn it on, nothing happened. Bending down to check the plug, he never noticed someone sneak in and replace his kai-Pod with an exact replica. By the time he stood back up the person had disappeared and Yamashima none the wiser turned the kai-Pod back on. As he walked back to his bed, he noticed that a different song to what he was listening to earlier was playing.

"BURN BABY BURN! DISCO INFERNO! BURN BABY BURN-" his eyes widened as he had a flashback to his duel with Naruto. Quickly running back over, he clicked next song.

"HEARTS ON FIRE, STRONG DESIRE-"

Click.

"WE DIDN'T START THE FIRE! IT WAS-"

Click.

"FIRE FIRE FIRE CAN'T PUT IT OUT WITH WATE-"

Click.

"I FELL INTO A BURNING RING OF FIRE-"

Click.

"HOUSE OF FIRE. HOUSE OF FIRE-"

Click.

"WALK THROUGH THE FIRE-"

Click.

"RAGING FIRE. CAN YOU SEE THE FLAMES-"

Click.

"YOU'VE BEEN BURNED NOW-"

Click.

"RELIGHT MY FIRE-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Yamashima screamed, collapsing into the foetal position as Take That continued to sing.

Naruto stood outside the window, sniggering. Haku blinked. 'That was a bit harsh…' remembering what his words had done to her friend, she smirked evilly 'it's less than that bastard deserves!'

* * *

Alexander Belmont was relaxing by the lake, trying to recover from his latest 'episode'. He sighed 'I really need to get over my problem.'

You see, while he was in the card shop, looking for 'that' card, which he had been searching a long time for, he was served by one of the beautiful young ladies working there. Now, usually Tomoe was on duty when he went to the shop (he always timed his visits) but she had come down with a cold, so she was unable to work today. So, instead of asking the attendant for a booster pack, he stammered out a request for 3 bagels and a tube of lip gloss. It was with great difficulty that he got out of there without fainting- and he didn't want to end up in the medical center (I think you can guess why). With another sigh he bit into one of his bagels and started chewing on it. Hearing his phone beep, he picked it up with his other hand and saw that he had a text message, with a photograph attached. Raising a brow, he opened the message- still chewing on his bagel. Upon opening the text, he started choking on his snack. In the message was a picture of a woman with no clothing on and giant breasts. Dropping his phone, he grabbed his throat to try and dislodge the bagel.

"Oh my- Hang on Alexander!" suddenly he felt a small hand pat him hard on the back. After a few pats he spat out the bagel and coughed. Rubbing his throat, he turned around and saw Asuka looking at him worriedly. "Are you ok?" blushing heavily he back pedaled before jumping to his feet.

"No no- I mean y-yes I'm great- good even!" he stammered out. Asuka looked at him oddly before noticing something on the ground.

"Oh, you dropped your phone." Alexander froze. "Let me get that for you." He watched, rooted to spot in terror as she bent down to pick it up. He started sweating when he noticed that the phone was facing screen up. Asuka paused for a few seconds before picking it up. Turning to the quivering lad, she spoke in a dangerous voice. "Alexander. What is…this?" Alexander gulped and tried to get out a reply.

"Wa-Wait a second, I can ex-"

"PERVERT!"

"AAAHHHH!"

Naruto sat in a tree, quietly laughing his arse off. "Ha ha ha! That's revenge for abandoning me the other day. Suffer the same fate!" he burst out laughing, and while doing so, fell out of the tree. Reacting quickly he grabbed hold of the branch and swung a few times, before letting go and landing in his feet. "Phew, that was close!" Haku sweatdropped.

'And to think he used to be a ninja.' She shook her head. Naruto grinned. Putting a hand on his chin, he started wandering aimlessly.

"Right! Who next? I can't do Manjoume; he left in a hissy fit, I can't for the life of me find Judai and his cheerleaders, I wouldn't prank Asuka, Ra knows what she'd do to me! And same goes for Ryo-teme." he rubbed his chin "I've already pranked the people who've pissed me off lately…. Hmm." Looking up, he noticed that while he had been thinking he had ended up outside the Dueling Area. He sweatdropped "Ok, seriously, what the hell?! How do I keep doing this shit?!" He heard a voice from behind him.

"Hey, Naruto!" startled at the shout, he turned around to see the three who had been alluding him all afternoon. He sneered lightly.

"Che, what'cha want?" Shou and Hayato gulped nervously, but Judai, dense as ever carried on.

"You heard anything about the 'Duel Giant'?" Naruto raised a brow.

"What's that? Some kind of dueling rock star?" The Slifer's sweatdropped at his response.

"Er…no. Never mind then!" turning around the three Slifer's carried in their way. Watching them for a few seconds he shrugged, before getting an idea.

"I know! How 'bout I…repay Misawa for his wonderful idea!" with a happy smile he walked away, plotting his biggest prank of the day.

* * *

Misawa had returned from his break outside, and was once again at his desk in his room, and he was close to finishing his Anti-Naruto deck. Finishing some calculations on the sole of his shoe, he put it and his pen down and slumped in his chair. It was pretty damn tiring being a genius for so long. Opening his tired eyes he had a brief moment to be surprised, before all went black.

Misawa never spoke of what happened that night, nor did he remember much of it. All he remembers was pain, humiliation and more pain. When he awoke from his blackout, all he found was a note. It said 'You have been the victim of Prank-275-XO-Z, please enjoy the rest of your life'. Needless to say, Misawa never forgot that experience, and he was forever more wary of Naruto.

"I knew I had released an evil yesterday. I just never could have imagined what it could be."

End

* * *

Ok, I got lazy halfway through this, so meh.

A duel is coming next chapter though.

See ya then!


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey minna-san, NinGo here with another chapter of GYGOD!**

**Wow another overdue update. There are many reasons why this is so late, but I doubt you guys want to hear them.**

**Now, last chapter got a…varied response. From the few people who reviewed (come on guys, this might be why I'm lacking motivation lately…just saying….) I gathered that the some enjoyed it, one person hated it, and everyone else didn't deem it good enough to bother reviewing. Which is cool, I didn't really like last chapter anyway, so this chapter has a duel in it.**

**One good thing that can be said about the massive delay is, after the newer chapters of Naruto I've been able to have the ground work for some of Naruto's more powerful cards. So, an Obito card is in the making, and any ideas from you guys would be much appreciated. Because let's face it- some of your ideas are much better than my own! On a similar note, please feel free to point out any big mistakes I make (such as my massive misconception on the usage of quick play spell cards) because learning from ones mistakes is how one improves- "Trial and Improvement" as my Year 11 maths teacher used to say.**

**Right, that's enough out of me, time to start writing this thing!**

**Chapter 15- Drawing has never been this intense!**

* * *

'**Seiippai hareruuya! Ima da, how wo age, nakama totome ni! Kaisei no sora no shita, yume to yuu na no daikoukai e! KOERARENAI MONO WA NAI, KAZE WO AYATSURI, DOKO MADE DEMO JIYUU NI YUKERU.'**

Naruto was walking down the hallways, music blasting from his earphones as he nodded his head to it. One the last part he yelled it out, stopping in the middle of the corridor, and doing the air guitar. People walking by gave him a wide berth and strange looks, except the Ra Yellows, who were used to such behaviour from their dorms ace. Suddenly, the lunch bell tolled, causing everyone to shift their attention away from the eccentric blonde and charge of to the shop. After an excited Slifer pushed past Naruto, he opened his eyes in annoyance. Looking at his watch he rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, what's so good about that Drawbread thing anyway?" he wondered out loud.

"Maybe because it cheap food?" turning around, the Pharaoh of Ra (yes that's what people started to call him!) saw his friend/rival/wingman/apprentice, Alexander Belmont. "People love a bargain after all, as we say in England." The black-haired teen said. Naruto scoffed.

"Oh trust me, I get that, but it's not even good cheap food!" he grumbled "Plus it's stupid. I mean, there's no Ramen Bread for Ra's sake!" he said, crying anime tears. Alexander sweatdropped.

"Ramen Bre…. Who would even…." He whispered to himself. Remembering something he put his hand on his chin. "Oh yeah, I heard that Asuka-san is quite fond of the Drawbread-" he jumped back in shock as Naruto was suddenly in his face.

"Well why didn't you say so! Let's go and try some!" and grabbing his fellow Ra Yellow by the arm, he dragged him down the hallway, his feet off the floor and hanging like a towel caught in a car door.

"AAAAHHH LET GO OFF ME YOU MANIAC!"

Once the two reached the shop, Naruto let go of Alexander, causing the poor boy to drop onto his face. Barely sparing him a glance, he looked around and lo and behold, the Chuckle Brothers were there. And also standing there, looking at them (for they made quite an entrance) was Asuka. Looking at her hands, Naruto grinned.

"Nice buns Asuka!" The girl blushed and put her hands down to her sides, glaring at the blonde.

"Shut up." Turning her back to him around to face the two Slifers she glared at them. "And no, I'm not here because I like the Golden Egg Bread, I'm just practicing my luck of the draw!" Naruto raised a brow.

'Oh come on, as if you can 'practice' such a thing….but if you could I'm sure Judai would have honed it to perfection!' Naruto grinned as he looked down. 'He he, _real _nice buns!' He turned as he heard a voice.

"I'm really sorry, everyone." He grabbed his heart in shock as he saw who was behind him.

'Holy crap! Forget what I said about requirements…. She completely disproves that!'

"To tell you the truth, there isn't a Golden Egg Bread in here." Tome said apologetically.

"EEEHHH!" yelled the Chuckle Brothers. Tomoe continued her explanation.

"Since last week, someone's been stealing the Eggwidges!"

"BASTARD!" Naruto yelled, slamming his fist in his palm. (Funny story, this was my reaction a few years ago when I watched this episode, except I slammed a desk) Everyone turned to him with deadpans, causing him to rub his neck sheepishly. Finally getting to his feet, Alexander asked the obvious question.

"You say someone's been stealing the….. Eggwidges as you call them?" Shou sounded unnecessarily impressed.

"Amazing…if he just stole the Golden Egg Bread, he's got to have an amazing luck of the draw!" Naruto leaned into Alexander.

"Either that or he unwrapped them one by one." He muttered, Alexander nodding in agreement.

"And while everyone came, looking forward to them too…" she bowed her head "Please accept my apologies." Judai raised his gripped fists.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Tome-san! The bad guys that drawing thief guy! That's why I'm going to catch him!" Naruto nodded.

"As much as I _hate _to agree with Judai, it's not your fault, so don't apologise for something you can't control." He said, chewing in a toothpick that randomly appeared in his mouth. "So, I'm going to catch him as well!" Asuka looked at him with a smile. Shou nodded.

"Yo, that's the way, Aniki, Naruto-san!" Judai and Naruto looked at each other and nodded, before Judai turned back to Shou.

"Shou! From today on, we're staking out!" Shou nodded with a happy smile.

"Right!" his face fell as he just realised what he agreed to. "Eehh?"

* * *

Late that night, the small group were sitting in the shops office. Shou and Judai were playing a card game (playing cards not Duel Monsters) while Hayato watched. Asuka was reading a book while Naruto and Alexander looked around in the cupboards. Spinning on her turny-chair she looked at them with a curious expression. "What exactly are you two doing?" Naruto turned around while Alexander kept searching.

"Nothing." Naruto said a way too innocent expression on his face. Asuka narrowed her eyes.

"Right, and I'm the King of Germany." Naruto blinked.

"But Germany doesn't even have a king…" seeing her deadpan he blinked. "Oh, I see what you did there!" noticing her expectant gaze he gulped "Erm, really we're not doing anything, just lookin'!" Asuka sweatdropped.

"So, let me get this straight. You are looking through cupboards and draws, for no other reason than just to look through them." The two boys nodded.

"Well, we're bored. I forgot my kai-Pod." The girl sighed.

"Well why don't you join those two then." Naruto looked other at the two Slifers, completely enthralled in their game. Judai was looking at Shou's hand, about to pick a card.

"That one! All right!" Shou sighed.

"Geez… your draws are amazing all right, Aniki."

"Of course they are!" Naruto rolled his eyes at Judai's arrogance.

"But still, why did I even have to be here?" Hayato asked, confusion in his voice. Judai sat back in his seat.

"For Tome-san. But wait, I called Hayato over, and Naruto brought Alexander, so why are you here?" he asked, turning to Asuka.

"I'm free." Was all she said. Naruto rolled his eyes.

'More like she wants to get back at that Sandwich Thief…. What a weird sentence...' he turned his head as the door opened, and he saw Alexander quickly close a cupboard form the corner of his eye, looking innocently at Tomoe, who had just walked in carrying a plate of rice balls.

"Thank you very much everyone. Here's your midnight snack." Naruto frowned and looked at his watch; surely it wasn't that late already! He couldn't help but wonder why it took Hayato all night to ask why he was here, surely that was information one would want from the start.

"What flavour are they?" looking at the table he noticed everyone had gathered round it. Shrugging he went and stood next to Asuka.

"They're apricot, dried fish cracker and salmon-flavoured." Naruto screwed his face up. "Eat these and keep it up. I'll stay with you tonight."

"Thanks Tome-san!"

Hayato leaned in to look at them closer "Which one's salmon?" Tome was about to poi t it out, before Judai stopped her.

"Wait! We should draw them. I like salmon too. We'll take turns and draw."

"Huh? Shouldn't we just split them between everyone?" Hayato asked.

"But it sounds interesting!" Shou chimed in. Naruto sighed.

'If Judai suggested jumping of a cliff you'd probably find it interesting!'

"Sounds boring." Said Asuka. Judai stared at the rice balls happily.

"My turn! Draw! Om." He chewed on it for a second. "I summon Salmon." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well I summon a Snickers." He said, pulling one from his pocket. Everyone ignored him.

"Your draws are really awesome, Aniki!" (Jesus I feel like I just copied and pasted that!)

"My skills couldn't be worse. I those Golden Egg Breads weren't stolen, I would've broken my record, you know…" Naruto heard what sounded like a giggle from Asuka. He narrowed his eyes.

'Honestly, luck is NOT a skill!' Asuka turned to Naruto.

"Don't you want one, Naruto?" Naruto shook his head.

"Hell no! I had a…..disturbing encounter with a rice ball once- put me off them for life!" 'Seriously, in retrospect that Hinata was off her rocker!'

* * *

'Well, I don't know what brought this on, but I'm glad it happened!' Naruto was hiding in a locker.

With Asuka.

Did I mention it was a small locker?

Everyone had taken their positions so that they could ambush the Sandwich Thief. The Goof Troop hid under the table, Tome hid under the desk, Alexander was between the locker and a cabinet, and Naruto and Asuka were in the locker. Naruto was just happy that he had enough room to move his waist back a bit- that could make things a bit awkward!

Asuka was blushing up a storm as her head rested against her best friend's chest. 'There was nowhere else, there was nowhere else' she 'reasoned' to herself. Everyone became alert as they heard a noise outside the door. As they emerged from their hiding spots Naruto couldn't help but wonder why they were hiding in such places, seeing as the Sandwiches were in the complete other room- not that he minded that much. (Seriously, why were they hiding like that? All they had to do was not stand in front of the door-window!)

"What's he trying to do?" Judai wondered as the noise continued. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw the shops-metal-blind-things(?) lift up, revealing a pair of hands and legs.

"Look at that strength!" Shou all but shouted. Naruto facepalmed.

'These guys would be the worst ninjas ever!' a black figure snuck under the gap and approached the box of sandwiches. Reaching his hand in, he searched around for the Golden Egg Bread. Everyone watched with bated breath as he pulled out one of the sandwiches and examined it.

The automatic door opened. "Now" Judai whispered. Naruto prepared to sneak up on the intruder, but his plan was ruined by Tome turning the light on. The figure gasped as the lights turned on, and the group came round the corner.

"Hey! You thief!"

"You can't get away now!" Tome gasped, but didn't give any thought to it, too busy sizing up the thief.

'Holy shit! This guy could give the Raikage a run for his money!' he jumped as the thief yelled at them, before running off with the sandwich cart. He smashed through the screen-thingy(?) and flew down the corridor.

"He's trying to get away? Let's go!"

"Hold it!" the group chased after the thief into the night. Naruto was in the lead, followed by the Slifer's with the girls picking up the rear. As they reached the edge of the building, the thief jumped off and started swinging on vines.

"What's with him? Is he Tarzan?" Naruto walked back a bit, before taking a running jump and landing on one of the branches. He turned back to the shocked group.

"I'll follow him this way; you guys take the low ground!" And with that he jumped from branch to branch, chasing after the thief. The thief was still hollering, and Naruto narrowed his eyes as he caught up to him. Jumping, he grabbed the thief around the waist and they both fell to the ground. The group that had somehow gotten ahead of them (how the fuck does that work?!) jumped as the two fell in front of them, before 'Tarzan' kicked Naruto away and ran over to a waterfall. They watched amazed as he proceeded to climb the waterfall.

"What's with that guy?" just before he reached the top he heard a scream.

"Taizen-kun!" the group turned to see an exhausted Tome catch up to them. "You're Taizen-kun, aren't you?" she asked the thief. He turned his head, and the distraction caused him to fall and land in the water at the bottom. They rushed over and saw the newly dubbed Taizen emerge, gasping for breath. "I knew it! Taizen-kun!"

"So he was Tarzan!" Hayato said.

"Tome-san! It has been a while."

"He's speaking perfectly."

"Tome-san, who is this guy?" asked Judai.

"Taira Taizen-kun. He was an Obelisk Blue student." Everyone gasped. "He was an outstanding student, but a year ago, he suddenly went missing. And so, to think he was somewhere like this…" Naruto frowned in thought.

'Wait, if he went missing a year ago, then does that mean….' Eyes widening he turned to Asuka, who also had a thoughtful expression.

"But Taizen-kun, you drew a lot of Golden Egg Breads, didn't you? A year ago, no matter how hard you tried…" Taizen had a little spaz out at Tome's words.

"What do you mean, Tome-san?" Judai asked the woman.

"Just like you and the others, Judai-chan, when Taizen-kun came to the store, he often bought some Drawbread too. But he would always draw the lees desirable breads." Taizen shuddered.

"F-Fish." He muttered, green in the face.

"But, this guy's draws are amazing. Wasn't it someone else?" Taizen started chuckling, before he stood up and burst into laughter.

"Yes, that's right. I was reborn. In this one year, I confined myself in the mountains and practiced drawing." Naruto felt his brain crash.

'Y- It's no- ho- YOU CAN'T PRACTICE DRAWING!' he screamed in his mind.

"You were reborn?"

"That's right. Before, I always got the top grade on the Obelisk Blue written exam. But when it came to actual combat…My draws back then were the worst! I wished for draws. That's what I wanted from the bottom of my heart! I screamed to the ocean 'Please, give me powerful draws!' But I didn't get an answer. All I gathered from the waves was just to draw. It was the same before, and it wouldn't change in the future or for eternity. And it was then I figured it out! That it was just like drawing in a duel! Draws also don't change, just like the waves. I thought 'The true meaning of drawing lies in nature itself!'" Naruto leaned into Alexander.

"Am I the only one not getting any of this?" he shook his head.

"I'm as confused as you are."

"And I confined myself to the mountains. I gave myself to nature, and I gained wisdom from nature. I became one with nature." Naruto looked down in thought.

'Nature huh….'

"To get stronger draws, I trained for one year! And to be sure that I'd completed my training, I used the Golden Egg Bread to test myself. And I got it for a full week! I really hung in there!" his voiced wavered at the end. Naruto's eyes softened.

'Although I find all this ridiculous, I can really relate to this guy. Training so hard, never giving up, fighting for your goal… maybe, just maybe, it is possible….'

"That must have been awful!" Tome said. Naruto watched as the poor guy cried tears of joy.

'You know, this is a pretty touching moment-'

"Wait a sec! Until you stole them, I always got them." Naruto facepalmed.

'-Annnnnnd it's gone!'

"What!"

"Well? I'm pretty confident in my own draws too. How about we battle now, and call it a graduation exam."

"Heh, Interesting. I've wanted to test my luck of the draw in a duel."

"All right then, let's do I-"

Naruto coughed, and everyone turned to him. "Actually, Judai, maybe the _real _master of luck should handle this?" Judai frowned in confusion.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Naruto smirked.

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but I'm pretty damn lucky myself, so how about I duel Taizen." 'I really want to battle this guy; he reminds me of me. Judai smirked.

"Alright, how we will decide." Naruto smirked right back.

"Easy… ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!" Everyone collapsed anime style, except Naruto and Judai.

"Fine, you're on!" The two of them stood, one leg before the other, and lowered their bodies, hands close to their sides. Raising their arms, everyone watched tensely as they moved them.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" Naruto whooped.

"Alright! Rock beats scissors!" Judai sighed.

"Aw maaan! I really wanted to fight him…." Naruto turned to Taizen.

"Shall we?" Taizen stared at him, before smirking and nodding.

"Very well, you shall be my ultimate test!" Naruto smirked wider.

'Heh, this should be good! Two geniuses of hard work, battling it out!'

"DUEL!"

Naruto drew a card "I'll go first then, draw." He grinned at the card in his hand "Perfect, I'll summon 'Akatsuki-Sasori' in attack mode!" The red haired puppeteer of the Akatsuki appeared on the field.

#A-S Atk-1800# (Quick rant- why in canon does he always start his duels with a monster with 1000 attack points, in attack mode? God he is so arrogant!)

"Next I place a facedown and end my turn! Now, show me the drawing skills you've perfected!"

"I'll show you the fruits of my year of training! My turn! Draw! First I'll place a card facedown. And I'll summon this card I drew: 'Drawler!'" he Yelled again as his monster was summoned. A giant blue stone golem…..on wheels appeared in the field.

#Drawler- Rock/Earth lvl: 3#

#Atk/Def- ?/?#

"'Drawler's' total ATK and DEF is 500 times the number of cards in my hand that I send back to my deck. I'll send back the four cards in my hand!"

"All his cards!"

"Huh? He's-" with a twitching brow Naruto whirled on the two cheerleaders.

"Seriously shut up! If I wanted someone to point out the obvious I would have hired Legolas to commentate!" with a squeak the two shut up, and Naruto turned back to Taizen. "Please, continue."

#D Atk-2000#

"Ah, bollocks."

"I use 'Drawler' to attack 'Akatsuki- Sasori'! **Roller Press**!" The monster charged at 'Sasori', squishing him under its giant frame.

#Taizen- 4000#

#Naruto- 3800#

"An attack mode monster destroyed by Drawler is returned to the bottom of the deck, instead of going to the Graveyard. So you can't draw it out from your Graveyard. This'll end my turn." Naruto grinned.

"Heh, not bad, but you haven't proved anything yet! Draw. I summon 'Akatsuki- Deidara' from my hand!" the blonde haired terrorist appeared.

#A-D Atk-1600#

Two birds flew from 'Deidara's' hands and landed on Taizen's shoulder. "I'll end my turn with a face down."

"I activate the trap card-"

"I activate my facedown quick play spell card 'Explosive Tag'. It negates the activation of a spell or trap card, and deals 500 lifepoints damage to you." Taizen's eyes widened as a piece of paper flew onto his trap card and exploded.

#Naruto- 3800#

#Taizen- 3500#

"All right, nice intervention Naruto-san!" Shou cheered. Taizen grit his teeth.

"All right, I'll draw normally. I activate 'Card Loan'. My enemy gains 1000 lifepoints while I lose 1000 lifepoints.

#Naruto- 4800#

#Taizen- 2500#

"Then I draw, and drawn card is then returned to my deck until the end phase."

"He's that obsessed with drawing!" Hayato said.

"It's here! Behold this draw! From my hand, I activate the spell card, 'Drawber'! Draw one card, and I'll guess it. If I guess it right, all the cards on your field and in your hand are returned to your deck and shuffled!" Asuka frowned.

'There's no way he can guess it correctly, most of the cards in Naruto's deck are unique, only seen by him and Pegasus J. Crawford!'

Taizen closed his eyes, before they snapped open. "It's 'Trap Hole'!" Naruto's eyes widened.

"Holy…. Yeah, it is!" Asuka facepalmed.

'And of course, the card he happens to draw is one of the most common cards in the world!'

"Amazing!"

Naruto put his cards in his deck, and he smirked as the birds on Taizen's shoulders began to glow.

BOOM!

#Naruto- 4800#

#Taizen- 1500#

"Oh, did I forget to mention that? You see, when 'Deidara is removed from the field, those token explode, dealing 500 damage a piece!" Taizen grit his teeth, before calming down.

"I use Drawler to attack that player directly! **Roller Press**!" Naruto stood still as the monster passed through him, only wincing slightly at the pain.

#Naruto- 2800#

#Taizen- 1500#

"My turn has ended."

"My turn, draw. I summon 'Akatsuki- Tobi' in defence mode." The mask wearing goofball of the Akatsuki appeared in a defensive position.

#A-T Def- 500#

'This is quite the duel.' Asuka thought.

"Did one of them win?" asked Tome, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

Taizen analysed the situation. 'His 'Akatsuki- Tobi's' in defence mode… That's it! If I can draw 'Shield Crush', that effect will destroy his defending monster. "The card I'll draw is 'Shield Crash'!" When he saw his drawn card he gasped. 'I- I was wrong!' "Tch, I summon Drone in Attack mode!" A humanoid like monster appeared on the field.

#Drone- Warrior/Earth lvl: 2#

#Atk/Def- 900/500#

"I have the advantage here! No matter what happens, I _will _win! I'll use Drawler to attack 'Akatsuki- Tobi'! **Roller Press**!" The giant monster once again charged, but this time it went straight through Tobi, not even harming it. "What!" Naruto smirked.

"Heh, that's Tobi's special effect, he can't be harmed in battle!" Taizen growled.

"I end my turn!" Naruto drew a card, and smirked at it.

"Heh, I play the spell card 'Pot of Greed', which allows me to draw to cards, but I'm sure someone like you knows all about it!" Picking up two cards from his deck, he grinned widely. "Heh, looks like my luck is on fire today! I summon 'Akatsuki- Konan' in attack mode." The blue-haired beauty appeared on the field.

#A-K Atk- 1900#

"Next I play the field spell card 'Gedo Mazo', which increases the attack of all 'Akatsuki' monsters by 300 points."

#A-k Atk- 2200#

#A-T Atk- 1100#

"Now, 'Akatsuki- Konan' destroy 'Drawler!" a storm of paper surrounded the Stone-Golem-Bike-Thingy and destroyed it.

#Taizen- 1300#

"Now 'Akatsuki- Tobi' destroy 'Drone'! **Whack-a-mole**!" Tobi disappeared underground, re-appearing next to 'Drone', where he promptly whacked him it the head with a stick.

#Naruto- 2800#

#Taizen- 1100#

"Yeah, go Naruto-san!"

"Yeah, nice draw man!" Naruto smirked.

"Hm, damn straight it was!" Asuka laughed a little to herself.

'He really is too much like Judai sometimes, and he doesn't even notice it!' Alexander smirked. (Yeah, you thought I forgot about him!... Alright, yeah, I did…)

'We need a rematch soon, Uzumaki.'

Taizen punched the ground in anger. 'Damn it!' Standing up, he prepared himself. "This next draw will decide it! DRAW!" Looking at his hand, he gaped, and fell to his knees in defeat.

"I-I surrender." Floating onto the floor, the card he drew was revealed.

Fake Trap.

The holograms disappeared. Naruto turned to see the Slifer Trio approach him.

"Nice draws there Naruto!" Judai said with a grin. Naruto closed his eyes.

"Hm, what did I say about stating the obvious!" Everyone laughed.

"It still wasn't enough…" Taizen said, punching the ground "I didn't understand what drawing was…" Naruto looked at Judai, and the Slifer went over.

"You want to draw some Drawbread together? After all, I still haven't shown you _my _drawing skills. So let's nab that Golden Egg Bread." Taizen looked up to see everyone smiling at him. He stared for a few seconds, before bursting into tears.

"Taizen-kun."

"I really….I really wanted to eat the Golden Egg Bread, no matter what, so I climbed down from the mountains…" Tome kneeled next to the sobbing Obelisk.

"Come back, Taizen-kun." He grabbed the old woman in an embrace.

"Tome-san!" Naruto grinned with at Asuka, who smiled back. \Turning to the others he spoke.

"Let's call it a night, neh?"

* * *

The next day, Naruto and Asuka were watching Judai and Taizen (with his dorky ass haircut back again) preparing to draw from the cart. Turning to Asuka, who was fidgeting, he grinned.

"Hey, why not have a go." When she turned to him he grinned wider "Don't hold yourself back. Go for it, you never know." Blushing heavily she nodded and grabbed his arm.

"Only if you do it with me." As she dragged him over he grinned.

'Any time, any time. Hee hee hee!' Both of them shoving their arms in, they moved around, accidently grabbing each other's hers hands. Quickly letting go, the two blushed and turned away, continuing their search. Grabbing hold of something, his instincts told him it was the Golden Egg Bread. Getting a sly idea, he subtly moved his hand in the pile, over to Asuka's, where he shoved the bread into her grasping hand. Quickly grabbing another one, they both pulled them out at the same time. Opening them, Asuka both took a bite, and she squealed in delight.

"I got it! It's the Golden Egg Bread! I'm so happy!" Naruto grinned madly at the girl, feeling very pleased with himself, and happy for her. Unwrapping his own, he took a bite, and cried tears of joy.

"I-I-It's RAMEN BREAD!" sobbing with happiness, he joined Asuka in her celebrations.

* * *

Omake- How it could have been

Taizen was kneeling on the ground sobbing in anguish.

"How did I draw Fake Trap! I didn't even put Fake Trap in me deck! WAAAAAHHH"

Omake End

* * *

Omake 2

Taizen was running away from his pursuers. Coming to the edge of the roof, he jumped. However, he mistimed his jump, and landed face first on the ground.

Taizen was than later rushed to hospital, where he was put in a full body cast, before being convicted in court with the theft of goods, but luckily, his lawyer managed to successfully plead insanity. After listening to the boy rant about 'Drawing', it wasn't that difficult for the Judge to be convinced.

Omake 2 End

* * *

And that's a wrap! Huh, Huh, get it?

Well I hope this chapter is good enough that you'll forget it's late. And speaking of it being late, I'm gonna hit the hay.

But before I do? What would you guys say to me writing another FanFic? Should I do it, or do you think it would take away precious time form the two fics I'm always late to update? Let me know.

Please Review, it may give me more motivation to write!

NinGo out!

* * *

A/N Wow, after editing this chapter for the release, i noticed how short this duel is. Man, that's ridiculously short! I'll have to try harder next time!


	16. Chapter 16

**What's this? An update, already?! IMPOSSIBRUH!**

**Well, obviously it is possible, because you're all reading it now. Anyway, I'm sure you're all surprised at this early update, though some of my earlier readers will think it's about damn time I got back up to speed.**

**Anyway, this is when this fic starts to deviate away from canon, and that means my own arc will soon be starting! Just as an early shout out, Northern Academy won't exist in this fic. Instead, the School Duel will be against the prestigious 'Teikoku', or 'Royal Academy' in English.**

**Any Inazuma Eleven fans will know that 'Royal Academy' is the top school in Japan in Inazuma Eleven. In IE, Teikoku was well known for their football prowess and the fact they dominated the Football Frontier for 40 years straight. There will be some OC's from Teikoku/Royal Acedemy, and they will be a lot more powerful than Northern Academy was.**

**Tell me your thoughts on this reveal, and I'll probably keep them in mind. I'd appreciate that some don't like OC's, or original arcs in general, but please, don't flame me on this. This is my fic, I decide how it goes, and I've had this planned for months.**

**Anyway, let's start the chapter!**

**Chapter 16- Representative Revenge!**

* * *

Sometimes, Naruto got tired of the random crap that went on at Duel Academy.

The last couple of weeks had been, well strange. Firstly, some guy from Ra Yellow stole Yugi Moto's deck from its display cabinet, and everyone watched as he and Judai duelled it out on the rocks. After that, Ryo had a fangirl sneak in to his room, pretty much molest his things and it all ended up with (surprise surprise) a duel with Judai, which he (surprise surprise) won. Then, the fangirl converted to from Ryo to Judai, and left promising to return to him. Naruto was just glad that he had nothing to with either event. He had seen Yugi's deck loads of times, and when he got the first whisper of their being a fangirl on the island he retreated into his room for days.

Once Naruto finally decided to venture from his 'safe haven' (or was chased out by very pointy senbon) he got a big surprise.

"C-Could you repeat that, Professor?" he said, staring wide-eyed at the effeminate teacher. The man rolled his eyes.

"I said, Signore Naruto, that you have been chosen to duel Yuki Judai for the title of school representative in the upcoming interschool duel." As Chronos watched the boy gape like a fish, he recalled how this came to be.

XXX~Flashback~XXX

"Why is that?!" Chronos asked, standing up and slamming his hands on the table. "For our good-will duel with the Duel Academy's rival school, Royal Academy, our Signore Ryou Marufuji must be chosen as our representative, just as he was last year- _na no ne_!" The Chairman was amused by Chronos' exclamation.

"If the other representative wasn't a first year student, that is."

"A first-year!" Chronos repeated in shock.

"To that end, it would be best if our representative was also a first-year student, wouldn't it?" he turned to Ryou, who was standing by the door. "What do you think, Marufuji-kun?" Ryou turned to the Chairman.

"I do not mind." Samejima hummed.

"Well then, the question now is who should be our new representative…"

Marufuji thought for a few seconds. "Yuki Judai." Chronos recoiled at the names. Samejima looked thoughtful.

"It looks like this would be a tough choice-_nya_..." Daitokuji remarked. "Right, Pharaoh?"

"I believe he would give us an interesting duel." Ryou explained. Samejima nodded.

"Mh-hmm, I have no doubt about his skills."

Chronos was gritting his teeth angrily. 'This _cannot_ be-_na no ne_! To think that dropout boy will become our representative… There must be some way to oppose him… Let's see… Let's see… Let's see… Let's see…' with a look of victory, he yelled out the first name that came to mind.

"Ah! In that case, I nominate Uzumaki Naruto-_no ne_!" and instantly after, his face fell. 'Non non non! Why did I nominate him of all people!'

"Hmm? From Ra Yellow?" Chronos had another quick brainwave.

'Wait! If I can do this, that brat will owe me a favour! And with his connections, the pay-out could be _grande_!' Climbing on the table he pitched his idea. "How about we have the two of them battle, the winner becoming our representative?" by the time he had finished his sentence he was pretty much in the Chairman's face. Backing away, Samejima turned to Marufuji.

"What do you think, Marufuji-kun?" Both he and Chronos looked at The Kaiser expectantly.

"I think it would be a good duel." He simply said. Samejima nodded with a smile.

"Then it is settled, Uzumaki Naruto-kun of Ra Yellow, and Yuki Judai of Slifer Red, shall duel for the title of School Representative." Chronos chuckled quietly to himself, and no one caught the smirk on Ryou's face.

XXX~Flashback-End~XXX

Naruto was astonished by this, but then narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Hang on; it's a well-known fact that we hate each other, why would you nominate me instead of someone like, say, Misawa?" Chronos froze.

'Why didn't I think of that before-_na no ne_' he internally despaired. Naruto's eyes narrowed further.

"You didn't do this to get some sort of favour from me, did you?" seeing Chronos stiffen he sighed. "Ok ok, what do you want?" Chronos tilted his head thoughtfully, before a light bulb dinged above his head.

"Well, Signore Uzumaki, how about when you get your crushing revenge on that dropout boy, you forget all of our little transgressions in the past- _no ne_?" Naruto frowned in thought.

'Hmm, what should I do? I mean, o really don't want to forget what he's done, especially what could have happened to Asuka. But, I really do owe him for getting me a proper, one-on-one with Judai…' with a sigh he nodded. "Alright, we have a deal." Chronos clapped his hands in delights.

"_Excellent- no ne_! I am glad that we reached an understanding, Signore Uzumaki!" with a jaunty whistle he walked down the corridor, pleased as punch. Shaking his head, he walked off in the opposite direction.

Haku appeared next to him as he walked. "I would have thought you'd be happy to have a chance to duel Judai?" Naruto looked at his friend, and sighed.

"I'm not saying I'm not, it's just that this feels, bought." Haku raised a brow.

"And threatening someone was a better way to do it?" Naruto frowned.

"Ah, you could say I was being a bit hasty back then, Haku." He closed his eyes, before shrugging. "Oh well, at least I'll have a chance to put that Kuriboh-head in his place!" he said, with a raised fist and grin on his face. "It's about damn time to! I mean, I could have brought him down with me in our last duel, but I had no other choice. This time there's nothing stopping me from crushing hi-off!" hitting the floor, he groaned. "Ow my coccyx!" looking up, he noticed a man in a Slifer Red uniform looking at him.

"Oh, excuse me, I am sorry!" the man exclaimed, offering the blonde a hand. Taking it, Naruto pulled himself up. "Are you ok?" the 'Slifer' asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, just watch where you're going next time." With a wave he carried on down the corridor, leaving the man staring after him. A minute later Haku reappeared with a teasing smile.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun? Not losing your eye sight, are you?" Naruto half glared at the spirit.

"Oh shut up." Looking forward, he noticed the Red Trio. They also spotted him, stopping still as they did. Closing his eyes, he smirked and walked past them, stopping next to Judai. Opening his eyes he spoke to the boy. "So, Judai, are you ready to get a beat down?" Judai grinned back at him.

"Heh, I should be asking you that! I'll beat you like I did last time!" Naruto laughed lightly.

"Hah, don't make me laugh! This time your little, sidekick won't be there." He started walking again, "And this time I won't be holding back!" with that he left the trio, with confused looks on their faces.

* * *

Later, Naruto was looking through his deck, making some final preparations. 'Hmm' he looked at a certain card in thought 'I wonder, will I need to use this card….' With a nod he slid it into his deck 'It's about time he debuted, and the last thing I want to do is underestimate Judai.' Putting his deck down, he heard his door open. Turning around, he saw his frival smirking at him.

"So, you ready to face Judai tomorrow?" the genius asked, closing the door and sitting down on Naruto's bed. Turning on his spin chair, the blonde shrugged.

"Eh, pretty much. Just finished some prep." Misawa raised a brow.

"Prep? You mean you're taking this seriously?" the genius smirked "You surprised me." Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"Screw you!" the two boys laughed. Once they calmed down, Misawa got up and wished his friend goodnight. Returning it as he went through the door the blonde spun back around in his chair, and looked at his deck. With one last breath he got up and prepared for bed.

'Tomorrow, we'll see who's the better duellist, Judai.'

* * *

_He gasped as the pain sharply increased, sending hot waves through his body. He felt himself flung wildly in the darkness, hitting nothing yet feeling like he crashed into a wall. He screamed as the dark tendrils grabbed him, wrapped round his neck as the life slowly drained form him. He struggled to try and escape from his bindings, but it was no good. As he felt his senses numb, he let in one last breath before-_

_NARUTO-KUN!_

Gasping, Naruto sat up right in bed, breathing heavily as he grasped his throat. Sweat covered his shaking body as he left the plane of dreams.

"Naruto-kun!" wearily looking to the side, he saw a terrified Haku looking at him. With no warning the spirit girl latched onto him, drawing him into a tight embrace. He absent-mindedly retuned the hug. He felt Haku shake. All was quiet, until he heard a sniffle. "Y-You scared me, Naruto-kun. You wouldn't wake up and…" she hugged him tighter. "You haven't been like that in years, and, and…" she broke of into more tears.

As Naruto hugged her tighter, he remembered when he was a child, how he would have these nightmares, and Haku would comfort him as he cried. He couldn't help but smile at the irony. Releasing the hug, he held Haku at arm's length.

"Hey why you crying? I'm the one who should be a sobbing mess!" he said with his megawatt grin. Haku rolled her eyes and hit him lightly, sniffing slightly.

"Shut up." She mumbled, un- intentionally repeating his words from earlier. Getting out of bed, he started to put some clothes on.

"I'm going for a walk, to clear my head. Be back in a bit." Nodding, Haku watched as her first and only ever friend left.

'Naruto-kun'

Naruto looked up as he walked through the forest, trying to see the moon. He sighed heavily. "Man, I haven't had one of those dreams in years… why did I have one now?" He was cut off from his musings by a rustling in the bushes. On edge, he turned around, before relaxing as he saw Asuka. "Hey, what are you doing out here?" Recovering from her surprise, she smiled back.

"I could ask the same of you." Naruto grinned a this fellow blonde before shrugging.

"Oh you know, just going for a walk, clear my head." Together the two blondes started to walk back to the school. Thanks to their chat, Naruto completely forgot why he was out in the first place.

* * *

"Signori e Signore! Our apologies for making you wait- _no ne_!" Chronos shouted out, flourishing his arms in the air. "We are now commencing the academy representative decision duel- _no ne_!" The crowd roared and cheered in excitement. Chronos flamboyantly pointed to the right. "From Ra Yellow, we have Uzumaki Naruto!" all of the Ra's and Obelisk's cheered for one of the top tier duellists in DA. With a significantly less amount of enthusiasm, he pointed to the left. "And, from Slifer Red, we have Yuki Judai." all the Slifer's cheered for their dorms ace.

"Judging from that face, you're pretty confident, eh?" Judai asked his opponent seriously. Naruto smirked from the other side.

"Hm, you could say that." The blonde replied, equally serious. "I hope you're ready, Judai, cus this ninja's still got quite a few tricks up his sleeves." Judai raised a clenched fist.

"I won't be losing, you know." He said with a smile. Shou could be heard cheering for his 'Aniki'.

"This will be an interesting duel." Ryou said as he stood next to Asuka at the top of the stands. Asuka nodded.

"Yes…that's true." Ryou looked at her.

"Asuka?" she startled and looked at Ryou.

"Huh? It's nothing!" she looked back at Naruto. 'Naruto, you're not holding back this time, are you? No more messing around, no more chances, you intend to win this.' She smiled fondly at him 'I'm glad that this time, I can cheer for you, Naruto' Ryou smirked at the smile, before looking at Naruto.

'Show me how much you've improved, Uzumaki.' He turned to Judai. 'And show me what you can do, Judai.'

"And now, we will begin-_no ne_!"

"Let's go, Naruto!"

"DUEL!"

#Naruto- 4000#

#Judai- 4000#

"My turn, draw!" Naruto declared. "I summon 'Akatsuki- Zetsu' in attack mode." The plant-clone-thing appeared on the field.

#A-Z Atk- 1000#

"I end my turn." Judai grinned.

"My turn. Draw! I summon 'Elemental Hero Burstlady' in attack mode!" the sole female of the E-Hero series appeared in a burst of flames.

#EHB- Atk-1200#

Naruto's eyes narrowed on the monster. 'Burstlady', when combined with 'Featherman' it makes quite the dangerous combo…'

"Here goes Naruto! I use 'Burstlady to attack 'Zetsu'!" the fiery female hit 'Zetsu' with a burning jab, or at least it tried to. To the shock of a quite a few people in the room, 'Zetsu' spilt into two versions of itself, a white and a black one. When they split, 'Burstlady's' attack missed completely. Judai's eyes widened and Naruto smirked.

"Oh, that was 'Zetsu's' ability, when he is attacked he splits in two to avoid being destroyed." Judai blinked, and then grinned.

"That's awesome!" Many people sweatdropped at his response, Naruto included. "I'll set one reversed card facedown, ending my turn." As he declared this, the two halfs of 'Zetsu' remerged, and after a puff of smoke 'Zetsu' was whole again. Naruto smirked.

"If you liked that, then you're gonna love what's next! Draw!" Naruto grinned at the card he drew. "I play the spell card 'Explosive Tag'. I don't think I need to tell you what this does by now?" Judai grit his teeth as his facedown card was destroyed and lifepoints damaged.

#Naruto- 4000#

#Judai- 3500#

"Next I summon 'Akatsuki- Sasori' in attack mode." The level headed puppeteer appeared on the field.

#A-K Atk-1800#

"Sasori, destroy 'Burstlady'!" with a wave of a hand, 'Burstlady' was destroyed by way of dismemberment.

#Naruto- 4000#

#Judai- 2900#

A few seconds later, 'Burstlady' reappeared before 'Sasori', except she looked different. She was wearing a roughed up cloak, and her eyes were empty. She also had two lines down either side of her mouth. Judai stared in shock.

"What the hell?" he shouted. Naruto grinned.

"When 'Sasori' destroys an opponent's monster, that monster becomes a puppet for him to use. It powers up 'Sasori' by its level multiplied by three!"

#A-S Atk- 2700#

"And now, 'Zetsu' attack him directly." The plant dived underground and appeared behind Judai, and slashed him with a sword made from roots.

"Ahhh!"

#Naruto- 4000#

#Judai- 1900#

"And with that I'll end my turn." Ryou looked at Naruto, highly impressed.

"Hm, it seems Uzumaki has improved a great deal, he isn't giving Judai a break." Asuka nodded with a smile.

"Yes, he really wants to win this duel." Ryou closed his eyes.

"Yes, but for what reasons…." Asuka sent him a questioning look, which he ignored. Turning back, Asuka frowned.

"Naruto will have to be careful now; Judai is known for his turnarounds in tight spots. He has the ability to adapt to the flow of a duel." Judai started his turn straight away.

"My turn! Draw! I summon 'Elemental Hero Sparkman' in attack mode!" the lightning warrior appeared in a flash of lightning.

#EHS Atk-1600#

"Next from my hand, I activate the equip spell card, 'Spark Gun'! I'm equipping it to 'Sparkman'!" The gun materialised in the warriors hand. (man, materialised- I've gotta start using that word more often, it's awesome!) "Because of this card's effect, I'm able to change the battle mode of a face up monster! I switch 'Sasori' to defence mode!" the gun shot at 'Sasori', forcing him into a defensive position. "Next I play the field spell 'Skyscraper'!" a city of skyscrapers emerged from the ground and surrounded the two duellists. "Now 'Sparkman' attack 'Sasori'!" 'Sparkman' shot some lightning at 'Sasori', and because of Skyscraper's effect, it gained 1000 attack points, enough to defeat 'Sasori'. "I end my turn." Samejima turned to Daitokuji.

"This year's Slifer Red's aren't half bad, Daitokuji-kun."

"Yes, he's the star of hope for Slifer Red-_nya_." Chronos smirked.

'Heh! So what if he destroyed one monster, Signore Uzumaki isn't even damaged yet!'

"How's that? My elemental heroes are strong, aren't they?" Naruto scoffed.

"Oh please, so you destroyed 'Sasori'- big whoop!" Naruto drew a card, starting his turn "I have much deadlier ninja in store than him. Like this guy for example! I tribute 'Zetsu' to summon 'Akatsuki- Kakuzu' to the field." The money loving old man of the Akatsuki materialised (yay!) where 'Zetsu' once stood.

#A-K Atk-2000#

"'Kakuzu' destroy 'Sparkman'!" with his arm turning black, 'Kakuzu' charged at the E-Hero, smashing it in the face with his black arm.

#Naruto- 4000#

#Judai- 1500#

"And before I end my turn, I activate a second 'Explosive Tag', destroying 'Skyscraper'." The buildings all exploded, and once they died down the field was clear again.

#Naruto- 4000#

#Judai- 1000#

"Naruto-san really isn't holding back, is he Hayato-kun?" Shou asked his large friend worriedly. Hayato hummed nervously.

Samejima leaned in for a closer look. "Ah, this is quite an intense duel. Almost one sided!" Daitokuji nodded.

"Yes, Judai-kun may be in a spot of bother-_nya_." Chronos was beside himself.

"Just as expected of one worthy of entering Obelisk Blue-_na no ne_! At that rate he will trounce that dropout boy-_no ne_!"

"And with that I will end my turn!" 'Come on Judai, prove to me that you are as skilled as you claim to be. If you can!' the blonde thought with a grin. Judai grinned back.

"Man, you're really good! You definitely not holding back are ya'! Well neither will I. Draw! I summon 'Elemental Hero Clayman' in attack mode!" the earth warrior arrived on the scene.

#EHC Atk-800#

"Next I play the spell card 'Miracle Fusion'! By removing monsters from play on the field and in my graveyard I can summon a fusion monster!" Naruto's eyes widened. "I fuse together the 'Clayman' on my field and the 'Sparkman' in my graveyard to fusion summon 'Elemental Hero Thunder Giant'!" the large, lightning warrior emerged from a bolt of lightning.

#EHTG Atk-2400#

"With its special effect once per turn by discarding one card from my hand I can destroy one monster on the field with an original attack of 2400 or less!" a bolt of lightning struck out from Thunder Giants hand, but it had no effect on 'Kakuzu'.

"Kakuzu's' special effect prevents it from being destroyed once per turn…" Naruto said with a frown. Judai grinned.

"Well then, 'Thunder Giant' attack 'Kakuzu'!" raising its hand once more the large Hero shot another bolt of lightning at the shinobi, destroying him upon impact.

#Naruto- 3600#

#Judai- 1000#

"And with that I end my turn!" Judai grinned triumphantly.

"Way to go Aniki!" Shou cheered from the stands. Naruto's frown deepened.

'Damn it, I wasn't expecting him to pull out a 'Miracle Fusion' on me.' "My turn, draw. I activate the other effect of 'Akatsuki- Kakuzu' from within my graveyard. By removing one monster in my graveyard from play I can special summon him the graveyard." Removing 'Sasori' from the graveyard and putting him in his back pocket, he summoned 'Kakuzu'. "However, he won't be sticking around off long, because I sacrifice him to summon 'Akatsuki- Kisame' in attack mode!" In a splash of water the shark-like man was summoned to the field.

#A-Ki Atk-2350#

Judai frowned "But that doesn't have enough attack points to defeat 'Thunder Giant'…" Naruto smirked.

"Normally you'd be right. However" he picked out a card from his hand "this card will change that. I activate my own field spell, 'Gedo Mazo'!" the giant, freakish statue rose from the ground behind Naruto. "This gives all monsters with 'Akatsuki' in their names a boost of 300 points to their attack and defence points."

#A-Ki Atk/Def-2650/1900#

Judai took a step back as a bead of sweat ran down his face "Shit…" Naruto pointed at the fusion monster.

"'Kisame', tear apart that oversized lightning rod! **Samehada Slash**!" The bandages on 'Kisame's' sword flew off, revealing the spiked blade underneath. Charging at 'Thunder Giant' he struck it down in one fell swoop. The monster shattered into shards of light and Judai's lifepoints took a hit.

#Naruto- 3600#

#Judai- 750#

"And thanks to 'Kisame's special ability he gains 200 attack points!" 'Kisame's' sword grew slightly bigger, and gave of an excited shudder.

#A-Ki Atk-2850#

"And now, I'll activate 'Kisame's' other effect! Any extra attack points he gained through his first ability can be transferred to my lifepoints!" Judai's eyes widened.

"W-What!" 'Kisame's' sword shrank slightly, and a blue stream flowed of off it into Naruto's duel disk.

#A-K Atk-2650#

#Naruto- 3800#

"And with a facedown I end my turn." Judai gulped and looked at his deck.

"Oh my, it would seem Yuki-kun has landed in a tricky situation!" Samejima remarked. Daitokuji nodded wordlessly. Chronos was doing a dance of pure happiness.

'Bellissimo-_na no ne_! Signore Uzumaki has backed him into a corner, one that he cannot escape from-_no ne_!' Misawa smirked at his friend,

'Amazing, you've managed to so easily and swiftly bring Judai to the brink of defeat. As to be expected from Number 1! This duel has provided me with significant data, data with which I can put to good use.' Shou stared at his Aniki with worry.

"Aniki…" Hayato frowned sadly.

'Judai, I don't think you can win this one…'

Ryou smirked at what he was seeing. "Just as I expected, Uzumaki." Asuka raised a brow at him.

"Are you telling me…? Did you suggest Judai for the representative role, because you knew he and Naruto would end up duelling each other?" she asked, amazed at his planning. Ryou smirked at her.

"I had my suspicions. Even if Chronos had suggested someone else, I would have brought Naruto's name up anyway." He turned back to the arena "Thanks to this duel, I have been able to asses both his and Judai's skills. Although Judai is an incredible duellist, Naruto's instincts are just that much sharper, and he doesn't take unnecessary risks, unlike Judai does. Although both are arrogant, Naruto doesn't let his arrogance affect his duelling." Asuka stared at him, amazed.

'He managed to see all that…incredible. He definitely deserves the title of 'Kaiser'.' She too turned back, and looked at Naruto, then Judai. 'Anyone can see the outcome of this match…but it doesn't mean Judai's going to give up.'

Judai felt sweat drop down his face as he looked at the Yellow standing opposite him. 'A-Amazing! Is this Naruto's true strength? He really was being serious when he said he wasn't holding back.' He swallowed some saliva that gathered at the back of his throat. 'He's probably as strong as The Kaiser.' He looked at his deck. 'Man, if there ever was a time for a good draw, it's now!' placing a hand on his deck, he closed his eyes. 'I gotta believe in my deck. "My turn! Draw!" he whipped a card from his deck. "All right! I activate the spell card 'Pot of Greed'! This card allows me to draw 2 cards from my deck." Drawing 2 cards, he grinned at what he drew. "Sweet! I play the spell card 'The Warrior Returning Alive'! This card allows me to add one warrior type monster from my deck to my hand! And I choose 'Burstlady'!" he took said card form his graveyard. "And now I'll summon her, go 'Elemental Hero Burstlady'!" in a pillar of fire, the red heroin returned to the field. Naruto raised a brow.

"I don't think _that's_ going to do anything to me." Judai grinned at him.

"Is that so? Well, I'll show you just what she can do! I activate the spell card 'Burst Impact'! If I control one face up 'Elemental Hero Burstlady' this card destroys all monsters on the field except 'Burstlady'!" Naruto's eyes widened. 'Burstlady' crossed her arms over her ches, and with a fierce roar fire exploaded from her, completely engulfing 'Kisame', destroying him completely. Naruto lowered the arm protecting his face, and Judai smirked at him. "Oh, and when this cards effect is finished, both players receive damage equal to the number of their minsters destroyed x300. And since only your monster was destroyed…" Shou couldn't help himself and shouted out the obvious.

"Only Naruto-san will receive damage!" NArutp grit his teeth as his life points decreased.

'I swear I'm going to wring that midgets neck!'

#Naruto- 3500#

#Judai- 750#

Judai pointed at Naruto. "Now, 'Burstlady will attack you directly!" with a fiery hand 'Burstlady charged at Naruto. Naruto looked scared, before he dropped the act and smirked.

"Heh, not bad Kuriboh-head, but you're forgetting something, MY TRAP!" Judai's eyes widened, along with everyone else in the arena. Hayato stood up.

"Of course, from earlier…!"

"_And with a facedown I end my turn."_

"That's right! How about I show you what I_ could_ have done in our last duel! I activate the trap card 'Curse of Jashin'!" the card flipped upright to reveal a red version of the pendant that 'Hidan' wore. "On the turn that this card is activated, any damage I receive to my lifepoints is also dealt to my opponents!" Judai took a step back as the symbol appeared on the ground at Naruto's feet.

"EH?!" he shouted. Shou stood up.

"Aniki!"

"Judai!" Hayato shouted seconds later. It was for naught however, as 'Burstlady' struck Naruto in the chest, and both he and Judai shouted out in pain at the same time.

"AHHH!"

#Naruto- 2300#

#Judai- 0000#

The crowd cheered as the holograms disappeared. Ryou smirked. "It seems that Uzumaki really wasn't holding back, was he." Asuka nodded her head.

"No he wasn't." she couldn't help but smile at her friend. Although Judai was her friend also, she was glad that the blonde had won instead. Ryou noticed the smile and smirked.

"Are you happy Uzumaki won, Asuka?" Asuka nodded, before she noticed what she was doing, and stopped with a red face. She hid her blush in her hands while Ryou chuckled silently at the younger teen's embarrassment. They both turned as they saw an older man cheering at the entrance. ]

"That's the way, Judai! I can't believe he won!" he seemed to realise what he was doing, as he stopped, but his hands in his pickets and walked of with a cheery smirk. Asuka gasped.

"Isn't that-!" she ran off to follow him. Chronos was jumping up and down in joy.

"HAHAHAHA! Finally that dropout boy has been put in his place! _Bellissimo, Bellissimo_!" Samejima stood up from his seat. Raising his right hand, he spoke to the crowd.

"The winner from Ra Yellow is Uzumaki Naruto!" he lowered his hand. "Congratulations, you are our Duel Academies representative." Naruto grinned at the Chairman.

"So, you did it." Turning around, the blonde saw his frival Misawa grinning at him. "I wouldn't expect any less from my rival." Another voice came from behind him.

"Yeah, that was a good duel; we should have a rematch sometime." Alexander Belmont said as he walked up to the two. Naruto grinned at his dorm mates.

"Heh, was their ever any doubt?" he turned to Judai, and walked over to the teen, who was being comforted by his roommates. "Hey, Judai." said Slifer looked at him. The blonde grinned "Well, who's Number 1 now?" Judai blinked, and then grinned back.

"Heh, that was a fun duel man, but don't think you'll win next time!" Naruto smirked.

"I could say the same to you!" looking up, he frowned as he noticed Asuka was missing. Shrugging it off for now, he fist pumped victoriously. "All right! I'll do my best as Duel Academy's representative, and whup Royal Academy!"

* * *

The mysterious man watched the CCTV footage from Duel Academy's duel arena. He chuckled maliciously.

"Excellent, excellent! Just as I had hoped!" standing up, the man turned around, with his arms out wide, dog collar just about visible in the dim light. "Soon, my holy mission will be complete! I will have my revenge, Uzumaki Naruto! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Outside the office, the armed guards shuddered in fear at their boss's crazed laughter. Whoever their boss wanted dead, they were just glad it wasn't them who were the target of the man's wrath.

* * *

Omake

"I activate the spell card 'Plot Device of Greed'! This card allows me to draw 2 cards from my deck and add them to my hand! Next I play 'The Warrior Conveniently Being Added To My Hand', to add 'Burstlady' to my hand, who I summon to the field! Next I activate the spell 'Bullshit Coincidence', and since 'Burstlady' is on the field, I win."

Omake End

* * *

**And that's that.**

**So what did you think? Good? Surprising? Predictable? Tell me, so I can either feel proud, or dumb. **

**Anyway, I asked last chapter if anyone would mind if I wrote another FanFic. But I realised (with some help) that I should have included some summaries. So, here they are!**

* * *

_Pokemon Oc_

_Theron Hunter- Hunter as he prefers to be called- is finally allowed by his mother at the age of 15 to start his own Pokémon journey. As he journeys through the region of Johto with his team and friends, he overcomes many obstacles in his quest to become Pokemon champion!_

* * *

_Inazuma Eleven Go fic_

_Its ten years after the FFI, and Inazuma Japan is ready to once again challenge the world. Fighting old friends and new enemies alike, can Inazuma Japan defend their title as Number One in the world!_

* * *

_Inazuma Eleven Go/Naruto crossover_

_It's one year after the Holy Road tournament and soccer is once again a free sport. However, a shadowy figure is planning on disrupting this peace, and aims for the destruction of all soccer! Can Tenma and the rest of Raimon protect the soccer they've freed, or will the soccer they love be once again taken from them?_

* * *

_Naruto/Bleach crossover_

_Naruto Uzumaki is close friends with Ichigo Kurosaki and co. However, he has a power that he does not want- a power that came at too high a price. As he gets pulled into the goings on of the Soul Society, will he find who he lost? And even if he does, will they remember him? Fullbring Naruto._

* * *

**There you go, four FanFics that I have swirling around in my head, wanting to be set free. I'll set up a poll, and you can all vote on the fic you want to see.**

**Well, that's all there needs to be said, see you all next time.**

**Ja ne!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yo minna-san, NinGo here with another addition of GYGOD!**

**Well the polls going well, though I've been advised to leave another story until I have enough experience. And I agree, so whatever wins I'll leave for a while until I'm confident with my skills.**

**Also, I've been a bit naughty. I and MechaTurles have been coming up with ideas for one of the fics, and it's one that has no chance of winning the poll. Of course now I'm all excited about it, so that's put me in a personal mess.**

**Oh well, whatevs**

**Chapter 17—Well, this sure never happened on Time Team**!

* * *

Alchemy. For some reason, it is a subject at the Duel Academy. Now, you're probably wondering why Alchemy is on the curriculum at a school that teaches children how to play a card game, that they already need to know how to play in order to enter. Well, if you start to analyse one stupid thing, all the others start popping up, so just forget about it. Or at least, that's the answer you would get if you were to ask Uzumaki Naruto of Ra Yellow. To him, it was the dumbest idea for a class ever, but there was one thing that made him attend. Raising his head slightly from his arms, he looked over at Asuka who was paying rapt attention. Sighing, he followed where she was looking to see Daitokuji-sensei holding a test tube and a beaker, both containing a strange orange substance.

"And to that end Alchemy in the Middle Ages was used to make gold by mixing chemicals, like this-_nya_." He poured the contents of the test tube into the beaker, causing it to glow. Everyone gasped as the mixture exploded, engulfing Daitokuji in smoke, and Naruto sat up with wide eyes. As the smoke cleared they saw a daze Daitokuji sway on the spot. "But…It doesn't mean they could use it-_nya_…" he said before he collapsed. The bell tolled and people got up to leave, and Naruto stared at the fallen teacher.

'Isn't anyone going to help him?' His fears were put to rest as the cat-loving-sensei stood back up.

"P-Please wait a second-_nya_… I want you to take this hand-out with you- _nya_."

"What, is it homework?" Judai asked the charred teacher.

"No, it isn't-_nya_! I've planned a picnic for this Sunday to visit the dormant ruins on the island-_nya_. I would like all those interested to participate-_nya_." Asuka and Naruto looked at each other.

* * *

"I'm so glad everyone came today-_nya_!" Naruto looked around at the small group who decided to turn up.

"'Everyone'? There's only five of us, you know." Asuka pointed out.

"On top of that, it's like Daitokuji-sensei was able to get us here against our free will…" Shou said, turning to Hayato.

"Still, I'm interested in those ancient ruins. Those ruins are close to the volcano, so it's always off limits." The large boy said. Judai hummed and scratched his chin.

"We have to go since we're in Slifer Red, but what a surprise to think that you came, huh?" he said, turning to Asuka and Naruto.

"Those ruins have a shady history." The female blonde said. "It's said that they even had something to do with the Duels of Darkness."

"Huh. So, do they have some connection to your brother's disappearance?" Naruto grunted.

"That's what we're hoping." He said, and Asuka smiled at him thankfully.

"They say that these ancient ruins are the graves of the ancients-_nya_." Daitokuji said, checking his SPP, everyone else copying him. Shou made a whining noise.

"Aniki, there's something I'm worried about…" the small boy dragged Judai 2 meters away, and had a hushed conversation with him, one that Naruto paid no attention to. It's not like he cared about the worries of the always anxious Slifer.

"Now everyone, let's head out-_nya_!" Daitokuji said, walking off into the woods.

"Right!"

And so, the brave students followed their cat obsessed teacher over rocks, hills and water, all of which they had great difficulty traversing over. Well, all except Naruto and Asuka, the latter having had help from Naruto in some places. She blushed hard when he carried her across a log that formed a bridge, and hit him hard when he put her down. An hour later they emerged from the woods. Shou and Judai were supporting a shattered Hayato, while Asuka was panting slightly and Naruto wasn't fazed in the slightest. Daitokuji was quite far ahead when he stopped and gasped in appreciation.

"We've arrived-_nya_! This is the entrance to the ancient ruins-_nya_!"

The Slifer Trio 'oohed' and 'awed' at the ruins. "The ruins are kinda ruined!" Judai said. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Well yeah that's kind of the point."

"Inside are what are said to be more-amazing ruins of ancient duel arenas and the ruins of the graves-_nya_!" Daitokuji said excitedly. Shou and Hayato looked at him from where they were resting.

"I wonder why Sensei's so enthusiastic…" Shou thought out loud.

"Everyone's all worn out…" Hayato muttered.

'Speak for yourselves…' Naruto thought. Judai put his bag down.

"Before we really go and explore the ruins, let's eat our lunch!"

"I-I don't see why not-_nya_." Only Naruto picked up on the slight stutter.

'What's up with him?'

"Well then, we'll use this time to eat our boxed lunches-_nya_!"

"All right!"

"As a teacher, I have a boxed lunch specially made by Tome-san from the store-_nya_!"

Judai looked at the man. "Huh? You used your whole backpack for your lunch? Share some with me!"

"I don't want to-_nya_! There isn't enough to share with everyone-_nya_!"

"Tch." Judai sat back down. Naruto shrugged as he finished his second ramen pot.

Daitokuji hummed happily while he searched his bag for his lunch; however all he found was one very satisfied cat. "P-Pharaoh?! You ended up eating all of my lunch-_nya_!" He collapsed to his hands and knees. "Darn…" he jumped up and clasped his hands together. "I'd like you to share your lunch with your Sensei-_nya_!" He said with anime tears streaming down his face.

"We don't want to-_nya_!" Naruto hugged his ramen closer.

'Ain't no foo gonna be touchin MY Ramen!'

"Don't say such a cold thing! What am I supposed to do-_nya_!"

"You're the one who said it first, Sensei!" Shou said.

"Well, see…you heard the wrong thing-_nya_…"

"I heard it as well." Asuka supplied 'helpfully'.

"But, still! I was a bad Sensei-_nya_…" Suddenly Pharaoh let out a frightened meow as a green light flashed from a relic. The group of six turned around and gasped in shock as green beams of light began to emerge from the ground, before their vision was covered by green. When the light died down, they saw the sun begin to multiply!

"What is happening-_nya_? The sun is splitting into…"

"What is that?!"

"I've never seen a natural phenomenon like this!"

"It's beautiful!" Shou said. Naruto snapped.

"_Beautiful_?! The worlds going to shit and you're _admiring it_!" Haku appeared next to Naruto.

'Naruto-kun, get away! Something's going to-" She was cut off as the three suns made a loud noise.

"Everyone, run away-_nya_!" as they ran the noise sounded again. "Run to the inside of the ruins-_nya_!" Naruto and Judai stopped to look at the spectacle.

"What's going on?" Naruto muttered.

"Aniki!" They turned around to see the others hiding in a ruin.

"It's cramped-_nya_…"

"Judai! Naruto!" Asuka shouted.

"We'll be fine!" Judai assured them "You guys hide there!" Judai then ran off.

"Judai!" Asuka called after him.

"Where are you going idiot?!" Naruto yelled as he ran after him.

"NARUTO!" Asuka shouted again, this time much louder and more desperate.

"It's no use!" Hayato said.

Everyone's vision was obscured by white, before it all went black.

* * *

"…. to-kun! …ruto-kun! NARUTO-KUN!" Naruto sat up with a jolt as he heard his name being called. Hearing a sigh of relief he turned and saw Hake kneeling next to him. "Good, you're awake." She said, relieved.

Naruto held his head. "Owww, what happ-" he stopped as he saw a giant pyramid in front of him. "Haku. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Haku nodded.

"Yes."

"And, the thing…that you and I are both seeing is…"

"….a Pyramid." Naruto nodded.

"Right. Just wanted to make sure…." Naruto breathed in.

"WHY THE FUCK IS THERE A PYRAMID THERE?!"

"Halt! Who goes there?!" Jumping to his feet, he was shocked to see men with spears glaring at them. "What're you trespassers doing here?!" Naruto put his hands up.

"Woah woah woah! Easy there! We're just-" he blinked "Wait…did you say trespassers? As in the plural?" he pointed at his equally shocked companion. "You can see her?!" One of the men frowned.

"Of course we can! Are you mocking us?" he thrust his spear at Naruto's face "You are to be taken prisoner for trespassing, just like those other trespassers!" Naruto's shocked look melted into a smirk.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Striking swiftly, Naruto grabbed the spear off of the man and beat him round the head with it, knocking him out. The others yelled out in shock, but before they could react their bodies were riddled with needles. The fell to the floor, unconscious, and Naruto snapped the spear in half, before dropping the pieces. Kneeling down, he grabbed the first of the men by the scruff of the neck, and pulled him up. The barely conscious man was slapped awake, and he groggily looked at the teenager who bested him.

"Now then…. Tell me about these 'other trespassers'." The man sneered and spat in his face. Naruto calmly wiped it off. "You really shouldn't have done that either." He punched his in the face hard, but just enough to only break his nose. "Care to rephrase that?" the man coughed out some blood.

"W-We captured some trespassers in the temple earlier. They are being held prisoner." Naruto smirked.

"See, that wasn't hard now, was it?" he turned him around to face his spirit companion. "Now, tell us where they are, or Haku-chan here uses you as target practice. And you know what? Her aiming is pretty shaky near the groin area…" the man went stark white at these words, and spilled out all the information he knew.

* * *

A dark corridor was lit up by the light of a torch, a torch held by Naruto as he walked through the tunnels of the pyramid. "Sigh, I wonder if that guy was telling the truth earlier?" Haku shrugged.

"Most likely. After all, threaten that part of a man and they'll do anything." Naruto looked at her, freaked out.

"I really, really don't want to know how you learned that." Turning a corner, he noticed a large area. Entering the room, he noticed it looked like a duel arena. Looking around he saw coffins and tomes lining the walls, hieroglyphics everywhere. "Geez, talk about your spooky rooms. Must be one of them Duel Arena's sensei mentioned." He stopped when he noticed a man standing in the middle of the room. He and Haku put up their guard, and the man raised his hand.

"Trespassers. You should not be here." The man looked quite intimidating, what with his Anubis mask and golden chest piece. Over it, he wore a trench coat, trousers and a blue scarf, and in his right hand he bore a staff. "If you have made your way here, you must be quite the warrior." Naruto raised a brow, before blinking.

"Wait… let me guess. If the guards are beaten, they give directions to you, where you take care of trespassers. The man smirked.

"And smart to. Yes, this will be a worthy battle." He lifted his left arm, and it was only then he noticed a duel disk. Naruto sweatdropped.

"Oh come on! Does everyone settle things with a duel?" He shrugged. "Oh well." He activated his own disk at the same time as the man. "This shouldn't take long. And when I win, you'll take me to my friends…..and Shou and Judai too."

"DUEL!"

#Naruto- 4000#

#?- 4000#

The man drew a card. "I summon 'Grave Ohja' in attack mode. A large, purple monster, with big purple forearms and blood tipped claws materialised before the masked man.

#Grave Ohja- Rock/Earth lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 1600/1500#

"Next I play the spell card 'Foolish Burial'. This card allows me to send one card from my deck to the graveyard." Taking a card, he discarded it. "Next, I play the spell card 'The Shallow Grave'. This card make allows us to take one monster card from our graveyard and summon it in facedown defence mode." A facedown card appeared next to 'Grave Ohja'. Obviously, one did not appear next to Naruto. "I end my turn." Naruto whistled.

"Man, now that's a turn! My turn, draw. I summon 'Fake Hunter- Haku' in attack mode." Haku, in her battle outfit, appeared in a swirl of mist. "'Haku' destroy that facedown!" faster than the eye could see, she swiped her hand through the air, sending a handful of senbon at the facedown. Suddenly, bandages flew from the card and grabbed 'Haku'. She screamed in pain as she shattered into light. "W-What!" Naruto shouted. The masked man smirked.

"You activated 'Grave Squirmer's' effect. When it is destroyed by battle, I can choose one card on the field and destroy it." Naruto grit his teeth.

'Damn. Sorry Haku.' "Tch, fine. I place a facedown and end my turn."

"My turn, draw. I summon a monster in facedown defence mode." A defence facedown appeared. "'Grave Ohja' attack the enemy directly." The large monster charged at Naruto.

"Not so fast! I activate the facedown card 'Paper Person of God! When your monster declares an attack, this card destroys it!" the ground spilt open, causing the monster to fall into the crevice created. Suddenly, billions of explosions sounded from the crack, and when they stopped the ground closed again. The man showed no signs of reacting. Instead he picked a card from his hand.

"I activate the spell card 'Early Burial'. By paying 800 lifepoints I can special summon a monster firm my graveyard. And I choose 'Grave Ohja' in attack mode." The giant returned with a roar.

#GO Atk-1600#

#Naruto- 4000#

#?- 3200#

"I end my turn. The man said. Naruto drew a card.

"Draw. I summon 'Kabuto Yakushi' in attack mode." The purple clad medic of Oto was summoned to the field. "'Kabuto', attack 'Grave Ohja'!" When after a few seconds of nothing happening Naruto gave the order again. When the same happened, he was confused, before he heard a low chuckle from his opponent. "What did you do?" he demanded. The man chuckled again.

"When there is a facedown defence position monster on my side of the field, 'Grave Ohja' cannot be targeted as an attack target." Naruto smirked.

"Fine, I'll just attack that then! 'Kabuto', attack his facedown!" with glowing hands, the silver haired spy charged, and the card flipped over to show a hideous chained creature in defence mode. When 'Kabuto' struck, his hand bounced off.

#Grave Protector- Fiend/Dark lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 0/2000#

"Damnit." Naruto muttered as his lifepoints decreased.

#Naruto- 3900#

#?- 3200#

The man smirked "When a monster card is flipped face up, 'Grave Ohja's' effect causes 300 points of damage to your lifepoints."

#Naruto- 3600#

#?- 3200#

"Tch. Fine, I end my turn." Naruto said, glaring at the man. 'He's pretty good. His cards complement each other well.'

The man smirked "My turn, draw. I place a monster in facedown defence mode and end my turn." Naruto glared.

"My turn, draw." Looking at his hand he cursed under his breath. 'Damnit, nothing useful!'

Naruto's hand-

_Hidden Mist Jutsu_

_C0_

_Snake Summoning Tattoo_

_Trap Hole_

_Fusion_

'Tch, I guess I'll just have to hope for the best…' "'Kabuto' attack his facedown card!" 'Kabuto' once again charged, and a mummy in red rags appeared, only to be destroyed immediately after.

#Poison Mummy- Zombie/Earth lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 1800#

Naruto grabbed his chest in pain as his lifepoints decreased.

#?- 3200#

#Naruto- 3100#

"'Poison Mummy's' effect deals 500 points of damage when it is flipped face up." The man said, smirk on his face. "But, don't forget 'Grave Ohja's' effect!" Naruto grunted as more lifepoints were lost.

#?- 3200#

#Naruto- 2800#

"Oh, and by the way, when a monster is destroyed while 'Grave Protector' is on the field, instead of going to the graveyard it is added back to the deck!" he placed 'Poison Mummy' in his deck and reshuffled it. "Oh, and yet another thing, take a look at your hand."

Naruto looked at his hand, and was surprised to see half of his arm gone, along with a portion if his chest. "What the fuck!" The man chuckled darkly.

"Oh yes, did I not mention that? This is a Shadow Duel boy, lose and your forfeit not only your life, but your very soul too! Mwuhahaha!" the masked man burst out in dark laughter. Naruto growled.

'Damnit, this is the real deal! Just where the hell are we?' "I end my turn."

The man smirked darkly at Naruto "Give up boy, you cannot defeat me! I sacrifice 'Grave Protector' to summon 'Giant Axe Mummy' in attack mode!" 'Grave Protector' shattered, and its pieces swirled together to form a large, fat mummy with an axe, and it's lungs on display.

#Giant Axe Mummy- Zombie/Earth lvl: 5#

#Atk/Def- 1700/2000#

"I activate 'Giant Axe Mummy's' effect, and flip it into facedown defence mode." The card flipped over, hiding the obese zombie from sight.

'Damn! Not only has he ensured his 'Grave Ohja's' safety, but that cards other effect means if I attack it with 'Kabuto', then I'll be defenceless!' "My turn, draw!" his eyes widened at the card he drew. 'Perfect!' "I activate the spell card 'Fusion'! By fusing the 'Kabuto Yakushi' on my field with the 'Snake Sannin- Orochimaru' in my hand…"

'Kabuto' and 'Orochimaru' disappeared into a swirling vortex. Then, the vortex went in the opposite direction, and there stood 'Kabuto', but he looked different. He was topless, revealing his white, scaled skin and snake tail wrapped around his waist. His eyes had markings on them, like 'Orochimaru's but bigger, and he still wore his glasses. He also had four horns on his head.

"…I fusion summon 'Snake Sage Kabuto' in attack mode!"

#Snake Sage Kabuto- Warrior/Earth lvl: 9#

#Atk/Def- 3000/2600#

The man took a step back "What is that?!" Naruto grinned.

"The beginning of your downfall! Firstly, one of his effects activates. When 'Snake Sage Kabuto' is successfully summoned, I can add 1 'Edo Tensei' to my hand from my deck." A card came out of the deck and Naruto added it to his hand.' "Next I activate the spell card 'Snake Summoning Tattoo'! Usually, this card can only be used by 'Snake Sannin Orochimaru'. However, while 'Snake Sage Kabuto' is on the field, it is treated as If it _is_ 'Snake Sannin Orochimaru'!" in a puff of smoke, a giant snake appeared on the field.

#SSLV4 Atk-800#

"Next, I activate 'Edo Tensei' and sacrifice 'Snake Summon Level 4' to special summon someone from the graveyard, and I choose 'Snake Sannin- Orochimaru'!" The snake dissolved into flakes, which went into the coffin, which shook for a few seconds before the door fell open, revealing the snake sannin himself.

'SS-O Atk-2400#

"Now, 'Snake Sage Kabuto' destroy his facedown card!" 'Kabuto's' snake tail shot out and bit the card, destroying it as soon as it flipped. Naruto then took the damage from 'Grave Ohja's' effect.

#?- 3200#

#Naruto- 2500#

The man smirked "So what, you summoned some powerful monsters, next turn I shall destroy them easily!" Naruto smirked right back.

"Oh really? 'Orochimaru's' effect activates! By absorbing one monster on the field, his attack points increase by that monsters level times 300! 'Snake Sannin Orochimaru'… absorb_ 'Snake Sage Kabuto_!" The man's eyes widened as 'Kabuto' shattered and his shards were absorbed by 'Orochimaru'. (Let's do some maths! 9 x 300 is 2700. 2400 + 2700 is…..)

#SS-O Atk- **5100**#

The man took a few steps back "5-5-5-5100 attack points!" he stuttered in fear. Naruto grinned at the man.

"Yep, and that's enough to finish you in one strike! 'Snake Sannin Orochimaru'! Finish 'Grave Ohja'! **Striking Shadow Snakes**!" Hundreds of snakes shot out of 'Orochimaru's' sleeves and latched onto 'Grave Ohja', the many bites destroying it instantly. The man roared as his life points depleted to nothing.

#Naruto- 2500#

#?- 0000#

The masked man fell to his knees as the duel ended, and Naruto sighed in relief as his body returned to normal. Naruto walked over to the man. "Well, that was fun and all, but could you tell me where my friends are?" The man surprised him as he stood up.

"Very well. You have defeated me, so I shall do as you ask. Follow me." As he walked out the room, he turned and saw Naruto staying still. The man smiled in amusement. "Do not worry, you have won the test, so are allowed to leave here alive. I would not dare do anything to you now, lest I be executed for ignoring tradition." The man carried on, and Naruto shrugged, and deciding to trust him, followed suit.

As they left the temple, Naruto saw the others and some other people. "Hey, guys! Where have you been?" he asked, running over to them.

"Naruto!" they said, running over to them.

"Where have we been? More like where have you been?!" Asuka asked/demanded, poking the blonde in the chest. He chuckled nervously.

"Ah, well" he pointed behind him "I was looking for you lot and was challenged by this guy to a duel." The masked man walked over and approached a man with a beard.

"Ah, it seems that you too have been defeated brother." The bearded man nodded.

"Indeed brother." He turned to Judai "Now, return to your own world with your friends." Judai turned to him.

"But, how are we going back to our world?" The beardy bloke looked up at the sky.

"The three lights of the heavens will overlap as one. Before the curtain of light appears, you must come forth at the gate of the royal family's gravesite."

"Huh?" Judai said in confusion. Suddenly, the sounds of footsteps could be heard, and they watched as a group of guards appeared and pointed spears at them.

"What are you all doing?" The beard man demanded.

"Those who raid the royal family's gravesite must face judgement!" One said, and they began to approach the group. "FACE JUDGEMENT!" Beardy stepped in front of them.

"Stop! This young boy went through our ritual, in accordance with the law, and made it through that ordeal!"

"Face judgement!" It did no good, as they continued to approach them. "Face judgment! Face judgement! Face Judgement!" as they attacked, they were blocked by a masked woman with two daggers. Judai shouted out in recognition.

"You're-!" her mask fell apart, revealing her face.

"My apologies. I am the 'Gravekeeper's Assassin'. I could not disobey the orders of the 'Gravekeeper's Chief'."

"So, that was it…"

"Aniki! When did you become friends with such a pretty lady?" Naruto bonked the boy on the head.

"You idiot! We're in some deep shit right now, and that's all you care about!" he yelled with a twitching brow.

"If you return to your world, tell this to the one holding the other half of that item: 'Even if she's in another world, Sara hasn't forgotten you. She believes that, one day, you will be able to meet again.'" Judai scratched his cheek.

"Well…I guess it's not me…" Naruto facepalmed (V2).

"In case everyone's forgotten, theirs an angry mob with pointy stabby sharpy sticks over there who want to kill us all!" At their mention they took another step.

"Don't move! This young boy won through his ritual! Or have you forgotten your pride as sacred Gravekeepers? I won't show mercy to anyone who lays a finger on them!" The masked man stood next to her.

"You heard the woman! Stand down! I order you as Commandant!" Slowly, the mob moved aside to let them through.

"Now, while you have the chance!" Judai nodded.

"Yeah, but where should we go?" The woman turned with a smile.

"Well, I think your friend will tell you." Everyone looked at Judai's pocket as they heard a noise.

"Winged Kuriboh!" the winged fur ball flew off. "All right! Let's go guys!" They ran off after the Kuriboh.

"The three lights…they'll overlap as one…at the gate to the royal family's gravesite." They saw that they were approaching the gate. "That's it! Guy's, hurry!" Judai shouted and they sped up. Suddenly, Hayato fell over on his face. "Hayato! Are you all right?" The large boy grabbed his leg in pain.

"I'm not all right…" they looked upwards as a light glowed in the sky. "The suns turned into one, and the curtain of light's shown up! Hurry! Hurry and get out of here!"

"What're you saying? You think we'd go and leave you behind?" Judai said as he put a hand on Hayato's arm. Naruto joined him, putting a hand on his other.

"Those who abandon their friends are worse than trash!" Naruto said firmly. Hayato looked at them in awe.

"Judai…Naruto…" suddenly, Hayato's backpack glowed and from it, emerged a giant Koala bear! Everyone gasped.

"Geez, duel spirits are popping up everywhere today." Naruto muttered so no one could hear him. The bear picked up Hayato, and the group rushed towards the exit, as fast as they could, however Shou began to fall behind.

"Shou!" Judai shouted.

"Anik-!" he was cut off as a masked person picked him up and put him over 'his' shoulder, and ran fast enough to keep up with the group. As they approached the gate, the familiar green lights shot up from the ground once again. Their entire vision was obscured by green light, and they vanished, leaving the world they were trapped in.

* * *

Naruto woke up to the sound of giggling. Groaning, he looked over and saw Haku grinning at him. He grinned back, "Is this how I'm going to be woken up all the time now? By you?" Haku giggled again.

"Oh no, not at all, but she might though!" blinking, he almost yelled out in shock as he saw Asuka leaning against him, fast asleep. Quickly and carefully getting up, he noticed Judai was also awake.

"Hey Naruto, isn't this yours?" he handed the blonde Haku's card. "It was over there by Shou." Looking around, they saw everyone else was still asleep. "Huh…I wonder if it was all a dream…" Naruto shook his head.

"No, it wasn't. If you want some proof just look around your neck." Looking down, the Slifer saw half a medallion hanging round his neck.

"Heh, so it wasn't a dream! That Shadow Duel…That's spirit's world…They really were real!" Naruto sighed.

"That's what I just said dumbass…"

Chapter End

* * *

Omake- How it could have been

Naruto looked over at the next coffin and saw Asuka trying to escape her own binds. Grinning perversely he couldn't help but make a comment.

"Hey Asuka, you look pretty good tied up! Wanna recreate this sometime?" he said with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

The first thing Asuka did when they were freed was beat the perverted blonde senseless with a rock.

Omake End

* * *

**Well, that's that.**

**I left this for a week, because I didn't know what to do with this chapter. Honestly, I wasn't even planning on writing tonight. However after watching one of the best matches ever on Inazuma Eleven (Inazuma Japan Vs Little Gigant) again, I was in a really good mood, so I started writing.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter's duel as much as I did writing it, especially seeing as a new card was revealed! What do you think, was it good? Feedback would be appreciated.**

**Ja Ne**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok people, I screwed up. I forgot the school duel chapter. Shocking I know.**

**Luckily, I can just about fix this with this chapter. So, with no further a due, time for my own original arc! This is where things get NinjaGogetary!**

**Chapter 18- Enter, Royal Academy!**

* * *

At a mysterious location…..

Rows of teenagers, standing at attention, were gathered in a dark, barley lit room. They all stood, looking up at a podium, where a shadowed man was standing. He raised his arms, high into the air, like a preacher. "Members of Royal Academy! The School Duel draws near! Soon, Royal Academy will stand proud and tall over the defeated form of Duel Academy!" the small armies worth of students saluted.

"HAIL, ROYAL ACADEMY!" they chanted as one. The man smirked.

"Indeed." He dropped his left arm motioned to the right with his other as a teenager walked up next to him. "Our schools representative, Nakamura Theron-kun will be the one to bring honour and glory to this esteemed institution!" The boy smirked slightly at the crowd as they chanted once again.

"HONOUR! GLORY! HAIL ROYAL ACADEMY!" two boys stood at the back of the crowd, leaning against the wall.

"Hm, fools. They have no idea what's going to happen; they know nothing of the Commander's plans." The shorter said, saying 'Commander' with disdain. The taller one smirked down at him.

"What do you expect? After all, they are nothing but ornaments to uphold this charade." He said his voice laced with arrogance as he flipped his long hair over his shoulder with his hand. "I could defeat them all single handedly". The shorter one smirked but before he could say anything they were interrupted by a voice,

"And that is why we are here, Yoshiki." They turned around to see the teenager from the podium approach them "It is up to us to fulfil the Commander's plans. That is our role that we must carry out, just as they have theirs." The shorter boy 'tched' causing the teen to turn to him. "You may scoff Raiden. but without them the Commander's plan would not be able to proceed." And with that the teen walked off, leaving the two glaring at him.

"Tch, that damn Nakamura! Where does he get off, acting all high and mighty just 'cause he's the representative." Raiden growled, clutching his fists in anger. Yoshiki flipped his hair again with a sneer on his face as he stared down the corridor, where the other teen had disappeared.

"And he has the audacity to refer to us by our first names like we are his friends. The nerve!" he spat. Raiden turned his glare to the man still standing at the podium, addressing the other students.

"Tch." Turning on his heel he stalked off down the hallway, Yoshiki following him, leaving the enamoured crowd to chant. "I'll just be glad when this shit's all over."

"HAIL ROYAL ACEDEMY! HAIL!" the man observed them with a mad gleam in his eye. In the dim light of the room, a dog collar could just about be spotted around his neck.

* * *

"So, it's today?" Haku asked her friend as he put on his jacket. Turning around to face the spirit girl, Naruto gave her a grin.

"Yep. I hope the guy's tough, I don't wanna fight a pushover after all! There's enough of those around here." Haku rolled her eyes, before disappearing as the door opened. Turning around, Naruto saw his best friend/rival enter his room. The genius raised a brow.

"Talking to yourself? That's not a good sign, are you sure you should be duelling today?" Naruto flipped him off and he laughed. "Anyway, you won't have to worry about any 'pushovers'. After all, Royal Academy are well known for their elite duellists. It is said that one of them could be the next King of Games at the rate they are going." Naruto blinked.

"Uhh…well you, er, you've certainly done your research." He said with a blank stare. Misawa smirked and crossed his arms, leaning against the door frame.

"Of course. After all, it is better to face the enemy that you know about, even slightly, than one you do not expect." Naruto tilted his head as he thought on that for a sec, before shrugging.

"Meh ,whatevs. Let's just go shall we?"

After a while they reached the docks, where their friends and the staff had gathered. They turned around as they saw Naruto and Misawa approach. "Uzumaki-kun, you've arrived." Samejima said jovially. Naruto grinned.

"Well, I thought seeing as I went through the trouble of beating Judai effortlessly I might as well turn up."

"Hey it wasn't that easy!" Judai said indignantly. Shou turned to the deluded boy.

"Umm, Aniki, it kinda was." Judai facefaulted and jumped straight up.

"Oi oi oi! You're supposed to be supportive aren't ya!" he said shaking the blue midget by the shoulders.

"Aaaah! Aniki stop!" everyone laughed at the pair, and they stopped still, before joining in. Naruto finished chuckling and looked out at sea.

"So, where are these gu-" **SPLASH!**

He was cut off by a massive splashing sound from the ocean. All those present stared in shocked awe as they were cast into shadow by a ginormous submarine emerging from the ocean's depths. (Shin Teikoku/Royal Academy Redux's sub). The giant sub towered over them, front end in the air, before it fell down on the ocean's surface with a mighty crash, sending a small wave at the gathered crowd. They let out a cry as they covered themselves with their arms, struggling to stay standing as they were buffeted with sea water. When it had stopped, they all stared at the submarine in awe once again, before they noticed a bridge extend from the side of it onto the dock. A part of the submarine slid down, and a young man stood at the end of the bridge. He had long, white hair in a thin ponytail, and stormy grey eyes, and he looked to be in his late twenties, early 30's. He wore red, cardinal robes with red shoes and a flat, wide brimmed red hat. Around his neck was a dog collar, and from a piece of string hung a rosary with a red gem in the middle of it. With a friendly smile he walked along the bridge, stopping before the dripping Samejima. With his smile still in place, he spoke with a calm voice.

"Greeting Samejima-san. It is a pleasure to meet you." Samejima frowned in conclusion.

"Umm, hello. Where is Yuuto-san, and who are you?" The white haired man blinked, before smiling again.

"Ah yes. Sadly, Yuuto-san was in an unfortunate accident a few months ago. He has entered our lord's arms, and is now enjoying eternal rest." Samejima's eyes widened.

"Oh, I see. That's terrible." The bearded man frowned. "He was a good man." The other man nodded with a sympathetic smile.

"Yes, he was a very good man. And, to answer your previous question…." He took of his hat and held it against his chest, and closed his eyes and bowed his head with a smile. "My name is Daniel Greye, new Commander of Royal Academy." Putting his hat back on, he reopened his eyes, and they wondered over the Duel Academy students behind the bearded man. Momoe, Junko, Shou, Judai and Hayato were still staring at the submarine he had arrived in, while Naruto, Misawa, Ryou, Asuka and Alexander were observing the interaction between him and their chairman. When his eyes landed on Naruto, they flashed with malicious intent briefly, but too fast for anyone to notice. Well, anyone except the subject of said intent, who was taken aback at what he saw. While the man continued to look at the rest of the students, Naruto wondered what he had just seen, before dismissing it as paranoia. Samejima came out of his daze and smiled at the grey eyed man.

"So, Greye-san, I'd like to introduce you to Duel Academy's representative-"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Daniel interrupted, gaze once again turning onto Naruto. Samejima blinked daftly.

"Err, yes…..May I ask how you know his name…?" Daniel smiled yet again.

"Oh, well I happened to watch young Naruto-san on the television a few years ago. He was in the finals of a championship, one that he won I believe." Naruto's friends (and the dynamic duo) turned to the blonde.

"You never said anything about winning a championship!" Asuka said. Naruto shrugged.

"Nobody asked." As they talked, no one noticed Daniel's hand twitching, almost like he was strangling an invisible man. Calming down, he turned to Samejima.

"Well" he started, grabbing the older man's attention "I think it's time I introduced you to Royal Academy's representative." Everyone, except Daniel turned when they heard clunking footsteps from the bridge. Approaching them was a teenager, same age as Naruto and the others. He had deep blue, messy, spiky hair and chestnut brown eyes. He wore a black uniform that consisted of a jacket and trousers. The jacket was red at the end of the sleeves, which was separated from the black fabric of the rest of the jacket with a gold trim. It had a red collar, also with a gold trim, and it buttoned up along the right side, and that also had a gold trim. Each shoulder had a gold pad, and a golden line made an arc from the right shoulder up to the middle. (I probably haven't explained it well. Just search 'Teikoku Uniform' and it should be at the end of the first row.) The trousers were plain black, as well as deep purple military style boots. On his arm was a black duel disk with a golden trim and unlike the typical KaibaCorp model it was more angular than rounded. "I'd like to introduce you to Nakamura Theron-kun, the top student at Royal Academy." As he said this, Nakamura stopped next to the man with a light smirk on his face. Naruto shuddered as he heard some girly giggles from Junko and Momoe behind him. Even Asuka had a very slight blush, which made Naruto glare at the boy, who met his gaze with a cool smirk. Holding his hand out, he spoke to Naruto.

"So, you are Uzumaki Naruto. I've heard a lot about you from the Commander, it's a pleasure." Naruto took his hand in a handshake, and he blinked at the strong grip of his to-be-opponent. Looking into his eyes, he saw a flash of something flicker across his gaze, like his commander earlier. And also like the man, it disappeared quicker than it could be noticed.

'What is it with these guys? Something's off about them…' Naruto responded with an even stronger grip, and Nakamura's eyes widened slightly, before returning to their cool gaze. "So you're the guy I'm supposed to duel?" Naruto smirked confidently "You don't look so tough." Nakamura smirked back.

"Hmm, well you don't look to impressive either. I'd have thought an Obelisk Blue would have been chosen." He looked past Naruto and winked at Asuka. "Maybe even that beautiful jewel behind you." Naruto' glared at the smug boy, and tightened his grip even harder, making the other teen wince slightly. "Oh what's wrong, don't like me talking about her like that." He whispered maliciously, tightening his own grip to match Naruto's. At this point, bones could be heard clicking from both teens hands. Samejima, hearing this, coughed loudly.

"Ehem, er, shall we go inside?" Daniel chuckled.

"No need Samejima-san. Please all of you follow me." He turned on his heel and walked back across the bridge, Nakamura hot on his heels. With a confused look to Chronos and Daitokuji, Samejima motioned for the group to follow them. Crossing the bridge and entering the submarine, they followed their two guides through a dark corridor. Momoe and Junko hung off of Asuka, and Shou and Hayato did the same to Judai, while Naruto Misawa Alexander and Ryou just walked along normally.

"Hey! Can't we get some lights in here?!" Momoe complained to priestly looking man before them. He chuckled, and they could have sworn they heard a hint of maliciousness in it.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about light, because we have reached our destination." The man said as he stopped before a metal door. The group following him stopped as well and looked at the door. Daniel typed in a short code on a keypad next to the door, and it opened with a 'swish'. They continued inside, and stopped a few dozen yards in. Momoe looked around.

"Hey! It's still pitch black in here!"

"Yeah! Anyway, why did you take us here?" asked Junko. Daniel chuckled again.

"Ah yes, allow me to fix that, and answer your question." he grabbed the rosary from around his neck and pressed the red gem with his thumb. Everyone's looked up as the roof begun to spilt open, and harsh sunlight blinded them, and they closed their eyes quickly. They heard hydraulics and machinery move, before it all stopped. Everyone from Duel Academy slowly opened their eyes, and gasped in shock at what they saw. They were standing in the middle of a giant duel arena, while surrounding them were large stands, with one half of them filled up with hundreds of teenagers, all in the same uniform as Nakamura. "Welcome" Daniel said, raising his arms skyward. "to Royal Academy's duelling ground!"

"HAIL! ROYAL ACADEMY!" the stands roared, freaking the DA group out. Daniel turned to Samejima.

"I hope you don't mind if we have the duel here Samejima-san? After all, it would be a shame to waste such a divine stage!" Samejima took a few seconds to compose himself, before smiling unsurely at the younger man.

"Not at all. It would be a fine place to hold a duel." He turned to Chronos "Chronos go collect the rest of the students." With a nod, the effeminate man took of back down the corridor and back outside.

* * *

Half an hour later, the rest of the student body were sitting in the Royal Academy stands, eager for the duel to get started. Asuka, Misawa, Alexander and the rest were sitting at the front, so they had the best view possible. They were near the edge on Naruto's side, so they could cheer him on. Shou looked around at their surroundings. "This place is kinda scary…" he muttered to himself, before Judai wrapped an arm round his shoulders.

"What are you talking about Shou? This place is awesome!" Judai yelled in the poor boys ear. Shou sweatdropped.

"Aniki…" Naruto rolled his eyes.

'Typical Judai… but I do kinda agree with Shou. There's something…off about this place.' He looked across at his opponent at the other end of the arena. Catching the blonde's eye, Nakamura smirked at him, causing his eyes to narrow. 'And there's something about him…and that "Commander" guy too…' he attention was taken away from the bluenette to the man in the middle of the arena with his hands raised.

"THE DUEL BETWEEN DUEL ACADEMY AND THE PRESTIGOUS ROYAL ACADEMY WILL NOW COMMENCE!" Samejima sat in a chair up in viewing box at the top of the stands. Standing behind him were Chronos and Daitokuji, and sitting a few feet away from him was the Commander of Royal Academy.

"I am looking forward to seeing how those two do against each other." The bearded man said, and Daniel smirked back at him.

"Oh yes, so am I." he folded his hands across his face, hiding his smirk which had now turned slightly insane. 'I'm looking very much forward to this.' He finished in his mind. The announcer back down in the arena called out again.

"THIS WILL BE A FULL MATCH, SO EACH OF YOU WILL START WITH 8000 LIFEPOINTS. ARE BOTH COMPETITORS READY?" turning to each one, and receiving nods in return, he yelled out "DUEL!"

#Naruto- 8000#

#Nakamura- 8000#

Naruto took a card out of his deck. "I'll start, draw!" looking at his hand, he grinned. "I summon to the field 'Akatsuki- Zetsu' in attack mode!" in a puff of smoke, the plant like man of the Akatsuki appeared on the field. "Next I play a facedown and end my turn." A face down card materialised In front of Naruto. Nakamura smirked.

"Is that all?" he drew a card from his deck "Draw. I summon 'Gray Wing' in attack mode." In a burst of wind, a long dragon with short arms and papery wings appeared with a roar.

#Gray Wing- Dragon/Wind lvl: 3#

#Atk/Def- 1300/700#

"Now, I activate my 'Gray Wing's' effect. By discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, this monster can attack twice this turn!" Naruto's eyes widened.

'No way…he couldn't off…' After discarding a card, Nakamura pointed at 'Zetsu'.

"'Gray Wing'! Attack!" the dragon charged at 'Zetsu', but he split into two, making the attack miss.

"Man, that cards just as tough as always huh?!" Judai said, Shou nodding in agreement. Misawa was frowning in worry.

'This isn't good. If his earlier move is anything to go by… then that means he has figured out 'Akatsuki- Zetsu's' weakness….' Nakamura smirked.

"'Gray Wing' attack the white one!" Naruto and Misawa's eyes widened.

'He knows!' they thought in unison. 'Gray Wing' turned around in its earlier charge and grabbed 'White Zetsu Token' in its jaws and clamped downed, smashing it into shards of light, destroying it.

#Nakamura- 8000#

#Naruto- 7200#

"Ehh! But he already attacked with that monster!" Shou shouted, and even Judai couldn't help but look at him like he was stupid. Alexander facepalmed with a heavy sigh, and decided to enlighten him.

"Idiot." He muttered, "He literally _just said_ he activated 'Gray Wings's' ability, and that allows it to attack twice in one battle phase." Shou looked very sheepish.

"O-Oh yeah. I-I knew that!" Misawa spoke up.

"That's not the main issue here." He said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Asuka asked the resident genius. He looked at her with a frown.

"He knew 'Akatsuki- Zetsu's' weakness." Judai looked at him confusedly.

"What do you mean? What weakness?" the Slifer asked. Misawa turned his gaze to him.

"Although 'Akatsuki- Zetsu' is hard to beat, it is not invincible, no card is. You see, when 'Akatsuki- Zetsu' is attacked, it is removed from play and replaced with one 'White Zetsu Token' and one 'Black Zetsu Token', both with 500 attack and defence points apiece. At the end of the opponents turn, the two halves once again become whole." Asuka nodded.

"I see. Destroy one of the halves, and 'Akatsuki- Zetsu' cannot reform." Misawa nodded.

"Exactly. Now the question is, was it a happy coincidence that he summoned a card with an effect that allows it to attack twice in one turn, and instantly figured out 'Akatsuki- Zetsu's' weakness after seeing it's effect. Or, did he have prior knowledge of its abilities, and weakness." Hayato turned to them.

"Couldn't he have seen it on T.V.? I mean, that Commander guy said that he saw Naruto at a tournament." Ryou shook his head.

"No, that is not possible. Uzumaki has only been using that deck for a few months, whereas that tournament took place several years ago." The Kaiser's eyes narrowed. 'Something's going on here…'

Back at the arena, Nakamura was rounding off his turn. "I play the spell card 'Flying Dragon Whirl'. This card-"

"Not so fast! I activate my facedown card, 'Explosive Tag'! This card negates your spell card and destroys it, dealing 500 points of damage to your lifepoints."

#Nakamura- 7500#

#Naruto- 7200#

Nakamura just smirked, completely unphased. Taking another card from his hand he placed it in his spell/trap card zone. "I activate the spell card 'Dragon's Gunfire'. This card can only be activated if I have one face up Dragon type on the field. And since I do I can choose one of two effects. I can either deal 800 points of damage to your lifepoints, or destroy one monster in your field with 800 defence points or less, and I choose the second!" Naruto's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"Shit." He muttered. 'Gray Wing' opened its mouth, and a fire ball bigger than its head blasted at 'Black Zetsu Token', destroying it in a blazing inferno. Misawa narrowed his eyes.

"Odd." He muttered, gaining everyone's attention. "The way he acted, it seemed like he didn't even care his first spell was thwarted. It's almost like-"

"Like he was expecting Uzumaki's card." Ryou finished. Suddenly, Judai's stomach growled, ruining the serious mood.

"Err, I gotta go, you know..." jumping from his seat the Slifer vaulted over the stands and ran out of the arena, shouting "Tell me what happened when I get back!" they all watched, and blinked at the space the boy had been at. Asuka shook her head and turned back to the duel, thinking about what had been said.

Naruto grit his teeth as his field was left open, but lucky for him Nakamura had just finished his turn. "My turn, draw." Looking at his card he smirked. "I summon 'Fake Hunter- Haku' in attack mode!" In a swirl of icy mist his duel spirit shimmered into existence. "Next I activate the spell card 'Hidden Mist Jutsu'." A thick mist covered his side of the field, hiding 'Haku' from view. "This protects all water monsters on my side of the field from being attacked. Now, 'Haku' destroy that giant lizard!" a large barrage of senbon needles flew out from the mist and impaled 'Gray Wing', destroying it with an ear-splitting roar.

#Naruto- 7200#

#Nakamura- 7200#

"Next, I place a facedown and end my turn." Nakamura smirked.

"Hm, do you think that poxy little mist is protecting you? I'll disperse that fog and destroy your monster." He drew a card from his deck. "I play 'Resurrection of the Dead' too special summon 'Gray Wing' from my graveyard." The wind type dragon returned in a flash of light.

#GW Atk-1300#

"However, he won't be around for very long, because I activate the quick play spell card from my hand 'Adamantine Sword Revival'. I can only activate this card on the turn a dragon type has been special summoned from the graveyard, I then tribute that monster to summon one 'Diamond Head Dragon' in face up attack mode." 'Gray Wing' exploded into shards of light, and in its place appeared a large dragon made of diamond.

#Diamond Head Dragon- Dragon/Light lvl: 8#

#Atk/Def- ?/2800#

"'Diamond Head Dragon's' attack is the sacrificed monsters plus 1000. And since 'Gray Wing' had 1300 attack points…"

#DHD Atk-2300#

"Next I play the spell card 'Dragon's Demon Eyes'. For every dragon I have on my side of the field I can destroy one spell or trap card on your side of the field, and I choose 'Hidden Mist Jutsu'!" two demonic eyes appeared behind 'Diamond Head Dragon', and the mist vanished, the card shattering. "Fortunately for you, the turn 'Diamond Head Dragon is summoned he can't attack, so your safe for now. I end my turn." Naruto smirked at the monster before him.

"Heh not bad, not bad. You definitely live up to Royal Academy's reputation. My turn, draw." Looking at his hand he went off into thought. 'This guy, he's good, no doubt about it, but there's something else.' He thought back to what happened earlier.

"_Now, I activate my 'Gray Wing's' effect. By discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, this monster can attack twice this turn!"_

"'_Gray Wing' attack the white one!"_

"_Not so fast! I activate my facedown card, 'Explosive Tag'! This card negates your spell card and destroys it, dealing 500 points of damage to your lifepoints."_

_#Nakamura- 7500#_

_#Naruto- 7200#_

_Nakamura just smirked, completely unphased. Taking another card from his hand he placed it in his spell/trap card zone._

'There's being a good, on the spot thinker, but this is getting kinda ridiculous.' Naruto mused. He looked at his opponent with narrowed eyes, then back at his hand. 'Right, let's see how he likes this…' "I play the spell card 'Five Pronged Seal'. This card forces one monster on the field into facedown defence mode. And seeing as 'Diamond Head Dragon' is the only monster on the field, looks like it'll be him." 'Diamond Head Dragon' was flipped over and on the back of the card were 5 small purple flames in an arc. "Next, I sacrifice 'Fake Hunter- Haku' to summon 'Demon of the Mist- Zabuza'!" Haku shattered, and in 'his' place appeared 'his' master, 'Zabuza'.

#DOTM-Z Atk-2000#

"Seeing as 'Zabuza' was summoned by tributing 'Fake Hunter- Haku' I can add one 'Mist Demon's Rage' equip spell card to my hand from my deck." A card shot out of Naruto's deck and he caught it between two fingers, and put it in his spell zone. "By equipping it to 'Zabuza' he gains 1000 attack points!" the bandages around the man's mouth fell off, and a kunai materialised between his teeth. A large, purple aura in the shape of a demons head appeared behind him as he became hunched over.

#DOTM-Z Atk-3000#

"And, thanks to this cards ability, he can destroy a facedown card without flipping it! Go!" 'Zabuza' charged at the facedown and stabbed it with the kunai, causing it to disappear. The kunai and the aura then disappeared, and he fell over, onto his face.

#DOTM-Z Atk-0000#

"Sadly, when the attack is over, 'Zabuza' becomes completely useless." Naruto smirked "Well, not entirely." He picked out another card from his hand. "I play the spell card 'Edo Tensei', and by removing 'Zabuza' from play I can special summon 'Fake Hunter- Haku' in attack mode." 'Zabuza' entered the coffin, and after a quick shake 'Haku' emerged from within.

#FH-H Atk-1600#

"And now I place a facedown card and end my turn." Naruto ended with a smirk. Nakamura raised a brow.

"Is that all? Don't get so cocky because you beat 'Diamond Head Dragon' so easily" he held up his duel disk "I have much more powerful dragons in my deck. Draw!" he swiped out a card and smirked at it. "Hm, with this card, the Commanders revenge will be complete!" Naruto blinked and Nakamura's eyes widened as he realised what he just revealed. 'Shit!'

Up in the view box Daniel cursed as his apprentice slipped up. 'That fool! He's jeopardised everything!' flipping a hidden latch on his chairs arm, a button was revealed. Pressing it with a hard jab, armed thugs rushed into the room and pointed their guns at the shocked trio next to him. Down in the arena, Ryou's eyes widened as an alarm went off, and he noticed some holes open up on the barrier before them. Ignoring the confusion around him, he looked up and he saw holes in what was left of the celling sparkle with electricity. Thinking fast, he reached out to the two people closest to him and pushed them over the edge. Misawa and Asuka let out alarmed yelps as they were pushed over the barrier and onto the arena floor. Before anyone had a chance to question his actions, beams of pure electricity shot out from the holes in the ceiling and into the holes in the barrier, effectively making a cage of electricity around the stands. As they saw this, all the Duel Academy students started yelling out in alarm and panic.

"Ah! What's going on!" shouted Shou, staring at the electrical bars in front of him. Naruto looked on in shock at the sight before him before he rounded on the teen opposite him.

"What the hell's going on?!" Nakamura smirked, before the floor around them shifted, and 10 foot walls shot out from the floor and surrounded them, blocking their views of their surroundings. Naruto let out another shocked cry.

Up in the viewing box Samejima was glaring daggers at the man next to him. "What is the meaning of this Greye-san?!" the priestly man smirked at him.

"Hm, I was hoping to keep this until later, but that buffoon let the cat out of the bag." He spat in anger. Samejima frowned.

"What do you mean, ANSWER MY QUESTION!" he roared, before shutting up as several guns were aimed at him. Daniel smirked evilly.

"Hm, very well, I'll enlighten you. The reason for all of this is simple."

* * *

"Our goal is vengeance on you!" Nakamura said, pointing at the stunned blonde before him.

"Why?" Naruto asked in alarm.

* * *

"What has Uzumaki-kun done?" Samejima asked with confusion. Daniel snarled.

"That is for me to know, and for you to never find out." He growled out.

* * *

"What have I done to warrant all this?!" Naruto asked in astonishment. Nakamura smirked.

"You won't get an answer from me, Uzumaki" Nakamura smirked.

* * *

"Release us at once Greye-san, and maybe we can forget all about this disgraceful treatment." Samejima said, trying to reason with the man before him. Daniel snarled again.

"NO! Not until my divine wrath has befallen that blonde heathen!" he shouted. He pressed another button.

"Nakamura!" he said his voice echoing throughout the arena "Finish the duel, and explain the consequences for when you win." Nakamura smirked.

"With pleasure." He looked back at Naruto "You see, if you lose this duel, the floor beneath you will open up and drop you into the deep blue sea!" Naruto's eyes widened, and looking down he saw a circle under his feet that he hadn't noticed earlier. When he tried to move away, two arms shot out of the walls next to him and grabbed his ankles, holding him into place. When he glared up at Nakamura, the teen just smirked right back. "Oh, and by the way. If you lose, not only will you die, but every student in your pathetic school will be mowed down by gunfire." True to Nakamura's words, all the Royal Academy students pulled out rifles from under their seats, and each and every one of them picked a target at the other end of the room. "Due to the electrical fencing around the stands, they will have nowhere to escape to, and if they do try they will be killed by a 1000 bolts of electricity!" Naruto's eyes widened to impossible proportions at this information.

Samejima's eyes were wide as he stared at the madman across from him, who had told him the exact same thing. "You're insane!" Chronos shouted "All this for some sort of revenge at Signore-Uzumaki!" Daniel smirked.

"Whatever it takes to ensure the death of Uzumaki Naruto." The man let out a mad cackle as the three watched him in fear.

'Shit, this is bad, this is really bad!' Naruto thought desperately as sweat poured down his face 'If I lose this duel, not only will I die, but so will everyone else!'

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Holy shit! Daniel's so crazy even I'm surprised!**

**So what do you think? Bad? Good? Terrible? Honestly I had trouble with the end there, but I think I managed it alright.**

**Daniel Greye is the winner of the OC competition, and Theron is my own original OC, as well as Raiden and Yoshiki.**

**Tune in next time to find out Daniel's motivations. And will Naruto win? Or will all his friends- and the rest of the Duel Academy- perish at the hands of a madman?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19- Misawa's plan**

* * *

The arena was silent as the Duel Academy students stared fearfully at the Royal Academy students opposite, aiming at them with firearms. A few people had fainted from the shock and terror, while some others were crying, holding each other while shaking violently. Shou and Hayato were also holding each other in fright, but thankfully only Shou was crying. "What are we going to do?" He wailed "We're completely trapped." Hayato shook violently, while Ryou sighed at his little brother.

"Not all of us are." He said, looking at Asuka and Misawa who were staring at the walls containing Naruto and his opponent.

"This is madness." Misawa muttered "What could have possibly spurned all of this on?" Asuka had a worried look on her face.

"I don't know." She said, not so helpfully. They turned around and looked at the electrical cage surrounding the stands. "It's a good job Ryou pushed us out when he did; otherwise we'd be stuck in there too."

Misawa put a hand on his chin in thought 'Hmm, there must be some way to turn this thing off.' He mused, his genius mind working at top speeds. Turning his gaze back to the wall, he noticed that he couldn't see the stands anymore at the angle they were standing at 'Thankfully, this wall blocks our view of the Royal Academy side, which means that they most likely cannot see us either. Which is probably why we haven't been shot dead yet.' He looked back behind him to study the cage once more. Following the electric bars upwards, he noticed some cables along the walls. Following them along the wall, he noticed that they led into a doorway. 'Of course! That's it!' He quickly turned to Asuka "Asuka-san!" he shout/whispered. Jumping, the blonde girl turned to him.

"What?" she asked. Misawa pointed to the cables.

"See those cables?" at the girls nod he moved his finger, her eyes following it. "It's most likely that those cables supply power to the cage." His finger stopped on the doorway and her eyes widened. "If we can follow those cables-"

"Then we can find the generator powering the cage and turn it off!" she finished in realisation. She turned back to Misawa "But how are we going to reach the door without being spotted." Misawa frowned, before his gaze wondered to the whimpering Slifer duo. The genius smirked.

"I might just have a plan."

Naruto glared at the smirking boy opposite him. 'Damn it, this is too much!' he glanced down at his confined legs 'Looks like I'm just gonna have to win this duel.' Nakamura grinned smugly.

"Anyway, where were we? Oh yes, that's right, I was just about to commence your defeat! I summon 'Twin-Headed Behemoth' in attack mode!" in a flash, a purple dragon with wings and heads where its hands should be and a spike where it's head should be appeared on the field.

#Twin-Headed Behemoth- Dragon/Wind lvl: 3#

#Atk/Def- 1400/1200#

"But it won't be here for long because I remove it from play, to special summon a monster from my hand!" Naruto's eyes widened.

'What could it be?'

"Come forth, 'Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon'!" in an explosion a giant, black metallic dragon appeared on the field with a ferocious roar. Naruto nearly fell over in shock, but he recovered quickly.

#Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon- Dragon/Dark lvl: 10#

#Atk/Def- 2800/2400#

Everyone stared at the giant monster that towered over the walls in awe and shock, causing those who were crying to instantly either shut up or cry harder. Misawa quickly turned back to Shou and Hayato. "Do you understand the plan?" his question snapped the two of them out of their awe, and they nodded rapidly. Misawa nodded "Good." He and Asuka made their way back to the wall, and pressed their backs to it, watching the stands. Hayato and Shou looked at each other, before nodding. Suddenly, the large boy pushed Shou of him, and yelled at him.

"Damn it Shou! Stop clinging to me you wimp!" Shou jumped to his feet and yelled back.

"What the hell's your problem, tubby!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. People's attention was taken away from the giant dragon and towards the two bickering Slifer's.

"What did you call me ya midget?!" Hayato shouted, grabbing the smaller boy by his collar. Ryou looked towards the Royal Academy side, and saw that all of their attention had also been drawn to the 'argument', some even lowering their guns at the site. Seeing this, Ryou turned to the two outside and nodded his head. After nodding back, the two of them ran as quickly and stealthily as they could towards the door, and went through it. Sighing in relief, the two ran down the hallway.

Daniel watched a screen in amusement as the two teenagers ran down the corridor. "Hm, you have some sneaky brats Samejima-san." He turned to the man with a smirk "But, that's not going to be much of a problem. I have certain, precautions set up in case of such an event." He chuckled maliciously as he turned his attention back to the duel at hand. Samejima continued to watch the screen worriedly.

'Misawa-kun, Tenjoin-kun, good luck'

Nakamura smirked. "What's wrong Uzumaki? Has my dragon scared you speechless? Don't worry, it happens a lot." Naruto grit his teeth.

'Damn, that's one tough monster, but' he looked at his facedown 'this should get rid of it…'

"I activate 'Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's' special effect. Once per turn, I can special summon one dragon type monster from my hand or graveyard. Return to the living once more, 'Gray Wing'!" the wind dragon returned in a small gust of wind.

#GW Atk-1300#

Nakamura pointer at 'Haku' "'Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon' attack 'Fake Hunter- Haku'!" the dark dragon shot a large blast of black fire at the shinobi.

"Not so fast!" Naruto shouted, throwing his hand out to the side. "I activate my facedown 'Paper Person of God'! When my opponent's monster declares an attack, it is instantly destroyed!" Nakamura's eyes widened as the fire ball dispersed and his dragon fell into a deep ravine, where a massive explosion engulfed the mighty dragon. After all the explosions stopped, the ravine closed itself.

"Shit." Nakamura muttered. "I switch 'Gray Wing' to defence mode and end my turn." Naruto sighed.

'Few, close one. Lucky he has no hand left. "My turn, draw."

* * *

Judai exited the bathroom, drying his hands on his trousers. "Man, this place took me way too long to find! Better hurry back to the duel!" hearing footsteps, he turned around to see Asuka and Misawa running towards him. "Hey guys where you going?" he asked, confused. Stopping in front of him, the two looked at each other, before Asuka turned back to him.

"It's a long story..."

After filling Judai in on the details, the three of them were running side by side, before they came across a crossroads. There were three paths, all with cables going into them; one going let, one going right and the last going straight ahead. Nodding to each other, they chose their paths; Misawa left, Asuka right and Judai straight ahead.

* * *

Naruto looked at his hand in thought, before making a decision. "I sacrifice 'Fake Hunter-Haku' to summon 'Akatsuki- Uchiha Itachi' in attack mode." The Uchiha prodigy appeared on the field.

#A-UI Atk-2500#

"Destroy 'Gray Wing'" he ordered, and in a blaze of fire the dragon was destroyed, "I end my turn." Nakamura drew a card, and growled in anger.

"Tch, I summon 'Decoy Dragon' in defence mode." A small, cute blue dragon appeared in defence mode.

#Decoy Dragon- Dragon/Fire lvl: 2#

#Atk/Def- 300/200#

"I end my turn." Naruto grinned and drew a card.

'Heh, perfect, he's struggling.' He looked at the card he drew 'I'll destroy that with this, and have 'Itachi' attack him directly.' "I summon 'Kabuto Yakushi' in attack mode."

#KY Atk-1900#

"Attack 'Decoy Dragon'!" the silver-haired spy smirked before charging at the tiny monster. Nakamura grit his teeth, before smirking.

"'Decoy Dragon's' effect activates!" Naruto's eyes widened.

'What?'

"When 'Decoy Dragon' is chosen as an attack target, I can special summon one level seven or higher dragon-type monster from my graveyard and the attack hits that! I special summon from the graveyard, 'Red-Eyed Darkness Metal Dragon'!" Naruto's eyes widened further as the giant dragon once again returned to the field.

'Shit!' 'Kabuto' struck the black dragon with a glowing hand, but he just bounced off. He slowly looked up to see the 'Red-Eyes' monster towering over him, before it opened up its jaw and released a torrent of flames.

#Nakamura- 7200#

#Naruto- 6300#

Naruto swore under his breath. "I switch 'Itachi' to defence mode, place a facedown and end my turn." Nakamura laughed.

"Face it Uzumaki, you're going to lose, and all your friends are going to die along with you!" Naruto glared at the teen opposite him.

"Ok, seriously, what the hell did I do?" Nakamura closed his eyes with a smirk.

"If you don't know, then I'm not going to tell you. You did it, you should remember." He opened his eyes and swiped a card from his deck. "I activate 'Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's' effect, and special summon 'Serpent Night Dragon' in attack mode!" A serpentine, winged dragon appeared next to the black dragon.

#Serpent Night Dragon- Dragon/Dark lvl: 7#

#Atk/Def- 2350/2400#

Naruto gulped nervously at the two imposing monsters before him. Nakamura laughed manically. "'Serpent Night Dragon', destroy 'Akatsuki- Uchiha Itachi'!" opening its mouth, it fired a multi coloured beam towards the stoic ninja.

"Not so fast!" Naruto yelled. "I activate the continuous trap card 'Susanoo''!" a spectral warrior surrounded 'Itachi', protecting him from the dragons attack. Nakamura's eyes widened.

"What!?" he shouted. Daniel sat forward in his seat.

"What?!" he also yelled. Naruto sighed in relief, before smirking.

"This is 'Susanoo', a card that can only be activated when an 'Uchiha' card is on the field and in defence mode. By sacrificing half of 'Itachi's' defence points, he is protected from any attack."

#A-UI Def-1150#

Nakamura growled, before smirking.

"Oh really? If that's the case, 'Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon' attack him too!" The black dragon released a giant fireball at the spectre, but it dissipated upon impact.

#A-UI Def-575#

Nakamura laughed. "You may think that card is protecting you, and you may be right, but how long can a card like that last?" Naruto sweated slightly.

'Damn, he figured it out, 'Susanoo' only works 3 times before it breaks.' Drawing a card he looked at it. 'This card should help…' "I activate the spell card 'Amaterasu'. By sacrificing 500 attack and points I can destroy one monster on the field, and I choose 'Red-Eyes'!" black flames shot out of 'Itachi's' eye and engulfed the black dragon, causing it to explode.

#A-UI Atk/Def-2000/75#

"How about that!" Naruto grinned. Nakamura 'tchd'.

"Yeah, well enjoy it while it lasts."

* * *

Misawa ran down his chosen corridor, noticing how it was turning to the right. After a few minutes, he entered a large room, and following the cables, he noticed that they cut off, attached to nothing. He cursed under his breath. "Well, this is irritating."

"If you think that's bad then you're going to hate this next bit." Spinning around, he saw a section of the wall open up, and a teenager entered the room. He was tall, about the same height as Ryou, with long purple hair, that ended at the middle of his back. He had green eyes, and the Royal Academy uniform Misawa glared at him.

"Who are you?" he asked, highly suspicious- and to be honest he had all reason to be.

The purple haired teen smirked and flipped his hair with his hand. "Well, we might as well tell you. I am Kimura Yoshiki. Be prepared to be dazzled by my monsters!" he declared flamboyantly, doing a spin. After he finished his revolution he sneered at Misawa. "I take it you want to get to the generator powering the electric cage." Misawa clenched a fist.

"As a matter of fact, I do." He growled.

Yoshiki laughed. "Well I'm sorry, but your generator is in another castle!" he said "But" he pointed behind him "This passage way will take you there." Their eyes widened. "If you want to get through " he said "You'll have to beat me in a duel." He pressed a button on the wall next to him, and an old fashioned duel arena appeared in the middle of the room, causing Misawa to yelp and run out of the way. Misawa stared at it in awe.

"A Duelling Arena, I never thought I'd see one up close!" he noticed Yoshiki stand on the red platform, and he elevated to the top. Doing the same, on the blue platform, Misawa glared at the grinning teen opposite him.

"DUEL!" they all shouted.

#Misawa- 4000#

#Yoshiki- 4000#

Yoshiki drew a card with a flourish "I summon 'Honest' in attack mode!" he sang. A winged man in armour appeared in a holy light.

#Honest- Fairy/Light lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 1100/1900#

Misawa drew a card 'I was going to save this deck for Judai, but I have no choice but to use it now.' "I summon 'Hydrogeddon' in attack mode." A gaseous dinosaur appeared.

#Hydrogeddon- Dinosaur/Water lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 1600/1000#

"Now, Hydrogeddon attack 'Honest'!" the angel was destroyed in a blast of condensed air.

#Misawa- 4000#

#Yoshiki- 3500#

"Thanks to Hydrogeddon's special effect I can special summon a second one from my deck after destroying a monster." In a flash of light a second dinosaur monster appeared next to the first. "Hydrogeddon number two attack him directly!" Yoshiki's eyes widened as the air blast hit him directly.

#Misawa- 4000#

#Yoshiki- 1900#

"With that I end my turn." Misawa finished with a smirk. Yoshiki flipped his hair.

"Hm, you are pretty good." He smirked, and drew a card. "But you're not as fabulous as I! I summon 'Gellenduo' in attack mode!" a pair of small fairies with halos around them appeared in mid-air.

#Gellenduo- Fairy/Light lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 1700/0#

"Next, I equip my wonderful fairies with the equip spell card 'Centus of Dagla'!" two handheld weapons, which where way too big for the equipped, materialised.

#G Atk-2200#

"'Gellenduo', strike that dino down!" comically hefting the large weapons, the fairy duo charged at the first 'Hydrogeddon'. With a mighty lift, they dug the weapons into the monster, destroying it.

#Misawa- 3400#

#Yoshiki- 1900#

"You know, 'Centus of Dagla' has a very interesting special ability." Yoshiki said, flipping his hair. "When a monster with it equipped destroys another monster and inflicts damage, I gain the same amount onto my lifepoints."

#Misawa- 3400#

#Yoshiki- 2500#

"Next, I play the field spell card 'The Sanctuary In The Sky'. This card makes battle damage I receive from a battle with a Fairy type 0" the duel arena changed into a shining palace. "I end my turn." Misawa grit his teeth.

'This guy is no novice' the genius thought. Drawing a card he drew in some breath. 'Here goes nothing.' "I activate 'Living Fossil'. I select one monster in my graveyard and special summon it to the field with this card equipped to it. However it must lose 1000 attack points, and its ability is negated. I choose 'Hydrogeddon'." The air dinosaur reappered on the field.

#H- 600#

"However that does not matter, because I use them to summon 'Hyozanryu' in attack mode." A large white horned dragon appeared where the two water types had been previously.

#Hyozanryu- Dragon/Light lvl: 7#

#Atk/Def- 2100/2800#

Misawa picked a card from his hand "Next I use the spell card 'A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon'. This spell destroys all spell and trap cards on the field, as long as I return one level 7 or higher dragon type on the field to my hand." 'Hyozanryu' flapped its wings, and the surrounding area was destroyed, and the dragon was sent back to Misawa's hand. "Next, I place one card facedown and end my turn." Yoshiki frowned.

"Hmm, you are a wily one. My turn, draw~"

"I activate my face down, 'Ring of Destruction'. This card targets 1 face up monster and destroys it, dealing damage equal to that monsters attack points to both sides. And, seeing that 'Gellenduo' is the only monster on the field…" Yoshiki growled as a metal ring with spouts of fire shooting from it surrounded 'Gellenduo'. Detonating, it engulfed the fairy in an intense wave of fire.

#Misawa- 1700#

#Yoshiki- 200#

"Grr, I summon 'Shining Abyss' in attack mode!" Yoshiki yelled, slamming the card down. A….Fairy type monster appeared on the field, (I really don't know how to describe this thing…)

#Shining Abyss- Fairy/Light lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 1600/1800#

"'Shining Abyss' attack him directly!"

#Yoshiki- 200#

#Misawa- 100#

"Fortunately for you, I have nothing else I can do this turn, so I'll end it." Yoshiki said, significantly less flamboyant, and definitely angrier. Misawa gulped and looked at his deck.

'This is my last chance, if I lose this….well who knows what will happen, and I most certainly don't want to find out!'

* * *

"Hahahaha! See, Samejima-san!" Daniel crowed, leering at the screen before him "Your student doesn't stand a chance against Yoshiki!" Samejima watched the duel nervously, before turning back to the other duel down on the floor.

"My turn, draw." Nakamura said "'Serpent Night Dragon' attack!" The mystical dragon attacked, and was repelled by the spectral figure once more.

#A-UI Def-38#

"'Decoy Dragon'! Your turn!" the small dragon coughed up a laughably small fire ball, but it was still powerful enough to destroy 'Itachi'. Nakamura blinked, before smirking "I see. That trap card can only be used three times it would seem." He raised his head, so he was looking down on the blonde. "Well Uzumaki, you better draw a damn good card, otherwise you are done." Naruto glared at him, before looking at his deck.

'He's right, if I attack 'Decoy Dragon' he will be able to special summon that 'Red-Eyes', and it's unlikely I'll be able to summon a monster powerful enough to beat 'Serpent Night Dragon'.' "My turn, draw."

* * *

"My turn, draw." Misawa said, pulling a card from his deck. "I play the spell card 'Pot of Greed' to draw two more cards from my deck." Looking at the two cards he drew, he smirked. 'Perfect!' "I activate the spell card, 'Ritual of Lithmus'!" Yoshiki's eyes widened as he saw the card.

"W-What?!" he yelled. Misawa smirked.

"Hm, I suppose I'll have to tell you. This is a Ritual Spell Card, and by tributing monsters form either the field or my hand who's levels are equal to 8." Yoshiki blinked, before smirking.

"Hah! Are you stupid? There aren't any monsters on your field!" he said with a triumphant smirk. Misawa shook his head.

"And are you deaf? I said field, _or_ my hand!" the colour in Yoshiki's face drained. "By tributing the 'Water Dragon' in my hand, I can tribute summon, 'Swordsman of Doom Lithmus'!" he roared. 'Water Dragon' appeared on the field, before disappearing in a flash of light, and in its place stood a caped man with a strange hat and two swords in hand.

#Swordsman of Doom Lithmus- Warrior/Ritual/Dark lvl: 8#

#Atk/Def- 0/0#

Yoshiki stared at it, before he chuckled, once. Then, the chuckling increased, until he was in full on laughter. "Is that it!" he cried "Is that your saving piece?! You're finishing act?! A monster with no attack or defence points!" he laughed again, and Misawa watched with a calm expression. He picked the last card in his hand.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." Yoshiki laughed again.

"And I will end you! 'Shining Abyss', finish him!" the fairy charged the swordsman, and Misawa smirked calmly.

"I activate the trap card 'Spirit Barrier'. When this card is activated, I take no battle damage." Yoshiki sneered.

"So what?! I'll finish you next turn!" Misawa closed his eyes and shook his head with a smirk.

"Usually, you'd be right. However, 'Swordsman of Doom Lithmus' has a special effect." He opened his eyes. "When a trap card is face up on the field, he gains 3000 attack points!" Yoshiki paled once more.

"WHAT!" he squeaked. He watched in horror as 'Shining Abyss's' hand bounced of 'Lithmus', and the swordsman stared down at the fairy. Raising a sword, he bisected the fairy, causing it to explode. "No." he said quietly.

#Misawa- 100#

#Yoshiki- 0000#

Misawa sighed in relief, before jumping in shock as he heard screaming. Looking across, he was surprised to see the purple haired teen bending over in pain. His eyes widened as he saw electricity sparking of a choker around the long-haired teens neck that Misawa only just noticed. With a pained grunt, Yoshiki slumped over, face first on the screen before him. Misawa stared. "What the hell…"

* * *

"What the hell!" Samejima uncharacteristically roared at the man sitting next to him. "How could you do that to one of your students!" he asked, disgusted. Daniel simply sneered.

"Hm, if that weakling couldn't win, then he got what he deserved." He closed the window the CCTV footage was on, and opened another. "Hm, it would seem that one of your other students is close to approaching one of my other students." Samejima's eyes widened.

"Signora Asuka." Chronos muttered, before being jabbed in the back by a gun.

"Quiet freak! Who said you could speak!"

"Mamma Mia!"

Naruto grinned at the card he drew. 'YES!' "I summon 'Akatsuki- Hidan' in attack mode!" the silver haired madman of the Akatsuki materialised with a blood thirsty grin on his face. "I activate 'Hidan's' special effect! By sacrificing 500 life points I can destroy one monster on your side of the field! Say goodbye to your 'Serpent Night Dragon'!" 'Hidan' went black, with white skeleton decoration and he stabbed himself. 'Serpent Night Dragon' disappeared in an explosion of pixels.

#Nakamura- 7200#

#Naruto- 5800#

"Since I used 'Hidan's' effect he can't attack this turn. I end my turn." Nakamura closed his eyes, and took a calming breath. Opening his eyes, he drew a card from his deck.

"I summon 'Divine Dragon Ragnarok' in attack mode." A serpentine dragon appeared before Nakamura.

#Divine Dragon Ragnarok- Dragon/Light lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 1500/1000#

"Next I activate the spell card 'Dragonic Tactics'. By tributing two dragon types to summon one level 8 dragon from my deck." 'Decoy Dragon' and 'Divine Dragon Ragnarok' broke up into pixels, which swirled together in a vortex. "I summon 'Gengis Ghan- The Emperor Dragon' in attack mode!" a giant, golden Chinese dragon was created by the swirling pixels, and It roared ferociously.

#Gengis Ghan- The Emperor Dragon- Dragon/Dark lvl: 8#

#Atk/Def- 2800/2300#

"'Gengis' attack 'Akatsuki- Hidan'!" golden flames shot from the dragons mouth, engulfing 'Hidan', but not destroying him.

#Nakamura- 7200#

#Naruto- 4800#

"I end my turn by playing the spell card 'Super Rejuvenation'. At the end of the turn this card is activated, I draw cards equal to the number of dragon types I tribute this turn. I end my turn." He drew 2 cards, before smirking at Naruto.

"My turn, draw! I summon 'Akatsuki- Sasori# in attack mode." The red headed puppeteer of the Akatsuki materialised next to 'Hidan'.

#A-S Atk-1800#

"Firstly I activate 'Hidan's' special effect to destroy 'Gengis Ghan- The Emperor Dragon'." After 'Hidan's' ritual, the golden dragon exploded.

#Nakamura- 7200#

#Naruto- 4300#

Instead of looking annoyed Nakamura looked triumphant. "'Gengis Ghan- The Emperor Dragon's' effect activates! When he is destroyed by a card effect I choose on monster from your graveyard and you lose lifepoints equal to that monsters attack points, and I choose 'Akatsuki- Uchiha Itachi'" Naruto cursed.

#Nakamura- 7200#

#Naruto- 1800#

Naruto growled "Tch, 'Akatsuki- Sasori' attack him directly!" 'Sasori' swiped his hand and Nakamura grunted as he was struck by invisible wires.

#Nakamura- 5400#

#Naruto- 1800#

Nakamura stumbled. "Bastard." He muttered.

* * *

"Hey, are you alright!" Misawa asked loudly, shaking Yoshiki by the shoulders. After he had recovered from his surprise, Misawa had grabbed the purple haired teen and laid him on the ground. He was worried when he got no reaction, but he sighed in relied when his eyes opened slowly. "Are you ok?" he asked. Yoshiki chuckled weakly.

"Showing compassion to an enemy, how wonderful." He rasped sarcastically. Misawa frowned.

"What happened up there?" he looked at Yoshiki's neck "What's this choker?" Yoshiki's eyes narrowed.

"Call it…incentive from the 'Commander'" Yoshiki spat, and Misawa raised a brow.

"You don't seem to like your boss." He said, letting go of the tall teen's shoulders, allowing him to lie down. He snorted.

"Of course not, the guy loco." He muttered, before looking at Misawa "If you want to get to that generator, follow the path where I came from, it will lead you to it." Misawa nodded and stood up, before his leg was grabbed. "Oh, by the way, I'm the weakest." Misawa looked down in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Yoshiki chuckled.

"Out of the four of us elites, I am the weakest, and the power gap is massive." Misawa frowned.

"Elites?" he questioned. Yoshiki smirked.

"Yeah, there are only four members of Royal Academy with any decent duelling skills, and the masses refer to us as 'The Elites'. I am the weakest, Nakamura is the strongest, and the other 2 are just about equal, although one is definitely stronger than the other if not for anything but his mind. He is a strategical genius, and he can only be matched by another genius- heck he even gives Nakamura a run for his money." Misawa kneeled down next to him.

"What's his name?" he asked. Yoshiki chuckled.

"His name is-"

* * *

"Suzuki Raiden." Asuka stared at the short teen she had run into. They were standing in a large room, where her cable trail had also led to nothing. Like Yoshiki, Raiden had appeared from a panel in the wall. Asuka narrowed her gaze.

"Where is the generator." As she asked this she took the time to observe him. He was short, between Judai and Shou's height, with short, slicked back blonde hair. He had light blue eyes and the Royal Academy uniform. He glared at her, and ignoring her question he pressed a button on the wall next to him. Asuka scrambled out of the way as a duel arena emerged from the floor. Turning her gaze back, Asuka looked at him with a confused look. He grunted before nodding his head at the duel arena.

"You want to get to the generator; you're going to have to get passed me."

* * *

Judai ran down the corridor, still trying to understand what was going on. 'Geez I leave for five minutes and this happens!' he noticed a light at the end 'Alright! Looks like this is it!' He exited the long hallway, only to notice a completely blank room. He furrowed his brow "Damn it, I guess I went the wrong way."

"Hm, you may think that way slacker, but this works pretty well for me!" Judai's eyes widened in shock as a hidden door opened and a familiar black haired teen stepped out of it. He took a step back as he stared at the smirking teen with his mouth agape.

"M-Manjoume!"

**Chapter End!**

* * *

**Omake**

Misawa glared at the eccentric teen opposite of him. Yoshiki smirked back, before music started to play. Misawa's glare turned into a look of confusion as Yoshiki pulled out a microphone.

"**It started out with a duel  
Between our two schools  
It was really quite cool  
But things went astray**

**Who'd guess it turn out like this  
Is he taking the piss  
Having a story arc like this  
But things must go his way**

**Your mouth is gapin'  
Yellow jacket, decks are showin'  
Card games, solve all problems  
Come and get your game on baby!**

**Hey I just met you  
And this is crazy  
But here's an arena  
So duel me maybe!"**

**Omake End**

* * *

**Wow, this I overdue. I mean really I could have gotten this out by Christmas Eve. But no, I was lazy and I apologise for that.**

**Anyway, Manjoume! Ha! I bet you all thought I forgot about him, huh?! Nope, this was all planned. **

**I love writing for my OC's, and especially Daniel, so thank you Keeper Of Harmony for giving me him, he's great! You know, it's also kinda awkward to write for both him and Alexander, because my best friends are called Daniel and Alexander. What a coincidence eh, seeing as I created neither of them.**

**Anyway, expect maybe, 2 more chapters in this arc, 3 if I waffle on too much. **

**And I recently realised that I have not done Question Time in ages, so here goes.**

**Question Time**

_**0 Jordinio 0**_** says-**

"**1000 bolts of electricity? Are you an idiot?****Electricity works on voltage, and 1000 volts while able to kill you, may not. You should change it to something like the cage is giving off a current of electricity operating at 100,000 volts or that it had a voltage of 100,000."**

**Oh, I completely forgot about that. To be honest I never really paid attention in Physics, and I don't really know much about electricity. In the eyes of Electricians and Physicists, and the well-educated, then yes, you could say that I am an idiot.**

_**Kinetic Kaiser**_** says**

"**I'm going to stop at this chapter and ask if your unnecessary author's notes that pop up in the story eventually taper off sometime later. It ruins the flow of what is otherwise a decent story."**

**Um, does that bother a lot of you? Because if it does I apologise, I didn't really think about them like that. If this is a big problem then I could stop. I don't want to do them like some writers do with numbers, because I find that by the end of the chapter, and I'm looking at the footnotes, I've completely forgotten what they are related to. But I can either do that, or stop them entirely.**

_**Anonymous**_** mentions the Bijuu, which, if you read the Question Time in one of my chapters, you would know that there are **_**NO**_** Bijuu cards. None, zilch, nada, zero (Except the Juubi, maybe)**

_**jvspoke **_**says**

"**This aint a chapter, it's a god damn card game"**

**-_- Really? Kinda the point of a YuGiOh crossover I'd have thought. I think this might be a joke, if it is…..ha ha.**

**Ok there we go. If you asked something before that I have not answered, and you still want it answering then ask again and I will answer it to the best of my ability. So, until next time!**

**NinGo out!**

**Oh, P.S. the winner of the poll was the Naruto/Bleach crossover with the Fullbring Naruto. Would you guys like it if I started on that after this arc is finished? I was planning on taking a break from this fic after that to work on Ambitions Revived some more, but I can easily fit that one in.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20- Uzumaki Naruto, dragon slayer!**

* * *

Asuka stared into the icy blue eyes of the blonde teen opposite her. He glared back, and he placed a hand on his deck. "Hm, shall we get this over with?" the short boy said "I have better things to do then play with weaklings." Asuka glared back.

"Fine, I need to finish this quick anyway."

"DUEL!"

Raiden drew a card from his deck. "I summon 'Samurai of the Ice Barrier' in attack mode." A samurai in light blue armour appeared, pointing a sword made of ice at Asuka.

#Samurai of the Ice Barrier- Warrior/water lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 1800/1500#

"Now I end my turn."

Asuka drew a card "I summon 'Cyber Tutu' in attack mode." A female ballet dancer with pink hair appeared on the field.

#Cyber Tutu- Warrior/Earth lvl: 3#

#Atk/Def- 1000/800#

"Next I play the spell card 'Prima Light'. By sending one 'Cyber Tutu' I control to the graveyard, to special summon one 'Cyber Prima' from my hand!" 'Cyber Tutu' vanished, and in its place stood a female with 2 golden hoops around her hips, which had a very short, see through blue tutu on them. She had a mask with six tassels (I think) coming off it, and long silver hair fell down her back. She had 2 golden hoops around each shoulder and wrist, and blue thigh high boots.

#Cyber Prima- Warrior/Earth lvl: 6#

#Atk/Def- 2300/1600#

"Now, 'Cyber Prima', attack 'Samurai of the Ice Barrier'!" the dancer flew across the battlefield and slammed a toned leg into the water type. Shattering into a million pieces, the samurai was no more.

#Asuka- 4000#

#Raiden- 3500#

"I end my turn." Raiden looked at her calmly and drew a card from his deck.

"I must admit." He said "I am somewhat impressed by your skill." He drew a card from his deck. "Let us see which is superior, careful strategy, or natural talent. I activate 'Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier'. By revealing 3 'Ice Barrier' monsters with different names in my hand," he held up 3 cards- 'Strategist of the Ice Barrier', 'Defender of the Ice Barrier' and 'Prior of the Ice Barrier'. "I can then select one card my opponent controls, and that card is destroyed." Asuka's eyes widened as 3 monsters surrounded 'Cyber Prima' in a triangle formation. They glowed, and the ballet monster was destroyed. "Now I can special summon one of those 3 monsters, and I choose 'Defender of the Ice Barrier' in defence mode." A fox, with ice-like armour on its body appeared in a defensive position.

#Defender of the Ice Barrier- Aqua/Water lvl: 3#

#Atk/Def- 200/1600#

"Next, I special summon from my hand 'Prior of the Ice Barrier' in attack mode." An old man in a blue and white robe, holding s staff with a snowflake on the end materialised in a small blizzard.

"When I control a face up 'Ice Barrier' monster I can special summon this card from my hand. Next, I activate its other effect. By tributing it I can special summon one 'Ice Barrier' monster from my graveyard." 'Prior' shattered, and in its place stood 'Samurai'.

#SOTIB Atk-1800#

"Next, I summon 'Strategist of the Ice Barrier' in attack mode." A very old man with a fan and dressed in Chinese robes appeared on the field.

#Strategist of the Ice Barrier- Spellcaster/Water lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 1600/1600#

"Attack her directly." Raiden said pointing at a wide eyed Asuka. The two 'Ice Barrier' monsters attacked, dealing heavy damage to Asuka's life points.

#Raiden- 3500#

#Asuka- 600#

Asuka collapsed to one knee, panting from the harsh pain of the twin attack. "You cannot win" the blonde said, drawing her attention "No matter how much natural talent you have, careful strategy will always defeat natural talent." He glared at her, pointing at her with the hand holding his cards "Next turn, you're finished." Asuka gulped, before shakily getting to her feet. Stumbling slightly, she glared back at the short teen.

'Damn it. I don't know if I can win this duel!'

* * *

All was silent in the duel arena. The crowd had finally calmed down, but they were staring at the scoreboard (which was the only part of the duel they could see) with fear.

#Nakamura- 5400#

#Naruto- 1800#

Some people at the back started to freak out again, seeing their only hope for survival so close to losing. Ryou ignored the worried mutterings of his brother, opting to instead stare at the scoreboard stoically. 'Come on Uzumaki, you're not done yet.'

"My turn, draw." Nakamura said, glaring at Naruto before glancing at the card in his hand. He smirked, remembering what he knew about 'Hidan'. "I activate the spell card 'Shrink'. I target one of your monsters and it loses half of its attack points, and I choose 'Akatsuki- Hidan'!" Naruto's eyes widened as 'Hidan' shattered, and Nakamura didn't look the least surprised, almost like-

Naruto's eyes widened further, as he remembered all the little things that happened throughout their duel.

"_Now, I activate my 'Gray Wing's' effect. By discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, this monster can attack twice this turn!"_

"'_Gray Wing' attack the white one!"_

"_Not so fast! I activate my facedown card, 'Explosive Tag'! This card negates your spell card and destroys it, dealing 500 points of damage to your lifepoints."_

_#Nakamura- 7500#_

_#Naruto- 7200#_

_Nakamura just smirked, completely unphased. Taking another card from his hand he placed it in his spell/trap card zone._

"_Since I used 'Hidan's' effect he can't attack this turn. I end my turn." Nakamura closed his eyes, and took a calming breath. Opening his eyes, he drew a card from his deck._

'All throughout this duel, he has either immediately countered my plays, or not even been shaken by them' Naruto thought, looking down, as Nakamura gloated some more. 'And that time before…'

"_I activate the continuous trap card 'Susanoo''!" a spectral warrior surrounded 'Itachi', protecting him from the dragons attack. Nakamura's eyes widened._

"_What!?" he shouted._

'That was the first time he truly acted surprised. That was the first time I've ever played that card, there's no way that's a coincidence.' He looked back up, and set Nakamura with a glare.

"Have you been spying on me?" his question cut through Nakamura's boasting, stopping him immediately, and he fixed him with a wide eyed look.

"W-What?" he asked. Naruto frowned.

"You've been spying on me, in order to gain information on my cards. Haven't you!" he said loudly pointing at Nakamura, his words echoing around the room. Everyone shut up, and listened in carefully.

"What's he talking about?" Junko asked Momoe confusedly. Said girl shrugged.

"Don't ask me!" Ryou spoke up.

"Just as I suspected." Shou looked up to his brother.

"What do you mean?" the boy asked. Ryou looked at him.

"Think about it" The Kaiser said. "For most of the duel Nakamura has been neutralising Uzumaki's strategies. Only when he played a new card, was Nakamura stumped on what to do. It was only through accident did he discover Susanoo's weakness." Hayato blinked in confusion.

"Wait, how do you know all this?" Ryou was about to answer, when Alexander cut in.

"Because he's actually been listening, not whimpering or crying." The English boy said with a blank look on his face. The others sweatdropped.

'I forgot he was here' was the collective thought. Internally, Alexander was crying anime tears, but he didn't know why.

Naruto glared at the shocked Nakamura, before the boy chuckled. "Well looks like you've figured it out Uzumaki, I'm impressed. Yes, the Commander has been observing you for quite some time."

Back in the viewing box Samejima turned to Daniel. "How did you-" Daniel laughed at him.

"Easily, you're security settings are pathetic. All it took was a bit of hacking and voila!-Instant camera access to the entirety of Duel Academy!" Samejima gaped, absent mindedly taking note to ask Kaiba for betting security.

"And that's not all" Nakamura said "We sent in an agent to duel you beforehand, in order to get some better data for preparation of this duel. And if that tin can defeated you, then all the better!" Naruto frowned.

'Tin ca-!' his eyes widened once again.

"_**Target locked. Registering facial construction… Registration complete. Cross referencing from database. Match found. Identity, Uzumaki Naruto. Mission objection located… Engaging target in duel."**_

"_**I am 'Synthetically Advanced Duelling Intelligence' or SADI as my creator calls me as an abbreviation. I have been sent to duel you and quote- 'crush and humiliate before a painful death'- unquote.**__"_

"You mean SADI was sent by you guys!" he gasped.

Nakamura smirked. "That's right! You're on a roll Uzumaki!" Naruto frowned.

"Why?! Why are you guys doing all this? What have I done?!" he yelled the last part. Nakamura smirked, before picking a card from his hand.

"I'll tell you what. If you beat me, I'll tell you why. How's that?" he placed a card onto his duel disk "I summon 'Bright Star Dragon' in attack mode!" a bipedal, golden armoured dragon appeared in a flash of light.

#Bright Star Dragon- Dragon/Light lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 1900/1000#

"Destroy 'Akatsuki- Sasori'!" with a burst of light, 'Sasori' was no more.

#Nakamura- 5400#

#Naruto- 1700#

"Now I end my turn." Naruto growled.

'Damnit! Now my field is empty again!' "Draw!" he smirked at the card he drew. 'Perfect!' "I play the spell card 'Bounty Exchange'!" a spell card with a picture of a bald man with a thick moustache and equally thick eyebrows, and scars on his face appeared on the field. "This card allows me to send one monster card from my hand to the graveyard, and I draw cards equal to that monsters level. I send to the graveyard 'Akatsuki- Kisame' to draw six cards." Placing 'Kisame' in the graveyard he drew 6 new cards, and he grinned widely at his new hand. 'Perfect! It looks like _that_ card will debut!' "I hope you're prepared Nakamura!" he declared, pointing at his foe "'cause this turn, shits going down!"

* * *

Judai stared at his rival in shock, his mouth opening and closing wordlessly. Every time he tried to say something he faltered. Manjoume smirked at the Slifer before him. "What's wrong Judai? Surprised to see me?" this seemed to snap Judai out of his daze.

"Manjoume!" he said again "Why are you working with guys like that?!" he glared at the arrogant teen in front of him "They've threatened everyone from Duel Academy, they've got them at gun point for Ra's sake!" smirked.

"Hm, like I care. I just want to destroy you! And working with Greye has given me this opportunity." He smirked as he walked over to wall panel, and opened it. "I knew you'd go down the middle path, a guy like you wouldn't be able to resist it." He pressed a button and a duel arena emerged from the floor. Judai ignored it, not moving his glare away from the ex-Obelisk. "So, shall we, Judai?" he asked, moving towards the arena. Closing his eyes, Judai reopened them a few seconds later, determination set deep within them, and he followed Manjoume to the duel arena.

* * *

Nakamura raised a brow at Naruto's bold claim. "Oh really, Uzumaki? 'Shits going down' you say?" he opened his arms challengingly. "Well then, bring It on!" he said with a wide smirk. Naruto returned it, before picking a card from his hand.

"I play the spell card 'Dead Soul Technique'." A card that showed a corpse rising onto its feet appeared on the field. "For one turn only I can special summon a monster from either players graveyard, and I choose 'Kabuto Yakushi' in attack mode." 'Kabuto' appeared on the field, smirking at 'Bright Star Dragon'.

#KY Atk-1900#

Nakamura smirked. "Heh, I think you're losing it Uzumaki, that card has equal attack points to 'Bright Star Dragon', they'll just destroy each other." His smirk faltered slightly as he saw Naruto smirk and reach into his hand.

"I activate the spell card 'Brainwashing- Brain Control'. By paying 800 lifepoints I can take control of one of your monsters for one turn, and seeing as 'Bright Star Dragon is the only monster you have…"

#Nakamura- 5400#

#Naruto- 900#

Nakamura growled as 'Bright Star Dragon' left his side of the field, before smirking. "Can you not count Uzumaki? Combined those two monsters still don't have the necessary attack points to finish me off, and next turn, 'Kabuto' will be gone and 'Bright Star Dragon' will be mine to finish you off with." He waited for the realisation to cross Naruto's face, but after a minute he was confused to see him as confident as ever. "What, aren't you scared?" he sneered "Do you not care that not only will you die, but so will all your friends? I never thought you to be so heartless Uzumaki!" Now, Naruto glared at him, furious.

"Don't." He growled out "Don't you dare suggest I don't care for my friends. I just don't need to be worried." Nakamura narrowed his eyes.

"And whys that?" Naruto smirked.

"'cause I'm not done yet!" he pulled another card from his hand. "I tribute 'Kabuto Yakushi' and 'Bright Star Dragon' to bring out a special monster." He smirked as the two monsters shattered into light. "Prepare yourself, for a god amongst men. The man with the power to crush cities, a slayer of demons, and the possessor of the legendary Rinnegan eye!" the light began to swirl together in mid-air. "I summon 'Akatsuki Leader- Pein' in attack mode!" a bright light filled the area, causing Nakamura to cover his eyes, and everyone outside the walls looked over at the light. Floating in mid-air, above the towering walls was a man in the Akatsuki robes, with spiky orange hair, many facial piercings, and purple, rippling eyes. He slowly lowered to the ground, a cloud of dust rising as he landed.

#Akatsuki Leader- Pain- Warrior/Light lvl:8#

#Atk/Def- 3000/2800#

"What was that!" asked Shou, amazed at the monster he just saw. Alexander smiled faintly at the walls.

"Our only hope." Ryou looked at the younger teen blankly.

"Really?" he asked, causing the boy to chuckle sheepishly. Neither of them noticed Momoe looking at Alexander with a slight blush, which Junko took notice of. She looked at her friend with wide eyes.

'Really?' she thought, surprised. Shaking her head, she turned back to the walls.

Nakamura stared at the monster with wide eyes, before calming down as he looked at the last two cards in his hand. 'Hm, I never expected Uzumaki to be able to summon such a powerful monster, but it matters not. Next turn I'll use 'Miracle Fusion' to summon the most powerful dragon in existence, 'Five God Dragon!'' Nakamura smirked. "I hope this isn't your coup de grace Uzumaki, because if so it's weak." Daniel smirked in the box.

'Hahahahah Uzumaki's made a big mistake! When Nakamura uses the card I gave him, my revenge will finally be complete!'

Naruto smirked at his foe. "Oh no, I'm just getting started! First of all, I activate the field spell card 'Gedo Mazo', giving all Akatsuki monsters a boost of 300 attack."

AL-P Atk-3300#

"Next, one of 'Pein's' effects activates! Once per turn I can special summon one level 5 or lower 'Akatsuki' monster from my hand!" Nakamura's eyes widened.

"Wh-What!" he asked, nervously. Naruto smirked.

"You heard me. I special 'Akatsuki- Konan' in attack mode!" the blue haired Kunoichi of the Akatsuki appeared in a twister of paper.

#AK Atk-2300#

Daniel stood up in anger, while Samejima smiled to himself, Daitokuji sighed in relief, and Chronos started to cry in joy. The students form Duel Academy perked up at hearing the summoned monsters, and Nakamura took a step backwards in disbelief.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-" he stuttered, staring at the two powerful monsters. Naruto smirked, and pointed at Nakamura.

"'Konan', attack him directly!" raising her hands, 'Konan' fired a barrage of razor sharp pieces of paper directly at Nakamura, causing him to cry out in pain.

#Nakamura- 3100#

"Now, 'Pein', FINISH HIM OFF! **SHINRA TENSEI**!" 'Pein' raised his hands also, at a sphere of gravity exploded outwards from his position, hitting Nakamura and lifting him off his feet.

"AAAAHHHHH" he cried, before hitting the wall, unconscious.

#Naruto- 900#

#Nakamura- 0000#

Naruto did the 'good guy pose', as the walls retracted into the floor. "And that's how you kick ass! Dattebayo!"

Daniel fell back into his feet, as he stared down at the arena floor in shock. "He-He lost." He muttered quietly. The security guards were also shocked, which left them open to a twin assault from Chronos and Daitokuji, and they fell to the floor, knocked out. Hearing the thuds, Daniel looked up, only to see Samejima before him with his fist raised. With a solid smack, Daniels head lulled to the side, and he joined his guards and apprentice in unconsciousness.

* * *

Asuka was just about to start her turn, before the duel arena powered down. Raiden's eyes flew open in surprise, as the platforms were lowered to the ground. "I guess this means 'that guy' lost then." He said, causing Asuka to smile.

'Misawa or Judai must have turned the power off!' and not a moment too soon, because Asuka had nothing in her hand that would of helped her win. She ran round the side of the duel arena, only to find Raiden had already left. Looking around, she tried to find him, before a shout grabbed her attention.

"Asuka-san!" turning around, she saw Misawa approach. She smiled at him.

"Misawa! I'm guessing since you're hear, Judai was the one who turned the power off." Misawa nodded.

"It would seem so." Turning around, the two of them went back to the arena, to see how Naruto was doing.

* * *

Manjoume was on his knees, shocked that he lost again. (The duel was the same as in canon, except with some obvious changes, such as no brothers pressuring him) Judai looked at him, before going over to a large pull switch, next to a generator that he had not noticed before. Hearing a quieting hum, he correctly assumed he just cut the power. Turning back to Manjoume, he spoke up. "Hey Manjoume." The boy looked up. "Let's have fun next time, neh?" after staring at the Slifer for a while, Manjoume closed his eyes.

"Fine." He stood up, and opened his eyes. "Judai, there's something i should tell you, and it involves this entire situation."

As Manjoume spoke, Judai's eyes grew wider and wider, and by the time Manjoume was finished, the Slifer blinked, before whistling. "Damn Manjoume, I never would off guessed." Manjoume nodded with a smirk.

"Of course not, slacker. Now let's head back!" as they walked back, Manjoume pulled out a phone and dialled a number. "It's time."

* * *

The students of Duel Academy cheered as the electric fence disappeared, and the Royal Academy students looked about in confusion. One of them held a hand up to an ear piece. "Commander, what are your orders." After silence, the boy spoke again. "Commander?" after a few minutes, the boy was about to speak again, before a voice came through the device.

"Stand down, it's over." The boy nodded, before relaying the order to the others. One by one, the Royal Academy students sat, placing the guns down by their feet.

Back up in the box, Chronos dropped Daniels earpiece and stepped on it, destroying it. Nodding to Samejima, the three adults left the box, and went down to the floor to congratulate Naruto. As they left, they never noticed Daniel begin to stir.

Many students had the same idea, and were climbing over the sides of the barrier to approach Naruto. As they started to do this, Asuka and Misawa entered the room, causing everyone to change course and approach them. They were swarmed by grateful students, and Asuka was practically tackled by a crying Momoe and Junko. Alexander nodded at Misawa, and the genius returned it.

Getting up from the floor, Asuka looked over to Naruto with a smile, but frowned as she noticed something. Seeing the frown, her friends followed her gaze, and they stared in shock.

Naruto still had the shackles around his legs. Instead of them disappearing with the wall, they had simply disconnected, and reconnected with the floor.

Before they could approach to help him, the duel arena suddenly started to rise, causing Naruto to nearly loose his balance, and Nakamura's unconscious form slipped off the edge. Students cried out as the arena continued to rise, before it became level with the viewing box. The three teachers, who had just come down stairs, stared in shock, and before they could go back up to check what happened a security door slammed shut, barring them entrance.

Naruto stared at the viewing box, as a portion of it opened up, revealing a slightly blood stained Daniel Greye, glaring furious daggers at Naruto. "You just had to do it, didn't you." He whispered heatedly. "You couldn't just loose, and DIE LIKE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TOO!" he screamed angrily. Naruto stared wide eyed at the man as he took ragged breaths. A platform went from the box to the arena, connecting them together. Daniel walked forwards, a duel disk appearing from under his robes. "As they say; 'If you can't get something done right, do it yourself!" his duel disk turned on. "This time, the stakes are different." A pole ascended from the floor in front of Naruto, and a collar wrapped around his neck. "This time, if you lose, you'll be blasted with enough electricity to kill an African Elephant!" Naruto stared at him with wide eyes.

"Y-You're crazy!" he shouted. "Why are you going to all these measures, to kill me?!" he asked. Daniel closed his eyes.

"You don't even know." He chuckled darkly, before they turned into maniacal giggles. "Of course not! Why should you remember what you did! It was five years ago after all!" Naruto frowned.

'Five years ago! That was when that tournament.' His eyes widened as remembered him 'He was the guy I beat in the final' he stared at the insane priest in suprise. "You mean, you're doing all this for such a stupid reason!" Daniel glared at him ferociously.

"STUPID REASON! YOU KILLED MY FATHER YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Silence. All the commotion below stopped. All eyes looked upwards in shock. Most shocked off all, was Naruto, who stared at Daniel with wide eyes.

"Wh-What?"

* * *

**Chapter end.**

**OMG! He did what? Find out next time, on the finale of the Royal Academy arc!**

**(P.s. sorry for short and shit chapter, I'm trying to end this quickly.)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here it is folks, the grand finale of the Royal Academy arc. Thank god.**

**I know I'm scum for leaving this for months, but with college I've either forgotten about fan fiction or I'm too tired to do anything. I'd give reasons, but to quote Scar "Anything I say would only be an excuse."**

**Prepare for the (decidedly un-)epic end of the arc! [Beta'd by TOA Naruto, who did an amazing job of improving this chapter {that's right, I have a beta now. I'm sure you're all ecstatic}]**

Chapter 21- FINALLY, URGH!

Naruto stared at the panting man before him with wide, unbelieving eyes, whilst Daniel glared back at him, his pupils shaking with unrestrained insanity. The blonde's mouth opened and closed uselessly, trying to come up with _something_ to counter Daniel's outrageous accusation, but nothing came. Down below, the Duel Academy students weren't fairing any better.

"Wh-What did he mean by that?" Shou asked shakily, his wide eyes still glued to the platform. Ryou, not having an answer ready for once, shook his head with a frown.

"I-It's a lie." Asuka said quietly, grabbing Misawa's attention, who was frowning in thought like Ryou. "It has to be…" she continued, before her voice finally trailed off in disbelief.

Samejima closed his eyes, before turning around and examining the locked security door behind him. He knew that if he didn't act fast, things could spiral out of control for the young Ra Yellow. But before speculations could run wild amongst his students, a calm voice rang out from the arena entrance.

"I can explain everything." Everyone turned to where they heard the voice, only to be surprised to see both Judai and Manjoume.

"Manjoume! What are you doing here?!" exclaimed Asuka.

Manjoume just shook his head. "That doesn't matter right now. What _does_ matter is that you all know the _truth _about Daniel Joseph Greye, and why what has happened today came to be."

Samejima frowned and took a step closer towards the former Duel Academy student. "Alright, start talking Manjoume-kun. We can talk about why you're here, and how you know about all of this, at a later date."

Manjoume nodded, before he turned his attention to the student body. "Right. It all started 32 years ago." (Exclaimer- I apologise if any offense is taken from my incredibly inaccurate telling of anything related to religion, culture or existence)

_Daniel was born in the city of Rome, Italy, or to be more accurate, in an orphanage in the Vatican City. The orphanage belonged to the Catholic Church, so as one can imagine, it had several extremely strict rules and regulations. Any child in this type of living environment would feel constrained, and Daniel was no exception. He had often dreamt of having a life outside the orphanage that he had never left since the day he'd been born, after talking with the older orphans who once had families. So, at the age of five, he snuck out, an impressive feat in itself, and ran out into the streets of the Vatican._

_For a year, he lived off of scraps and rubbish, but he was happy just to be out of the home that had constricted him for so long. Yet even if he was happier on the streets, however, a young boy's body needs more nutrients than what can be gained from the scraps found in bins. His body began to wear away, until eighteen months later, he was nothing but skin and bones. It was then that he met his saviour: Joseph Greye._

_Greye was a priest for a small church in Rome, who had come to the Vatican for spiritual reasons. He was a short man in his mid-fifties, small in stature, but big in heart. He happened upon the weakened husk of Daniel merely by accident, and hastily took him to the small house he stayed in whenever he visited the Vatican. A few months later, not only had Daniel's body recovered, but so had his soul. He grew to see Joseph as a father figure, something he had never had growing up around nuns. And once Daniel had fully recovered, he was ecstatic to find out that Joseph had visited the orphanage and adopted him as his son._

_That was the day he became Daniel Joseph Greye-_

"Question!" shouted Shou, his hand raised in the air. "How do you know all this Manjoume-san?" Said boy twitched with irritation at being interrupted.

"Shut up, slacker! We'll get to that later!" With an 'EEP!', Shou quickly put his hand down. "Good, now where was I?"

"You were on the part where he was adopted." stated Asuka.

"Right, as I was saying…"

_That was the day he became Daniel Joseph Greye, an altar boy for his father's small church in Rome._

_Over the years, his faith grew, as he believed God's divine intervention was the reason he now had a father and a better home. But after a quiet, but happy 20 years, he noticed his father had become weaker and frailer with each passing day. One day, it became too much for Joseph, and he collapsed during a service._

"_Father!__"_

_The doctors diagnosed Joseph with a rare terminal disease, and seeing as they were but a poor church, they could not afford to go oversees to see a much needed medical specialist. Daniel became desperate over the weeks, before a chance fell into his lap._

"_A Duel Monsters tournament?__" __**Daniel quietly read out loud from a leaflet he was holding **__"__Next week in the beautiful city of Rome. Grand Prize €50,000.__"__** Scrunching the paper tightly in his hands, his eyes blazed with determination. **__"__I'll do it!__"_

_Over the week, Daniel pulled together all the scraps off money he owned, and purchased a deck. He spent a few days practicing in a local park, where he, and many of his unfortunate opponents, discovered he had a great talent for the game. And so his hopes were set; he would win this tournament, no matter what._

From high up above, Daniel glared down at his elite duellist. 'What is this?! How does that boy know about my past?!' His eyes narrowed further on the black haired boy. 'Who are you really, Manjoume Jun?'

_And so the day finally came, the fifth Italian Annual Duel Monsters Tournament (IADMT). Daniel stormed through the competition, effortlessly beating anyone who stood in his way, his determination to save his adopted father driving him onwards._

_Unfortunately for him, however, someone else was also there. Another much too talented young duelist. A blonde ten-year-old boy named Uzumaki Naruto. He was there with his mentor, Pegasus J. Crawford, as a learning experience, since those who entered the IADMT were usually not very skilled. At that time, Duel Monsters was still relatively new worldwide. Like Daniel, he effortlessly cut down anyone he faced with his Six-Samurai deck._

_Inevitably, the two of them met in the finals, and in an unexpected turn of events, the ten year old boy defeated the grown man. Daniel was crushed, his hopes shattered, and with a heavy heart, he returned home._

_A week later, his father was on his death bed._

"_Father!__" __**Daniel cried, as he held Joseph's frail hand**__. "__I'm so sorry that I've failed you.__" __**Joseph gave his son in all but blood a kind but weak smile.**_

"_Be at peace, my son. Seeing your efforts warmed this old man's heart beyond comprehension.__" __**He squeezed Daniels hand weakly, and the young man grasped his father's own hand with both of his.**__ "__Do not despair, my child. If I am to go now, then it is merely a part of God's divine plan.__" __**His eyelids began to droop, and Daniel moved from his chair to kneel on the floor.**__ "__Do not blame yourself,__" __**his eyelids slowly closed **__"K__eep your faith…my son…__" A__**nd just like that, with no dramatic final breath or dropped head, Joseph Greye passed away.**_

"_FATHER!__" __**Daniel yelled with tears rolling down his cheeks. The local doctor came over to check Joseph's pulse, and shook his head sadly, before laying a hand on Daniels shoulder briefly, and then leaving the room. Daniel held his father's hand to his forehead.**_

"_Why…__" __**he whispered.**__ "__Why would God be so cruel?__" H__**e stood up violently, raising his head to the roof.**__ "__WHAT KIND OF PLAN DEMANDS DEATH!?__" __** But he received no answer, and collapsed to his knees in despair. Suddenly, he remembered his father's last words.**_

"…**merely a part of God's divine plan…do not blame yourself…keep faith…**_**"**_

_**Daniel chuckled, a weak, but insane chuckle. Getting onto his feet, his chuckling turned into full blown laughter.**_

"_I see now!__" __**he cried. **__"__I understand! I am not to blame! This_ is _a part of God's plan!__" __**he walked over to a local newspaper, and flipped through it until he found an article on the IADMT. There, taking up a corner of the page, was a picture of the tournament's victor, Uzumaki Naruto. **__"__This is God's way of telling me that Uzumaki Naruto must die!__" __**he laughed once more, hatred and madness pouring from his words. Holding it to a candle, he watched as the photograph was engulfed in flames. **__"__Despair, Uzumaki Naruto! For against the wrath of the heavens, YOU STAND NO CHANCE!__"_

_Anyone who walked past the church that day would have heard the laughter of a mad man, driven insane by loss, and a desperate desire to keep faith._

Everyone was silent after hearing such a tragic story. Many people were crying, including Shou, Hayato, Momoe, and Junko. Samejima looked down for a second, before clenching his fist.

"As sad as that may be…" he began, gaining everyone's attention, "...it does not excuse his actions. Daniel Greye may no longer be of stable mental health, but he _is_ a criminal, a danger to society." He looked back up, his eyes set in determination "He must be stopped!"

Manjoume nodded in agreement. "Yeah, well, someone will be here to take care of that later." With that, he turned back to Naruto and Daniel, ignoring all other questions. "They're starting."

[Just after Manjoume's tale]

Naruto stared at the glaring man opposite him with a blank expression, whilst Daniel's attention was still focused on Manjoume, before he turned back to face the blonde.

"Hm, I don't know how Manjoume found out about my history, but it doesn't matter." He sneered, before grinning madly. "I'll deal with him later, right after I _destroy _you!"

Naruto closed his eyes in frustration. 'Grrrrrrrr, damn it! This time, it really _**is**_ all my fault! I got my friends got involved in this mess, and-'

'NO!' His eyes opened and he turned his head to the right to see Haku standing next to him with a glare on her face. 'Don't you dare blame yourself!' she said, and before he could say anything, she slapped him. 'It's not your fault that his father is dead, he is just blaming you to keep hold of his faith! You need to stop him now, before he hurts anyone else!' Naruto stared at the spirit with wide eyes, before smiling slightly.

"Yeah…thank you, Haku." he whispered, before turning back to glare at Daniel, who had been watching Naruto with a raised brow.

The crazed religious zealot smirked when he noticed that his opponent's attention was on him. "I take it you are ready to start, Uzumaki? Then let us begin!" he declared, as they both activated their duel disks. "Let us begin your descent into hell!"

"DUEL!"

#Naruto- 4000#

#Daniel- 4000#

"It's my move! Draw!" declared Naruto, before looking at his hand. 'Okay, I've got a good hand here, let's try and end this as quickly as possible.' "I summon 'Akatsuki- Deidara' in attack mode!" In a flash, the blonde bomber of the Akatsuki appeared on the field.

#A-D Atk-1600#

Two clay tokens flew out from Deidara's hands, and landed on Daniel's shoulders. The man looked at them momentarily, before dismissing them completely. "I take it I don't have to explain that to you?" He took Daniel's smirk as a 'yes'. "I end my turn."

Daniel smirked as he drew from his deck. "A humble beginning, for someone like you. Is that all you are able to do, or are you hiding something? Whether you are or not, it does not matter. My divine deck will defeat you no matter what new tricks you pull out! I summon 'Pastor' in attack mode!" A man with slightly pointy ears, short black hair and red eyes appeared on the field.

#Pastor- Priest/Light lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 1650/1450#

Naruto frowned at the new monster. 'Priest? I didn't know that type existed!' he thought, before a new revelation struck him. 'Wait a minute, Pegasus mentioned that he was creating a new monster type once, but the prototype deck he created got stolen on the way to the production line. So _that's_ what happened to it.' (Yeah I know…trust me, I know…..just roll with it)

Daniel pointed at Naruto's monster. "'Pastor', destroy that abomination!" With a smirk, the pastor charged and punched Deidara in the face, destroying him in a massive explosion.

#Daniel- 4000#

#Naruto- 3950#

After 'Deidara' was destroyed, the tokens on Daniel's shoulder glowed before they too exploded, engulfing Daniel in a cloud of smoke.

#Naruto- 3950#

#Daniel- 3000#

Once the cloud dispersed, Daniel was revealed looking quite unphased, his red robes only slightly ruffled. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

Naruto grinned, before drawing a new card. 'This is going well so far.' "I summon 'Akatsuki- Sasori' in attack mode." The misleadingly youthful redhead of the Akatsuki appeared in a swirl of black sand.

#A-S Atk-1800#

Naruto grinned, before pointing forward dramatically. "'Akatsuki- Sasori', destroy 'Pastor'!" 'Sasori' swiped his hand, but Daniel acted quickly.

"I activate the trap card, 'Wrath of God'! When an opponent's monster declares an attack on a Priest type monster on my side of the field, it is negated and the battle phase is ended." A large bolt of lightning descended from the heavens and struck 'Sasori', stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Tch, fine." Naruto muttered, before picking a card from his hand "I place down a face down and end my turn."

Daniel laughed before drawing a card from his deck. "Even the heavens side with me Uzumaki! You don't stand a chance! I equip 'Pastor' with the spell card 'Holy Bible'! This gives the equipped Priest type monster 300 attack and defense points."

Instead of looking distressed, Naruto grinned, before holding his open hand outwards. "I activate the spell card 'Explosive Tag', and you already know what it does, don't you?" Daniel's eye twitched as the good book was destroyed in 'Pastor's' hands.

#Naruto- 3950#

#Daniel- 2500#

Daniel closed his eyes briefly before picking another card from his hand. "I tribute 'Pastor' to summon 'Iscariot- Heinkel Wolfe' in attack mode." 'Pastor' shattered, before being replaced by a blonde woman in a priestess' uniform and round glasses. A cigarette hung from her mouth, smoke billowing from the end. In her hands, she held two pistols.

#Iscariot- Heinkel Wolfe- Priest/Light lvl: 6#

#Atk/Def- 2300/2100#

"'Heinkel' destroy 'Akatsuki- Sasori'!" Daniel commanded. 'Heinkel' aimed her twin pistols at the red-head and fired a barrage of bullets, which shredded him to pieces.

#Naruto- 3450#

#Daniel- 2500#

Daniel laughed as Naruto put Sasori in the graveyard with a frown. "I end my turn with a facedown!"

Naruto looked at his deck, before drawing a card and adding it to his hand. 'Right, I need to be careful of that facedown, I don't need a repeat of what happened earlier.' His eyes glanced down at the collar around his throat. 'I really can't afford to screw this one up.'

[Further within the submarine]

Yoshiki grunted as he placed his hand on the corridor wall to hold him up, before pushing off to continue limping. He successfully walked two steps forward, before he stumbled and fell face down.

"Ow." he groaned, his voice muffled by the floor. He was contemplating on just laying there, when he heard a sigh from above him.

"Just look at you, laying there on the ground like some dead person. It's pathetic." said Raiden, looking down at his classmate with a flat expression. Yoshiki just chuckled, turning his face slightly to see a familiar pair of purple boots.

"Hey, Raiden, I take it from your ability to walk that you won your duel?" Raiden kneeled down and grabbed the purple-haired eccentric by the arm, and pulled him up. He flung his arm over his shoulder and steadied him.

"Close enough. Manjoume was defeated before I could finish my duel."

Yoshiki scoffed. "That guy's nothing special, you could take him on easily." Raiden rolled his eyes as the two began to walk, with the blonde supporting his fellow elite along the way.

"So could you, if you actually used your real deck, and stopped pretending to be so weak." He narrowed his eyes as he stared directly at him "It's annoying."

Yoshiki's face fell slightly. "You know I can't do that. After all, I _am_ weak. It's my fault that-"

"Don't." the short blonde said firmly. "Don't go there again. What happened to Commander Yuuto wasn't your fault." His expression softened slightly. "You know that."

Yoshiki just shook his head violently. "NO!" he yelled. "It IS my fault! If I wasn't so weak, then the Commander wouldn't have even been in that car!" They stopped, and Raiden looked at his friend worriedly. "If I hadn't of lost that one duel, or made such a big deal about it, then Commander Yuuto wouldn't have come to visit me!" Yoshiki grit his teeth angrily. "And now we're stuck with that nut-job! One wrong move, and our families are done for!" Tears dripped to the floor, which Raiden took as his cue to look away. They stood there for a few minutes, before Raiden started moving again without saying a word.

[Back at the Duel]

Naruto examined his hand for a few minutes, before finally picking out a card. "I summon 'Akatsuki- Zetsu' in attack mode."

#A-Z Atk-1000#

"Next, I play the spell card 'Foolish Burial' to add one monster card from my deck to the graveyard." A card shot from his duel disk, which he caught between his index finger and thumb, before sliding it into his graveyard. "Then, I play the spell card 'Edo Tensei' to special summon a monster from my graveyard by tributing a monster on my side of the field." Immediately, 'Zetsu' disappeared in a shower of pixels. "I special summon from the graveyard 'Akatsuki Leader- Pain', in attack mode!" In blinding flash of light, the leader of the Akatsuki appeared in the air, before descending to the floor.

#AL-P Atk-3000#

"And now that he's out on the field, one of 'Pain's effects activates, allowing me to special summon one level 5 or lower 'Akatsuki' monster from my hand. So I choose 'Akatsuki- Konan', and summon her in attack mode, too. (quick note, I've been inconsistent with Konan's attack points, so from now on it stays at 1900. When at times before it wasn't, just forget about, pretty please! If I can be bothered I'll make changes to the chapters to fix it.)

#A-K Atk-1900#

" 'Pain' destroy 'Heinkel'-"

"I activate my trap, 'Holy Water'!" shouted Daniel. "When one of your heathens attacks, its attack points are reduced by 400!" 'Heinkel' pulled out a small bottle, opened it, and threw its contents at 'Pain'.

#AL-P Atk-2600#

"Continue your attack, 'Pain'!" Naruto commanded. Raising his arm, 'Pain' fired a black rod from his sleeve, which impaled 'Heinkel' (ironically), through the heart.

#Naruto- 3450#

#Daniel- 2200#

"'Konan', follow up with **Shikigami Dance**!" With a wave of the blue-haired beauty's hand, Daniel was buffeted by a whirlwind of paper.

#Naruto- 3450#

#Daniel- 300#

Daniel collapsed to one knee, panting madly as his shoulders heaved up and down. Naruto stared at him warily, before he jumped in shock as the man let out an angry wail.

"GAAAAAAH! I WILL KILL YOU, UZUMAKI!" the mad man raged, as he stared at the blonde with wide, wild eyes.

The crowd down below flinched at the explosive outburst. Unsure on what to make of the situation, Shou looked at the others nervously.

"Th-That means it's going…well… right?"

Misawa nodded hesitantly. "I…believe so…" he said with a frown.

"It would seem that his mental state has slipped even further." said a new voice, causing everyone to turn to where they heard it, only to gape in shock at who they saw. Standing behind them was a man dressed in a grey-blue coat, over a white shirt and red tie. He had long brown hair, some of it braided into a short ponytail at the back, and the rest flowing down to his shoulders. On his face he wore glasses with round, green lenses and white frames. Samejima, instantly recognizing the stranger, pointed a shaky finger at the man.

"Yu-Yu-Yu-,...but he said-!" But the chairman was silenced by a raised hand.

"Yes, well, he can dream, but it would take more than some poorly planned sabotage plot to kill me." the man said with a smirk. Ryou blinked in shock, before smirking and shaking his head. Chronos, on the other hand, looked as if he had seen a ghost.

Asuka turned to the wide eyed chairman with a confused look on her face. "Chairman, who is this man?" she asked. But instead of Samejima, it was the newcomer who answered her question.

"I guess I should introduce myself." The man said, adjusting his glasses. "My name is Kidou Yuuto, the true commander of Royal Academy." Nearly everyone looked at him in confusion, except those who had been there to meet Royal Academy earlier that day. Shou and Hayato, however, screamed in terror before latching onto each other.

"GHOST!" they yelled, making everyone sweat-drop. Yuuto just looked at them blankly.

"I assure you, I am no ghost. I am very much alive."" he deadpanned with a sigh. "I suppose I should explain-"

"Co-Commander?!" a surprised voice rang out from behind the amassed group. The group about faced to see none other than Yoshiki and Raiden staring at Yuuto, with Yoshiki visibly more affected by their "deceased" leader's appearance than Raiden. "Y-You're alive!" Yoshiki stuttered as the two students limped over to the man. Yuuto (ignoring a slight yell of surprise from the up high arena) put his hands on both of the boys' shoulders.

"I'm sorry that I had to leave the two of you with him, Raiden, Yoshiki,"he said solemnly, "but I couldn't risk him finding out my plan." The two Elites just nodded numbly, before they and Yuuto heard the sound of Samejima clearing his throat.

"Excuse me, Yuuto-san, but I believe you were just about to explain what's going on around here."

"Yes, of course." he replied with a short nod, before he squared his shoulders and put his hands behind his back. "Two years ago, my second in command, Sakuma Jirou, retired due to an accident which cost him his right eye, and crippled his left leg permanently. So naturally, I announced that I required a replacement to take over Sakuma's position, and one of the more promising applicants that I reviewed was none other than Daniel Joseph Greye. He had excellent credentials and high praises from past employers, and at that time I thought that he would make an adequate first lieutenant. After a few interviews, I decided to hire Greye for the position, and at first all was well; he worked efficiently and his personality ensured that the students liked him well enough." He frowned and took a moment to adjust his glasses. "But as time went on, however, I started to notice that the students got along with him a little _**too**_ well, to the point that they seemed fanatically loyal to him. Oddly enough, this disturbing behavior only occurred with the students who took his class, not the rest of the student body. This alone was enough for me to becomes suspicious of Greye's true intentions. Unfortunately, the only way that I could get a clear understanding on what went on in Greye's classes was by having someone on the inside report directly to me. So I asked one of my top students if he would enter the class, and find out what was going on in that classroom. Despite the potential risks he would have had to face, Nakamura Theron agreed to act as my mole within Greye's classroom."

Everyone's eyes widened as they turned to the unconscious teen on the ground behind them. "What?!" exclaimed Yoshiki. "You-You mean, Nakamura succumbed to _that?_! But-He's _Nakamura_!"

Misawa frowned, confused to what the Elite was referring to. "What exactly do you mean by _that_?"

But it was Commander Yuuto who answered him, his expression dour. "What Yoshiki means by _that_, is the reason why a majority of my students are so emotionless, almost as if they are nothing but subservient army drones: brainwashing."

"Bra-Brainwashing?!" Shou yelped. "Like in the movies?! Tied-to-a-chair-and-eyes-held-open-brainwashing?!" 

Ryou, although having better control over his emotions than his younger sibling, stared directly at the bespectacled adult, his wide eyes the only indication that he too found the entire situation unnerving. "It does sound rather far-fetched." he said, his calm tone belaying the revulsion he felt towards Greye.

"I whole-heartedly agree with you, young man. If Theron hadn't been so insistent in his reports, I would've disregarded the possibility entirely." The Royal Academy Commander then turned to the two conscious Elites, snapping them out of their daze. "I assume he tried the same on you?"

"Yeah," said Raiden, despondently, "but, he underestimated us."

"It was just a few months ago." Yoshiki continued, his fist clenching tightly has he recalled those horrible memories. "After your supposedly fatal crash, he took over as de-facto Commander and brainwashed the rest of the academy in assemblies. Luckily, we were able to resist it, but he seemed to be in a hurry for some reason. As a result, he took more direct..._**methods**_...to ensure our loyalty."

Yuuto nodded solemnly, his visage taking on a more morbid expression. "He took your families hostage, didn't he?" Again, everyone was horrified by how far the religious zealot was willing to go to get his way.

"Yes. Not to mention he made us wear these _accessories_ around our necks." said Raiden, as he thumbed to a shock collar around his neck.

Yuuto remained silent for a brief moment, silently contemplating on the most painful way he could kill Daniel Greye for the cruelty he put his students through, before continuing his explanation. "Those with a strong enough mind could resist Greye's brainwashing to some degree, as it took a year just for Theron's mind to be heavily altered to its current state." At the mention of his name, said boy groaned and slowly sat up, rubbing his back in pain as he re-entered consciousness. Quickly making his way over, Yuuto kneeled next to the bluenette. "Are you alright, Theron?"

"Urgh…Commander Kidou?" the student asked groggily "Wha- Where…" His eyes suddenly shot wide open as the memories finally came back to him, before he hung his head in shame. "Damn….Commander I…."

"Don't blame yourself." interrupted Yuuto. "The fact that you held off Greye's influence for so long says a lot of your strong will." He helped the boy to his feet, steadying him as he wavered a bit, before turning back to the crowd and picked up where he left off. "After that, it wasn't long before the accident. I was on my way to visit Yoshiki, who was feeling down since he lost the duel which would determine who would represent Royal Academy in this year's school duel to Theron, when it happened. I was run off the road by a truck, and was later taken to the hospital."

XXX~Flashback~XXX

Yuuto groaned as he awoke and noticed the white walls and ceiling. 'The hospital.' he mused 'Why am I….'

"You gave me quite the scare there, Yuuto." said a familiar voice, further rousing him from his groggy state. Upon sitting up, he saw his old school friend.

"Shuuya…what's the head of the hospital doing treating a patient?" Goenji Shuuya chuckled whilst Yuuto took the time to examine him. The man had white hair tied back in a lazy ponytail, and two coal black eyes, which looked at him with amusement laced with worry. The doctor was also wearing a white lab coat and had a clipboard in his hand.

"Well, you're not exactly my first choice of a patient, you know." he said "How'd you end up crashing your car into a truck? You're the most careful driver I know, annoyingly so in fact." And with that question, it all came flooding back to him.

'Of course!' he mentally screamed, before he remembered everything. 'Before I lost consciousness…. I noticed something about the truck….!' His red eyes widened in realization. 'That symbol! It was a Royal Academy supply truck! But the only reason it would've been on the road at all is if a delivery was on the way, and since delivery day was last week….' He absentmindedly put a hand to his chin, ignoring Shuuya's inquisitive glance. 'It should have still been at the Academy garage, and the only ones who have access to it are myself, the driver, and…' His eyes narrowed momentarily. 'Greye. Theron's cover must have been blown!' He grimaced at that thought. Looking back at his friend, he shocked the man with the intensity of his glare.

"Shuuya, I need you to do me a favour…"

XXX~EndFlashback~XXX

"Shuuya faked my medical records to say that I had died, and since he had the credentials to identify me, no one questioned it. With that, Greye's guard was down, and sadly he was free to take control of the Academy." His fists momentarily tightened in anger. "Allowing him to take Royal Academy…was the most painful thing I ever had to do, but it was necessary." Taking some calming breaths, he continued. "I secretly met up with a high ranking contact in the police, and he helped me set up a private investigation into Daniel Greye. What we discovered was shocking: his records had been faked, and we managed to trace him back to Italy, and then narrowed our search down to Rome. After we discovered that the documents were forged, we investigated his recommendation, and found that it was from a company known as Amok Inc."

Chronos' eyes widened at that name. "B-But that's the company that prints Duel Monsters cards!" (OC- Original Company. An Anagram of Konami, with a C added in)

Yuuto nodded. "Yes, we were surprised as well. At first, we were confused as to why Amok would be behind something like this, because their company records have never so much as mentioned anyone by the name of Greye. It was at that point that we reached a dead end; without an inside source, we would have never known what was going on, or what Greye's true intentions were. That's where Jun came in."

"What?!" Everyone turned to Manjoume who wore a smug smirk.

[A few minutes ago]

Daniel stood back up, shooting Naruto a deranged glare as he drew a new card from his deck. "I summon 'Iscariot- Makube' in attack mode!" A man with slicked back hair with two bangs hanging out, and a scar down the right side of his face, appeared on the field. Like all of Daniel's previous monsters, he wore a priest's outfit.

#Iscariot- Makube Priest/Light lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 1500/1250#

"Next, I play the spell card 'Double Summon' and then sacrifice 'Makube' to summon '9th Division Crusaders' in attack mode." Three men in white robes with pointy hoods appeared in 'Makube's' place. The one in the middle stood out the most, as he had one blue cross on its 'face' and another, smaller cross on its forehead.

#9th Division Crusaders Priest/Light lvl: 8#

#Atk/Def- 2850/1300#

Naruto stared at the trio. "Let me guess, 'Makube' allows you to treat him as two summons, right?"

Daniel nodded with a mad smirk. "Indeed. Next I play-"

"Co-Commander!" The two duelists blinked and looked down, to which Daniel was shocked at who he was seeing.

"WHAT?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" he screeched.

As they listened to Yuuto's explanation, Daniel's anger burned hotter and hotter. Naruto, on the other hand, just listened intensely; everything was now beginning to make sense. He was snapped out of his musings when Daniel continued his turn.

"I play the field spell card 'Vatican City'!" All around them, many large buildings rose up, obscuring them from the group bellow them. "This card raises the attack and defence of all priest type monsters by 200 points…"

#9DCP Atk/Def-3150/1500#

"…and decreases the attack and defence of all other monsters by 300!"

Naruto's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting the field spell to have an effect on his monsters as well. "Shit!"

#AL-P Atk/Def-2300/2500#

#A-K Atk/Def-1600/1500#

Naruto started to sweat as he looked at his weakened monsters. Daniel, seeing this, smirked and pointed at 'Konan'. "'Crusaders'! Destroy 'Akatsuki- Konan'!" The three cloaked men charged at 'Konan' and struck her with their weapons, destroying her.

#Naruto- 1900#

#Daniel- 300#

The mad priest laughed before ending his turn. "You better make the next turn count, Uzumaki!"

[Back on the ground floor]

Before Yuuto could continue his lengthy explanation, he was interrupted by a loud noise from the aerial arena. Looking up, they saw the arena become surrounded by many buildings. Shaking his head, Yuuto cleared his throat and continued his story.

"I hid in the old Royal Academy building after Greye moved it to this submarine. It was there where I coordinated my plans from, with the help of a detective by the name of Onigawara. One day, a young man had entered the gates."

Turning to Manjoume, the elite continued the story. "I fought against nature in order to collect enough cards in order to enter those gates. I battled killer sharks, polar bears and even vampire bats! I swam through freezing waters, and climbed dangerous mountains in order to collect those cards… only to give one of them away to an old man."

Yuuto smiled at him. "Yes, and when you passed my little test with that act of kindness, I knew that you were the one I needed to help me. Coincidentally, it also told me you needed contact lenses." He turned to the others, and covered his mouth with his hand. "He didn't see that man until he had already walked past him." he whispered, making Manjoume twitch in annoyance.

"Shut up!" he shouted indignantly.

"Anyways, after he entered Royal Academy, I informed him of the situation. After promising him a rematch with Yuki Judai, and the opportunity to become stronger, I enlisted Jun to be my second spy. After some quick training I sent him to infiltrate Royal Academy."

"How _did_ he infiltrate Royal Academy?" Misawa asked, skeptically.

"Every year, Amok Inc. runs a competition in order to scout out any talented duelists for them to sponsor, and this year they were using it to find recruits for the new Royal Academy. Jun entered the contest and took it by storm, which resulted in Amok sending him to Royal Academy. Greye, seeing his skill from Amok's reports, made him one of his elites."

"All of this seems rather convenient."

Yuuto shrugged. "In their haste to enact there plans, they desperately took any help they could get to kidnap Uzumaki Naruto." Everyone's eyes widened in disbelief. "Yes, it's true. Jun had managed to hack Greye's private computer and discovered the reason why Amok recruited Greye: his grudge against Naruto. They also knew that Naruto had close friendships with both Seto Kaiba and Pegasus J. Crawford. They figured that if they could hold Naruto hostage, they would be able to demand anything from the two of them, as well as everyone in Duel Academy. It was after a private meeting with Pegasus, I learned that he and the head of Amok Inc. have had several arguments over their cut from printing Duel Monsters cards. You see, as the creator, Pegasus gets sixty percent of all profits, while Amok gets the remaining forty. Now this is just speculation, but I believe that they planned to kidnap Naruto when he was most vulnerable, like in the middle of the ocean, on an island away from the mainland. Once they successfully abducted him, they would've threatened to harm the boy unless they received more royalties for the Duel Monsters franchise."

Samejima just stared at his friend, aghast at what he had learned. "So all of this... is about money?!"

Yuuto nodded sombrely. "Indeed. A greedy man alone is bad enough. But a greedy man with money and power at his disposal is much, much worse." Finally done with his tale, he looked up, and grimaced at the arena. "Greye's cornered and he knows it; the police are on their way right now. Even if he wins, Greye is going to prison. However, for that boy's sake, I hope he doesn't."

[Back at the arena]

Naruto looked at his opponent's field warily, knowing full well that if he didn't pull a miracle out of somewhere, he was in for a world of pain. Looking at his deck, he began to hyperventilate as his fingers hovered over the top card. Closing his eyes, he tried to draw from his deck, but he couldn't because of his shaking. Suddenly, he felt a light pressure on his hand, making him open his eyes out of curiosity. Seeing a transparent hand on top of his own, his gaze followed up the arm it was attached to, and saw Haku smiling at him. Feeling another small pressure form on his shoulder, he looked behind himself and he was stunned to see Itachi staring down at him. Haku blinked in surprise, before smirking.

'_It's about time __**somebody else**__ paid him a visit. Though to be fair, I doubt the others would want to talk to Naruto-kun._' she thought with a sweat-drop.

'Relax, Naruto-kun.' said Itachi, with a ghost of a smile on his lips. 'Believe in your deck, and it will answer you.' Deciding to leave wondering why Itachi had suddenly appeared for later, Naruto nodded, and steadied his breathing. And after taking a deep breath, his hand made contact with his deck, and slipped a card from the top of it. Looking at his newest card, Naruto could barely keep a straight face.

'This is perfect!' he thought, gleefully. Looking back at Greye, he smirked dangerously. "You know, one would usually expect a duel like this to have an epic conclusion, like a clash of powerful monster against powerful monster; a battle to the death." Daniel raised a brow at Naruto's growing grin. "Well, I've always gone against the expected! I play the spell card 'Explosive Tag!'" Daniel's eyes widened as a holographic image of the spell card appeared on Naruto's side of the field. "Oh yeah." Naruto smirked, "I skipped the explanation earlier, so how about I give it now? 'Explosive Tag' is an quick play spell card which destroys one spell or trap card on the field, while also dealing 500 points of direct damage." He paused to point at the city around them. "Now, that appears to be a spell card. And oh, what do you know, you have 300 life points left. And as it happens, that's a lot less than 500!" Daniel watched in horror as the small slip of paper shot out of the card, and flew towards a nearby building.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

BOOOOOOM!

The crowd down below looked up at the explosion, and covered their eyes from the holographic dust. When it finally died down, they noticed the city was gone. All was silent for a minute, before Shou slowly looked at the score board.

#Naruto- 1900#

#Daniel- 0000#

"He did it…" he muttered. "NARUTO-SAN DID IT! HE WON!" And that was all it took to break the silence before cheers rang across the stadium.

"He did it!"

"We're saved!"

As the crowd celebrated, the duel arena slowly lowered back to the ground. Up above, Naruto was finally able to breathe properly as the shock collar was removed from round his neck, and the restraints were no longer holding his legs. Turning back to face his opponent, he saw Daniel still standing with his hand raised, staring forward unseeingly, with horror visible in his eyes. Suddenly, he collapsed to his knees and slumped forward, his forehead touching the floor in defeat. As the arena finally reached the ground, Naruto lightly hopped off, before he was crowded by grateful students.

"You did it!"

"You the man!"

"All hail the Pharaoh of Ra!"

Naruto was wide eyed at the attention he received, when he heard a certain familiar giggle. Turning to where he thought he heard the source of the noise, he saw Asuka smiling at him. Returning the grin, he gave her a thumbs up, to which the smiling Obelisk did as well.

[Some time later, back on land]

Naruto watched as the Royal Academy students were ushered out of the giant submarine by the police, with Commander Yuuto overseeing the process. They were to be taken to many professional psychologists, so that they could recover from Daniel Greye's brainwashing. He idly noticed Nakamura Theron standing next to the once more Commander of Royal Academy, and made his way over to him. Seeing the blonde approach him, Nakamura tensed when Naruto stood before him and they stared each other down. Suddenly, Naruto grinned and offered a fist to Nakamura, which made him flinch, before he realized that it wasn't hurtling towards his face.

"Hey, Nakamura." Said boy looked up to see a small smile on the blonde's face. "Looking forward to our next duel, hopefully you won't be indoctrinated next time. I want to duel you at your best."

Nakamura stared at the blonde with wide eyes, before smirking and raising his own fist. "Hm, sure. And call me Theron from now on, Nakamura sounds too….evil now." Naruto's smile grew into a grin once again.

"Sure, then call me Naruto. Uzumaki sounds too…actually no, it still sounds pretty damn good!"

Theron laughed, before the two bumped fists. Yuuto watched the interaction with a smile, before turning around and approaching the nearby Yoshiki and Raiden, the former receiving medical treatment. The two looked up at the man once he was in front of them.

"Don't worry about your families you two, they've been secured already." The two boys looked relieved.

"Thanks, Commander." Yoshiki said shakily. Yuuto just patted him on the shoulder before walking away, when Samejima approached his younger friend.

"So what will happen after this, Yuuto-san?"

"Well, we have enough evidence to incriminate Amok Inc. three times over. The CEO will be arrested, and his successor will most likely have to deal with many lawsuits from me, the parents of the students involved, Duel Academy" at this Samejima nodded in agreement "and not to mention Seto Kaiba and Pegasus J. Crawford." Yuuto smirked triumphantly. "Let's just say that Amok Inc. will be dealing with its founders' mistakes for generations to come." Samejima nodded in agreement, before looking at the entrance to the submarine.

"And him?" he asked, gesturing to the defeated form of Daniel Greye, who was being escorted from the sub by four police officers. Yuuto narrowed his eyes at the sight of the religious man.

"Well, who knows? All I can say is that Daniel Greye won't be seeing daylight again for a very long time."

Daniel stared at the ground, numbly aware he was being taken somewhere. His justice, God's divine plan, it had all been thwarted, and by the same brat who caused all of his suffering to begin with. His eyes burned in rage, before he started thrashing wildly, catching everyone's attention.

"UZUMAKI! YOU WILL PAY! GRRAAAAAH!" He was quickly restrained by all four officers, albeit with great difficulty. Meanwhile, Yuuto slowly and calmly made his way over the mentally unstable man. "GOD'S PLAN! IT MUST BE CARRIED OUT!" Yuuto stared down at the slightly frothing man, before frowning.

"Greye." His voice grabbed the mad man's attention, making him stop his thrashing. "What happened to your father was not Naruto's fault. I spoke to your father's doctor, and he told me that your father's illness was untreatable, he was too far gone. Even if you had won the tournament's prize money, he wouldn't have survived long enough for the treatment to take effect." Daniel's eyes widened with horror as his head slowly shook from side to side.

"No...no…NO! YOU'RE LIEING!" But after staring into Yuuto's bespectacled eyes, he saw nothing but the truth. "No….WHY GOD?!" he screamed, his head whipping back as he screamed to the heavens. "WHAT PART DOES _**THIS**_ HAVE IN YOUR PLAN?! I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Tears streamed from the man's eyes as he let out a heart-wrenching scream. "WHAT IS YOUR AIM?! SPEAK TO MEEEEEE!" He was quickly lifted to his feet and dragged towards a police helicopter. With a quiet "Why?", the door was shut, and a minute later the copter took off.

Naruto watched it fly away with a frown, before a yell came from behind him. Turning around, he saw his friends approaching him. Grinning at them, he went over to greet them, and as they laughed and talked, the stress of the last few hours seemed to melt away.

Chapter End

OR IS IT?!

The helicopter slowly descended to the ground, the blades halting their rotations. The door opened and out came Daniel and his guards. But before he could be taken over to the awaiting police car, a loud horn sounded from the nearby road. Turning to where he heard the disturbance, the last thing Daniel Joseph Greye saw was a truck's head lights, before he joined his dearly departed father.

A lone figure walked past the wreckage. The truck had taken out all of the police officers there along with Greye. Approaching the priest's corpse, the figure shifted through its coat pockets, before pulling out a deck.

"It would be such a shame if this were to be returned to its rightful owner. After all, this deck doesn't deserve to be locked away, never to be used again. I'm sure it could aid someone else in their 'divine' plan." With a deep, mocking laughter, the figure walked away, before getting into the back of the truck. From within the trailer, a normal, inconspicuous car backed out, which proceeded to drive away.

Chapter End

**Thank fuck, it's done. Oh. My god. This…this. I'm so glad it's over. This damn original arc has been sapping my creativity from me for months!**

**I've been unable to write anything else thanks to this monster looming in the back of my mind.**

**Any unresolved issues will be talked about next chapter.**

**I know this probably sucks, but I really just wanted it over and done with, so please don't complain about the end being lacking.**

**Look forward to cannon again!**

**Until next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bang! Woosh! New chap already! Well it is a short one with no duel, but hey, rounding off an arc and starting another is a good way to get the ball rolling again. **

**Chapter 22- Farewells, and a new threat**

* * *

Naruto blinked as he looked around. He found himself standing in the middle of the Ra Yellow dining room, the tables covered with stacks of ramen. With a gleam in his eye he ran over to the nearest chair, picked up a pair of chopsticks and started eating the delicious noodles of the gods. As he finished his twentieth bowl, his eyes widened as he saw a Jacuzzi full of Ramen, with several women sitting inside of it. With a large grin, he jumped headfirst into the Jacuzzi-

-and smashed his head on his bedside table.

With a roar of agony he rolled around on the ground, clutching his bruised temple. After the pain dulled down, and after a few muttered swears he stood up, rubbing his head, and blinked when he saw Misawa smirking at him from the doorway with a raised eye brow.

"Do I even want to know why you just head butted your furniture?" he asked amusedly. Naruto shot him a dirty look.

"No, probably not, you probably wouldn't get it." He muttered the last part. With a shrug Misawa left his room and the Ra Yellow proceeded to get dressed for the day. As he was getting dressed, he started to reminisce over the aftermath of the Royal Academy incident the week before….

XXX~Flashback~XXX

"I apologise for all the trouble Royal Academy has caused you." Kidou Yuuto, Commander of Royal Academy, said with a bow. Next to him, his three students bowed as well. They were standing in front of Yuuto's private yacht at the docks, ready to go home. Samejima just smiled and clapped the younger man on the shoulder.

"You have nothing to apologise for, it was all Greye's fault." It was the day after Daniel had been taken away by the police, and the Royal Academy quartet (the rest had been taken to mental care to repair the damage done by Daniel) had stayed the night before leaving. Yoshiki and Raiden had been hesitant to stay, wanting to get back to their families, but eventually they had relented. Everyone had a huge party in the Obelisk Blue Dorm to celebrate Naruto's victory, and during it the Royal Academy Triad had mingled with the Duel Academy gang. Despite the initial awkwardness (being on opposite sides 1 moment and then partying together the next tends to cause that) they had gotten along quite well. With promises for rematches from Naruto, Asuka and Misawa (Asuka being especially adamant about it, having had her match interrupted and all) any bygones were forgiven. The rest of the student body were, of course, wary of the scary-dragon-guy, but being the elite (read arrogant) he was, what the 'cannon fodder' thought didn't concern him.

Yuuto grimaced at the name "Perhaps, but I still can't help but feel responsible." Shaking his head he smiled before turning to Manjoume. "So, Jun, what will you do now?" blinking at the question, Manjoume looked down in contemplation.

"I don't know…"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Judai said with a grin "Come back to Duel Academy!" he turned to Samejima "That's ok right?" The chancellor (ok, what is he exactly? I've called him like 3 different things by now)smiled back.

"But of course, as far as I'm concerned, you never really left Manjoume-kun." Manjoume sweatdropped.

'Isn't that basically saying you didn't notice?' he frowned before smirking.

"Hm, fine. I'll grace Duel Academy with Manjoume Thunder once more!" Samejima eye smiled.

"Wonderful! I believe there's a spare room in the Slifer Red dorm available." Manjoume smirked, before it dropped at the last bit.

"WHAT!" he roared, outraged at the fact an elite like him would have to degrade himself so.

"Well, Slifer Red is where all transfer students are temporarily placed after all."

"WHAT WAS WITH ALL THAT 'YOU NEVER REALLY LEFT' CRAP THEN?!"

"Oh ho ho!"

Ignoring the raging Manjoume, Yuuto smiled before turning to his students "Say your goodbyes, we leave in five minutes." Nodding, the three turned around. Theron smirked.

"Well, see you around, Naruto, maybe I'll see you at a tournament or something one day?" Naruto smirked right back.

"Yeah, and then I'll kick your ass again!" Theron's brow twitched, before he calmed down. Sending a wink towards Asuka he threw her a business card. Raising his hand to his ear he mouthed 'call me' before turning around and entering Yuuto's boat. Naruto was practically vibrating in anger at this act, while Asuka just rolled her eyes and threw it away. Shaking his head, Raiden turned to Asuka with his usual perma-glare.

"Farewell, Tenjoin-san. Perhaps we may finish our duel one day." Asuka smirked challengingly.

"Indeed, and by then I'll be stronger than you." Lip's lifting ever so slightly; Raiden gave her a respectful nod before sharply turning on his heel and walking onto the yacht. Finally, Yoshiki turned to Misawa.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow! But the marinade of time will make our reunion all the tastier!" all present sweatdropped at the eccentric teens words. Back over on the yacht, Raiden facepalmed.

"Aniki…what did he say?" Shou asked Judai. Judai didn't answer; he just stared at the strange purple haired teen with a sweatdrop. Misawa blinked slowly.

"Indeed, perhaps when we next meet you won't hold back." Yoshiki blinked before smirking.

"You are most perceptive Misawa-san. Very well, on our next meeting I shall use my true deck." And with that he joined his fellows on the boat. Yuuto shook his head at his students' antics and turned to Samejima one last time.

"I will see you next year Samejima-san. Until then, I'll keep you posted on the Greye situation over the phone." Nodding in response, Samejima grasped Yuuto's hand in a firm handshake, and the Commander joined his students. After a few minutes, the engine roared to life and the four sped away on the ocean. The farewell entourage watched it go for a while before they turned away.

"Phew…thank Ra all that's finally over." Naruto said with a sigh. The others nodded in agreement.

Samejima turned to the Blonde Ra with a smile in his face. "You know, Uzumaki-kun, I believe you deserve an award for yesterday. Ask me one favour and I will do my best to fulfil it." Naruto blinked in surprise at the offer, before he grinned.

"Well, there is one thing…."

XXX~Flashback-End~XXX

Putting on his brand new, custom, orange jacket, Naruto left his dorm room with a grin on his face.

* * *

Later that day- night time

In the deep blue backdrop that is the night's sky, the full moon was obscured by ominous clouds. In a dark cave stood eight dark figures gathered together in the shadows. Their eyes shone a bright, evil red. As a drop of water fell into a small pool of water, one of the voices spoke.

"Our time…has finally arrived…" said a deep voice "You have made a pact to help me retrieve the cards of destiny. Who will be the first to lead us to battle?"

"I will go." One of the figures said as he stood up and stepped out of the shadows. He had brown, shaggy hair, and his fringe spilled over onto the black mask he wore on his face. It covered his visage from the nose upward, the point of the mask dipping downwards like a beak, or a dragon's snout. The mask had two blue eye pieces, with a red gem between them.

"Darkness…" the one now known as Darkness put on a regular, Duel Academy standard duel disk and booted it up, the red glow lighting up the cave slightly.

At the other end of the island, on the docks, Asuka and Ryou were doing their usual thing of absolutely nothing, while staring out at sea. "Asuka…" Ryou said suddenly.

"Huh?" she looked at him curiously.

"Your expression has gotten softer lately."

"R-Really? I don't think it's changed…"

"It's a good thing." Asuka looked up as it began to pour with rain.

"We should head back." She said, walking past Ryou. Without a word he followed suit. Suddenly, Asuka stopped and looked up as she saw a faint shadow in the sky. (Anime super-vision, gotta love it) "What's that?"

Up in his office, Samejima looked out his window with a serious look on his face, watching the storm, before gasping as he saw the same shadow fly by.

"So, they have arrived, just as I had been informed?" he sighed "As if the Royal Academy incident was not enough."

The shadow swooped down onto the side of the active volcano situated on the island, (Wait a minute, who the fuck builds a school next to an active volcano? Surely there's some form of regulation against that?)revealing it to be Darkness on a hand glider. When he let go of it, it suddenly burst into flames. The light of the fire lit up the smirk on his face as he chuckled darkly to himself. Around his neck was half of a medallion, which looked like it fit together with another. It glowed brightly, grabbing Darkness' attention and he lifted it up to examine it. Turning around, he gazed down at the rest of the island, or more specifically, the Slifer Red dorm.

* * *

The next day, school was in session and the first class of the day was Daitokuji's. Boredly picking the lint off his amazing jacket, Naruto's gaze wondered over the room, and he rolled his eyes as he saw Judai sleeping. 'Well, that's new' he thought sarcastically. Suddenly the lunch bell rang, and despite this no one got up from their seats. Sitting up, Judai let it out that he was sleeping in class and Shou seemed surprised by this. 'Ho- you know what, I'm sick of commenting on the stupid things Shou says or does.' As Judai was about to dig into a bento, Daitokuji spoke up.

"Ah, Yuki Judai-kun, your lunch will have to wait a bit-_nya_. You and I are going to the Principal's Office-_nya_." (ok, so is it Principal?)

As the Slifer Trio began to discuss why he would need to see the Principal- with expulsion being a suggestion, Manjoume laughed and stood up from the back row. He now wore a black trench coat, seeing as he refused to wear the Slifer Red jacket.

"Judai, it was nice knowing you. This is goodbye!"

Daitokuji turned his head to him. "Manjoume-kun, you are to come, as well."

"Wha?!" Naruto laughed out loud at the Slifer's shocked face.

"You too, Uzumaki-kun." At this Naruto stopped laughing, and he pointed at himself with a confused/dumb look on his face. "And then, there's Misawa-kun, and Asuka-san." Looking at each other, Misawa and Naruto shrugged and they both stood up. Across the room, Asuka stood up as well.

"Why were we called over?" Judai asked his dorms leader.

"No clue. I was just asked to bring you to the Principal." As they followed the cat loving professor, they saw Chronos and Ryou approach from the opposite direction.

"Eh?" Chronos saw the others, and he closed his eyes with a cheerful look on his face "What a distinguished group this is-_no ne_! So, have you all been called by the principle as well? A taste of tiramisu!" he exclaimed as he saw Judai. Naruto sweatdropped.

'What the hell is up with this guy?'

"Surely we have a mistake here? We have an odd man out here-_no ne_!"

"Don't sweat it, Thunder." Judai said to Manjoume.

"He means you!"

A few minutes later they were in the office and stood in a line before the chairman's desk. Naruto was between Asuka and Misawa as they tried to digest what they had been told.

"Three Mythic Demon cards?" Judai questioned.

"That's right." Samejima said as he turned around. "Sealed with this island, those three cards have been with us since ancient times. Naruto blinked and raised his hand.

"Uh, I call bullshit? Duel Monster's cards have only been in production for the last 20 years or so. So how the heck are there 3 cards from ancient times? And why are they sealed?"

"Wait." Judai said, and Naruto was surprised that he agreed with hi- "The Duel Academy was around that long ago?" –never mind.

"Shut it." Manjoume said "Be quiet and listen!"

Samejima carried on, completely ignoring Naruto's logic. "Originally, this academy was built over where those cards are sealed."

"Wha?!" everyone gasped, and Naruto's brow twitched.

'I have got to have a word with Kaiba!'

"Those three Mythic Demon cards lie dormant deep underneath the academy. According to the legend of the island, when those cards are brought up to the surface, the world will be shrouded by evil. Chaos will enshroud everything, and the darkness dwelling within the people will be released." Naruto's eyes widened.

'Well, that sounds familiar…..wait! Does that mean…?' Asuka noticed Naruto's worried face, before quickly paying attention again.

"Before long, the world will be destroyed, and it will be no more. This is what is said of the extent of the power that these cards conceal." Asuka gasped.

"Destroyed?" Misawa said with half sceptical, half worried expression. Manjoume's expression tightened.

"I don't really get it, but they sound like pretty awesome cards!" Chronos went up him.

"Aren't you paying attention-_no ne ?!" _he shouted with a raised fist. Naruto just shook his head,

'As ridiculous as this sounds….meh, I've heard stranger tales from Pegasus. But still, if what he said about people's darkness is true….'

"Those who have challenged us, who have ambitions of breaking the seal on those cards, have appeared."

"Who exactly are they?" Ryou asked, his face not revealing if he was shocked by any of this.

"The hachisei. They are eight duellists known as 'The Eight Stars'. They are eight people who are shrouded in complete mystery, but one of them is already on this island."

"What did you say?" Misawa exclaimed.

"Still, how will they break the seal?" Asuka asked.

"The three Mythic Demon cards are sealed in the ruins under this academy. Eight enormous stone pillars known as the eight 'Spirit Gates' protect those cards. These eight stone pillars will open with eight keys." He placed a small box onto his desk "These are those eight keys."

"Then, the Eight Stars came to steal these." Misawa summed up.

"To that end, I would like to ask you to protect these eight keys."

"You want us to protect them, but how are we supposed to." Manjoume asked him. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, these guys sound like serious business."

"Naturally, by duelling."

"Of course." Naruto muttered "Shouldn't have had to ask really…." As he said this the others were busy gasping in surprise. (Naruto's pretty much built up an immunity to stupid by now)

"If one were to steal the keys to the eight Spirit Gates, they must win them in a duel. That is an edict carried out on this island since ancient times."

Naruto was about to call bullshit, before deciding not to bother. It was like there was some sort of cosmic force which blocks his logic from people's ears.

"_That_ is why I had you, the best duellists within our academy, gathered here." He coughed into his fist "Well, I have also called on two more to match the amount…"

"I'm pretty sure he means you- _na no ne_!" Chronos said, leaning in and pointing at Judai. Judai just scoffed at the man.

"They will come here to challenge those duellists who possess these eight keys. If you are prepared to battle the Eight Stars, then…" he opened the box, revealing the eight keys within. "I would like you to take one of these keys. Misawa, Asuka, Naruto and Manjoume looked at each other, and Judai quickly reached over and grabbed one. Shrugging to himself, Naruto followed suit. Judai put it around his neck

"Sounds fun! I'll do it!" Naruto smirked.

"Why not. Always wanted to be what stands between the bad guys and the end of the world!" Ryou gave an amused 'hm' and reached for one of the keys as well. Misawa nodded, and he too grabbed one, followed by Asuka and Manjoume.

"My, my, my." Chronos said as he raised a finger and shook it "Principal, you mustn't scare them-_no ne_. After all, while they want to challenge and defeat those at the academy, we should think they're just coming to steal- _no ne_." after he said his piece he too grabbed a key.

"Well…I suppose such a thought is all right for now."

"Well then, I will also-_nya_. Let's see…" Daitokuji picked up the remaining key and help it aloft, and Pharaoh tried to grab it with his paw. Naruto looked at Daitokuji with a light frown; he looked a bit too satisfied for his liking.

"Challenging and beating us, huh? If it were me, I'd probably start from the toughest guy… Think it's me?" Judai asked.

"You are mistaken-_no ne_!" the suddenness of Chronos' statement and proximity caused Judai to fall over in shock. If we are speaking in terms of skills, it would be me. Or it would be our Kaiser, Signore Marufuji Ryou, or even Signore Uzumaki- _na no ne_. Yuki Judai, I conducted a secret investigation, and I saw that you have been beaten to a pulp by both Kaiser Ryou _and _Uzumaki- _no ne_! Am I correct?" Naruto blinked.

'Wow, he must hate Judai more than he hates me!'

Ryou chuckled and Manjoume looked and Chronos with a smirk. "Likewise, you've lost to Judai, haven't you?"

Samejima decided to cut in before things escalated. "Thank you, everyone. From this moment on, our battle has begun. Please, be on standby to duel at any moment. And please, you must protect the three Mythic Demon cards, and the keys to the eight Spirit Gates, without fail." As they began to leave, Samejime spoke again. "Oh, Uzumaki-kun, may I have a word?"

Stopping in his turn, Naruto blinked before nodding. Turning to Asuka and Misawa he said "I'll catch you later." With nods the two left, and Naruto turned to Samejima curiously.

Sitting down with a sigh, Samejima looked at Naruto tiredly. "Naruto" Naruto was taken aback about the Principals use of his first name. "I got a call from Yuuto-san. Amok Inc. will get off free of charge." Naruto's eyes widened and he slammed a hand onto the desk.

"WHAT!" he roared. "How! After all that Greye did-"

"There is nothing left that connects Daniel Greye to Amok."

"But what about the files Manjoume found? Greye's journal?"

"All of it deleted or gone. It seems someone has cleaned up after Greye's mess."

"But what about Greye himself! Surely they could get him to confess?"

Samejima sighed once more and he slumped in his chair slightly. "That would be possible, but only if he were still alive."

Naruto looked at the man with wide eyes. "What…"

"Greye was killed by a speeding truck after he was taken to the main land. He, his police escorts and the waiting officers were all killed in a crash. Also, Greye's deck was looted from his corpse." Naruto was silent as he tried to absorb the information he was given. "You may take the rest of the day off, I understand that this may be shocking." With a vague nod Naruto left the office.

* * *

It was late that night and Naruto was roaming the forest. It was his go to place when he needed to think or be alone- the familiar surroundings comforted him. 'Damn it. After all that Amok is getting away with it…' as he wandered s bit more he noticed he had come out near the Slifer Red dorm.

"Huh, there's that random location thing again, Kinda getting old now."

"Naruto?" Turing around he saw Asuka approaching him.

"Asuka? What are you doing out here? It's not safe to be wandering around on your own!" smiling slightly at his worry her face quickly turned serious.

"Despite what was said earlier, I believed it would make sense for the Eight Stars to target the Slifer Red dorm first…"

"Because hypothetically they're the weakest, good thinking." Naruto commended, annoyed that he hadn't thought about it. Together they made their way to the dorm, but they stopped as they saw a light shine from one of the doors. Looking at each other, they nodded before running over.

"Judai!" running into the room they stopped as they saw Judai standing in the middle of the room. "Judai!" Naruto blinked as he saw a Winged Kuriboh hover next to Judai, before light engulfed them all.

Chapter End

* * *

Omake

Darkness landed on the side of the volcano and let go of the hand glider. After a few minutes, he turned around to see why it hadn't set on fire yet. Seeing the match hadn't sparked, it quickly pulled out a box and tried to set it alight. Burning himself, he dropped the match onto his coat. Shouting out, he tried to shake the coat off, which he succeeded in doing. Looking at his duel disk, his eyes widened as he realised he hadn't taken his deck out of his coat yet.

And so, after the whole Eight Stars farce was over, they never did find out why they only fought seven of them…

Omake End

* * *

**I know, I know, short chapter with a cliffy. But I wanted to ask a question before I carried on. Who should fight Darkness, Naruto or Judai? There's obvious reasons for both, so I couldn't decide.**

**Also, the reason why there are eight stars, keys and gates is because Naruto is there. Originally I was going to have it so he gets Daitokuji's key, but honestly I felt like this would be better. Reason being that Daitokuji getting a key is kinda big, and changing that would involve a lot of original thinking, something which I want to stay away from for a while after the RA arc. I'm currently not confident enough to do that. But if you guys don't like that it can easily be changed. Plus, i think seven is cliche. Seven Stars, Dragon Balls, Chaos Emeralds etc.**

**I also wanted this done quick so that the Royal Academy arc is truly ended, while introducing a canon arc at the same time. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, as small as it was, and I shall put a poll up for who fights Darkness.**

**Until next time, which will beee….. 3 days starting from today, so Wednesday**, **roughly**.

**P.S. Recently I've been making videos on YouTube, like Top 10 Most Useless Pokemon, and an unboxing parody. Check them out, if you wanna. At least you'll see what I look like. Just search NarutoxinZ and that's me!**


	23. Chapter 23

**This is late. Very late. What can I say other than "college sucks."**

**The winner of the poll was…well, you'll find out. However, the time since this story was updated might make the winner obvious anyway…**

**Chapter 23- Hot Stuff- and I don't mean Asuka! [Wow, that's terrible! Oh well]**

* * *

You know, this wasn't how Naruto expected his day was going to end.

Naruto was having a pretty good day, with an awesome dream, getting to wear his new jacket, and ignoring Daitokuji while coming up with tag team strategies with Misawa (because hey, you never know)in class. But it all went downhill with that visit to the Principal's office.

Not only did he hear about a plot to unseal three supposedly ancient cards that would unleash evil and darkness out onto the world, causing the possible destruction of all life as we know it, but also that Amok Inc. was getting away free of charge, and Daniel Greye is dead.

So, you can understand that when Naruto was dropped into an active volcano by a portal of light, he was getting pretty damn pissed off.

"God damn it! Can I not have a normal night for once!?"

Ignoring the raging boy next to her, Asuka looked around the area. "Where are we?"

As she was looking around, Judai was crawling on the 'ground' over to the edge of the small platform of light they were on.

"Isn't this the volcano?" suddenly, a spout of flames shot upwards, casing Judai to scramble away. With a roar, the flames turned into a fiery dragon.

"A dragon!" making a turn, the fire dragon crashed into the other end of the platform, and out from the flames emerged a man in a black mask, wearing a coat with tails that would make Kaiba proud.

"W-Who are you?!" Judai asked the man as he stood up.

"My name is Darkness."

"Darkness?!" Naruto and Judai repeated incredulously.

"I am one of the Eight Stars."

Judai recoiled slightly "So you're…" Naruto subtly put himself at guard, ready for anything that Darkness could do.

"Yuki Judai, you are my first opponent."

"I knew I was the strongest!" suddenly, the amulets around Judai and Darkness's necks glowed brightly.

"I'm not sure why, but the light of this pendant led me to you. But what I desire is that key to the Eight Spirit Gates you have hung around your neck." Darkness smirked "I shall steal that key from you, through a Duel of Darkness."

"A Duel of Darkness?!"

Another fire dragon flew over their heads, causing them to duck, except Naruto. He stood straight, letting the heat pass over him. He stared at Darkness with narrowed eyes. 'Something about him seems familiar…that hair…..' Darkness looked back at the blonde, and he seemed impressed.

"Hmm, you do not shy away from the flames" he grinned evilly "I've changed my mind, I want to duel you!"

"Hey!" Judai yelled "What about me? I'm the strongest right." Darkness smirked again.

"If you were indeed the strongest, the flames would not bother you." Judai just crouched on the floor with a dark aura around him. "Prepare yourself, Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto blinked at the name drop "for the duel of darkness has already begun."

"Judai!"

"Aniki!"

Looking down, the three of them saw Shou and Hayato being suspended in an energy sphere.

"Shou!"

"Hayato-kun!"

"Cheerleaders!"

Everyone looked at Naruto with a deadpan expression, and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "What? I wanted to yell something too!"

"They are being protected by that cage of light, but that barrier will vanish as time goes on. If you drag this duel out any longer" looking at Judai's angry face he added "or interfere with my duel with Uzumaki Naruto- they will end up inside the magma."

"No fair! They've got nothing to do with this battle!"

"Don't say such half-hearted things in this battle with the keys to the eight Spirit Gates at stake, Yuki Judai." turning to Naruto he said "Originally I was going to duel Yuki Judai, but if I knew you were going to be so interesting, I would have gotten different hostages. However, this is the stage I set, so I will work with it. Moreover, whoever loses between you and I will have their soul sealed within this card." He said as he held aloft a blank card, which proceeded to emit a foul, black mist. "Both of our souls- no, our lives are at stake, and we have no choice but to face off in this duel. That is _my_ Duel of Darkness!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes 'Another Duel of Darkness who, except this ones the real-fucking-deal!'

"Wait, is this real?"

"There's a chance it could be phony." Judai said.

"No." Naruto said firmly "This is real. I can feel it in my gut, and my gut never lies. Besides, I've been in similar situations before. Duels of Darkness are real alright, and their also real dangerous. No lesser duellist could partake in one and live to tell the tale."

Judai nodded "Yeah, I've been in a few duels like that as well, and now I know they were Duels of Darkness!" he looked at Naruto, pleading in his eyes "You can't lose this duel, no matter what!"

Looking into the brunettes eyes, Naruto saw his feelings; his anger over the situation, his fear for his friends and his helplessness over not being able to do anything about it. His own eyes becoming determined, he nodded to Judai and turned to face Darkness. "Alright, I'll beat him for you Judai, and save the cheerleaders." Ignoring the indignant yells he booted up his duel disk, Darkness following suit.

"DUEL!"

"I will go first." Darkness declared "Draw. I summon 'Army Dragon' in defence mode." A humanoid green dragon in a gladiator like garb appeared in a crouching position.

#Army Dragon- Dragon/Wind lvl: 2#

#Atk/Def- 700/**800**#

"I set one card facedown, ending my turn."

'Another Dragon user eh?' Naruto muses before drawing a card and examining it, before placing it into his hand. Picking another card, he placed it onto his disk. "I summon 'Fake Hunter- Haku' in attack mode." In 'his' typical swirl of icy mist, 'Haku' appeared on the field.

#FH-H Atk-1600#

"'Haku' destroy 'Army Dragon'!" and with a swift throw 'Army Dragon' was impaled by several senbon needles, destroying it.

"At this moment, 'Army Dragon's' special effect activates! When 'Army Dragon' has gone off to the graveyard, I can special summon another 'Army Dragon' from my deck. I will summon it in defence mode." In the old ones place a new 'Army Dragon' appeared, this one also crouching.

#AD Def-800#

With nay but a narrowing of his eyes, Naruto ended his turn.

"It's my turn. Draw! Reversed card, open! 'Call of the Living Dead'!" the facedown card flipped up to reveal a trap card with a picture of a cemetery with purple fog hovering above the gravestones. "This will special summon one monster from my graveyard in attack mode." Darkness explained with an evil smirk. "I will summon 'Army Dragon.'" His graveyard glowed brightly, and next to the first 'Army Dragon' appeared a second, the one that was destroyed earlier.

"And then, I sacrifice my two Army Dragons to summon 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' in attack mode."

Asuka's eyes widened "'Red-Eyes…"

"Black Dragon'?" Judai finished. From the bubbling lava below them, another fiery dragon emerged, briefly sweeping down to scare Hayato and Shou, before crashing down in front of Darkness, where it transformed into the famous 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon'.

#Red-Eyes Black Dragon- Dragon/Dark lvl: 7#

#Atk/Def- 2400/2000#

"I use 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' to attack 'Haku'! **Dark Mega Flare!**" the black dragon let lose a ball of red energy straight at 'Haku', before exploding, taking the hunter nin with it. The force from the shock wave pushed Naruto back about a metre, almost hitting Asuka.

"Naruto!"

#Darkness- 4000#

#Naruto- 3200#

"This pain…this is the real deal alright…" Naruto said through grit teeth.

"I told you that this was a battle with pour souls and lives at stake, didn't I? That is why I will literally whittle your life away!" Darkness declared. "Uzumaki Naruto, this is a Duel of Darkness!" Naruto scoffed and stood up.

"As if there was any doubt in my mind. I mean, you kidnapped us in a flash of light, dumped us in the middle of a volcano, and trapped Judai's friends in a bubble of light. I didn't exactly think that this was a friendly! My turn, draw!" 'Alright Naruto, this is nothing, it ain't no 'Darkness Metal Dragon', and you beat that pretty easily.' Looking at the card in his hand he smirked.

"I summon 'Akatsuki- Sasori' in attack mode!" on the field the puppeteer of the Akatsuki appeared.

#A-S Atk- 1800#

"Next, I equip him with the spell card 'Human Puppetry'. I can remove one card from my graveyard from play, and 'Sasori' gains attack points equal to that monsters level x200!" From o puff of smoke, 'Haku' emerged, but 'he' was attached by blue strings to 'Sasori's' fingers.

#A-S Atk-2600#

"Now, 'Sasori', destroy 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon'!" with a twitch of his fingers, 'Sasori' made his puppet fire a barrage of senbon at the dragon, destroying it instantly.

#Darkness- 3800#

#Naruto- 3200#

"Alright! He destroyed 'Red-Eyes'!" Judai cheered. Naruto watched with narrowed eyes as Darkness stumbled slightly.

"Heh, this is effecting your soul as well, isn't it? Anyway, I hope this isn't all you've got. The last dragon user I fought was much stronger than this!" Darkness growled.

"It is my turn, draw! Do not be so cocky, Uzumaki Naruto! The dark souls of my dragons will not be so easily disposed of! I summon 'Dark Dragon Chick' in attack mode!" a small red egg appeared in mid-air, before it broke open to reveal 2 glowing red eyes. Naruto gulped.

"Well, shit."

"Indeed. This is 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon's' chick. I activate 'Dark Dragon Chick's' special effect! By sending this card to the graveyard, I'll special summon 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' from my hand!" the egg shined briefly before exploding, revealing 'Red-Eyes'. "I'm not done. The evolution of my 'Red-eyes' will reach its ultimate form."

"Where have I heard that before?" Naruto muttered to himself.

"I sacrifice 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon'! Come forth! 'Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!'"

#Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon- Dragon/Dark lvl: 9#

#Atk/Def- **2400**/2000#

Naruto's eyes widened. 'Another damn 'Darkness Dragon'? Crap! Just my luck!'

The volcano started shaking, causing everyone present to gasp. Above them, many fiery dragons hovered in the sky.

"The cries of the dragons, from the depths of the earth, will become my 'Darkness Dragon's' flesh and blood. For every dragon type monster that is in my graveyard, 'Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's' attack increases by 300 points!" one by one, the fiery dragons vanished, until only one remained.

#R-EDD Atk- 3600#

"An attack…of 3600." Asuka whispered, a slight frown appearing on her face. The remaining dragon burst out of its fiery shell, to reveal an evil looking 'Red-Eyes'. It appeared to be clad in black armour with gold lines and red gems adorning it.

"Naruto, thoroughly savour the terror of the darkness! I use 'Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon' to attack 'Sasori'! **Darkness Giga Flame**!" the dragon roared, before glowing purple and firing a blast of dark orange fire at the puppeteer. Naruto grit his teeth as the attack hit, destroying 'Sasori' as a result.

#Darkness- 3800#

#Naruto- 2200#

"Damn it." He muttered. Asuka gasped as she saw the state he was in.

"Oh…Naruto." His arm was badly burned, his brand new jacket completely ruined. His face was pink from the heat of the flames, and he was hunched over slightly. As he stood upright, she noticed he had protected his deck with his body. She felt prickling behind her eyes, before she willed it away.

"Shit, this is crazy!" Judai said, staring at Naruto's arm with wide eyes. Darkness laughed maliciously.

"Come on now Naruto, for someone like you surely this must feel no worse than a paper cut!" Naruto just smirked.

"Hm, of course." 'Fuck, what does he think I am? Flame retardant? Even if I were the strongest guy alive that would still fucking hurt! Shit!' moving his arm, he winced in pain, before pushing through it and drawing a card. Looking at what he drew, his brain began to race. 'Could I pull this off? Wait, who am I kidding? Hell yeah I can!' Naruto smirked wickedly, and Asuka's heart skipped a beat seeing it.

'That smirk…it usually means he has a plan!'

"I summon 'Akatsuki- Deidara' in attack mode!" the mad bomber of the Akatsuki appeared on the field.

#A-S Atk- 1600#

Two clay birds flew from 'Deidara's' hands and landed on Darkness's shoulders, who raised a brow at them (or at least, we presume he did, Hard to tell with that mask). "Next I play the spell card 'Mystic Palm'. This card restores my life points equal to the combined levels of all monsters on the field x100!"

Judai's eyes widened. "So, 4 add 9 is 13…"

"That's 1300 life points restored!" Asuka finished.

#Naruto- 3500#

After his life points were restored, Naruto noticed that his arm was healed. Grinning as he flexed his arm, he continued.

"Next, I play the spell card 'Double Summon', which gives me an extra summon. I tribute 'Deidara' to summon 'Akatsuki- Uchiha Itachi' in defence mode!"

#A-UI Def-2200#

As the man who massacred the Uchiha clan appeared on the field, the clay birds on Darkness's shoulders exploded. The man grunted in pain as smoke billowed off his shoulders.

#Naruto- 3500#

#Darkness- 2800#

Turning around, 'Itachi' nodded at Naruto, before getting into a defensive pose. 'Heh, guess you figured out the plan, Itachi!'

"Why did he summon Itachi in defence mode?" Shou asked, and even Hayato looked at him like he was daft. Seeing the looks, Shou blushed. "Never mind…"

Shaking his head, Naruto continued with his turn, and slid his last card into his duel disk. "I put down a facedown card and end my turn."

Darkness laughed "Getting defensive Naruto? How long will this last I wonder" pointing at the crouching ninja he said. "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon', destroy 'Akatsuki- Uchiha Itachi'! **Darkness Giga Flame**!" 'Itachi' closed his eyes calmly as the searing flame engulfed him, before he exploded. "You can only keep this up for so long Naruto! Eventually, you will run out of monsters. In fact, if you don't draw a monster now, you're doomed!" Darkness laughed once more, as Judai and Asuka looked worried.

"He's right… Naruto would need a really lucky draw to get through this!" Judai said. Asuka frowned and looked at Naruto, who was looking down, his hair shadowing his face.

'No…he definitely had a plan...' she recalled his smirk- her heart skipping another beat at the thought, which she promptly ignored. 'There's no way Naruto would base a plan around the luck of the draw…'

Naruto was silent for a few seconds, before his body twitched. Gradually, the twitch turned into shaking, and before anyone could say anything, he chuckled.

"Heh, it wouldn't matter what card I draw this turn, I'd still win!"

"What?" Darkness asked "What nonsense is this?"

"Heh, there's something you forgot about Darky-poo, my face down!" he looked up, a confident grin on his face. Darkness's eyed widened.

"What!"

"That's right! My face down activates. The spell card 'Curse of Hatred'!" the card flipped up right, revealing a fan like symbol surrounded in dark flames. "This card activates only when 'Akatsuki- Uchiha Itachi' has been destroyed in battle. When this condition has been met, I can special summon a certain monster from my deck."

"'A 'certain monster', any idea what he means?" Judai asked Asuka, who shook her head in the negative. Pulling a card from his deck, Naruto stared at it with a blank expression, before placing it on his disk.

"I special summon from my deck, 'Akatsuki- Uchiha Sasuke' in attack mode!" in a burst of pitch black flames, a cloaked teenager appeared on the field. He wore an Akatsuki cloak, but a white collar was poking out from beneath it. In his hand he carried a sword. The teenager looked like 'Itachi', except he had no tear tracks, and his hair was spiked up like a ducks ass. His eyes were red six-pointed stars on black sclera.

#Akatsuki- Uchiha Sasuke- Warrior/Fire lvl: 5#

#Atk/Def- **2500**/2100#

Darkness stared at 'Sasuke' for a few seconds, before laughing once again. "You expect this to defeat 'Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon'? It's no better than your last monster!" Naruto smirked.

"I'm not finished yet. If 'Akatsuki- Uchiha Sasuke' is summoned because of 'Curse of Hatred' then I can add one of three cards to my hand. And the card I choose is 'Amaterasu'!" a card shot out from his deck, which he caught in his restored hand. "This card can only be used when a monster with 'Uchiha' in its name is on the field, and it allows me to destroy one monster on your side of the field. Right, maybe I should start my turn now, neh?" he asked the sweating Darkness.

"All right, he got it won!" Judai cheered.

"Not yet he hasn't." Asuka reminded him, but she couldn't hide her smile.

Looking at the card he drew, he grinned. 'Oh this is just too perfect!' "I activate 'Amaterasu' to destroy 'Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon'!" intense black flames flew from 'Sasuke's' eye, engulfing the dragon opposite him, and it screeched in agony before shattering into pieces. Darkness stared with wide eye as he prized monster was destroyed so easily. "Now usually, 'Amaterasu' would take 500 of 'Sasuke's' attack points. However, thanks to his special effect he's immune to the nasty side effects of 'Amaterasu' and its similar fellows!"

Darkness stared at Naruto for about a minute, before regaining his composure and smirking. "Well done, good job Naruto, I'm impressed. However!" he threw his arms out wide, a dark smirk on his face. "Your monster doesn't have enough attack points to finish me off! And, I have_ another_ 'Dark Dragon Chick' in my hand! Next turn 'Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon' will return, and I will finish you off!"

Naruto stared at him blankly, before smirking. "Maybe, however, I have a card in my hand that will end this duel now!I activate the field spell card 'Gedo Mazo'!" a giant statue emerged from the lava behind Naruto and co. "This gives all monsters with 'Akatsuki' in their name a 300 point boost in their attack and defence points!" Darkness's eyes widened again, and he took a step back.

"Then, that means…"

"Yep, 'Sasuke' gets an attack boost, giving him **2800** attack points. And funnily enough, that's exactly how many lifepoints you have left! 'Sasuke' finish him off, **Chidori Senbon**!" 'Sasuke's' hand sparkled with electricity. With a swipe of his hand, 'Sasuke' flung a flurry of lightning needles at Darkness, which stuck him in the chest. Darkness screamed as the lighting coursed through his body.

#Naruto- 3500#

#Darkness- 0000#

Darkness collapsed to his knees, before he was surrounded by a ring of fire. As he screamed again, the flames went higher. (Couldn't resist) Fire spouts shot up from the lava, before a ring of flames surrounded Naruto as well. Hearing a scream, he turned around to see one around Asuka and Judai as well. Suddenly, a bright blinding light surrounded the area, and Naruto blacked out.

* * *

"…o-san!"

"…..to!"

"…ru…"

"Naruto!"

Naruto's eyes shot open as a girl's worried voice broke through the blackness of unconsciousness. Looking around, he saw Asuka, Judai, Shou and Hayato hovering over him.

"Uhh, what the hell did I do last night?" Asuka smiled.

"Not much just played a Game of Darkness." His eyes widened and he shot up, hitting Judai in the head with his own.

"Where is he? Where's Darkness?" ignoring Judai's groaning, Asuka pointed behind him. Looking over his shoulder, Naruto saw said man on his front a few feet away. With the help of Asuka, Naruto stood up, and the two of them walked over to him. As they stood over him he stirred, and Asuka's eyes widened. As he opened his eyes, she gasped.

"A-Asuka…" he muttered. Asuka shook as she stared at him with a frown.

"N-No way!"

"Naruto! Judai! Shou! Hayato!" turning around, Naruto saw Misawa, Ryou and Manjoume running over.

"Is he alive?" Manjoume asked as they crouched next to Judai

"Uhh, yeah. Umm, Naruto-san just head butted him…" Shou answered.

"Che, it wasn't that hard, it was an accident, besides, that was nothing compared to what Darkness did to me!" Naruto said. Hearing this, the others stood up and turned to Naruto.

"So, I take it you duelled then?" Ryou asked, and Naruto nodded in confirmation.

"So, it _was _a Duel of Darkness?" Misawa added, seeing Naruto's ruined clothes.

"That's right, but Naruto won!" Hayato answered "It was an amazing battle!" looking past Naruto, Ryou noticed something.

"Asuka!" he called, walking over to her. Naruto turned to her, and was surprised to see her on her knees beside Darkness, hugging him of all things!

"The fuck?" he muttered, feeling a little annoyed. (Understandable, if your crush was hugging some guy who tried to kill you earlier, you'd be a bit ticked off as well)

"Asuka?" Ryou asked. The blonde girl turned to him.

"His soul…" she chocked "He had another soul in him. That's why it was sealed away, leaving his original soul!" she said, tears in her eyes.

"What are you saying, Asuka?" Ryou asked, looking slightly worried at her ramblings.

"Don't you see? It's my brother, Fubuki!" she said, tears running down her face. Ryou gasped, and Asuka started to cry.

"Fubuki?!" Ryou repeated, looking utterly shocked. Naruto too was shocked, staring at the scene with wide eyes.

"The fuck?!"

Chapter End

* * *

Omake

Years earlier- Kaiba Corp meeting room

"Ok, so to sum up. The Duel Academy will be built upon an ancient burial site for cards of great evil -that if in the wrong hands could destroy the world and all life as we know it- as well as next to an active volcano. Have I got this right?"

"Yes."

"Not going to happen! Have you considered the Health and Safety risks-"

"Screw Health and Safety, I have money!"

Omake end

* * *

**Ta-bloody-da! **

**Since it wouldn't fit with Naruto's deck and duel style (*cough*andimlazy*cough*) the duel was considerably shorter than Judai's. Makes sense, seeing as he's a better duellist than Judai (*cough*plusimreallyreallyfuckinglazy*cough*).**

**If you're wondering about when the next update is coming, well don't. My new work ethic is that I will only write if I really want to, since otherwise it's just a chore. You all saw how well that worked out with the Royal Academy arc…**

**Besides, I'm sure once college is done, and I have had a proper night's sleep, I'll be back and at 'em! Maybe my old super-fast update speed will return! **

**No promises though.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
